


Mantente limpio.

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Belly Kink, Birthday Party, Bitting, Breeding, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cannibalism, Car Sex, Child Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is Robin, Eating, F/M, Fast smut, Food Kink, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Impregnation, Knot, Knotting, Kon-El | Conner Kent is Superboy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Selina Kyle, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Past Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Pheromones, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex in a Car, Slow Romance, Smut, Underage Sex, Vomiting, belly bulge
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 79,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Dick es un Alfa y Damian posiblemente también lo sea, pero hace poco escucho un extraño rumor en los barrios bajos de Gotham. ―Si un alfa se folla lo suficiente a alguien que no ha mostrado su raza, puede convertirlo en un omega―. Richard cree que es solo un rumor estúpido, pero esta a tiempo de comprobarlo en Damian.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Isabel Ardila/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay clean.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618031) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> Si, también escribo en español. A decir verdad es mi idioma nativo.  
> Tipo de lectura recomendada, capitulo por capítulo. Algunas partes serán algo densas y es probable que quieras volver a leerlas.  
> Mi Twitter @CassidyAkira, puedes dejarme un mensaje.

Damian no es un chico normal. A decir verdad, la palabra normal no podía ser aplicada en ningún ámbito de la vida de Dick Grayson. Pero, aun si todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y su familia era raro. El último de sus hermanos era el más extraño de todos. Un niño nacido de dos alfas. Criado en un útero artificial. El mero hecho de que el joven estuviera allí sentado frente a él ya era una hazaña extraordinaria.

Su madre Talia Al Ghul, la actual líder de la cabeza del demonio. Lo hizo de una mezcla de sus propios genes y los del mejor detective del mundo. Lo mantuvo los meses de gestación en un “tubo de ensayos”. El chiquillo debía ser claramente un alfa, su madre controló cada meticuloso aspecto de su creación. No dejaría pasar algo tan fundamental como su raza. Además, tenía la actitud de uno, déspota, prepotente, confiado y arrogante.

Faltaba poco más de un mes para su treceavo cumpleaños, aprovechando que Damian tenía vacaciones de verano su padre decidió tomarse el tiempo para finalmente tener su luna de miel con Selina. Así que ahí estaba Damian, sentado en el sillón. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. No quiso quedarse solo en la mansión, no sabiendo que Dick tomaría el manto de Batman para cuidar de Gotham mientras Bruce se tomaba un merecido descanso. Alfred el gato, vaga por el departamento oliendo y curioseando los muebles.

La pequeña maleta donde lleva su uniforme y un gran portafolios que sirve para guardar el traje de Batman que le ha traído, se encuentran perfectamente alineados cerca de la puerta. Dick suelta un largo suspiro, ama a Damian. Cuando no debería hacerlo, él también es un alfa y el niño posiblemente se presente como uno. Sabe que el joven lo quiere, más que a cualquier otro miembro de su “familia”.

Existe un secreto a voces en los barrios bajos de Gotham, habría quienes pudieran corroborarlo con esas típicas anécdotas: El amigo de un amigo, dice que es verdad. Habría quienes lo negarían de manera rotunda. Solo dándole algunas vueltas y sobre pensándolo mucho podría cobrar un poco de sentido.

Se decía que, si un alfa follaba lo suficiente a alguien que no se había presentado su raza todavía, podía hacerlo un omega. Era estúpido, el mero hecho de siquiera pensarlo era una tontería, pero no perdía nada con arriesgarse. Aún si Damian resultaba ser un alfa, su amor por el chiquillo no cambiaría en lo absoluto. Dejó su lugar en la barra de la cocina y caminó hasta el sillón. Tendió al menor un vaso con jugo, tomando asiento a lado de él.

―Babybat…―comenzó a hablar, Damian era un chico inteligente. Entendería lo que le tuviera que decir. Confiaba en que lo haría. El niño bebe del vaso y lo deja sobre la mesa de centro que corona la sala.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Sabes que te amo… ―el niño lo mira

―Yo también te amo Grayson. ¿A qué viene todo ese sentimentalismo?

―El próximo mes cumples 13… ―Dick solo dice frases sueltas, no sabe cómo decirle eso al adolescente. ¿Quiero que seamos pareja? ¿Esperaba que nos emparejemos? ¿No tienes idea de cuanto deseo que seas un omega? ― Creo que te presentaras como un alfa.

―Yo también creo eso.

―Damian…

―No hay algo forma de cambiarlo. ―Dice Robin, mirando Richard con sus voraces ojos verdes. De alguna manera tiene razón, está mal que le diga eso. Estaría abusando de él, el celo se presenta como una señal de que el cuerpo ya puede mantener relaciones sexuales. No antes, nunca antes, pero si existían al menos una misera posibilidad, debía agotarlas todas para pensar en darse por vencido―. Oí de unos sujetos... que si tenemos sexo antes de que tu raza se presente existe mayor probabilidad de que seas un omega.

El niño lo observa con una mezcla de confusión y asombro. Richard no podía estar hablando en serio.

― ¿Debes de estar bromeando? Eso es, imposible. ―Dick lo mira, se pasa las manos por el cabello con desesperación. Suelta un suspiro demasiado largo. Echando la cabeza contra el respaldo del mueble

―Tú eres hijo de dos alfas. No puedes usar la palabra imposible. ―El niño cierra sus labios en una línea recta

―Me refiero a que mi madre espera que sea un alfa, mi padre también, aunque no lo diga.

―Pero ¿Tú qué quieres Damian? tu madre ya eligió su vida, Bruce también. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Cómo esperas continuar?

―Mi madre espera que siga con el linaje Al Ghul, soy su único hijo…ella…― Damian no puede terminar su frase, Dick lo toma por las mejillas. Presiona al niño hasta que se encuentra tendido sobre el sofá. 

―Si se trata de cachorros, no debería ser un problema. Tengo buenos ancestros, no creo que Talia se sienta molesta al tener al único descendiente vivo de los Hijos grises de Gotham. ―Richard besa la mejilla del niño, Damian se revuelve buscando una posición cómoda, Dick se mete entre las piernas del chico, apoyándose en sus ante brazos evitando aplastarlo―. Puedo darte niños preciosos. Los que quieras, los suficientes para crear una mini liga de asesinos entrenados o hacer nuestra propia franquicia de Héroes. Podemos intentar esto, pero necesito que me digas que tú también quieres hacerlo, por ti. Porque de verdad lo desees.

―Por supuesto que lo hago, si supiera que de verdad funciona, lo haría. Cualquier cosa. Pero, esto es estúpido. ―El chico frunce el ceño

―Piénsalo bien Damian, eres inteligente. Si te lleno de mi esperma podría existir la posibilidad…

―Y si no. Si no, pasa ¿qué? Vas a dejarme, no te interesaré más. ―Damian le grita intentando quitárselo de encima―. Dos alfas es IMPOSIBLE, no se puede. Pelearíamos todo el tiempo por quien estaría encima. No duraría ni siquiera un mes.

―Yo podría.

―No, no podrías. Tus decisiones consientes no sirven. Esto es puro instinto, a la mínima que huelas a un omega me dejarás y terminaré matándote. No seas infantil Grayson. Esos son cuentos de hadas.

―Damian yo…

― ¡No! ¡Cállate! Deja de darme falsas esperanzas y cállate.

―Damian por favor.

― ¡No! Grayson, ¡No!

―Baja la voz y déjame terminar de hablar. ―Damian aún no presenta su raza, pero puede sentir al mayor. Está enojado, el niño rehíla. Richard jamás se ha sentido así―. Dejando de lado ese rumor, no te dejaré de amar. Nunca, estuviste muerto un tiempo y en aquel momento comencé un voto de celibato silencioso. ¿Sabes cuantas oportunidades he tenido de marcar a un omega?

―No, no lo sé.

―Muchas, más de las que puedo recordar. Al principio, fue porque no quería compromisos, cuando nos conocimos pensé: sí, es él. Te amo, y eso no tiene nada que ver con tu raza o la mía. Te amo por lo que eres, no por quien podrías ser o lo que fuiste. Has cambiado, lo sé y lo seguirás haciendo, pero mi amor se mantendrá inmutable. Dime de que manera debo probártelo. ―El joven lo reflexiona, algo que los pueda unir, sobre cualquier situación.

―Hay dos cosas que puedes hacer. ―Contesta finalmente el menor―. La primera, cuando mi celo llegue, muérdeme. No importa si soy un alfa o un omega y deja que yo te muerda a ti, en caso de ser un alfa.

―Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Era lo que pensaba proponerte. ―Dick lo mira, aun manteniendo al chiquillo atrapado entre su cuerpo y el mueble.

―La segunda, es… que nos casemos. Ante las leyes de dios y del hombre.

―No tengo problema con el matrimonio. Pero, ningún sacerdote casará a dos alfas.

―No aquí, pero mi abuelo es el emisario de dios…

―El dios de las tinieblas

―No especifiqué cuál Dios

― ¿Por qué quieres que nos casemos ante las leyes de la legión de asesinos?

―Mi padre se opondrá a esto, si resulto ser un alfa…si soy un omega también lo hará, pero pienso que podría ponerse más violento en el primer caso.

―Planeas que nos volvamos parte de la cabeza del demonio. Damian creo que tienes una idea muy mala de Bruce, él me quiere. Soy como su primer hijo, él…

―Él no estará feliz de que hayas puesto tu vista en un chico al que le doblas la edad, en tu hermano. Batman el mejor detective del mundo. ¿Cómo planeas engañarlo? las cursilerías que me dijiste no lo convencerán.

―Pero no tenemos que irnos a la legión de asesinos

― ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

―No, pero… Damian es tu padre. Esto no tiene que romper nuestra familia. Si se lo explicamos lo entenderá. Él no es un monstro, además desde que está con Selina parece mucho más humano. Si te vas, no, si nos vamos le romperemos el corazón.

―Yo no me convertiré en Batman. ―dice y Richard no está preparado para tener esa conversación todavía―. Él me lo dijo, seré un Batman que vende su alma al diablo y quema Gotham hasta las cenizas, además sinceramente no deseo serlo. En algún momento tendré que tomar mi lugar de líder de la legión de asesinos y lo haré, sin importar si tú o mi padre se oponen. Sabes que mi estadía aquí es temporal, así que vendrás conmigo si me amas tanto como dices.

―Esperaremos al menos a que Bruce muera.

―Ya serás muy viejo para ese entonces, tienes que estar decidido a hacerlo en cualquier momento. Ra’s Ghul podría morir mañana y tendré que irme o vivir otros trecientos años más.

―Tu madre es la líder ahora. ¿No es así?

―Líder temporal, hasta que yo tome el mando. Mírame a los ojos Richard John Grayson y dime que estás dispuesto a dejar todo esto para irte conmigo. ―Era Damian, las cosas nunca serian fáciles con él, pero no esperaba que el niño lo presionara tanto.

―Claro que lo haré, es algo que siempre supe que pasaría. ―Damian lo mira, satisfecho. Envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su hermano, sus pequeñas manos acarician el rostro de Richard, después su cabello y lo atraen más cerca de su propia cara. Los hermosos ojos esmeralda del chico centellan.

―Entonces, ven. No esperes más. Tómame, conviérteme en lo que quieras. ―Era un chico difícil, pero no sería divertido sí lo hacía fácil. Une sus labios súbitamente, casi 3 largos años, para poder besar al niño como lo necesitaba, de la manera en que lo anhelaba.

El menor abre su boca y jala con fuerza de los cabellos obscuros de Richard, acercándolos tanto como puede. El mayor recorre el menudo cuerpo a tientas, buscando las agujetas para quitarle esas largas botas de color verde. Tira de ellas presurosos y Damian sacude sus pies lanzando el calzado hacia cualquier lugar que no sean sus piernas.

Damian lleva ropa de invierno, aunque están en pleno verano en Gotham, Dick lo comprende. Se crio en el desierto, temperaturas inferiores a los 40°C son frío para él, pero hace tediosa la tarea de desnudarlo. Debajo de sus pantalones deportivos usa las medias negras de Robin, una sudadera gruesa de color rojo obscuro, un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro. Grayson entrecierra los ojos mirando con incredulidad al niño, viste calcetines bajo sus medias. Richard no van tan vestido, jamás pensaría en ponerse tantas prendas.

Los calcetines no le estorban por lo que decide que no hay necesidad de quitarlos. Su camisa de algodón blanca es lo primero en dejar su cuerpo permitiendo a Damian estrujar los firmes músculos entre sus dedos. El menor se revuelve, intentando envolver al mayor con sus piernas. Dick no lo permite, da vuelta al niño dejándolo boca abajo en el sillón. El joven trepita por el azote, está por protestar cuando Grayson muerde despacio su hombro, toda su piel se eriza ante la sensación de los dientes de su hermano magullando su tierna carne.

Continúa dando mordidas en el otro hombro, y lamiendo la cicatriz que se extiende a lo largo de la columna del niño. Desde su cuello hasta la curva de su trasero donde un par de hoyuelos lo reciben de forma casi inocente, los presiona con sus pulgares. Envolviendo sus manos en la estrecha cintura del menor, levanta la cadera de Damian, obligándolo a sostenerse en sus rodillas. Besa ambas mejillas, está demasiado caliente. Su miembro palpita contra sus pantalones cortos. Su celo debía llegar la próxima semana y el muchacho debería estar listo. Usaría toda la cordura que le quedaba para prepararlo adecuadamente.

Separa las nalgas permitiéndose lamer el tierno agujero del chico, Damian no es un omega no se lubrica por sí solo. Su cuerpo ni siquiera está preparado para recibir este tipo de trato, pero siempre ha sido un chiquillo precoz y fue entrenado por asesinos. Podría soportar el dolor, eso tampoco significaba que fuera a lastimarlo o que quisiera hacerlo. Presiona su lengua contra la entrada metiéndola al interior del menor. Él jadea, la sensación es extraña, nunca antes lo han tocado de esa manera, cubre su boca con la palma de su mano separando más sus piernas.

Grayson mueve su lengua al interior del joven, lo chupa, rozándolo apenas con sus dientes. Damian tirita, su hermano lo come con tanta ambición, el sonido húmedo que hace su boca al chuparlo llena toda la sala, se tan obsceno. Eso aunado a la voz ahogada de Robin tiene a Richard al borde, intenta tranquilizarse. El menor ya está muy mojado y se ha aflojado considerablemente. Dick se levanta dejando sus atenciones en el culo del chico. Lo toma en brazos llevándolo por un largo corredor hasta la habitación que usaba el vigilante.

Abre la puerta de una patada, sin tomarse la molestia de cerrarla. Están en un pent-house privado, el piso de abajo es de oficinas y siendo viernes por la tarde esta vació. Damian puede gritar tanto como quiera, nadie podrá oírlo. Deja el niño sobre la cama al tiempo que revisa los cajones de su mesita de noche. El joven está mareado, el olor de Dick es sorprendente, aun si él es un sin raza puede sentirlo, De solo imaginar cómo se sentiría un omega ante tan abrumador aroma.

La imagen del niño es sin dudas sugestiva, su delgada figura sobre la cama. Revolviéndose en las sábanas blancas que contrastan con su espléndida piel tostada. La manera en que su mirada se obscurece y sus piernas se separan en antelación de lo que sigue. Deja encima el colchón sus nuevos instrumentos, se los compro especialmente a Damian. Un lubricante especial de betas, un plug de plástico negro y 3 vibradores de diferentes tamaños. Los omegas no los necesitan porque su cuerpo está diseñado para la copulación con los alfas.

El pequeño de ellos, es apenas un poco más largo que un dedo, tal vez 7 u 8 centímetros. Sube a la cama y acomodándose entre las piernas del niño, empuja el vibrador sin mayor preparación a su interior. Damian jadea al tiempo que sus parpados se abren por la sorpresa. No es incómodo ni duele, pero es extraño, ve a su hermano tocar el aparato unas cuantas veces. El chico grita cuando el artefacto comienza a vibrar. Despacio, haciendo intervalos para detenerse y comenzando de nuevo.

―Grayson ¿Qué coño? ―El menor pregunta, Dick toma su teléfono de la mesa y lo coloca más cerca de su mano.

―Relájate, empezaremos por el pequeño. No voy a lastimarte, jamás lo haría. Además, tiene que tomar esto. ―Richard toma la mano del niño poniéndola sobre su endurecido órgano. Damian jadea aún encima la ropa puede notar el tamaño―. No será fácil cariño, y quiero que lo disfrutes.

―Puedo, Grayson puedo. ―Damian se aclara la garganta―. ¿Quieres que te chupe?

―Solo si quieres hacerlo pajarito, no te sientas presionado. ―Robin asiente, cambiando sus posiciones, es Richard quien está ahora sobre la cama. Recargando su espalda en el respaldo. Damian busca acomodarse entre las piernas del hombre, pero este le toma la muñeca deteniéndolo―. Mejor de esta manera.

Lo ayuda a colocarse a lo ancho de la enorme cama. De modo que, la mano de Dick puede tocar al chico sin tener que estirarse. Acaricia el cabello y después la espalda hasta terminar en medio de las inocentes mejillas. Damian baja los pantalones junto a la ropa interior apenas lo suficiente para liberar el miembro del mayor. Es mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, ahora entendía porque Grayson se estaba tomando su tiempo. Envuelve sus manos en la base y acerca su boca lentamente, Richard ha tomado el vibrador, sacándolo y metiéndolo despacio en el chiquillo.

Damian lo empuja en su cavidad, chupando la punta es inexperto, pero sabe cómo se hace. Por lo que sigue adelanté intentando recordar. Richard toma su teléfono y parece estar jugando con él, sin prestarle atención al niño que lo está lamiendo con ímpetu. El menor saca la polla de su boca con un perverso sonido húmedo y mira mal a su hermano.

Dick deja su teléfono de lado, toma la botella de lubricante y tras abrirla derrama un largo chorro sobre el trasero de Damian. El niño protesta, pero vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo. El mayor separa las mejillas vierte líquido entre ellas, retira el artefacto pequeño, buscando el próximo en tamaño. Este es más grande y grueso, 12 o 13 centímetros. Lo empapa con la sustancia para después empujarlo dentro del crío.

Damian gime, el sonido es atrapado por la polla que está en su boca. Dick le acaricia los cabellos. El aparato comienza a vibrar despacio, pero ahora aumenta la magnitud y se queda en la cima. El menor gimotea mientras aprieta sus rodillas juntas. Ese se siente incómodo debido a que es más grueso. El chico intenta relajarse, el juguete no es nada en comparación al tamaño de su hermano.

―Lo estás haciendo muy bien Damian. ―Richard alaba a su amado, incentivando al niño a tragarlo más

Retoma el control sobre el vibrador, penetrando al joven con este. Damian solo se revuelve dando pequeños gritos. Vierte lubricante en el culo del chico, nunca es demasiado. El sonido húmedo del artefacto al entrar se hace cada vez más alto a medida que Grayson lo mueve con mayor intensidad. Lo saca para meter dos de sus dedos y comprobar que tan estirado está el niño.

Lubrica él ultimo. Sigue sin ser de un tamaño equiparable, pero Damian tenía que sentirlo la primera vez, apreciar como su hermano mayor tomaba su virginidad. Eso fue necesario por la condición del joven. En otro contexto no se habría tomado tantas molestias. Más líquido cae sobre el trasero del menor, preparándolo para ser penetrado por el juguete.

Hay un poco de resistencia al principio, pero tras pasar el primer anillo de carne lo empuja por completo dentro de su hermano. Lo programó para un nivel medio, Damian se queja, sin desistir de su tarea. La vibración se hace más fuerte hasta que el niño saca Richard de su boca y lo mira con ojos llorosos.

―Grayson, sácalo. Por favor. No puedo. ―Ruega el menor

―Yo sé que puedes cariño, has hecho cosas más increíbles. ―Intenta tranquilizarlo, pero si no puede soportar eso no podrá follarlo. Toma el brazo del niño para ayudarlo a sentarse en su regazo. Lo besa profundamente, el menor todavía se queja, palpa los costados del chico. Toca los pezones sin dejar de besarlo y esto parece calmarlo un poco. Continúa un largo rato, hasta que sus piernas se han dormido por cargar el peso de Damian. Está muy duro, nota el tamaño de su miembro en comparación con él del joven aun preguntándose si es buena idea meterse en el chico―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Mejor. ―El niño asiente, sus labios están muy rojos, por el tiempo que ha sido besado. Dick sujeta el vibrador del interior del chico. Damian jadea ante la pérdida del juguete, envuelve su mano en su propia polla y Richard toma su muñeca deteniéndolo.

―Lo tocaré pronto, déjame guiarte. ―Pide Richard. El menor desiste y deja que su hermano lo enseñe―. Recuéstate en la cama.

Damian asiente, deja su lugar en el regazo del mayor y se acomoda entre las almohadas. Ve al hombre sentarse al borde de la cama, rebuscando en los cajones. Se da vuelta recuperando su posición en medio de las piernas del joven. Se ha puesto un condón, toma el lubricante y pone una cantidad que podría llamarse excesiva sobre su miembro y aún más en el muchacho.

Richard levanta las piernas aun juntas del niño, las separa y coloca las plantas de los pequeños pies de Damian contra su pecho. Esa posición debería de ser la más cómoda para el menor. Presiona la punta de su miembro contra el agujero ya estirado de Robin y empuja despacio. El cuerpo se dilata tratando de contenerlo, las manos de Damian se ciñen contra las almohadas y aprieta sus ojos. Continúa despacio hasta donde puede entrar sin mucha resistencia. Los párpados del chico se abren de golpe asustando al hombre.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Entró toda? ―Pregunta de manera casi casual el joven

―Aún no toda. ―Confiesa el hombre, aún faltan un par de centímetros más

―Espera, no me fuerces más. ―El menor habla entre jadeos―. Lo tomaré todo, solo deja que me acostumbre.

Dick se muerde los labios, con tanta fuerza que el sabor metálico de la sangre ya es persistente sobre su paladar, Damian es tan pequeño, su interior se siente maravilloso. Quiere moverse con fuerza, aun si está totalmente consiente su cuerpo le grita para que folle al chico como una bestia.

―Vamos cariño, los omegas pueden tomar uno de estos de golpe la primera vez. ―Al menor le gustan los cumplidos, ya lo corroboro antes. Si esto era lo único que tenía para calmarlo debía hacerlo―. Te he visto pelear con hombres tres veces tu tamaño y ganar. Le pateaste el culo a Jason y Tim, dios ni hablar de cuando golpeaste a Joker con una palanca. Te vi estar con la espalda rota sin soltar una sola lagrima. Eres Damian Wayne Al Ghul, el heredero legítimo de la cabeza del demonio. Esto no es nada, puedes y has soportado más.

Damian asiente, relajando su cuerpo. Sus manos se cierran sobre los brazos de Dick y le permiten enterrarse hasta el fondo. Richard suspira dejando escapar el aire que estuvo conteniendo. Hace una cuenta regresiva del 100 al 0 para moverse. Saliendo por completo del menor, para entrar despacio otra vez y repite el proceso. Se volverá loco, su labios se sacuden y su visión es borrosa. Sale de Robin para ver qué tan estirado está, preguntándose si será prudente hacerlo con más fuerza.

Damian estira sus piernas, de modo que sus tobillos están en los hombros del hombre, Dick regresa al interior del menor. El abrazador calor envolviéndolo es demasiado. Lleva horas manteniendo la compostura. Se mueve sin piedad contra el chico, este grita ante el repentino golpe. Aprieta los brazos del mayor buscando algo de estabilidad. El sonido que hace la cama al ritmo de los golpes y el chapoteo de sus cuerpos al unirse. La voz de Damian es muy alta, Robin podría lastimarse la garganta debido a la intensidad con la que motea.

Richard lo presiona contra el colchón con duros golpes, las uñas del menor le arañan los brazos y por la manera en que arde está seguro que Damian se está llevando parte de su piel en sus manos. El adolescente aun grita, Dick toma su pequeña polla para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus penetraciones. El sonido de su voz cambia, puede sentir que el joven pierde tensión. A medida que su mano trabaja con más rapidez en el pene del Wayne más joven.

La polla de Damian se sacude, su cuerpo se convulsiona, aún no debería producir esperma. No está del todo desarrollado. No lo hace, cae manso sobre las sabanas, sus pequeños dedos están llenos de sangre, la de Richard. Nightwing sale del interior del Robin.

― ¿Grayson? ―Pregunta el menor. Dick se quita el condón y tomando más de la loción regresa al estrecho interior que lo tragaba tan deliciosamente momentos atrás. En esta ocasión sin contenerse, empuja al adolescente con fuerza tomándolo por los antebrazos para guiarlo. Damian se revuelve y suplica, el chico se siente bien ahora. Lo puede notar por la manera en que el tono de su voz cambia, en como su cuerpo se estremece y sus piernas se intentan abrir imposiblemente para tomar más de su hermano mayor. Sus ojos ruedan a la parte trasera de su cabeza al tiempo que sus manos intentan tocar su pene.

Richard las sostiene por encima de su cabeza, empujándolo con más fuerza. La espalda y caderas del niño ya no están tocando el colchón. El joven grita, se revuelve y ruega. Para que Dick toque su pene.

―Tócame, por favor. Por favor. ―Lloriquea el niño. Richard gruñe, tirando con su mano de uno de los pezones.

―Con tu culo o nada. ―Sentencia Richard, Damian chilla. Se retuerce, buscando más del toque del hombre en su pecho. Cierra sus ojos intentando concentrarse en el pene de su hermano abriéndolo. Robin solloza, y grita. El mayor jala sin miramientos sus pezones.

Da la vuelta al niño dejando su rostro contra la almohada. Lo toma de la parte posterior del cuello y se clava profundamente en el joven. Damian grita al sentir el líquido caliente llenándolo, escurrir por sus muslos. Richard gruñe, enojado. No pudo anudar al niño. Aún se mantiene duro. Recupera un poco la compostura. Presiona su palma contra la espalda del menor, volviendo al ritmo brutal que marcó antes.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo anudarlo? Era porque el cuerpo de joven héroe era igual al de un beta, de ser así aún podría conseguir un nudo. El sonido de su carne chocando contra el trasero del menor es maravilloso. Dick lo puede ver rasgando las almohadas por el placer. Ahogar sus gritos en la tela y levantar su culo buscando las penetraciones del mayor. Toma el brazo de Damian, estrujándolo con fiereza lo usa como apoyo para atraerlo. Causando que la espalda del niño se flexione, a un punto que llamaría doloroso. Intenta estabilizarse con su palma, pero los embates de Grayson no se lo permiten.

La boca del niño se abre, la saliva baja por la comisura de sus labios y tartamudea palabras ininteligibles. Está follando al menor casi con maldad, su interior se estrecha en señal de que Damian se encuentra cerca de alcanzar su orgasmo otra vez.

―Damian. ―Richard lo llama―. ¿Por qué no puedo anudarte?

―No-no…sé…yo…más. ―El joven héroe ni siquiera lo está oyendo.

―Quiero anudarte. Llenarte muy profundo. ¿Tú también lo quieres verdad?

―Sí…sí. Grayson. Por favor.

―Te follaré, aunque no te anude. ―Dice el mayor, su mano se cierra en la garganta del niño. Apretándolo con fuerza, Damian se atraganta. Intenta respirar con desesperación. Si visión se oscurece, está perdiendo todo el aire en sus pulmones. El brazo de Dick lo rodea poniendo su espalda contra el pecho del hombre.

Las piernas le tiemblan, sus muslos queman pues el más grande los está forzando para mantenerlo abierto. Richard muerde su propio brazo con fuerza. No servirá de nada marcar al niño en ese momento. Llena al joven con ardiente esperma. Damian hipa, la mano de Nightwing lo exprime dañándolo. Siente su vientre contraerse y su cuerpo libera toda la tensión que ha acumulado.

Dick lo suelta, dejándolo caer de rodillas a la cama. Tose recuperando el aire, se estaba ahogando. Richard lo asfixió, no podía creer cuan excitante era verse privado de oxígeno. El menor abre los ojos al sentir la base del miembro del hombre hincharse, abriéndolo más de lo que ya está.

―Dick. Esto…esto. ―Tartamudea con asombro el chiquillo. No debía estarlo anudando, no podía, él no era un omega. Era nada, técnicamente eso no debería estar pasando. Había alfas que lograban anudar betas, si algunos pocos, pero eran casos extraordinarios. Damian llora intentando gatear lejos de Grayson―. Es imposible, no esto no.

Richard toma un puño de cabello en su mano y atrae al joven. Damian solloza, era demasiado. Podía con el sexo, pero no soportaría un nudo. Chilla cuando el mayor se empuja más profundo y lo atrapa entre sus brazos. Las pesadas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas manchando la almohada. Grayson se acuesta de lado llevando al chiquillo consigo. Está tan hondo en el interior de menor, toca el vientre del chico y puede sentir la protuberancia en este.

Se lame los labios, Damian solloza. Puede sentir a su antiguo mentor tan duro en su interior, la manera en que se retuerce y continúa colmándolo de semen. Está rebosando, si no fuera por el nudo se estaría derramando como la primera corrida de Richard. El menor se sacude, cuando el hombre presiona de nueva cuenta su vientre.

―Estoy dándote tanto. Aun si eres un alfa, creo que podría preñarte. ―En ese momento, Damian también lo cree, tan cargado de esperma. Siente la esencia del mayor atiborrándose con fuerza en su vientre, hinchándolo, hace que la posibilidad de ser embarazado por ese alfa ya no parezca tan remota. Robin fluctúa de solo imaginarlo―. ¿Quieres llevar a mis hijos? ¿Quieres que te preñe?

―Sí. ―El muchacho vuelve su cara para mirar a Dick directamente. Presionado sus labios en un beso.

―Claro que quieres, eres un buen chico. Te recompensaré, pude anudarte y lo volveré a hacer. Hasta que te vuelves un omega y tengas a mis hijos

―Si Richard. Lo haré, será tuyo, tendré a tus hijos. Nuestros hijos. ―Los brazos de Nightwing sangran, por los cortes que el menor le hizo y por su propia mordida.

―Quiero morderte, marcarte. Eres mío sin importar de que raza seas y quiero que todos lo sepan. ―El menor se acerca más, tocando con su nariz el cuello del alfa, no puede espera a tener su primer celo para descubrir cuál es el verdadero olor de Grayson. Ahora solo se siente mareado, pero ha visto como se pone Tim al olerlo. Debe de ser sorprendente, la polla del mayor aún late cruelmente rígida en su centro.

…

―Damian, Damian. ―Dick lo llama, el adolescente descansa con ojos vidriosos encima de la cama. Respira con la boca abierta, lo ha forzado demasiado. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez. Sale del menor y este suspira con alivio. Rueda hasta quedar sobre su estómago. Su respiración se vuelve tranquila y su cuerpo se relaja por completo, Richard enciende la lampara y observa a Damian. Mira la hora en su móvil, sábado, 04:35. No es como que tenga algo que hacer, pero ya es muy tarde o muy temprano. Depende de cómo lo vea. Se ha sobrepasado y el tiempo se fue volando―. ¡Hey! Cariño ¿estás bien?

Sacude un poco a Robin, ahora respira tranquilo, Dick se pregunta si se durmió o está desmayado. Baja de la cama y busca con la vista el plug de plástico por la habitación, no quiere que nada de su esperma salga del chiquillo. Logra verlo finalmente cerca de la puerta del baño. Avanza por él y lo limpia al chorro de agua. Regresa hasta su amado y con especial cuidado lo mete al interior del joven.

Se pasa las manos por el cabello, con hastío. Abriendo las ventanas de la habitación, también las del pasillo y regresa al baño para dejar la regadera correr. El cuarto está lleno de su olor. Damian debía de estar mareado por el abrumante aroma. Era cierto que aún no tenía raza, pero con sus feromonas podría influenciar a betas e incluso alfas débiles. Respira pesadamente por la boca.

Gotham se encuentra extrañamente tranquila. Aun espléndidamente desnudo sale al balcón dejando las puertas corredizas abiertas. La brisa fresca de la madrugada alivia un poco su calor. Damian ha reaccionado de manera increíble, desea tanto que sea un omega. Incluso, comienza a creer que ese hecho no se trata de una leyenda urbana, que es más bien un secreto a voces. Uno que solo los fuertes se atreven aprobar y obtienen resultados favorables. Ha sido maravilloso como ese cuerpo inmaduro lo recibió. Tal vez intentaría crear un útero para almacenar todo el semen que le dio.

Casi puede saborearlo, la dulce carne entre sus dientes. La sangre, es su boca. El sonido de su voz gritando cuando finalmente lo muerda. Lo ha llevado tan bien, se ha venido solo con su culo las últimas veces. Si la técnica da frutos la patentará, dará fe y testimonio sobre como consiguió volver a un claro alfa un hermoso omega. Que se jodan Bruce, Talia y todos. Damian iba a ser su pareja, a cualquier costo. Era simplemente insólito, aun sin tener un cuerpo desarrollado ha podido seguir hasta el final a Richard. El chico nunca paraba de sorprenderlo.

Dick vuelve a la casa. Se dirige al baño y se ducha. Los cortes que Damian le hizo son profundos. Busca el botiquín y simplemente los cubre. Ha pasado por cosas peores, unos aruñones mal curados no lo van a matar. Regresa a la cama, cubre al chico con las sabanas y se mete el también bajo ellas. Presiona el plug en el muchacho cerciorándose de que se encuentre bien acomodado. Lo rodea con su brazo y lo atrae más contra su pecho. Descansará, mañana podrá seguir follando al niño hasta que este satisfecho. Besa la frente para después cerrar sus ojos.

…

Richard despierta con el cálido cuerpo de Damian a su lado respirando despacio, sus largas pestañas oscuras se presionan contra la parte superior de sus mejillas, era sin dudas precioso. Acaricia el cabello y da un corto beso en la frente de su amante para salir de la cama. Se dirige de nuevo al baño, abriendo la llave para llenar la tina. Lo contempla desde la puerta del baño, el sol que entra por la ventana lo mantiene cálido en su lecho. Richard prepara la bañera. Debe limpiar bien al muchacho para darle más esperma fresco.

―Corazón, Damian, cariño. ―Lo llama tocando despacio su hombro. Robin parpadea pesadamente, intentando enfocar a la persona delante de él.

― ¿Grayson? ―Pregunta, se frota los ojos con sus pequeños puños cerrados e intenta sentarse sobre la cama. Al enderezar su cuerpo, logra sentir el juguete acomodándose en su interior. Es más pequeño que el nudo de Richard, pero se siente incómodo. Sus mejillas se tiñen de un inocente color rosa, mira la cama King-size llena de sabanas revueltas y algunas plumas de la almohada que rasgó la noche anterior. Toca su vientre, recordando como se sentía el pene de Dick empujándolo. Traga grueso sabiendo que aún tiene todas las corridas de su hermano dentro de él.

― ¿Cómo te sientes, pajarito? ―Nightwing se arrodilla a lado de la cama, para mirar a Damian desde abajo. Toca la rodilla de su compañero por encima de la sábana y la frota con su pulgar trazando círculos. Está genuinamente preocupado. Tenía 3 días para acostumbrarlo o cuando menos para darle un precedente de lo que venía, Damian lo soportó como un campeón. Para ser su primera vez había tenido mayor rendimiento que algunos de los anteriores amantes de Richard.

―Estoy bien.

―Se que estás bien, respiras y para ti eso es suficiente. Me refiero a ¿Cómo te sientes emocionalmente con esto? ―Richard lo mira, el estudiante tiene emociones muy intensas él mejor que nadie lo sabía, no quería que se guardara nada. Si le había gustado o no, si algo le incomodó, debía saberlo todo.

―No sé... ―Suelta aire el joven. Aprieta la tela en sus manos mirando a su pareja ―. Al principio creí que me partirías a la mitad, pero después se comenzó a sentir muy bien.

―Está bien cariño. Se sincero conmigo, no me molestaré ni te regañaré. ―Dice tocando la mejilla de Damian queriendo tranquilizarlo―. ¿Quiero saber que te hizo sentir bien y que no te gustó?

―Me gusta cuando me besas, pasando el dolor inicial todo se ha sentido maravilloso. Ni siquiera podía pensar mientras me estabas cogiendo. ―Damian se muerde los labios, mira los brazos del su hermano. Su antebrazo derecho esta vendado y en su extremidad izquierda puede notar las largas líneas rojas que se extienden desde su hombro hasta su muñeca. La venda esta manchada de sangre―. Se que aún no puedo olerte, pero todo lo que pude sentir de tus feromonas fue muy placentero. ¿Yo te hice esto?

―Solo los rasguños. ―Dick se levanta sentándose en la cama, los pequeños dedos tocan despacio su brazo. Debajo de sus uñas del héroe más joven aún quedan restos de sangre seca―. Lo que está vendado fue porque me mordí a mí mismo.

― ¿Por qué? Pudiste morderme, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ―Pregunta incrédulo Damian.

―Porque no tenía caso que lo hiciera ahora, solo te daría una herida horrible, no quiero lastimarte cariño. ―Dick lo besa despacio en la frente. Peina los suaves cabellos hacia atrás gentilmente y deposita un segundo beso en los labios―. ¿Nada te ha incomodado?

Damian piensa en que no le agrada mucho cuando lo ahoga, pero aun así le excita. Le aterra que el mayor lo prive del aire de esa manera. Estuvo a punto de perderse en más de 3 ocasiones durante la noche. Él confía en Richard, además siempre se detuvo en el momento preciso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aprieta los labios y niega.

―Si tienes algo más que decir hazlo. Siempre es un buen momento, nunca serás una molestia. ―Damian asiente en respuesta, levanta su rostro para besar al mayor. Se sentía cómodo siempre que estaba con Dick y lo apreciaba más que a cualquier otro miembro de su familia. Sabía que no podía ser feliz a lado de nadie más que no fuera Grayson, era feliz ahora que podría estar con él sin importar lo que pasará en un futuro―. La bañera nos está esperando. ¿Puedes levantarte o prefieres que te lleve en brazos?

El menor se mueve intentando bajar de la cama, el dolor es constante en la unión de su cadera y columna, pero no molesto. Pone sus pies sobre la alfombra, sus rodillas tiemblan. Es similar a la primera vez que escaló el himalaya. Dick toma su mano, para darle un corto beso. Rodea la estrecha cintura con su brazo ayudándolo a caminar hasta el baño. Una vez frente a la bañera, coloca a su pareja con cuidado al interior del mueble. El agua es tibia haciendo a Damian relajarse. Se sumerge hasta los hombros, mirando a Grayson acomodándose detrás de él. El nivel del agua se eleva cuando el más grande queda sentado en la tina.

Acaricia los delgados hombros, hasta llegar a sus manos donde entrelaza sus dedos, las burbujas se mueven sobre el agua al tiempo que Damian balancea sus pies. Richard toma un paño, humedeciéndolo para frotar la espalda del joven, sus brazos, después las piernas. Limpiándolo adecuadamente. Robin se mantiene relajado, todo ese ambiente cálido se siente extrañamente familiar. Es como si siempre debiera ser así, las manos de Dick tocándolo gentilmente, encargándose de él.

―No he podido pedirte perdón por esto antes. ―Habla el mayor, deja de lado el paño. Su dedo índice traza la larga cicatriz en la espalda de Damian. Presionándola despacio, tomándose el tiempo de verla. No es tan visible como los primeros años, pero aún se puede notar el color y un poco de la textura. Damian seguiría creciendo y en un tiempo la marca seria casi invisible―. Lamento mucho no haber evitado esto.

―No fue tu culpa. ―El menor rueda su cabeza mirando directamente a su antiguo mentor―. Si hay que buscar culpables, el único seria yo. Por subestimar a mi enemigo.

―Aun así, eras mi responsabilidad en ese momento. No debí dejarte. ―Richard lo rodea con sus brazos y recarga su barbilla en el hombro del Wayne más joven. Dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y mejillas.

― ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ―Damian toma los brazos de Nightwing en sus manos. El momento se siente tan íntimo, cuando fueron Batman y Robin nada podía ser tan privado. Primero por Pennyworth, no los dejaba solos y era comprensible por la naturaleza de la situación. Después Red Robin se unió a la caravana, continúo yendo detrás de Grayson siempre que pudo. Su padre regresó, volvieron a la mansión, fueron un poco más cercanos durante el tiempo de Batman inc. Después el murió, al regresar Richard estaba presuntamente muerto. Pasaron demasiadas cosas, pero finalmente ahí estaban. Ambos, solos. Sin mayordomos, sin hermanos chismosos, sin padres―. ¿Estás preocupado por volver a ser Batman?

―No por ser Batman, por ti mi amor. Pasaron cosas horribles cuando trabajamos juntos. ―Puede oír el dolor en la voz de Dick―. Prométeme que no te alejarás de mí y que acatarás todo lo que te diga.

―Ya no soy un niño, no necesitas.

―Prométemelo. ―Dick lo interrumpe, su agarre se hace más fuerte sobre el vientre de Robin―. Sé que no eres el mismo, lo sé, de verdad. Has madurado no solo como artista marcial si no también como persona. Pero me dejará más tranquilo al menos tenerte en mi campo de visión. Solo eso te pido Damian, por favor.

―Está bien, ―Acepta el menor. Dick tuvo que verlo morir, llevar su cadáver en brazos. Comprende el terror de su hermano, pero le duele que no confié en él―. Lo hare, no tienes que preocuparte.

―Gracias. ―Susurra casi con benevolencia―. Hay que terminar de limpiarte, después desayunaremos.

Damian abre sus piernas levantando sus rodillas. La mano de Dick busca entre sus mejillas el plug para sacarlo. Tira del despacio, hasta que está totalmente fuera. Lo limpia cuidadosamente con agua y jabón para dejarlo sobre una de las orillas de la bañera. El antiguo asesino aun suspira ante la pérdida, se da vuelta. Pone sus palmas en los hombros de Grayson, separando sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera del mayor. Su trasero apenas sobre sale de las burbujas.

El vigilante acaricia su cintura, después su cadera. Separa las nalgas para meter dos de sus dedos al interior del adolescente. Damian se queja ante la intromisión, acerca sus labios a los de su hermano en busca de un beso. Este le corresponde, lo besa despacio y profundo. Mientras continúa excavando en el trasero del joven, tirando su viejo semen fuera. Yendo cada vez más adentro, dejando que el agua se cuele al interior de su aprendiz, facilitándole la tarea de limpiarlo.

La voz del joven es amortiguada en la boca de su hermano, lo oye gimotear a medida que va más profundo. Debe de sacarlo todo para poder darle semen nuevo. Su otra mano envuelve el pequeño miembro que ya se encuentra duro. Dando tirones, Damian lo besa con más pasión, mete sus minúsculas manos en el largo cabello de Dick. Atrayéndolo, intentando comerle la boca a besos. Richard lo permite, sus dientes chocan al tiempo que sus lenguas se acarician, con anhelo desbordante agrega un tercer dedo causando que el chiquillo solloce. Baja la cadera del menor enjuagándolo en el agua de la bañera. Ya está bien limpio. Wayne se acomoda en el regazo de Grayson, presionado sus pollas juntas.

―Mi amado, amado bebé. ―Dice contra los labios del joven. Richard toma las nalgas de su amante en sus manos, ayudándolo a frotarse contra su pene. El muchacho gime abriendo sus labios, curvando su espalda―. ¿Quieres que te de más de mi esperma?

―Sí. ―Damian asiente, envolviendo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Dick, se deja guiar por el mayor. Richard lo toma por encima de las rodillas, abre las piernas. Presiona la punta de su pene sobre la ya maltratada entrada de su hermanito y lo penetra. Es mucho más fácil que la noche anterior, baja al joven despacio, hasta que su trasero toca la cadera del acróbata. Se mantiene ahí, besándolo esperando que a poder moverse. El adolescente chilla ante la intromisión, sus pequeños pies sobre salen del agua.

Dick presiona la espalda del joven héroe contra uno de los costados de la bañera, se estabiliza apoyado en sus rodillas sacándolos a ambos un poco del agua. Comienza a mecerse, tentativo con empujes lentos y profundos. Oye a Robin protestar en voz baja por el uso. Sus lenguas se rozan, Damian le tira del cabello, una de sus manos busca la espalda de Richard para clavar sus uñas. Parece que el muchacho disfruta de aruñar a su amante. Apenas logra envolverlo con sus pequeñas piernas, pero ayuda al mayor a sostenerse del borde de la bañera.

Apoyándose en el mueble, empuja al menor con más fuerza. Damian rompe el beso y grita, vociferando maldiciones en idiomas que Dick no conoce. Su dulce voz asciende hasta que sus alaridos resuenan en la habitación. Debido a la carencia de muebles el eco regresa el sonido de la voz de Robin, junto al chapoteo del agua ante los embates de Nightwing al menudo cuerpo. La cadera del muchacho trepita en protesta por lo tosco que Grayson está siendo. Pero el alfa no desiste, penetra a su pareja con brutalidad hasta que no puede gritar más.

Quedándose mudo, solo se oyen sus fuertes jadeos y los gruñidos del mayor. El joven silba, para dar un largo alarido. Su cuerpo completo se ondula, las minúsculas manos pierden su fuerza para quedarse solo apoyadas contra el alfa. Dick continúa follando a su hermano a través de su orgasmo, persiguiendo el propio. Envuelve sus manos en la delgada cintura para mover a su amante con la velocidad que necesita.

Damian aúlla, su cuerpo sensible lo está empujando más alto otra vez, aun no logra recuperase, sus manos no tienen fuerza. Nightwing lo está usando como si fuera una muñeca de plástico y él no se opone. Es increíble, la intensidad con la que está siendo penetrado, como su cuerpo se ha moldeado a la polla que lo atraviesa de manera brutal, comiéndola con desesperación, esperando por ser cogido más profundo, fuerte, que ese hombre a quien llamo hermano lo folle como lo haría con un omega.

El alfa gruñe y sus dientes se aprietan, se empuja tan profundo como le es posible al interior del estudiante. Damian se queja chillando, con largos rugidos cuando el nudo se hincha en su intimidad. Su cuerpo vibra, se sacude con violencia siguiendo a su amante en otro orgasmo cuando los chorros de esperma caliente golpean sus intestinos colmándolo, atiborrándolo e inundando sus entrañas.

Quiere gritar y decirle a su mentor que adora la manera en que lo folla, preguntar porque no lo hicieron antes, pedirle que lo haga de nuevo, que lo lleva hasta las cima otra vez, que lo impregne hasta que su cuerpo no pueda tomar más y se desborde, solo para volver a rellenarlo de nuevo. Pero no puede su voz no sale, le duele la garganta. Se quedan ahí, abrazados. Damian respira con dificultad, sintiendo la protuberancia en su interior.

Es simplemente insólito como Dick ha conseguido anudarlo en casi todos sus orgasmos, el rostro del menor descansa contra el pecho de su hermano. Robin lo medita profundo, tal vez existía la posibilidad. El día anterior había sido tormentosamente difícil soportar el pene hinchado de Grayson, ahora era incómodo, por supuesto. Pero ya no doloroso, entre más lo hicieran la molestia disminuiría. Si su cuerpo se acostumbraba a tomar la polla de un alfa, eso lo haría un omega. ¿Verdad?

Solo algunos betas se arriesgan a tal hazaña, muchos prefieren no repetir el hecho otros ni siquiera logran llegar al final y son pocos los que soportan un nudo. La mano de Richard acaricia su espalda, reconfortándolo. La hinchazón ya ha comenzado a disminuir cuando Richard se levanta, sujeta al joven por la parte baja de la espalda y sale de la bañera.

―Grayson ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―El menor se queja, a medida que su hermano camina siente como lo penetra, forzándolo a abrirse más por el nudo. Damian se aferra a Dick, con brazos y piernas intentando reducir la fricción.

―Nos estoy llevando a la cocina. No hemos probado alimento desde ayer por la mañana y creo que podría morir de hambre. ―El muchacho tiembla, apretando al héroe entre sus muslos. Richard abre la puerta de la habitación y camina por el largo pasillo.

―Espera, coño, espera a que el nudo baje. ―Reclama Robin, Dick lo levanta con sus brazos aliviando un poco la tensión del menor.

―Estoy hambriento, y tú también. ―Richard acomoda a su pareja de modo que ahora sostiene todo el peso de Damian en su antebrazo. Lo oye suspirar y sus manos se relajan―. Te cargare dulzura, no tienes ponerte tan tenso, solo te lastimarás si te mueves mucho.

―Grayson, Grayson. Alfred. ―Habla en muchacho―. Debo alimentarlo, su comida está en mi mochila.

Dick camina a la mochila del estudiante, con su mano libre la toma y avanza hasta la cocina. Coloca la bolsa sobre la barra, se da vuelta y busca en los estantes superiores del armario. Consigue 2 platos hondos para él y Damian además un cuenco más pequeño para la comida del gato.

Robin se aferra al héroe mientras este se mueve sin problemas por su cocina. Richard toma dos cajas de cereal de encima del refrigerador, son colocadas en la barra al igual que los otros objetos. Abre la puerta del aparato y el aire frio golpea el cuerpo desnudo de su joven amante. Este hace un sonido ahogado ante el repentino cambio de temperatura. Toma una caja de leche y termina también junto a los platos.

―Que estúpido soy. ―Se regaña, Grayson―. Tú no bebes leche, creo que aún quedaba algo de esa fórmula de almendras en la caja.

―Carajo, ¿estás haciendo esto a propósito? ―Pregunta molesto el antiguo asesino, Dick se vuelve y abre de nuevo la nevera, se toma su tiempo revisando hasta que finalmente toma una botella que está en el fondo.

―No, pero no quiero interrumpir tu vegetarianismos solo por ser un idiota.

―Siempre eres un idiota, eso no me ha interrumpido. ―Dick llena su cuenco con cereal y leche, busca en la mochila y llena el plato del gato también.

― ¿Prefieres Cheerio’s o froot loops? ―pregunta al joven.

― ¿No tienes algo menos infantil? ―Damian se burla con una sonrisa de lado mirando con ojos divertidos a su hermano, Dick lo sienta sobre la fría y dura barra, abre sus delgadas piernas para moverse al interior del joven. El nudo ha bajado apenas lo suficiente como para poder penetrar a su aprendiz sin lastimarlo―. Detente Richard no me burlaré, detente, coño duele.

―Mi amado estabas sonriendo. Creí que ya no dolía. ―presiona con su palma el pecho del antiguo asesino obligándolo a tumbarse sobre el azulejo. Toma los tobillos, para continuar balanceándose. Damian jadea, apoyado en sus codos puede ver como el acróbata entra y sale de su interior―. ¿Cuál cereal prefieres?

―Froot loops, quiero los Froot Loops. ―Contesta el joven Wayne. Richard asiente, se detiene por completo en el estrecho interior y prepara el desayuno de su amando, baja al suelo el cuenco de la comida del gato. Toma un par de cucharas y entrega su plato a Damian, sin salir del menor lo rodea con su brazo libre para caminar hasta el sillón de la sala―. Bájame puedo caminar, puta madre te digo que me bajes.

Richard ignora las demandas de su compañero, deja su plato en la mesa cerca del sillón y se sienta. Busca el control de la televisión para encenderla, Damian tiembla aun con el cuenco en sus manos. Apenas sus rodillas tocan la tela del sofá, el vigilante lo toma por la cintura para comenzar a hacerlo botar. El menor cierra sus dedos con fuerza en el traste.

―Detente, se va a derramar. ¡Para Grayson! se manchará todo. ―El líquido en el plato se mueve ante los embates, no es rudo, mantiene un ritmo constante. Lento pero profundo, el sonido de la televisión de fondo solo amortigua la voz de Damian.

―Si no quieres que se derrame apresúrate y cómelo. ―Damian toma la cuchara con el pulso tembloroso, la sumerge en el plato tomando una porción de los aros de colores y metiéndola en su boca. Mastica, despacio intentando no atragantarse. El sabor dulce lo toma por sorpresa, no suele comer ese tipo de cereales chatarra. Traga duro, recibiendo los empujones precisos que se estampan contra su trasero. Toma otra cucharada y otra más intentando disminuir el volumen del contenido del plato tanto como le sea posible. Es un cuenco grande, y estaba casi a rebosar de comida.

Intenta masticar con rapidez, respira con fuerza por su nariz y traga. El mayor no disminuye la fuerza, parece que comienza a aumentarla, Damian se muerde los labios después de atiborrarse la boca tanto como sus mejillas se lo permiten. Repite el proceso de masticar y tragar.

Grayson toma uno de sus tobillos levantándolo, el líquido del plato ondea, derramando unas pocas gotas que son contenidas por las manos del adolescente. Presuroso, mete más y más comida a su boca, apenas logrando reducir el contenido a la mitad. El miembro de su hermano golpeando su estómago lo hace sentir muy lleno, no está seguro si podrá comer todo su desayuno.

Abre sus labios dejando escapar un largo gemido, un poco de la bebida se derrama por sus comisuras, lo puede sentir. Traga con dificultad pues la comida no estaba totalmente masticada. Tose, aclarándose la garganta y continúa devorando el cereal, toma más de los aros omitiendo la leche, concentrándose en lo más difícil en ese momento que es masticar. Después de otro par de cucharadas, logra ver solo unas pocas piezas dispersas flotando sobre el fluido. Richard rueda sus caderas haciendo al joven aullar, Dick se acomoda sobre el sillón, toma los muslos del menor separándolos bruscamente. Levanta las piernas de Damian colocándolas sobre sus amplios hombros.

El agarre de Damian sobre el plato flaquea un poco, casi resbalando de sus manos. Reacciona y aprieta sus dedos en el plástico. La palma abierta de Dick, sostiene su espalda estabilizándolo. Totalmente dentro del joven héroe se detiene. Quita el cuenco de las manos del menor y empuja una de las orillas a la boca abierta del chiquillo.

―Vamos cariño, te falta poco bébelo todo. ―Empina más el plato, obligando al estudiante a beber, Damian traga, se atraganta, no puede tragarlo tan rápido. Hace un esfuerzo por respirar y la leche toma un conducto diferente yendo por su nariz. El muchacho respira con fuerza tosiendo. Dick coloca el plato vacío sobre la mesita. Sin darle tiempo _al futuro líder asesino_ de recuperarse comienza a empujarlo con verdadera fuerza.

Damian grita con la voz aun quebrada, solloza y mete sus manos en el cabello negro del expolicía buscando de donde sostenerse. Su espalda se curva, la saliva densa en su labios aún está manchada por la blanca leche, unas pocas gotas escurren bajando por su nariz. Dick pone sus dedos en la lengua del Robin, presionándola.

Moviéndolos al interior, el crío gruñe, la sensación aplastante en su estómago se vuelve más grande con una rapidez exorbitante. Chilla cuando el mayor lo presiona contra el sillón, se siente demasiado lleno. Los empujes de Richard golpean con fuerza el fondo de su estómago sumado a todo lo que ha comido, se tan colmado que podría vomitar. Siente el líquido moverse en su barriga al ritmo de las penetraciones de su hermano.

Damian tira del cabello de Dick, arqueándose en una embestida que llega más profundo. Su estómago presiona el abdomen del vigilante, el sabor de las almendras al fondo de sus garganta le avisa que la comida está empezando a regresar. Chilla al tiempo que su cuerpo fluctúa alcanzando su liberación. Las lágrimas mojan sus mejillas escurriendo gruesas por todo su rostro, mezclándose con su saliva y la leche que se ha quedado en su nariz y boca.

Con tanta fuerza que su garganta quema y después enmudece. Richard lo toma por las caderas, deteniéndose. La manera en que el menor lo ha exprimido es inverosímil. El mayor gime, dejando salir los gruesos hilos de esperma en las entrañas del muchacho. Este se sacude, puede acuñar el nudo de Grayson con más facilidad, se estira a la par que el órgano del alfa se expande en su interior.

Dick lo abraza sentándolo de nueva cuenta en su regazo, Damian oscila entre la realidad y la ebriedad de las sensaciones. Ahora está más que convencido, quiere convertirse en el omega de Grayson para que lo folle con esa intensidad todos los días. Descansa su rostro en el musculoso pecho, Richard lo acaricia despacio. Toma su propio plato de cereal y come con tranquilidad mirando las noticias. El nuevo Robin respira tranquilo, manteniendo el nudo de su alfa en lo profundo de sus entrañas.

…

Damian encoge sus piernas en la enorme bañera, pasa su mano por la superficie del agua y mira de reojo a Dick al otro lado de la ducha. El sol apenas ha caído, el sonido de los autos comienza a disminuir a medida que las personas regresan a sus hogares. El chico se sumerge por completo bajo el líquido para emerger después, el agua gotea por su cabello. 

― ¿Estás listo cariño? ―El nuevo Batman pregunta, mira a su compañero jugar en la tina. El mayor cierra la llave del lavamanos, está usando solo ropa interior. Damian asiente y se levanta del agua saliendo despacio de la bañera, para tomar una de la batas que están cuidadosamente dobladas sobre el estante. El vigilante sale primero, atravesando la puerta para cruzar a la habitación que ha compartido con su joven amante.

―Yo siempre estoy listo. ―contesta con arrogancia el muchacho. Sobre la cama, el enorme portafolios metálico brillante, que contiene el traje de Batman a lado de este la mochila de Damian donde transporta su uniforme de Robin. Richard traga grueso abriendo la maleta, la última vez que uso ese traje el Joker lo había acariciado muy íntimamente pensando que era Bruce.

Un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo de solo recordarlo, fue asqueroso el sentir a otro alfa y no uno cualquiera, el Joker tocándolo como lo haría con un amante. Comienza a sacar las piezas del atuendo, una por una las alinea meticulosamente sobre el colchón, al otro lado su hermano termina de secar su cuerpo.

Se visten en silencio, no tienen nada que decirse. Robin se deja caer de espaldas a la cama apenas termina de vestirse, Dick aun contempla la capa, meditabundo. La odia, es pesada, estorbosa y lo ha hecho tropezar en anteriores ocasiones. La textura de la tela le trae malos recuerdos, de tiempos obscuros, pero en esta ocasión al menos no fue como las otras. Ahora no había obscuridad, su padre estaba vivo, era solo temporal para que Viki Vale dejará de hacer preguntas y meter su nariz donde no la llamaban.

Porque Bruce Wayne se iba de luna de miel con su esposa Selina Kyle y sería muy sospechoso que Batman y Catwoman desaparecieran de Gotham al mismo tiempo. Da un largo suspiro, se levanta para ponerse la capa, Damian lo sigue, ambos caminan hasta el balcón.

― ¿Crees que deberíamos salir por la ventana o usamos el elevador para salir por la puerta? ―Pregunta Richard, Damian hace un sonido de molestia detrás de él.

―Estás olvidando ponerte la capucha. ―Lo reprende Robin tomando la máscara de la cama la entrega a su antiguo mentor. 

―No la estaba olvidando, estaba meditando la dirección a tomar. ―Se defiende Batman, mirando a través de la ventana la conocida luz de la lámpara sobre la comisaría de policía se enciende.

―No lo pienses mucho, el viejo nos necesita.

―Damian.

―Sin nombres en el campo de batalla. ―El joven Robin abre las puertas corredizas para intentar salir. La mano de Richard se envuelve en su muñeca y lo jala despacio, atrayéndolo a su pecho. Toma el rostro de Damian entre sus manos, el tacto de los guantes contra la tierna piel es incómodo. Dick se dobla para alcanzar la altura del más pequeño y lo besa, despacio, saboreando al joven en su lengua. Sin prisas mueve sus labios con lentitud sobre los de su ayudante.

―Pajarito, recuerda lo que me prometiste. ―Dick se arrodilla, aprieta los hombros del joven y lo mira con sus brillantes ojos preocupados. Damian aprieta la máscara de Batman en sus pequeñas manos y con cuidado la coloca sobre la cabeza de su amor.

―No lo olvido Batman, confía en mí. ―Robin avanza y Batman va tras él―. ¿Por qué no aceptaste el batimóvil?

―Porque quería ver la ciudad desde arriba contigo, como en los viejos tiempos. ―Responde Dick―. Además, Bruce revocó mi permiso para conducir automóviles voladores.

Dick aparece en la cima de la puerta que conduce a la azotea de la estación de policía. El atuendo oscuro ayuda a mezclarlo con la noche, suelta una risita, se encuentra detrás de Gordon y el hombre aún no lo ha notado. Robin gruñe molesto detrás de él. Puede sonar como una tontería o un sueño infantil pero siempre había querido aparecer sigiloso y asustar al comisionado como Bruce lo hacía.

―Jim. ―Lo llama usando el modulador de voz para sonar como su padre, el viejo policía da un salto y deja caer el cigarrillo que fumaba. Dick quiere reírse, pero se muerde la lengua conteniéndose. Baja de su puesto y camina para acercarse más al líder de la policía de Gotham.

―Cielos Batman, un día de estos vas a matarme. ―Jim suena sobresaltado, lleva una carpeta color manila en su mano. Dick puede ver por el rabillo del ojo a Robin pararse a su lado. Posa su mano en el hombro de su ayudante, lo hace casi por inercia es como si no pudiera mantener sus manos alejadas del chico. Damian lo permite acercándose más, Batman continúa acariciando el hombro y después el cuello del joven héroe―. Tenemos un caso de tráfico de drogas, se han identificado a algunos implicados, pero sinceramente no sabemos qué tipo de sustancias trafican. Los arrestados no llevan producto encima, solo tiene mucho efectivo y estas tarjetas de presentación por montones en sus ropas.

Richard toma las evidencias con su mano libre y las revisa. La tarjeta es color blanca hueso, como marca de agua un cráneo de color rojo en el fondo, en uno de los lados, una serie de números que parecen coordenadas y al otro la frase: “ERES UN INVITADO ESPECIAL”. La invitación está guardada en una bolsa de evidencia sellada. Dick sube su mano acariciando el cabello de Damian para después pasarle la carpeta. Robin la toma y revisa meticulosamente. Batman abre la bolsa de plástico, un fuerte aroma a feromonas lo golpea es tan intenso que debe alejar el sobre.

― ¿Jim, nadie ha olido esto? ―El comisionado es un beta, no es tan sensible a los olores.

― ¿Por qué?

―Está llena de feromonas, ―Dick cierra la bolsa y la regresa al oficial, no ha dejado de tocar a Robin.

―Creí que solo estaban perfumadas o algo así. ―Jim acerca su nariz oliéndola para regresarla a Batman después

―Los olores dicen cosas, este olor no es de una sola persona, huele como…―Batman lo piensa, huele como tener muchos omegas en celo en un lugar cerrado, no, es más como―. El olor de muchos individuos apareándose al mismo tiempo. Esos hombres no estaban drogados.

―Estaban excitados. ―lo interrumpe Robin―. Lo puedes notar en sus pupilas, ninguna droga te hace eso.

―Esto no son drogas Jim, es algo más grande. ―Damian regresa la carpeta a su mentor y este a su vez al comisionado, da palmaditas en la cabeza de Robin en señal de felicitación―. Lo estaremos investigando, me llevare la tarjeta.

―Batman espera. ―Dice el oficial antes de que Dick pueda desaparecer como le enseñó Bruce, Gordon señala a Damian―. ¿Es un chico nuevo?

―No, es el mismo de los últimos años. ―Contesta con sorpresa el nuevo Batman.

―Parece diferente, quiero decir, siempre es como un cachorro molesto listo para morderte, pero hoy está tranquilo. ―Jim mira a Robin con curiosidad, examinándolo, Dick rodea por instinto al menor atrayéndolo debajo de la capa―. Me sorprendió que no arrebatara los archivos de mis manos o las tuyas.

Batman suelta una carcajada y da golpecitos a Damian en la espalda. Sabe que Robin puede ser algo violento o desesperado, pero hacerle eso al comisionado y su padre es otro nivel.

―Oh ya veo, tú no eres él, eres el primero de los chicos maravilla, Nightwing. ―Los ojos de Gordon se abren con sorpresa y destellan con emoción, como un niño que descubre un secreto. Dick suspira, no tiene caso mentir a Jim lo conoce desde que era muy joven además es aliado de Batman desde hace años, seria obvio que notaria la diferencia―. ¿A dónde ha ido él?

―Se está tomando unas vacaciones regresará en un mes si todo sale bien, ahora Robin y yo estaremos cuidando de Gotham. ―Damian le da un codazo en el costado, a pesar del material del traje puede sentirlo. Abraza a su aprendiz cubriéndolo con la capa, este no rechaza el toque y se acomoda debajo del brazo de su hermano.

―Bien _Batman_ , es un placer trabajar contigo. Espero que tu mentor pase unas buenas vacaciones, se las merece. ―Dick quiere volver a reírse, pero ya la ha cagado demasiado.

―Gracias Jim, espero que las cosas salgan bien. ―Batman lanza un gancho a lo alto de uno de los edificios, para salir disparado con Robin detrás de él.

…

― ¿En qué carajo estabas pensando? Batman no se ríe ―Grita molesto Damian.

―Yo no me enfunde en este estúpido traje solo para tener que oír a un mocoso petulante gritar, como el mocoso molesto que es. ―Una conocida voz suena detrás de los héroes, ambos se vuelven mirando a un hombre que viste el traje de Nightwing―. Soy demasiado gordo para esta cosa, ¿Cómo coño te metes en esto? ¿Mantequilla, aceite? Creo que me voy a ahogar.

― ¿Jason? ―Pregunta Batman.

―Nightwing, ―Corrige el más robusto―. Tim me contó que B. se estaba tomando unas vacaciones y que necesitan a alguien que usara esto, porque aparentemente la gente notaria la desaparición de Nightwing, pero no la de Red Hood.

―Tú ni siquiera operas aquí, deja de estar llorando. ―Red Robin se levanta frotándose los ojos, aparentemente estuvo ahí todo el tiempo―. Red Hood solo aparece de vez en cuando, que te vayas no es raro.

―Tú te pondrás este maldito traje mañana. No sé cómo carajo me voy a quitar esto. ―Regaña Jason, señalando con su dedo al detective.

―Lo haría, pero me queda grande. ―Acepta Tim, con algo de vergüenza―. Estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo Batman es sobre un caso que estaba investigando antes de que tu predecesor se fuera. Logré recabar más información, quiero hablarlo en privado.

Ambos avanzan alejándose un poco de Jason y Damian, al otro lado de la azotea apenas están lo suficientemente lejos Tim le da una pequeña bolsa, en su interior la misma tarjeta que Gordon dio momentos atrás.

― Hace unos días un sujeto me dio esto. El tipo se me acercó y me dijo: Eres un chico bonito, ven aquí si quieres pasar un buen rato. ―comienza a hablar Drake.

― ¿Fuiste? ―cuestiona Dick.

―Los números atrás son coordenadas, de un barco en el puerto. En el barco otro hombre me recibió, no me hicieron preguntas ni nada por el estilo, asumo que el primer sujeto dio mi descripción física o dijo que yo iría.

― ¿Qué había en el barco?

―Nada especial. Me dieron otra invitación, con fecha de mañana por la noche. ―Tim saca otro papel, este parece más elegante, el material se ve lujoso. Tiene una dirección escrita y un número de serie asi como el nombre de Timothy en la parte superior. ―No me eligieron por casualidad, ellos sabían mi nombre y me pidieron que lleve a alguien más a la fiesta.

― ¿Invitado?

―Está gente está traficando con personas.

― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo asumes eso con tan poca información?

―Soy el hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, lideré las empresas Wayne en su momento además a B. también le dieron una de estas, pero no se presentó. ¿Por qué razón envías esto a solo personas poderosas?

―No solo personas influyentes. La policía arrestó a unos tipos dándoselas a estudiantes y personas sin hogar.

―Ellos son la mercancía, Batman.

―Sé que no me quieres en este caso, pero no pude evitar oír su conversación. ―Jason se para en medio de los otros héroes, Damian viene detrás de él―. Pero yo también tengo una de esas tarjetas. 

― ¿Por qué? ―Pregunta Tim con molestia.

―Jason Todd, el príncipe de Gotham, dueño del ice Louge con solo 20 años soy una celebridad. ―Se llena la boca el empresario.

―Cuidado y te lastimas la espalda, estás dándote demasiadas palmaditas. ―Se burla Robin.

― ¿Fuiste al barco? ―pregunta Dick.

―Me la dieron esta mañana, sinceramente no pensaba ir, pero ahora me interesa.

―Bien, Jason lleva a Tim y Tim lleva a Jason. ―Dick levanta sus palmas al aire con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro―. Nuestra primera misión de encubierto como equipo todos juntos sin Bruce, Robin y yo los vigilaremos desde afuera.

―Dick yo esperaba que tú fueras mi acompañante no Jason, ―habla apresurado Tim.

―Me encantaría, pero ser Batman es una tarea muy pesada y no puedo tomar una misión asi ahora, pero no te preocupes los tendremos cubiertos. 

―Tenemos 2 invitaciones podemos ir los 4 juntos. ―Insiste Drake―. Tu conmigo y Damian con Jason.

―Damian tiene 13 años no puede entrar a un lugar así. ―Comenta con molestia Jason.

―Todavía no tengo 13. ―Corrige Damian

―Bueno, Jason Todd no tiene una muy buena reputación, a nadie le sorprendería que tuvieras una pareja tan joven. ―Red Robin argumenta, Jason lo mira con una mezcla de sorpresa y asco.

― ¡Jesucristo no! ¿Qué pasa contigo hermano? ¿enloqueciste? ―Todd dice con molestia.

―Bien, entonces Red Robin y Red Hood irán a la fiesta. Robin y yo los seguiremos. Recuerden mantener sus comunicadores encendidos. ―Dick se da vuelta y avanza hasta el borde del tejado, Damian se mueve con él―. Envíame lo que tienes, quiero saber lo que investigaste, yo te enviaré la información que Gordon me dio. Jason no olvides ir por tu invitación. Robin nos vamos.

―Oye Dick espera…―intenta Tim, pero Batman y su compañero ya se han ido. Deja caer sus hombros y patea un escombro molesto―. ¡Carajo!

―Deja tu enamoramiento con Dick de lado Babybird, no te llevará a nada, te lo digo por experiencia. ―Habla Jason.

―Tú que vas a saber, eres un alfa.

―Yo también estuve enamorado de Dick, antes de saber que era un alfa.

― ¿Y?

― ¿Cómo qué y? que no llego a nada, llevas de tras de él ¿Qué? Unos 3 o 4 años. Has tenido tu celo delante de él y nunca te ha tocado.

― Porqué él no me tocaría sin mi consentimiento.

―No te engañes a ti mismo Tim, aunque le des tu consentimiento por escrito nunca te va tocar. Somos sus preciosos hermanos, no le haces ese tipo de cosas a la familia.

―Te rechazó a ti porque eres un alfa

―Fue porque soy su hermano.

―No, fue por tu raza.

―Tu ya eras un omega cuando lo conociste ¿Por qué no te hizo su pareja?

―Porque yo era muy joven, Dick jamás tocaría a un niño como lo era en ese momento.

― ¿Qué te hace creer que lo hará ahora?

―Soy mayor y claramente su mejor opción.

―Mira sabes que, dejémoslo así piensa en lo que te dije y si aún continúas con esa idea, háblalo directamente con Dick. Ya veremos que te dice. ―Jason levanta los brazos y los deja caer en señal de rendición.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―Dice enojado Tim

―A columpiarme por ahí y después a casa, estoy cansado y la ciudad tranquila. Que unas cuantas personas vean a Nightwing para que no crean que desapareció. ―Finaliza Jason y se deja caer por uno de los costados del edificio.

― ¡Maldito! ―Drake dice molesto, Jason solo está jugando con él, siempre lo hace. No tiene que creer lo que le diga.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim frunce su ceño profundamente, rueda los ojos con molestia y aprieta los labios. Su plan había sido llevar a Dick como su pareja no a Jason, ahora está ahí en el lobby de ese lujoso hotel sonriéndole como imbécil a un montón de sujetos poderosos. La mano de Jason se ciñe sobre su cintura y lo atrae más a él, el empresario también está sonriendo, saludando efusivamente a todas las personas que se les acerquen, no ha dejado de tocarlo. El detective rodea el brazo de su hermano con sus dedos y lo pellizca, poniéndose de puntillas se acerca su oído.

―No te tomes tantas libertades, por cada vez que se te vayan las manos te daré un golpe más tarde. ―advierte el omega, Jason se ríe.

―Batman a Red Robin, ¿Me copias Red Robin? ―el sonido del comunicador en su oído lo hace volver a la realidad.

―Sí. ―dice sin alejarse de Jason.

― ¿Ya estan a dentro?

―Ya, no ha sido difícil. Solo que nos han preguntado si somos pareja y Tim dijo que si, ahora tengo que tocarlo y está molesto. ―Jason habla.

―Deja de acusarme, Dick dile algo me ha estado manoseando, que seamos pareja no significa que pueda tocarme el trasero con tanta libertad. ―Dick suelta una risita al otro lado de la línea.

―Robin y yo estamos encima del edificio, la palabra de seguridad es melocotón. Recuérdenlo. Mantengan sus micrófonos encendidos. ―Ordena Batman, Tim toma el brazo de Jason y avanzan al elevador. Robin envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su mentor, clavando sus dedos en la parte trasera de la capucha besa a Dick con lentitud, estan sentados al borde de una cornisa cerca del edificio donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta. El sonido del estómago de Damian hace a ambos detenerse.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―pregunta el vigilante.

―Nos hemos saltado el almuerzo, por supuesto que tengo hambre. ―Dick mira alrededor, no muy lejos de ahí logra divisar un Batburger.

―Vayamos por una hamburguesa.

― ¿Estás loco?, iremos vestidos así.

―Mira a tu alrededor cariño, debes aprender a cuidar tu entorno. ―Damian lo hace mira a las calles, no hay muchas personas, pero algunas vestidas como héroe con trajes baratos y de baja calidad las suficientes como para pasar desapercibidos o quedar como unos fanáticos muy decididos―. Los domingos es día de héroes en la feria de Gotham.

Richard tira un gancho y se balancea hasta el suelo, Damian lo sigue.

―Quítate la máscara. ―dice Batman al tiempo que se quita la capucha. Damian está apunto de cuestionarlo cuando un par de niños disfrazados como Robin cruzan delante de él. Uno de ellos lleva un disfraz de buena calidad que luce casi como el del propio Damian, decide no cuestionar más y quitarse la máscara de dominó. Dick toma su mano para cruzar la calle, abren la puerta del restaurante y ambos caminan hasta el mostrador. Richard mira el menú, un joven no muy entusiasmado los recibe.

―Quiero cuatro Batburgers de un dólar con doble queso, un refresco grande, una mateada de fresa y hazlo combo con papas jokerizadas. ―habla Dick. Damian lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

―Yo no como carne, no quiero hamburguesas con queso. ―Se queja el menor.

―Eso es lo que voy a comer yo, pide lo que quieras. ―Batman revisa los compartimentos de su cinturón sacando una tarjeta.

―Quiero una jumbo vegetariana y un refresco pequeño. ―Ordena Robin

―Dale también una cajita sorpresa. ¿Podemos escoger el juguete? No mejor dame dos cajitas sorpresa. ―habla con rapidez Grayson. El empleado toca la pantalla.

―El juguete es aleatorio, serian 15.95 ¿Para llevar?

―No, comeremos aquí. ―Contesta Dick. ―Ve a buscar una mesa Damian.

Ordena, el menor lo hace, camina por el restaurante hasta encontrar una mesa lejos de todo, en el fondo cerca de la piscina de pelotas, no hay niños jugando a esa hora. Damian se sienta y presiona su oído abriendo la línea de comunicación.

―Robin a Red Hood. ¿Ya pudieron ver el catálogo de mercancía? ―Bromea el niño―. ¿Dejo Tim de ser un llorón?

―Damian…―Red Hood se oye preocupado―. No es un catálogo, estamos en una mazmorra llena de jaulas con personas adentro y un sujeto nos está intentando convencer de comprar antes de la subasta.

Robin abre los ojos asombrado, Tim está abrazando a Red Hood, con sus brazos rodea escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor. Jason lo abraza posesivo mirando al otro alfa moverse por la habitación.

―Mi amor, podríamos agregar a un omega a nuestra relación. ―Damian oye a Tim hablar con un tono asquerosamente dulce―. Solo si me dejas comprar otro alfa.

―Hemos invitado a su padre también. ―una tercera voz se une. ― Pero no ha acudido por su invitación.

―Ya sabes cómo es el viejo. ―Jason dice, Red Robin suelta su agarre para mirar al anfitrión―. Es muy chapado a la antigua, además como ya sabrás acaba de casarse.

―Eso he oído, la nueva señora Wayne es ardiente, su padre tiene un gusto exquisito. ¿Ella es una omega? ―Pregunta el hombre.

―Lo es. ―Contesta Drake.

―No te sientas mal bonito, tú también luces maravilloso. ―El hombre intenta tocar el mentón de Tim, antes de que los dedos enguantados alcancen a tocarlo Jason lo toma por la muñeca deteniéndolo.

―Solo se ve, no se toca Simón. Mantén esas manos lejos si no quieres perder un dedo. ―Amenaza el alfa.

―Por supuesto señor Todd, solo estaba jugando. ―Simón retrocede, levantando sus manos―. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se ha tomado su padre esto?

―Bastante bien, ―contesta Tim.

―Bueno, el incesto es algo común en las grandes familias. ¿Tienen otros dos hermanos verdad? ―Continúa interrogando, los héroes se miran entre sí. Cualquier persona hablaría de su familia en ese momento, se verían muy sospechosos si no empezaban a presumir.

―Son tres y muy posiblemente se agrega otro ahora que mi padre esta de luna de miel. ―Explica Jason. Tim da una risita apenada. Damian frunce el ceño profundamente. Dick lo mira con sorpresa apenas llega la mesa.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―Pregunta Batman.

―Enciende tu comunicador. ―ordena Robin. Batman lo hace.

―Somos 5, Dick el mayor, después yo, le sigue Tim, Duke y el más joven Damian. ―explica Jason.

―Debe de haber sido una batalla campal cuando este precioso tiene su celo. ―Comenta el anfitrión mirando a Tim

―No, en lo más mínimo. ―Se regodea Tim―. En la mansión solo viven Damian y Duke. Damian aún no ha presentado su raza y Duke es un omega. Además, mi padre ya está unido a Selina.

―Nunca convivimos los 5 juntos, cuando Tim llego yo estaba en medio oriente con la que en ese momento era la pareja de Bruce. Ya sabes la historia. ―Habla Jason.

―Cuando Bruce me adoptó Dick ya se había ido, pero aún venia seguido a la mansión. Después llego Damian, nunca hemos tenido una buena relación.

― ¿Damian es el pequeño de los ojos verdes no es asi? ―Insiste simón. Salen de la habitación y cruzan a una sala más grande, el hombre les ofrece una mesa y toma asiento junto a ellos.

―El mismo. Puesto que era el hijo biológico de Bruce tuvimos nuestros problemas. Pero es un buen chico, mi padre se fue a explorar el Amazonas asi que Dick vino y prácticamente terminó de criar a Damian, viví con ellos hasta que mi padre regresó. ―Continua Tim. Sentándose tan cerca de Jason como es humanamente posible. Un camarero trae copas y una botella. Parece que Simón está muy interesado en ellos.

―Después regresé y compré el Icé Louge y aquí estamos. Asi que nosotros no somos hermanos, no sabía de la existencia de este chico hasta que volví. ―Jason levanta los hombros y toma la copa que ya está llena―. Por eso mi padre lo tomó bastante bien.

―Su familia suena muy interesante. ―El hombre también bebe.

Damian mira a Dick, apaga el comunicador.

―Jason dice que tiene personas en jaulas y que harán una subasta. ―Explica el joven. Dick se detiene a punto de morder una hamburguesa.

― ¡Jason! No hagan nada estúpido, compórtense como compradores. Avisare a Gordon para hacer una redada al final de esto.

Jason se levanta de la silla excusándose para ir al baño. Debe de contestar a Dick antes de que tome una decisión. Apenas deja la sala se apresura a una de las habitaciones sin usar para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

―No puedes hacer una redada con nosotros aquí imbécil. ―Contesta―. Nos iremos cuando empiece la subasta, te avisaré para que puedan entrar.

― ¿Cuántas personas viste? ―Insiste Batman.

―En las jaulas tal vez unas 50 o 60. Pero al parecer hay más, ese hombre dijo que la mercancía de primera calidad seria expuesta únicamente en la subasta.

― ¿Qué hay sobre los compradores?

―Peces gordos, algunos políticos, empresarios e incluso vi a varios de mis socios y los de Bruce.

― ¿Ya sabemos quién está detrás de esto?

―Estoy seguro que es Black Mask.

―Jason…―Batman regaña.

―No exactamente pero este tipo habla sobre un “líder”

― ¿Cómo un culto o algo así?

―No, más bien como una organización, también dijo, es el primer evento que hacen en Gotham.

―Continúa sacándole más información. Llamaré a Gordon para coordinar la logística de esto.

―Te avisaré cuando estemos fuera.

―Sean cuidadosos y no dejes a Tim solo mucho tiempo. ―Dick muerde su comida y apaga el canal de comunicación―. Abre la caja quiero ver que juguete te salió.

―Todo esto…―Comienza Damian

―Está bajo control cariño, lo detendremos antes de que empiece. ―Richard lo rodea con su brazo acomodándolo bajo la capa, roza sus narices juntas y besa despacio al niño. Damian posa su mano sobre el pecho, el lugar esta medio vacío, estan muy lejos de la puerta o la barra.

Damian mira los muñecos molesto, Red Robin y Joker.

―Grayson yo quería a Batman.

―Oíste al cajero, son aleatorios. No podemos hacer nada.

―Yo quiero a Batman o a Nightwing.

―Damian por favor. ―El adolescente lanza el muñeco de Red Robin al suelo rompiéndolo.

―Quiero a

―A Batman ya te oí, déjame ver qué puedo hacer. ―Dick da un último trago a su malteada para regresar al mostrador. Toma su basura y la del menor para dejarla en los contenedores.

―Separa el papel del plástico. ―Ordena Damian, Richard lo obedece.

―Mira chico. ―Comienza a hablar Dick al cajero―. Sé que tienes los juguetes en bolsas individuales ahí debajo y puedes ver cual pones en la caja. Compraré otros 3 combos y te daré 20 si me das a Batman, Robin y Nightwing.

Pone la tarjeta dorada en el mostrador y un billete arrugado de 20. El joven le da una sonrisa torcida y entrega las 3 cajitas junto a los juguetes.

―Tienes que comerte las 3 hamburguesas. ―Sentencia Richard, Damian toma los juguetes mirándolos con emoción. Damian podía comprar una réplica exacta de ellos o cualquier juguete del mercado, pero parecía sin duda feliz con esas piezas de plástico barato―. Tenemos que irnos, Jason y Tim dijeron que nos avisarán cuando el evento comience.

Damian mete todas las hamburguesas en una sola caja, sacando una bolsa de tela, guarda sus juguetes ahí. Se ponen las máscaras y caminan a la salida.

―Oye, ¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo? ―una chica disfrazada de Catwoman intercepta a Dick apenas dejan el restaurante. Damian la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y se pega más a Richard tomando su mano―. Eres tan lindo.

Ella toma la mejilla de Damian y la presiona en sus dedos, tirando de la piel. El disfraz de látex negro se presiona con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, tiene una figura increíble, puede notar sus piernas y brazos trabajados debajo del atuendo. Robin la mira, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Su mirada se detiene en el pecho que está casi a la altura de su cara.

―Si, no creo que haya ningún problema. ―contesta Richard.

― ¿Puede venir Robin también? ―pregunta ella.

―No lo sé. ¿Quieres tomarte una foto Robin? ―Damian aprieta sus labios y camina para ubicarse cerca de la mujer. Ella levanta el móvil y sonríe a la cámara haciéndolo sonar.

― ¿Son cosplayers profesionales? ―pregunta ella.

―Somos aficionados, aprovechamos el domingo de feria.

― ¿De verdad? Sus trajes lucen increíbles. ―Ella mira a Damian de arriba abajo y después a Dick.

―Los hizo nuestro mayordomo. Es muy bueno con la máquina de coser. ―Contesta Richard.

―Tu hijo también luce muy bonito. ―dice ella.

―No es mi hijo. ―Dick se ríe. El sabor amargo sube al paladar de Robin―. Es mi hermanito.

―Oh, ya decía yo que luces muy joven, ―la manera en que su voz cambia sonando más aguda, está coqueteándole a Batman.

―Dick, tengo sueño. ―Comenta el joven acercándose al mayor, se frota los ojos y bosteza. Levanta sus brazos en señal de que espera que Batman lo levante, la bolsa se mueve en sus manos―. Vámonos a casa, quiero dormir.

Dick lo mira con ojos compasivos.

―Red Hood a Batman, nos han invitado a una sala de conferencias. Son alrededor de 150 o 200 invitados, debería de tomarnos unos 20 minutos ubicarnos y que esto comience. ― Richard levanta al menor, Damian se aferra a su hermano con las piernas y abrazándolo deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de este.

―Nos tenemos que ir. ―se despide Batman―. Fue un gusto.

Grayson avanza aun llevando al chico en brazos, sortea callejones alejándose de la multitud. Una vez estan lo suficientemente lejos, se balancean de regreso al edificio. Las patrullas avanzan silenciosas hasta rodear el hotel. Batman y su joven aprendiz observan a los oficiales tomar su formación.

―Batman a Red Hood. ¿Dejaron el lugar? Porque la policía ya está aquí.

―Ya, estamos a punto de llegar a mi departamento. Nos cambiaremos e iremos a apoyarlos, danos 5 minutos. ―Responde Jason, han tomado un taxi en el momento preciso.

…

Damian se deja caer sobre el colchón luchando por sacarse las medias, Richard sale presuroso de la parte superior de la armadura, se quita el cinturón de herramientas comenzando a forcejear con las botas. Robin logra finalmente liberar sus piernas por lo que procede a deshacerse con más facilidad del chaleco y la camisa de mangas largas, es de madrugada y la redada fue ejecutada con éxito. Ahora todos esos criminales y compradores deberían de responder por sus actos.

Batman se une a su amado que intenta sacar sus calzoncillos, toma la tela echándolos abajo. La habitación está a oscuras, ninguno se tomó el tiempo de encender las luces y posiblemente no lo hagan. Damian busca a tientas sobre la cama la botella de lubricante que aún debería estar ahí, dando al fin con ella la pasa a su mentor que ha estado chupando sus piernas. Grayson humedece su mano empujando sin titubear dos dedos al interior del chiquillo.

Damian tiembla, Dick se abre paso en su cuerpo sin complicaciones. Frota sus yemas al interior del menor, encontrando un lugar que tiene una textura diferente al resto de las entrañas. Justo encima de ese punto se debería abrir otro conducto más estrecho.

― ¿Lo sientes Damian? ―Pregunta el mayor, presionando encima de la próstata. Robin asiente en la penumbra, el movimiento es casi imperceptible, pero Dick puede verlo―. Aquí es donde estará la entrada a tu útero.

Dice con la voz ronca, presionando ambos dedos en el joven, lleva su palma a la todavía infantil barriga haciendo presión ahí también.

―Y aquí llevarás a mis hijos. ―Explica como si Damian no supiera la manera en que el cuerpo de los omegas funciona, Dick mueve su mano trazando pequeños círculos que se hacen más grandes―. Tú matriz se formará aquí, así podre embarazarte. ¿Quieres tener a mis hijos?

El menor jadea con pesadez, su tierna voz se rompe cuando intenta hablar. Su cuerpo aun inmaduro se está adaptando maravillosamente a ser follado como lo haría un omega. Damian se estremece cuando la mano de su pareja sale de él, para comenzar a ser sustituida por algo más contundente. La dura polla se presiona contra su hoyo abriéndose paso entre las cálidas paredes, llegando tan profundo como lo hizo el día antes, como lo haría el resto de la semana y hasta que su amado presente su primer celo.

Toma al chico por los muslos, empujándolos contra su delgado pecho, se balancea sin contemplaciones. Damian es resistente, ya lo comprobó. Sumado a eso, su propio calor debería de llegar mañana así que los siguientes dos días serian la prueba de fuego para su joven amante. El adolescente solloza cubriendo su boca con su pequeña palma. El colchón se queja ante la rudeza de los embates.

Richard ya no está conteniéndose en lo absoluto, penetra al niño sin miedo, saboreando como el minúsculo agujero se expande hasta su límite para guardarlo en sus entrañas. El menor tira de las sábanas, revolviéndose, tiritando ante los golpes, sus huesos crujen por el excesivo uso, uso que no debería de dársele, aún no estaba listo, no lo suficientemente maduro, pero sin embargo lo está aceptando con una perversa naturalidad.

El adolescente llora cuando Richard aprieta sus piernas y lo eleva aún más, de modo que solo parte de su espalda y cuello se encuentran sobre la cama. Es tan fuerte tanto que Dick cree que podría romperlo, pero no lo hace. Damian grita con sus rosados labios abiertos, la saliva baja densa de sus comisuras, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, siendo empujadas para descender por rápidos parpadeos. Se unen a los otros fluidos que manchan su tierno rostro en un precoz placer del cual no debería estar disfrutando.

El nuevo Batman lo clava, hundiéndose imposiblemente profundo en la virginal carne, la voz del menor resuena en las paredes y si tuviera vecinos seguramente ya se abrían quejado por el ruido. Los majestuosos sonidos que emite el chico son tan altos que no sería sorprendente que incluso en el otro edificio pudieran oírlos y no importa, porque el joven se siente maravilloso. Los primorosos ojos revolotean y su interior se contrae en cada embestida, ni siquiera puede decir una palabra, esa boca que siempre tiene comentarios mordaces se mantiene abierta apenas intentando articular algunas frases sueltas para rogar por más.

Se lo da, todo lo que el joven pida. Golpea las cálidas entrañas, introduciéndose con malicia en el pequeño, azotando el maltratado hoyo. Damian grita extasiado al sentir el fondo de su estómago ser embestido, su mente divaga sobre el cómo se sentirá estar preñado, como se sentirá su vientre hinchado al ser golpeado por la polla de Richard y solloza más fuerte de solo imaginarlo.

Su juvenil cuerpo se tensa, la presión es insoportable, grita para enmudecer inmediatamente después, perdiendo toda su tensión. Dick se detiene en lo profundo de su cuerpo, siendo comprimido por las paredes del menor, atiborrándolo de esperma ardiente, vaciándose en el joven colmándolo de líquido hasta el borde. Damian solloza ahogado, al ser llenado por los chorros de semen, las lágrimas descienden con mayor rapidez cuando nota el nudo expandiéndose en su agujero.

A diferencia de la última vez, ahora es placentero ser anudado.

…

Dick se sienta en el sillón, muerde una de las hamburguesas frías de la noche anterior. Su celo debió llegar ese día, pero todo estaba relativamente normal. Damian descansaba respirando tranquilo contra su pecho, después de una merecida sesión matutina de apareamiento. El gato esta se encuentra acostado sobre otro de los sillones después de atiborrarse de comida.

―Damian, el gato se está poniendo obeso. ―Hace la observación Richard.

―No está obeso, es fuertecito. ―Intenta explicar el menor.

―No, esta obeso. Míralo, le cuesta acicalarse. ―Richard señala al animal que hace el esfuerzo por limpiar su pierna.

―Solo un poco, un poco pasado de peso, es casi imperceptible.

―Está obeso. Tienes que llevarlo al veterinario.

―Es culpa de Selina, ella deja comida para sus gatos en todos lados y Pennyworth no sabe cuándo detenerse. Solo sigue comiendo, aun si está lleno.

―Dile que compre un alimentador o algo asi.

―La comida está en alimentadores.

―Saca a pasear al gato.

― ¿Explícame como sacas a pasear a un gato?

―Como lo haces con un perro, le pones una correa y anda a dar un vuelta por el parque.

―Te pondré a ti una correa, no lo sacare a pasear atado, intento jugar con el pero no es suficiente ejercicio. ―Richard acaricia la espalda del menor, le da un par de golpecitos en la cabeza y después un beso.

―El nudo ha bajado. ¿Te puedes levantar?

―Creo que puedo hacerlo. ―Damian se mueve apoyándose en sus rodillas, saca despacio el miembro de su interior. Baja del sillón un poco tambaleante.

―Ve a ducharte saldremos a comprar y llevaremos al gato. ―Ordena Grayson, el refrigerador esta medio vaciar y en la despensa solo quedan algunas latas de conservas. Damian viviría con él y solo lo había estado alimentando con cereal, hamburguesas y amor.

Por mucho que lo deseara únicamente de amor no se podía vivir. El chico se mete al baño, Dick revisa el armario buscando ropa limpia y se dirige a la ducha de la otra habitación. Es cerca de mediodía, si tomaba una ducha con el joven existía una gran posibilidad de que perdieran otro par de horas de más.

―Ves cómo es posible pasear a un gato. ―Alardea el mayor abriendo el departamento, carga la bolsa con provisiones y Damian lleva a su mascota junto a un saco de alimento bajo en calorías que recomendó el veterinario.

― ¿Me estaba preguntando cuando volverían? ―Dice Jason apenas ve a sus hermanos entrar, esta acostado en el sillón leyendo una revista.

―Espera ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento? ―Pregunta el dueño del piso.

―Dejaste la ventana abierta. ―Contesta Red Hood.

―No, no la dejé abierta.

―Pues a mí me pareció verla abierta. ―Dick deja las bolsas sobre la barra y se precipita a la terraza, la cerradura está rota. Damian baja al gato quitándole la correa, mira a Jason con el ceño fruncido y camina a la cocina para conseguir un plato.

―Rompiste la maldita cerradura de mi terraza.

―Solo la forcé un poco, pagare los daños te lo prometo. ―Dice Jason para tranquilizar al nuevo Batman. Damian intenta inútilmente alcanzar los estantes superiores de la alacena. Richard regresa a la cocina en busca de agua, mirando como el más joven batalla por tomar un plato. Dick debería comprarle un banquito.

―A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Pregunta Grayson tomando un plato hondo del estante y dándoselo al chico.

―Tim dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí, dice que ya sabe quién es “el líder.”

― ¿Desde cuándo mi departamento es la nueva Baticueva?

―Desde que eres el nuevo Batman, ¿No vas a ofrecerme algo? ¿Agua, jugo, una cerveza? eres un pésimo anfitrión. ―Se queja el hombre del mechón blanco.

―Ni siquiera eres mi invitado, entraste a mi casa como un ladrón, me preocupa saber que la alarma no se encendió.

―Oh, no te preocupes. Si se encendió, pero la apagué. ―Dick lo mira incrédulo. Después oye el sonido de pequeños objetos sólidos golpeando contra algo. Se vuelve para mirar a Damian llenar el plato de comida.

― ¿Vas a alimentar al gato ahora? ―Pregunta Grayson.

―Si, tiene hambre.

―Oye este gato está obeso. ―Comenta Red Hood tomando a Pennyworth en sus manos―. Me encanta, es tan suavecito.

Dice para sentar al felino en el sillón y comenzar a frotarle la barriga.

―Mira cómo se sienta. ―Dice Jason divertido―. Míralo es tan gordo.

―No lo llames gordo Todd. ―Espeta Damian molesto yendo al rescate del gato.

―Dices que Tim ya sabe quién es “El líder”

―Eso me dijo, le di el beneficio de la duda y aquí estoy. ―Jason levanta sus palmas, Dick llena un vaso de jugo y se lo lleva a Red Hood―. Muchas gracias, eso debiste hacer desde.

Jason se calla abruptamente y vuelve su mirada a la ventana, a través del vidrio vislumbra la silueta delgada de Red Robin.

― ¿Siempre dejas la terraza abierta Dick? ―Pregunta el joven al adentrarse en el departamento.

― ¿Ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo usar una maldita puerta? ―Contesta un poco molesto Grayson.

―Hablé con el portero y no me dejo pasar. ―Se justifica Drake―. Pero eso no importa, los llamé aquí porque hablé con uno de los organizadores y me invitó a desayunar con el esta mañana.

― ¿Qué hiciste qué? ―Jason suena sorprendido―. Ahora ese sujeto debe de creer que me estas poniendo los cuernos con él. Me llamarán cornudo, aunque ni siquiera seamos pareja.

―Cállate Jason. ―Regaña Batman―. Por favor continúa Tim.

―Al igual que ayer no paraba de llamarlo líder, y bueno. ―Tim se aclara la garganta y toma asiento en otro de los sillones―. Él dijo que yo le gustaba así que me invitaría a conocer al líder la próxima semana, me dijo que él tenía muchos nombres, pero podía llamarlo: Eduardo Flamingo. Lo he investigado y es un criminal al que se le conocía como.

―Flamingo. ―Hablan los otros 3 al unísono.

― ¿Ya lo sabían? ―Pregunta Tim.

―Tu no estabas en Gotham cuando esto pasó. ―Comienza a hablar Dick―. Nos enfrentamos a ese sujeto hace unos años, creímos que estaba muerto, quiero decir le cayó una tonelada de escombros encima. No había manera de que estuviera vivo.

―Espera, ¿el mismo Flamingo? Un tipo con un bigote estúpido, ―Sigue Tim.

―Afeminado que se viste de rosa. Es el mismo, me disparó en la cara, además nunca te has preguntado como perdí ese fragmento de oreja. Fue por él, ese maldito, se comía el rostro de la gente. ―Jason explica.

―Le dio 5 disparos a quemarropa a Damian en la espalda, prácticamente lo dejo paralitico. ―Dick suena alarmado. Ese fue su mayor fallo como Batman, un hecho que lo dejo noches enteras son dormir, el peso que llevo durante años. Ahora que Damian lo había expiado de su pecado el Flamingo regresaba. No podía mostrárselo a sus hermanos, él era la cabeza de esa organización, él era Batman, no debía mostrar miedo aun si lo tenía.

―Espera, no por ese tiempo Jason había regresado como un justiciero vengador. ―Pregunta Drake.

―Yo no dije que estaba trabajando con estos sujetos. ―Red Hood señala a Damian y Dick―. Teníamos un enemigo en común pero no trabajamos juntos.

―Sí y después de eso Jason estuvo en Arkham hasta que alguien lo ayudó a escapar. ―Recrimina el menor de todos, dirigiendo su verde mirada hacia Tim.

―El punto aquí es que ese sujeto es peligroso, casi nos mató a Damian y a mí. ―Explica Jason―. Aunque odie admitirlo de no ser por Dick ambos estaríamos muertos por segunda vez. Si es él quien está detrás de todo esto lo mejor será tomar las cosas con calma y no precipitarnos.

―Caperucita Roja tiene razón, lo subestimamos la primera vez, ahora que sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos lo mejor será hacer un plan de acción más efectivo que lanzarnos todos a por él como un montón de imbéciles. ―Damian se sienta al otro extremo del sillón que Jason ocupó primero, Richard regresa entregándole una lata de refresco a Tim y un vaso de agua a Robin.

―Ahora tienen una ventaja sobre el que no tuvieron la vez anterior, ―dice Tim.

― ¿Qué sabemos su modus operandi? ¿Qué ya lo enfrentamos? ―Jason pregunta.

―No, uno más importante. ―Red Robin saca un montón de archivos―. Me tienen a mí.

Jason rompe en risas y Damian mira a Tim con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

―Chico no sabes a lo que te enfrentas. ―Dice Todd y suena como un viejo.

―Jason. ―Richard parece un poco decepcionado―. Tim tiene razón, no solo eso. Tú estás con nosotros también, ya no será una batalla de 3 frentes. Seremos nosotros 4 contra él. Podemos hacerlo.

―Eres un Batman bastante optimista. ―Se burla Red Hood―. Por supuesto que lo enfrentaremos y tenemos que mandarlo al infierno donde debería estar.

―Batman no mata. ―Regaña Grayson.

―Pero yo no soy el maldito Batman y ese tipo me debe un disparo en la cara. ―Ladra molesto Jason―. ¿Qué tienes sobre el Tim?

―Comenzó con esto hace dos años, primero moviendo unas pocas personas cerca de Sudáfrica y ha creado un imperio que continúa expandiéndose. ―Dice el detective para regar sobre la mesa un montón de papeles―. No había levantado sospechas pues a diferencia de otros traficantes el no solo usa omegas, tiene betas y alfas entre sus víctimas también.

―Eso ya lo sabíamos. ―Dice Damian.

―Pero no solo eso, maneja también algunas salas de baños que son prostíbulos, se le ha vinculado también con sectas religiosas y tráfico de drogas. Lo cual tiene mucho sentido si tomamos en cuenta cuál es su producto de cambio. ―Tim levanta una de las hojas―. Hay dos salas de baños de su propiedad en Gotham.

― ¿En qué momento? ―Pregunta Dick―. ¿Cómo puedo esto pasar desapercibido por Bruce?

―Porque son negocios establecidos, llevan una buena contabilidad, pagan sus impuestos e incluso estan en la zona lujosa de la ciudad, para conseguir una cita debes de esperar hasta 4 meses. ―Explica Drake―. Pero el perfil que ustedes me dan, no cuadra con un sujeto así de meticuloso. Ese Flamingo suena más como alguien que llega con pistolas disparando a diestra y siniestra, un asesino impulsivo, no un planificador malvado.

―Tal vez alguien está usurpando su identidad, ―Habla Jason―. Chico, le cayeron miles de kilogramos de escombros encima, no puede estar vivo. Ahora creo que es algún estúpido haciéndose pasar por él.

―No hables sobre gente que no debería estar viva. ―Se queja Tim.

―Bien, suponiendo que de alguna manera sobrevivió. ―Empieza Grayson―. ¿Qué está buscando en Gotham? Sabe que aquí opera Batman, peleó con nosotros y le ganamos ¿Busca algún tipo de venganza?

―Podría preguntárselo, lo conoceré la próxima semana. ―Dick avanza tomando a Tim por los hombros―. No puedes ir, si se trata del mismo Flamingo es un tipo de mucho cuidado, nada nos garantiza que no vaya a matar a sus propios hombres y a ti de paso.

―Puedo defenderme es solo un hombre. He estado atado en un automóvil a solas con el joker, puedo enfrentar eso. ―La sala se baña de un pesado silencio, Damian acaricia al gato en su regazo sin mirar a ninguno de sus hermanos, Dick aun sostiene a Tim mirándolo con asombro. Jason deja el sillón, empuja un poco a Richard para mirar a Red Robin.

― ¡Deja de ser un imbécil y escucha lo que decimos! ―Grita Hood―. Puedes ver como el mocoso tampoco está muy entusiasmado por esto, ninguno de nosotros lo está, Dick no te lo va a decir, pero yo sí. Abre bien esas orejas y escúchalo porque solo lo diré una vez. Estamos asustados.

―No puede ser un tipo tan terrible. ―Intenta excusarse Tim―. El joker.

―El joker solo ha podido matarme a mí y muy en el fondo sabemos que esperaba que Batman llegará y salvará el día al último minuto como siempre, al joker incluso Damian lo a apaleado, eso es porque el joker no quiere matarnos. Pero este tipo si, no es un joker o un dos caras. ―Jason golpea con su dedo el pecho de Tim cuando habla―. Y en esta ocasión, de nuevo. Somos un montón de niños traumatizados que se enfrentan a un verdadero peligro. Usa ese enorme cerebro y piensa que tan malo tiene que ser como para que Damian este sentado y callado en el fondo de la maldita habitación.

―Tim. ―Dick interviene de nuevo―. No hay que precipitarnos, recabaremos más información, llamaremos al resto de la familia para ponerlos al tanto de esto y mantendremos el perfil bajo. Él no puede saber que lo estamos persiguiendo por que se lanzará sin más sobre nosotros, tenemos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado, usémoslo.

―Bien, lo haremos a su modo. ―Acepta finalmente Tim, Dick se relaja visiblemente dejando caer sus hombros―. _Cuando esto acabe Dick, necesito hablar contigo es algo muy importante._

―Lo haremos, cuando esto acabe te escucharé. ¿Bien? No es a nuestro modo, lo planearemos los 4 juntos. ―Dice Grayson.

―Si quiere ir por el Flamingo él solo que lo haga, no nos hace falta. ―Comenta Damian.

― ¡Damian! ―Regaña Grayson―. Ya pueden irse a casa chicos, descansen ahora que aun podemos, nos veremos por la noche. Tim ponte en contacto con Cassie y Step, Jason busca Batwoman y Signal, Damian y yo iremos por Batgirl y Huntress. Trabajaremos en esto como un equipo, como una familia. Dejemos que Bruce y Selina disfruten un tiempo fuera y procuremos no destruir Gotham.

―Te imaginas que B regresa y ya no existe Gotham. ―Jason se ríe―. ¿Cómo le explicaríamos que nos dejó solos un mes y acabamos con la ciudad? Demonios por eso no nos confía las llaves de la cueva ni del batimóvil.

―Jason esto es serio. ―Insiste Dick.

―Yo también estoy siendo serio, debería de regalarme un batimóvil.

―Apresúrense nos veremos en el lugar de siempre esta noche, ―Dice Grayson para abrir la puerta de salida―. Jason no te olvides de enviar a un cerrajero, pagaras por mi ventana.

―Lo haré, no seas un llorón. ―Responde Todd para caminar a la puerta.

…

Viernes por la mañana Richard despierta cálido en su lecho, cosa que no debería suceder pues se había encargado de cerrar las persianas la noche anterior. Damian revuelve su pequeño cuerpo sobre las sábanas y jadea pesadamente. Dick se mueve también sintiendo con demasiada precisión la tela frotar su piel, Robin no tiene olor, pero puede olerse a sí mismo en el jovencito. Batman inhala por su boca saboreando el aroma a sexo que inunda la recámara, sus oídos zumban puede oír a la perfección el corazón de Damian latir lentamente. Está en celo.

Tardo un par de días más de lo esperado, pero finalmente está ahí. Ese mes dejo por completo los inhibidores por lo que su olor debería ser más fuerte, incluso si Damian no tiene una raza todavía también puede sentirlo, el chico se revuelve sobre la cama, respirando con fuerza, el sudor escurre por su frente. Richard desearía poder hacer entrar en calor también al menor.

Tira de las sábanas descubriendo el juvenil cuerpo, Damian reacciona al instante, abriendo los ojos de golpe y sentándose sobre la cama. Su rostro se relaja considerablemente al notar que se trata de su amante. Dick toma al adolescente por las muñecas sosteniéndolas con fuerza contra el colchón.

― ¿Grayson? ―Pregunta asombrado.

― ¿Lo puedes sentir verdad? ―Susurra Batman. El menor lo mira con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de pánico.

―Si.

―Si tienes miedo y quieres irte hazlo ahora. ―Propone el mayor, Damian tiembla, el agarre en sus muñecas lo lastima. Los huesos de sus manos crujen ante la fuerza.

―No me iré, prometiste que me volverías un omega. ―Dice intentando relajarse. Situación que le resulta difícil, pues fue entrenado para no bajar la guardia nunca. Ahora ese alfa se ciñe malévolo sobre él, eclipsándolo con su enorme presencia―. Así que hazlo.

―Eres un chico maravilloso. ―Dice Richard para acomodarse entre las piernas del adolescente, tirando fuera el tapón que detiene el esperma. Presiona su endurecido miembro en el estirado hoyo del menor, empujándose en la cálidas entrañas. Damian jadea, aprieta sus ojos y muerde sus labios.

―Grayson, espera. ―Intenta luchar Robin―. Es más grande, espera.

―Tuviste tú oportunidad para irte, ―Dick se balancea, saliendo por completo del chico. Empujándose de nuevo a las profundidades de Damian―. Ya no puedes huir ahora.

Advierte, Damian abre sus piernas forcejeando para liberar sus manos, Richard lo penetra y es más duro que los días previos. El olor del alfa lo marea, no puede distinguir cual es el aroma en específico, pero un sabor excesivamente dulce se instala en su paladar al tiempo que comienza a respirar por su boca. Aún está abierto y lubricado por el uso de la noche anterior lo que permite al alfa clavarlo sin dificultad.

El menor se queja, su amante lo mantiene bien sujeto a la cama. Richard se dobla acercando su boca a el pecho del chico chupando una marca púrpura sobre él. Se mueve en yendo tan profundo como el inocente cuerpo se lo permite, perseguido más su propia liberación casi ignorando a su pareja. El vientre del menor se hincha recibiendo las embestidas, las lágrimas bajan en gruesos torrentes de sus ojos.

Dick aun en su realidad difusa logra distinguir que el chiquillo no lo está disfrutando, envuelve el pequeño pene que se mantiene medio duro masturbándolo al ritmo desenfrenado de sus penetraciones. Damian jadea intentando acercar al mayor para besarlo, Richard suelta la otra pequeña mano, tomando al niño por la cintura sin dejar de follarlo lo pone con el rostro sobre las almohadas. Regresa su agarre a la pequeña polla y cierra sus labios sobre la nuca del joven.

Lo chupa, rozando la zona con sus dientes. La voz del menor se eleva, aún sin raza esa zona es sensible para todo el mundo. Arrastra su dentadura sobre el delgado cuello, siguiendo con una masturbación rápida. Ataca el agujero del otro héroe sin piedad, empujando sus caderas contra el pequeño trasero, el sonido del golpeteo incluso suena como su estuviera abofeteando al niño.

Su tierna voz oscila, elevándose y rompiéndose. Hasta quedarse totalmente mudo respirando dificultosamente por su boca, su pequeña lengua se asoma por sus labios abiertos dejando los hilos de densa saliva bajar por sus comisuras. La gran polla lo estira y penetra tan profundo, se siente incluso más grande que otros días y podría decir que más dura.

Si hubiera desayunado definitivamente estaría vomitando pues los azotes en el fondo de su estómago ya lo hacen saborear la bilis en su boca, aun asi a medida que el ritmo se vuelve más errático, sus piernas pierden fuerza y la garganta le arde de tanto gritar, una vez que el dolor inicial se funde en esa difusa línea entre el placer y algo más. Su cuerpo ya está más que listo para tomar lo que Richard le dé.

La voz en el fondo de su cabeza le grita que desea ser anudado, la sensación en su piel se dispara haciendo que hasta el roce de las sábanas contra su rostro se sienta placentero. Lleva su pequeña palma a su vientre notando como se expande, como junto encima del hueso de su cadera la polla lo golpea con perversidad, adaptando su cuerpo inmaduro para poder ser follado como un omega.

Sobre el bulto que forma el pene del alfa que lo atraviesa la sensación de calor se extiende, avisando que toda esa montaña rusa de emociones llega su ansiado final, Damian tira arañando su propio vientre mordiendo las sabanas. Los dientes de Richard se pasean por su cuello, el menor grita con su juvenil voz rota, sacudiéndose en su orgasmo. Dick lo sostiene, abriéndose paso en las aún más estrechas entrañas, hundiéndose imposiblemente profundo curvando el infantil cuerpo que trepita en éxtasis.

Damian no se queja cuando el nudo se expande en su agujero, aún más grande que antes, el esperma caliente golpea sus intestinos haciéndolo arder en su centro. Alcanzando lugares a los que en copulaciones anteriores no llegó. El menor toma una gran bocanada de aire como si recién saliera del agua. Se dice a sí mismo que si mañana será de esa manera comprende porque los betas le rehúyen a el celo de los alfas.

Richard lo rodea por la cintura dejándolos recostados de lado en la cama, con la delgada espalda de Damian sobre el musculoso pecho de su mentor, siente la respiración de su pareja golpear su coronilla, la gran mano toca a Robin y es increíble como su palma abierta cubre casi todo el estómago. Lo acaricia, presionando despacio el lugar donde su polla se encuentra albergada. Donde su semen se está acumulado.

Deben de quedarse excesivamente quietos para no lastimarse, no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, podrían ser horas o solo minutos hasta que la unión ha bajado, Richard está detrás de él, acariciando las espalda, intentando relajarlo. El alfa tampoco se ha movido. Porque el menor es jodidamente estrecho a su alrededor. Dick toma la barbilla del chico, besándolo, esperando que eso ayude un poco. Apenas logra sacar la mitad de su extensión, se empuja de nuevo comprobando la resistencia.

Damian se queja un poco por lo bajo, encogiendo sus piernas. Dick toma una de las rodillas abriendo las extremidades, tentativo de nueva cuenta se balancea al interior del chico. Otro suspiro sale de los labios, pone sus grandes manos en los muslos, abriendo al niño más allá de sus límites, dejándolo sentado sobre él. Las delgadas piernas se fuerzan a mantenerse abiertas a cada lado del hombre más grande.

Aun sosteniendo al menor por los muslos, lo empuja haciéndolo saltar un poco de la cama, Damian grita poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre las del alfa que lo mantiene morbosamente abierto. El menor abre sus labios, su menudo cuerpo está siendo llevado al límite, la unión de sus piernas quema, el dolor es punzante y molesto. Desde ese ángulo él mismo puede ver su estómago volver a abultarse, sentir la polla palpitar dura en sus intestinos.

El timbre suena.

El mayor gruñe molesto, cierra las pequeñas piernas justo delante del rostro de Damian y se levanta, sosteniendo al menor de la parte posterior de las rodillas, lo dobla tan angulosamente que sus muslos estan contra su pecho. El mismo chico se sorprende por la manera en que está siendo llevado, la polla lo penetra en cada paso que Richard da sobre el piso. Atraviesa el pasillo, el menor muerde sus dedos acallándose.

Llegando a la entrada Richard presiona el inocente rostro del menor contra la puerta de madera y oprime el botón del comunicador para ver quien llama, el delgado pecho y las pequeñas palmas también se estrujan contra la superficie. Damian llora sobre la fría madera.

― ¿Qué? ―Espeta el mayor molesto, posa su mano sobre la boca del adolescente evitando que su voz se oiga. Continúa penetrando con fuerza al menor, sus pequeños pies apenas rozan el suelo, es sostenido únicamente por la fuerza con la que es presionado sobre la superficie.

― ¿Por qué no han bajado? ―Pregunta Jason al otro lado de la línea―. Quedamos en ir a comer hoy, vinimos porque no contestabas el teléfono.

―Jason, Tim. Váyanse. ―La voz de Richard es ronca, pesada, toma una inhalación entre cada palabra. Su cuerpo presiona al del más joven, en un ángulo en el que no había sido penetrado. Damian se queja, sus parpados revolotean amortiguando su voz en la mano de su hermano.

― ¿Qué pasa Dick estas bien? ―Insiste Jason. La gran polla exprime su próstata, golpeando también encima de esta, ese sitio sensible, ese donde debería estar su útero,

―No, mi celo llegó hoy. Váyanse. ―Responde el alfa, Damian solloza, aprieta sus manos sobre la puerta tensándose por completo y grita temblando ante su liberación. Dick aún se mueve en su interior, con el inmaduro cuerpo ahora relajado puede penetrarlo con magnifica facilidad.

― ¿Hay alguien contigo? ―Pregunta Jason―. ¿Dónde está Damian?

―Llame a alguien, le di 10 dólares al chico y lo mandé a la calle. ―Miente el nuevo Batman―. Le dije que volviera el domingo por la mañana, ahora largo. Ambos.

―Dick si necesitas ayuda. ―Es Tim quien habla esta vez.

―No la necesito, váyanse. Yo los llamaré cuando mi celo termine. ―Concluye para cerrar la línea. Sujeta al chico por la cintura dejándolo de rodillas en la alfombra de la sala. Damian aun en su ensoñación se queja un poco por el golpe, separa sus piernas dejando a su pareja meterse en sus más profundos rincones. Dick gruñe sosteniendo al adolescente, deteniéndose en las entrañas. Dejando salir su esperma en su joven amante, hinchándose en el fondo del chico, anudándolo.

―Grayson. ―Damian lo llama con la saliva bajando de sus labios―. Si sigues asi, si sigues asi, vas a embarazarme.

―Eso es lo que quiero cariño, voy a preñarte. ¿Cuántos quieres? ¿Cinco, siete, nueve, diez? ―Responde el alfa, acercando su cuerpo al de su amante.

…

Dick se levanta de la cama ante los golpes en su balcón, deja al menor bajo las sábanas para que tome un merecido descanso. Se enfunda en la ropa interior que encuentra sobre el suelo y abre la puerta para salir. Recargado sobre el pasamanos esta Jason en el traje de Nightwing, en la otra esquina con los brazos sobre su pecho se encuentra Red Robin.

― ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? Les dije claramente que no vinieran. ―Grayson ladra molesto, no fue una idea muy brillante molestar a un alfa en celo, toma Jason por el cuello y lo empuja contra el vidrio de la ventana―. Habla rápido y más vale que sea importante.

―Dick, salimos a buscar al mocoso, no está en ningún lado. ―Jason suena preocupado―. No está en Metrópolis y no regresó a la mansión.

―Damian puede cuidarse solo, ―Dick habla molesto, se pasa la mano por el cabello soltando a su segundo hermano y mira mal a ambos hombres ―. No deberían de buscarlo, si se entera que lo estan haciendo se enojará y eso entorpecerá nuestro trabajo. Ahora fuera, estoy ocupado.

―Yo puedo quedarme contigo si es necesario. ―Ofrece Tim, acercándose a Richard, su mano se acerca queriendo tocar la blanca piel que destella a la luz de la luna, el alfa toma la muñeca antes de que los dedos siquiera alcancen a rozarlo, empujando la delgada mano lejos.

―Ya tengo acompañante. ―Responde Grayson, los otros dos héroes se asoman al interior de la recamara―. Regresen el Domingo, Damian ya estará aquí para ese momento.

Concluye el mayor de todos, abriendo la puerta para regresar al interior de la casa. Jason se lleva la mano a la cara cuando las feromonas que estan dentro lo golpean, un par de segundos después Tim las siente también.

― ¿Qué coño Dick? ―Pregunta el nuevo Nightwing―. ¿Estas intentando poner en celo a un beta? Huele demasiado, abre las malditas ventanas, a quien sea que tengas ahí debe estar jodidamente mareado.

―Tal vez, pero ese es mi problema. Así que largo. ―Dice Batman cerrando la puerta corrediza y bajando las persianas para evitar que sus hermanos vean al interior, regresando al lecho que abandonó previamente.

―Babybird debemos irnos parece que la ciudad… ―Jason se interrumpe mirando al menor―. ¿Tim?

El joven se lleva la mano al pecho, intentando respirar con dificultad, tiene el rostro aún más rojo que su traje. Se tambalea a cayendo de rodillas metiendo su mano al medio de sus piernas. La brisa casi imperceptible de la media noche le eriza la piel, puede sentir los fluidos acumularse en su trasero, humedecer su ropa interior y comenzar a bajar por sus muslos.

―No puede ser tío, no me hagas esto. ―Dice alarmado Nightwing―. ¿Tienes tus inhibidores contigo?

Red Robin niega.

― ¿Por qué no? ¿Estás en celo? ―Jason se mueve de un lado a otro con desespero―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sin tus inhibidores cuando tu celo está cerca?

―Yo, no. Fue Dick. ―El omega tiembla, sus piernas y brazos se sacuden violentamente―. Mi celo ya pasó, fue el olor de Dick.

―Tim ¿Qué hago? ¿Te llevo a casa? ¿A la cueva? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ―Se puede notar el temor en la voz de Todd, se acerca al menor con intención de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, retrocede de inmediato apenas el olor del propio omega lo alcanza.

―Si, ayúdame. ―Acepta el chico, arrastrándose hasta tomar el tobillo del hombre que viste el traje de Nightwing―. Quiero un bebé, mi útero necesita ser llenado. Jason por favor, préñame.

―No creo que sea una buena idea Tim, es la peor idea que has tenido. ―El mayor retrocede aún más, dando la vuelta moviéndose a la otra esquina del balcón―. Piénsalo, dijiste que te estabas guardando para Dick, no quieres que tu primera vez sea yo.

―Jason yo te quiero, ahora. ―Red Robin tiembla, hace un puchero y comienza a llorar―. Duele, por favor, por favor.

―Tim, yo no…

**Días para que Bruce regrese: 22**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason se sienta al borde de la cama, el sudor escurriendo por su rostro pegando el cabello a su nuca y frente. Las paredes tienen manchas de humedad, una descolorida alfombra se extiende debajo de sus pies, no es un lugar exactamente sucio, pero es sin dudas tan viejo como la misma Gotham. Están en un hotel barato, el único que pudieron pagar con los 10 dólares que Tim tenía en su cinturón. El héroe más joven yace, boca abajo sobre la cama con el rostro hundido entre las almohadas, el aroma almendrado del chico llena la recámara.

Red Robin aun tiembla, la mitad inferior de su delgado cuerpo esta escasamente cubierta por una sabana amarillenta que alguna vez debió ser blanca. El papel tapiz de una de las esquinas está despegándose. Jason mira los trajes sobre la alfombra mientras se pregunta que tan mala idea fue eso, no se atreve a mirar a su supuesto hermano que se mantiene jadeando en la acolchonada superficie. El mayor se pasa las manos por el cabello, quitando los mechones de su frente. No recuerda como salió del apretado traje de Nightwing y no quiere saber cómo volverá a meterse en él.

Timothy suspira, Jason con la culpa asentada en la boca de su estómago se vuelve para comprobar que el menor está bien. Red Robin es delgado, más de lo que debería. Puede notar claramente los huesos de su columna y hombros. Jason lo mira con un poco de miedo, la pálida piel del detective encuentra magullada, en sus pequeños hombros hay marcas de mordidas. Ninguna en su nuca al menos. En los antebrazos el contorno de los dedos de Red Hood se aprecia con demasiada nitidez.

Debajo de las sábanas hay moretones, desde los muslos hasta los tobillos. Marcas incluso más pronunciadas en la estrecha cintura. Jason se presiona la nariz, el joven aún huele demasiado, su aroma es hasta cierto punto nostálgico. Si debiera compararlo con algo seria las galletas de almendra y vainilla de Alfred. También puede saborearlo en su paladar, el mismo gusto que tenía ese postre.

No hay espacio para arrepentimientos, puede excusarse diciendo que no estaba en sus cabales y que Drake tampoco lo estaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás, le quitó a Tim ese tesoro que cuidó por años, no fue suave, no fue romántico y tampoco hubo amor en ese acto. Él ya salía con un omega, además el detective estaba profundamente enamorado de Dick. Lo mejor sería ignorar ese pasaje obscuro para continuar ambos con su vida. No podía regresarle al chico eso que ya había perdido, pero al menos le daría un mejor recuerdo que el ser maltratado la noche antes.

―Tim. ―Llama Jason.

―No me puedo mover. ―Responde aun contra las almohadas.

―Lo sé, discúlpame. ―Jason se levanta de la cama para buscar su teléfono, le pedirá ayuda a Cassandra, ella es eficiente y discreta. Un cambio de ropa y dinero.

―No iras a ninguna parte, aún estoy en celo y no huiras después de hacerme esto. ―Tim suena enojado, parece que ya recupero su conciencia―. Cuando esto acabe me tienes que llevar a casa, no se lo contaras a nadie porque si lo haces.

―Estaba por decirte lo mismo, lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto.

…

El sonido de la lavadora apagándose hace a Richard regresar al interior de la casa, Damian esta recostado en la alfombra con el gato a su lado, toda la casa tiene ese aroma a lejía y sanitizante. Las ventanas y puertas estan abiertas, ventilando el hogar. Robin abraza a su mascota rodando sobre su estómago para mirar a Dick poner al sol la ropa limpia.

―Grayson tengo hambre. ―Insiste Damian.

―Te oí las primeras 6 veces¸ ―Responde el nuevo Batman―. Mi teléfono esta sobre la mesa, revisa en donde esta nuestra comida.

― ¿Qué acaso el sujeto viene de rodillas? ―Damian toma el aparato, desbloqueándolo revisa la ruta del repartidor. **A 4 minutos de tu ubicación**.

―Se comprensivo cariño, los domingos por la mañana nadie quiere cocinar y mucho menos salir a la calle. ―El mayor termina de colgar las prendas y regresa a la casa―. Me parece bastante raro que Jason y Tim no estén aquí.

―Tal vez tienen miedo. ―Dice Damian.

―Fui un grosero con ellos, me disculpare apropiadamente cuando vengan. ―Richard toma a Damian por debajo de los hombros para levantarlo―. ¿Ya puedes andar?

―Puedo hacerlo. ―Contesta ligeramente molesto el más joven, el intercomunicador suena.

―Hay un chico que reparte comida aquí. ―Puede oír la voz del portero―. Dice que tiene un pedido para usted señor Grayson.

―Bien, ve por la comida mientras yo pongo la mesa. ―Pide el mayor, tocando el botón del panel para hablar de regreso―. Si, es mío. Damian ya está bajando por ella.

No hay rastros de Jason o de Tim hasta el miércoles por la noche, Dick ha terminado de coordinar las redadas a las casas de baño que estan planeadas para ese viernes a la llegada del Flamingo. Jason aparece esta vez llevando el traje de Red Hood.

―Desaparecieron unos días, me preocupé. ―Dice Batman, su joven ayudante está de pie a su lado.

―Tuve unos asuntos que atender en el Ice Louge, además puse al tanto de la situación a Artemis y Bizarro, solo si llego a necesitar de su ayuda. ―Explica Jason.

― ¿Por qué no traes el traje de Nightwing? ―Interroga el Nightwing original.

―Por qué en un movimiento no muy bien calculado lo desgarré, soy demasiado gordo para esa cosa, agradece que lo usé casi dos semanas.

― ¿Rompiste mi traje?

―No era tú traje, era uno de los muchos trajes que tienes y no está roto solo un poco desgarrado de la espalda.

―Bien, ¿Qué pasó contigo Tim? ¿dónde estuviste? ―Pregunta Batman.

―Regresé a San Francisco a hacer lo mismo que Jason, avisé a la Young Justice. ¿No llamaras a los Titanes?

―Ya les he avisado, Damian también se comunicó con su equipo. Nuestra prioridad es salvaguardar a los civiles, necesitamos tanta ayuda como sea posible. ―Dick cruza los brazos sobre su pecho cerrando la capa.

―Espera, ¿El equipo de Damian realmente lo obedece? ―Se burla Tim.

―Cállate Drake, mi equipo le patería el culo al tuyo en un santiamén. ―Contesta Damian enojado.

―Lo dudo mucho, pero ese no es el punto. Hable con Simón esta mañana. ―Explica Red Robin―. Dice que el líder tuvo un asunto que atender y llegará hasta el siguiente sábado.

―Tenemos que comunicárselo a Gordon y los demás. Aun así, debemos mantenernos al pendiente de cualquier movimiento que pueda hacer. ―Dick comienza a hablar.

― ¡Hey mocosos! ¿Avisarnos qué? ―Batwoman aterriza sobre la azotea.

―El Flamingo no llegará este fin de semana. ―Jason informa a la heroína.

―Yo también venía a hablar sobre eso, ―Kate se acerca más a donde los otros héroe se congregan―. Mi padre habló con unos viejos amigos que al parecer son clientes de las salas de baño y consiguió una cita para este martes.

―Eso es imposible. ―Es Tim quien interviene esta vez―. Yo lo intenté, aun usando el apellido Wayne no pudieron darme una fecha menor de 3 semanas.

―Estos ex veteranos son clientes muy frecuentes. ―Batwoman mira a Batman―. Dijiste que Gordon estaba renuente a entrar, esta es la prueba que necesitamos.

―Katie no sabemos que encontraremos ahí dentro, deja que yo vaya. ―Dick ofrece.

―No, si alguien debería de ir soy yo. ―Se impone Jason―. No hay nada que pueda sorprenderme.

―Ninguno de ustedes irá, lo haré yo. ―Finaliza Kane―. Red Hood no tiene edad para entrar a un burdel, Batman sí, pero te necesito afuera en caso de que algo suceda. Mi cita es por la tarde necesitaré un chofer y una de esas cámaras ultra secretas.

―Katie, solo ten mucho cuidado y no dudes en pedir ayuda de ser necesario.

―Eres un Batman un poco miedoso. ―Batwoman comenta intentando relajar el ambiente―. Todo saldrá bien Dick, no es mi primera misión encubierta.

…

Dick da vueltas por la casa, mira el reloj en su muñeca. Camina a la cocina y se sirve un vaso con agua, revisa su móvil. Tim está en la sala con la computadora en sus piernas tecleando. Jason mira la televisión atiborrándose de frituras y Damian se encuentra sentado al extremo opuesto a Red Hood leyendo un libro. Han pasado dos horas desde que Alfred dejo a Kate en el burdel. No ha habido señales de ayuda.

― ¿Por qué solo yo parezco preocupado? ―Dice Grayson.

―Sigue en ese lugar, aún tengo la señal de su teléfono. Estoy viendo las cámaras de seguridad de los alrededores y tampoco ha salido. ―Tim intenta calmarlo.

―Damian tapate los oídos. ―Advierte Todd, el niño lo ignora―. Es un burdel Dick, si va a pagar por un servicio al menos debería utilizarlo, dale un par de horas más no todos son eyaculadores precoces como tú.

―Jason eres un hijo de…

―Llamada entrante de Kate, acaba de salir del local. ― Anuncia Tim, Dick levanta su teléfono.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Puede venir alguno de ustedes por mí? ―La limosina se acerca para adentrarse en el aparcamiento.

―Alfred ya está llegando. ¿Qué pasa?

―Necesito que uno de ustedes venga a llevarme, **ahora**. ―La voz de Kate tiembla.

―Jason está saliendo en su motocicleta para allá. ―Dice Batman, Red Hood se levanta aun masticando.

―Llegaré en 10 minutos, no en 5 espérame. ―Habla el segundo hermano al teléfono y se apresura al balcón.

―Jason la puerta, usa la puerta. ―Pide Richard, pero el menor ya se ha lanzado del edificio―. ¿Katie?

Pregunta para encontrarse que Batwoman no está en la línea. Como Jason advirtió con anterioridad en menos de 10 minutos se encuentra frente al local, Todd le da un casco para que pueda subir a la moto.

―Espera… tú no estabas adentro. ¿En qué momento saliste? ―El portero se levanta asombrado viendo a Jason entrar llevando a una mujer de cabello rojo.

―Soy un ninja, ahora abre. Regreso con Grayson. ―El conserje atiende abriendo las puertas eléctricas dejando pasar a ambos héroes. Apenas Kate atraviesa las puertas del departamento pide.

―Denme una cubeta o llévenme al baño. ―Tim y Damian se miran entre ellos. Damian corre a la segunda puerta del pasillo donde está el baño para invitados. Batwoman lo sigue de cerca. Se precipita sobre el escusado para comenzar a vaciar su estómago.

― ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas envenenada? ―Pregunta Tim, La mujer levanta su mano negando, vuelve a sostenerse del inodoro de cerámica vomitando con fuerza.

―Damian trae agua para Katie. ―Pide Dick. Una vez que ya no queda nada más que expulsar, la mujer con el rostro lleno de sudor y lágrimas mira a los cuatro héroes. Jason le pasa una toalla y el agua que Damian trajo. Ayudando a la chica a levantarse―. Deberíamos hablar en la terraza, necesitas aire.

― ¿Qué paso ahí? ―Insiste Tim―. ¿Segura que estas bien? Podríamos llamar a un médico.

―Estoy bien chico, solo necesitaba vomitar. ―Intenta tranquilizarlos Batwoman, Jason sostiene a la pelirroja dejándola en una silla. El sol ya ha comenzado a bajar por lo que aire bastante más fresco puede sentirse en la cima del edificio. Los demás toman asiento en los lugares restantes―. Toda esa gente está enferma.

Kane se limpia el sudor del rostro, y mira directamente a Batman.

―Katie ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ―Grayson la mira, con una seriedad que pocas veces suele presentar.

―Que el niño vaya adentro, no debe de oír esto. ―Advierte la pelirroja.

―No soy un niño, fui criado.

―Ve adentro Damian. ―Ordena Batman.

―Richard yo puedo. ―Intenta argumentar Robin.

―Dije que te metas a la maldita casa ahora. ―El menor deja la mesa caminando de regreso al interior. Batwoman se frota los ojos de nuevo.

―Cuando llegué me preguntaron que estaba buscando. Ya tenía una idea de que podían tener muchas personas, pero no tantas. ―Comienza a narrar Kate―. Después de dar una descripción del tipo de pareja que estaba buscando, me pidieron esperar unos minutos. Fui llevada a una habitación donde me esperaban 7 tipos que encajaban en el perfil que di. No solo hay adultos u adolescentes. Tienen ancianos e incluso bebés.

―Katie no tienes que seguir si no quieres. ―Dick habla notando que la voz de Batwoman se rompe, ella cubre su boca con la palma acallando un sollozo, Jason la rodea con el brazo intentando dar un poco de apoyo.

―Puesto que fui recibida con invitación del amigo de mi padre, me dieron un recorrido por las salas. ―la mujer se detiene de nuevo―. No es un burdel normal, los precios son tan exorbitantes y la lista de espera tan larga porque compras a tu acompañante y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. La sucursal se encarga de deshacerse del cuerpo en caso de que quede algo.

Los tres ex Robins se miran entre ellos y de nuevo a la mujer.

―Había bebés, vi a un par de alfas. ―Ella se calla, pensando cómo va a seguir―. Ellos estaban, ellos. Abusaban del bebé, aun puedo oír su llanto, si cierro los ojos la horrible imagen de su cuerpo sangriento me persigue. Después, después uno de ellos arranco uno de sus bracitos y se lo comieron. ¡Estaban comiéndose a un bebé que seguía vivo!

Batwoman cubre su rostro con sus palmas y rompe en llanto.

―No pude hacer nada, no había manera de salvarlo. ―Ella habla entre sollozos

―Katie, está bien. Ya pasó. ―Dick intenta tranquilizarla.

―Siento tanto asco de ser una alfa ahora mismo. ―La pelirroja se limpia las mejillas y sorbe por la nariz―. Algunas habitaciones estaban siendo limpiadas, un tipo con un contenedor pasaba a recoger lo que había sobrado a los clientes. Esas personas tenían un nombre, un hogar, una familia que esperaba por ellos. Fueron tratados peor que animales y una vez muertos solo dos desecharon como basura.

― ¿Qué paso con tu acompañante? ―Jason pregunta.

―Quería hablar con él, pero estaba demasiado drogado como para saber si quiera que pasaba. Una vez que terminé, bastantes sorprendidos de que estuviera vivo. Me dijeron que podía conservarlo, porque son productos de un solo uso. ―Ella se lleva la mano a la frente y niega―. Lo metieron en una maleta y me lo entregaron, le pedí a Alfred que lo llevara a casa, avisé a René para que llamara a un médico y lo evaluara. Mañana que este consiente podemos hablar con él.

―Katie, esto fue demasiado, no debiste hacerlo. ―Dick se oye muy preocupado.

―Si alguno de ustedes iba, habría matado alguno de esos tipos. Fue la mejor opción. ―Kane toma el vaso bebiendo un largo trago―. Todo está grabado con la cámara que pusieron en mi botón. Hay que llevarlo a Gordon para evidencia.

―No hay manera de agradecerte esto. ―Dice Tim.

―La mejor manera en que pueden agradecer es acabando con esta red de tráfico y mandando a esos enfermos a la cárcel. ―La pelirroja afirma.

―Lo haremos, ten por seguro que asi será. ―Continúa Tim―. ¿Viste si llevaba algún registro de los clientes?

―Nos identifican con un número, que es una mezcla del día, mes y hora de la cita. Yo era 28071745. ―Explica Kane.

―28 de julio a las 17:45. ―Repite Tim―. Dijiste que llevabas invitación te dieron algún papel.

―No, si entras con invitación quien te invitó debe de estar ahí. Es como si te apadrinaran. ―La mujer se limpia las lágrimas―. Me tengo que ir chicos, René debe de estar muy preocupada, además me necesita.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve? ―Pregunta Grayson.

―No tienes que hacerlo, pediré un taxi.

―Katie te juro que pagaremos por lo que necesites, si quieres tomar terapia nosotros.

―Se necesita más que esto para romperme, vi atrocidades en la guerra. ―Kane se levanta―. Me tomara un par de días, pero estaré mejor, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos chicos.

Avanza hacia la puerta entrando a la casa, Damian está sentado en el sillón y por la expresión de su rostro es obvio que estuvo oyendo a escondidas.

―Yo también me voy, ―Jason se excusa.

―Yo también debería de irme. ―Tim se une―. ¿Puedo compartir el taxi contigo Kate?

―Claro que si Tim. ―Dick abre la puerta dejando salir al resto de la familia.

― ¿Estabas oyendo verdad? ―Richard mira a Damian mantenerse callado.

―Solo un poco. ―Acepta el menor, Batman se mueve para sentarse al lado de su pareja. Para después rodearlo con su brazo.

― ¿Quieres ver una película? ―Pregunta Dick, Damian siente―. ¿Ya viste los aristogatos?

Damian niega de nuevo.

―Veremos esa, creo que te gustará. ―El mayor revisa el catálogo de películas y le da a reproducir―. ¿Quieres palomitas?

Damian niega.

― ¿Galletas? Aún quedan de las que te gustan.

El menor asiente.

― ¿Un vaso con jugo? ―Insiste Grayson, el chico afirma de nuevo. El mayor se levanta dirigiéndose a la habitación, regresa con un par de almohadas y una manta dejándolas a lado de chico. Consigue de la cocina el galón de jugo, unos vasos asi como la caja de galletas, que coloca en la mesa. Vuelve a sentarse sobre el sofá, abriendo sus brazos para invitar a Damian a tomar espacio entre ellos.

―Lo que Batwoman dijo. ―Damian comienza a hablar. Dick se acomoda sobre las almohadas, el rostro del niño descansa sobre el pecho de su hermano. Batman posa su palma sobre la pequeña espalda, acariciándolo suavemente.

―Hubiera preferido que no lo escucharas. ―Responde Richard―. Intenta pensar en ello lo menos posible, no podemos lanzarnos ahora. Debemos acabar con la cabeza asi será más fácil arrancar las patas.

― ¿Cómo es que mi padre no lo notó antes? Si él lo hubiera hecho.

―Porque su sistema estaba diseñado para ser indetectable, Bruce no es perfecto. No podemos culparlo por no notar que un supuesto salón de baños de vapor y spa para gente super rica era realmente un burdel de perversiones. ―Dick aun lo mima, besa la frente del adolescente y da palmaditas en la cabeza―. Él no revisa cada negocio que se pone en Gotham, seria agobiante si quiera intentarlo. Hoy solo vamos a abrazarnos y ver la televisión, más tarde saldremos a la patrulla. ¿Está bien?

La respuesta de Robin es un asentimiento.

…

Damian se revuelve en la cama gruñendo molesto, tira de las sabanas para cubrir su rostro, pero la luz sigue siendo segadora. Coloca la almohada sobre su cara, ahora esta oscuro y le es difícil respirar. El cuerpo a su lado se mueve también, Robin se vuelve boca abajo, ahora el sol quema su espalda.

―Grayson cierra las persianas. ―El menor empuja un poco a su pareja invitándolo a salir de la cama.

―Era tú deber cerrarlas anoche. ―Dick se cubre el rostro con las mantas.

―Claro, en qué momento debí cerrarlas. ¿Cuándo me estabas metiendo la lengua en la garganta o cuando estaba contra la cama? ―Damian está comenzando a enojarse.

―Cuando salimos de la casa. ―Dice el mayor dejando su lecho, cerrando las cortinas―. Ya que estás despierto e invitándome a presionarte sobre la cama. Creo que te caería de maravilla un poco de esperma fresco. ¿Qué opinas?

Richard se mete debajo de las sábanas, para abrazar a su amado desde atrás. Damian parpadea un poco dormido. Dick besa el delgado cuello, bajando a los hombros, la espalda, el joven suspira.

―Te has vuelto muy sensible. ―Comenta Batman metiendo una de sus manos debajo del chico, tocando su pecho, empujando la otra al medio de las tiernas mejillas echando el plug afuera.

―Grayson, ¿Cómo nos veremos cuando mi padre regrese? ―Pregunta Robin, tomando el brazo de su pareja.

―Mi primera opción era rentar una casa en metrópolis y robarte del colegio un par de horas.

―No me parece.

―Podrías pedirle permiso a tu padre para venir aquí.

―Levantaría muchas sospechas si vengo todos los días.

―Podríamos escapar de la patrulla.

―Muy arriesgado.

―Bien, ¿Qué propones tu?

―Múdate a la mansión. ―Dick se ríe.

―Dices que es muy arriesgado escapar de la patrulla, pero propones que vaya a vivir a la mansión. Ahora soy yo quien no entiende como eso podría funcionar.

―Hay muchas habitaciones, no tenemos que hacerlo adentro, hay al menos 5 millas de bosque alrededor y… ―Grayson se vuelve a reír.

― ¿Eres un exhibicionista o algo asi?

―No, pero podríamos.

―Damian tú no tienes olor.

― ¿Eso que significa?

―Que mi olor se te pega con más facilidad, significa que si te impregno afuera de la mansión o en cualquier lugar si otra persona te huele sabrá lo que está pasando. ―El menor no responde―. Tus sentidos no estan del todo desarrollados. Tampoco puedes oler mis feromonas, puedes sentirlas, el miedo, la excitación, la alegría, aun nos sabes cuál es el olor de un alfa u omega. ¿No te has preguntado la razón por la que insisto en que siempre te duches antes de salir?

―Para que aprenda a mantenerme limpio.

―No, para que no huelas a mí. La misma razón por la que las mantas se cambian todos los días, por la cual tu ropa se lava con jabón neutro. No solo para que te mantengas limpio, mas importante para mantenerte sin olor.

―Yo no huelo nada ahora.

―Por supuesto que no lo haces, pero si en este momento alguien te oliera sabría de inmediato lo que pasó anoche. Yo puedo olerme a mí mismo en ti, no solo en medio de tus piernas. En tu cabello, tu piel también tiene mi olor. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

―Pero pude sentir tu celo yo debería…

―No, tú lo has dicho. Lo sentiste, debiste olerme, como lo hace Tim siempre que estoy cerca. ¿Lo has visto no es asi? él tiembla y siempre me mira con ojos de cachorro. Lo que hace Selina con tú padre, has notado como el aire se siente más denso cuando se dan arrumacos, como incluso te sientes extrañamente feliz cuando ellos estan felices.

―Por las feromonas.

―Esa es la razón por la que le temes a tu madre, por la cual a Jason le da miedo Joker aun si ya ha superado el trauma. Es la influencia que el olor de los alfas tiene sobre los demás, es la razón por la cual cuando te grito, algo en tu pecho se oprime, te hace bajar la cabeza y obedecer.

―Mi madre no me dejaba estar cerca de otros alfas y no llegue a verla a ella o a mi abuelo en celo. Cuando fuimos Batman y Robin tú también te ibas un par de días sin decirme nada.

― ¿Qué hay sobre los titanes?

―Tú debes de saberlo, Kori es una alíen, Rachel medio demonio, Wallace es un omega y no sé exactamente cómo funciona la fisonomía de Garfield. Con mi nuevo equipo, Crush es una alfa al igual que Emiko, pero no vivo con ellas, Djinn tiene 4 mil años y es algo así como una diosa antigua y Roundhouse es un beta.

―Damian no me detuve a preguntarte esto y creo fue bastante imbécil de mi parte. Antes de mí, no habías convivido tan cercanamente con otro alfa que no fuera tu consanguíneo. ¿Ninguno? Piénsalo bien, tal vez algún sirviente. ¿Qué hay de Ubo?

―No. ―Dick Grayson se golpea la frente. Estaba tan enamorado del chiquillo que no se dio cuenta de la obviedad del asunto. Damian estaba imprimado.

―Después de salir del yugo de tú madre, bueno tú padre es un alfa, Jason, Cassie y Katie. ¿Nunca haz sentido a ninguno de ellos? ―El menor lo medita.

―Ahora que lo recuerdo, _conocí a Jason antes de venir a Gotham_. Pero no convivimos mucho, creo que sentí un poco a Cassandra una vez. ―Dick se cubre la boca con la mano, el supuesto amor que Damian también le tenía no era más que sus propios sentimientos siendo copiados por el niño. Años de ser golpeado por feromonas que llevaban amor y deseo hicieron a Robin pensar que esas eran sus emociones.

―Te quedaste callado. ¿Qué pasa? ―Si Damian se presenta como un alfa, su influencia sobre el chico se acabaría y con ella ese presunto amor, si era un omega y daba la casualidad de oler a otro alfa el resultado sería el mismo.

―Estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte conmigo cariño, estás haciendo todo esto solo para que podamos estar juntos. Cuando simplemente pudiste esperar y elegir a cualquier pareja. ―Miente el mayor, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su amado, sin importar que o cómo Damian iba a ser suyo.

Aprieta la estrecha cintura entre sus brazos, acercando más al menor. Frota su polla entre las mejillas, Damian suspira, posando una de sus manos sobre los brazos de su hermano y otra en las almohadas. Dick toma el lugar que abandonó previamente, ese que solo deberá pertenecerle a él. En el cálido y acogedor interior del chiquillo.

―De verdad me gustaría poder olerte. ―Comenta el más joven.

―Podrás hacerlo, espero que sea pronto. ―Damian eleva su pierna, Dick la sostiene por debajo de su rodilla―. ¿Te gusta de esta manera cariño?

―Si. ―El menor jadea al sentir el pene dejar sus entrañas para moverse. Las caderas de su hermano azotan con fuerza su trasero, causando incluso un estremecimiento en su columna. Golpeando el fondo de su estómago, presionando la tierna carne de sus piernas con malicia. Grayson ya no se contiene, toma a Damian con fuerza como lo haría con un omega, con la clara intención de poder anudarlo, para preñarlo incluso si todavía no es posible.

Nunca antes había deseado tanto unirse a otro humano, solo a Damian, a Damian que grita con sus primorosos labios abiertos, que empuja sus pequeñas caderas contra Dick. Que solloza con su infantil voz pesada, exigiendo más, haciendo lo imposible. Dejándose anudar por Richard incluso 3 veces en un solo día. El chico siempre fue una caja de sorpresas, pero esa sin duda fue la mejor de todas. Si no podía ser un omega, al menos se conformaría con ser un beta. Ese inmaduro cuerpo ya había aceptado ser tomado de esa manera.

Continuaría aun después de su cumpleaños, hasta que su celo llegara. De no hacerlo, después de ser usado por Dick durante dos años, al menos sería un beta resistente. Pero él era muy resistente ya lo había comprobado. Ahora mismo estaba siendo follado por un alfa, sus tiernas entrañas forzadas más allá de su límite. Estirado hasta los extremos y lejos de quejarse, enterraba sus uñas en la almohada dejando que su juvenil voz se elevara, enmudecía y gritaba maldiciones en idiomas que Dick no conocía.

Como sus estrechas paredes se hacían imposiblemente apretadas cuanto Dick susurraba a su oído cuando deseaba embarazarlo, llenar su aun inexistente útero de esperma. Porque Richard nunca le habló de esa manera, él siempre era amable, tierno y comprensivo.

―Quiero tanto preñarte. ―Dice Grayson al tiempo que presiona al chiquillo contra el colchón, con su llorosa cara entre las almohadas el menor asiente de forma efusiva, abriendo sus piernas.

―Por favor, préñame. ―Eso no es en absoluto lo que el adolescente quiere, está copiando los sentimientos del alfa. Lo que las feromonas le hacen sentir, pero sinceramente ya no importa. Sí resulta ser un alfa odiara a Dick por usarlo de esa manera y si es un omega Richard lo marcaría apenas llegara su primer celo, para impregnarlo tan pronto fuera posible.

Dick ruega perdón en silencio a Bruce, por que aun si Damian no tiene un cuerpo del todo desarrollado para concebir, lo hará parir a sus hijos. No solo uno, tal vez cuatro o seis o siete.

―Claro que sí, cariño. ―Dick toma el respaldo de la cama, usándolo para empujar al chico, Damian muerde la almohada entre sus dientes, sus parpados revolotean. La delgada espalda se dobla ante los golpes elevando aún más su pequeño trasero. Metiendo la polla tan profundo que debería ser ilegal. Ciertamente lo es―. Y apenas des a luz, te embarazaré de nuevo.

―Si, sí. Déjame en cinta por favor. ―Él pudo haber elegido a Tim, pero este no sería ni la mitad de hermoso de lo que era Damian ahora, con su inocente figura siendo usada de una forma tan inimaginablemente perversa. Solo podía ser Damian cuyo cuerpo debió ser diseñado para Dick, porque se amoldaban perfectamente, porque tendrían hijos preciosos, siete tal vez diez.

Mejor aún doce, lo tendría pariendo hasta que cumpliera 25, aunque doce todavía parecía un número pequeño. Quince sería mucho mejor, él siempre deseo una familia grande, para hacer su propia franquicia de héroes, liga de asesinos o circo. Lo que Damian quisiera, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos podrían irse de la tierra si Damian asi lo pedía.

―Estás temblando tanto. ―Dick pasa su mano por el vientre, notando cuan abultado está, no ha sacado el semen de la noche anterior y le ha dado demasiado, pero él no se queja, gime con sus labios abiertos, sacando su rosada lengua.

―Me encanta, ―Admite, por supuesto que le gusta, está bajo la influencia de las feromonas. Dick lo observa maravillado. ¿Cuál será su reacción cuando finalmente lo huela? mejor aún ¿Qué olor tendrá Damian? casi puede verlo tener ese obsceno comportamiento que presentan los omegas en celo. Abrir sus pequeñas piernas mostrando su lubricado hoyo, invitando a Richard a clavarlo profundamente―. Anúdame, Grayson. Quero tu nudo.

¿Asi esperaba que Dick lo tomara en la mansión? era tan jodidamente ruidoso, serian descubiertos el primer día. El menor grita tomando las barras de la cama para empujar a Richard en su agujero, exprimiéndolo, casi como si quisiera ordeñarlo. Grayson presiona al pequeño contra el colchón manteniéndose en sus profundidades, llenando más el ya atiborrado cuerpo. El nudo se cierra en la entrada del hoyo de Damian impidiendo que su esperma se derrame.

―Quiero follarte el día entero Damian. ¿Puedo? ―Pregunta el alfa a sabiendas de que obtendrá una respuesta positiva.

―Si, si y toda la noche también. ―El no debería estar usando su influencia de esa manera, pero si a él mismo le tomo tanto tiempo darse cuenta que estaba manipulando al chico. Nadie más lo notaría y si llegaban a hacerlo sería demasiado tarde.

―Para ti mi amado, todo lo que quieras.

…

Batwoman bosteza sentada al borde del balcón, se pasa la mano por el corto cabello rojo mirando a los 4 hombres cuchichear entre ellos. Observando meticulosamente a Tim, alejándose tratando de encontrar el micrófono que lleva escondido. Puesto que ninguno lo encuentra se miran entre ellos satisfechos. Kate acomoda su vestido y entra al departamento de Red Robin.

―Si ya dejaron de acicalarse pajaritos, se hace tarde. ―Ella habla a los otros chicos.

―Solo repasemos el plan una vez más, para evitar problemas. ―Insiste Dick―. Damian y yo iremos a cambiarnos, después tomaremos el batimóvil, Tim y Katie se reunirán a cenar con el Flamingo en el restaurante del aeropuerto, Jason, Cassandra y los Titanes irán con la policía a la redada, Barbara y Stephanie coordinarán a la Young Justice y los Teen Titans.

―Entendido jefe. ―Dice Jason, llevando su mano a la frente en un saludo militar.

―Katie y Tim tengan sus celulares encendidos todo el tiempo. ―Insiste Batman―. Damian y yo nos retiramos primero. Tomamos el Lamborghini de Bruce, cuídenlo por favor. Nos matará si algo le pasa.

Dick abre la puerta del departamento despidiéndose. Se adentran al ascensor.

―Te mantienes detrás de mi todo el tiempo. ―Empieza a repetir Grayson por milésima vez ese día.

―Siempre donde pueda verte, no te salgas del plan, te pones el traje reforzado a prueba de balas, cuida tu cabeza, tus ojos siempre sobre el enemigo y si las cosas se salen de control debo pedir ayuda, no intentar resolverlo yo solo. ―Dice Damian como prueba de que recuerda las indicaciones de su pareja―. Estaremos bien.

―Eso espero. ―Dick suspira subiendo a la moto―. A tú padre le daría un infarto si te viera andar en una motocicleta en pleno centro de Gotham sin casco.

―Robin maneja una moto sin un casco. ―Responde Damian.

―Robin lleva una armadura, que amortigua los golpes, maneja una moto que está diseñada para no chocar, tu llevas pantalones cortos y sinceramente me pone nervioso tenerte abrazado a mi espalda. ―Confiesa Grayson―. Es hasta cierto punto bueno que seas casi anónimo en los medios.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque si fueras muy reconocido ahora mismo tendrías a un mar de paparazis encima preguntando sobre por qué estamos solos, paseando por la ciudad en medio de la noche cuando tú padre está al otro lado del mundo. ―Dick sube al vehículo para encenderlo―. Puedes subir o necesitas que te de una mano.

―Puedo hacerlo, en unos días más me convertiré en un adulto. ―Alardea el menor, subiendo a la moto y cerrando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de Dick.

―agosto comenzó hoy pero que cumplas trece no significa que tu celo llegará el día de tu cumpleaños, puede ser entre los 13 y los 15, si no llega pues eres un beta.

―Ya sabía eso.

―Tu padre te lo explicó.

―Él estaba ahí, pero fue Selina quien me lo explicó. ―Dick se ríe.

― ¿Has notado como tu padre se volvió más dócil desde que se unió a Selina?

―Ha cambiado un poco.

―Ha cambiado mucho, ahora imagina lo que pasará cuando tengas otro hermanito.

―No voy a tener otro hermanito. ―Dice Damian molesto, apretando sus brazos sobre Dick.

―Tal vez no este año, pero llegará y debes estar preparado.

―Selina dijo que no tendrían otro hijo.

―Eso fue antes de que se unieran.

― ¿Estas tratando de hacerme enojar?

―No. ―Richard se ríe de nuevo, si está molestándolo―. Como sea, sostente, nos vamos.

Finaliza la conversación manejando por la ciudad, saliendo hacia el océano para no entrar por la mansión. A pesar de estar en agosto la brisa del mar junto al aire de la carretera refresca sus cuerpos, Damian lleva pantalones cortos, mala elección. Sus piernas se sienten frías, aun si el cuerpo de Dick amortigua casi todo el viento todavía puede sentirlo golpear su rostro.

―Bienvenidos. ―Los recibe el mayordomo. Alfred y Signal harán el control esa noche, con un poco de ayuda de Bizarro.

―Mucho tiempo sin verte Alfie. ―Saluda Dick, Damian se mueve a los casilleros para cambiarse de ropa. Mientras el nuevo Batman repasa el plan con los dos hombres, Robin regresa ya vestido.

―Nos llevaremos nuestro batimóvil. ―Dice Damian.

― ¿Tienen su propio batimóvil? ―Pregunta Duke algo incrédulo.

―El amo Dick y el amo Damian ya fueron Batman y Robin hace unos años. ―Dice Pennyworth, al tiempo que Dick regresa acomodándose la capucha―. Hicieron un invento novedoso, un batimóvil volador. Pero el amo Bruce no permitió usarlo pues no cumple con las leyes de transito aéreas o las terrestres.

―Solo será hoy Alfie, lo regresaremos temprano sin un rasguño. ―Dick pide al mayordomo―. Por favor, Bruce no va a saberlo.

Alfred suspira.

―Yo solo diré que no vi cuando lo sacaron. ―Acepta finalmente el anciano.

― ¿Qué dices Damian le damos un aventón a Signal? ―Pregunta Dick.

―Si, pero yo no me sentare en sus piernas. ―Responde Damian un poco enojado.

―Está bien, Duke puede sentarse en mis piernas si quiere. ―Responde Dick.

―Preferiría no sentarme en las piernas de nadie. ―Responde Duke―. Yo los seguiré desde atrás.

―Batwoman al resto del equipo. ―La voz de Katie suena en los oídos de todos los héroes―. Red Robin y yo estamos dejando el departamento, confirmen sus posiciones.

―Batman y Robin estamos saliendo de la cueva. ―Habla Dick.

―Signal, estoy con ellos. Saldremos ahora mismo. ―Damian salta al auto subiendo al asiento del conductor. Dick suspira, lo dejará manejar esa noche. Duke cierra su máscara y se eleva para dejar la cueva volando detrás del batimóvil.

―Agente A, en los monitores. ―Dice Pennyworth.

―Bizarro, tengo señal de todas las cámaras de seguridad.

―Artemis, estoy en el aeropuerto aun no llega nadie que cumpla con las características del objetivo.

―Batgirl, estoy en el punto de control. Los Teen Titans ya estan en posición.

―Spoiler, la Young Justice está a los alrededores del aeropuerto. Listos para comenzar la evacuación de ser necesario.

―Red Hood, estoy con Bullock listos para entrar al local de la zona rosa.

―Orphan, me acompaña el comisionado Gordon y los Titanes, entraremos al local de la zona dorada.

― ¿Todos listos? ―Pregunta Batman, su mano toca la pierna de Damian. El niño lo mira, Dick le sonríe.

―Listos. ―Comienzan a confirmar uno a uno.

―Todo saldrá bien está vez cariño. ―Dick frota la rodilla del adolescente―. Estamos perfectamente coordinados, nada puede fallar lo prometo.

El sonido de tres explosiones seguidas hace la tierra vibrar, desde el aire Batman y Robin logran distinguir que dos de ellas son en la ciudad. La otra es cerca de la salida hacia Blüdheaven.

―Agente A ¿Qué sucede? ―Interroga Batman.

―El local de la zona rosa acaba de explotar justo frente a nosotros. ―Red Hood habla alarmado―. Están llamando a los bomberos, todos los clientes estaban adentro. Intentaremos entrar para salvar a las personas.

―La segunda explosión fui yo. ―Orphan habla―. Sucedió lo mismo, estamos sacando a los heridos.

― ¿Artemis? ¿Cómo estan las cosas en el aeropuerto? ―Pregunta Bizarro―. No puedo acceder a sus cámaras, estoy enviando drones.

―Un avión exploto apenas aterrizar. ―Habla Artemis.

―Yo y la Young Justice estamos evacuando el lugar. ―Informa Stephanie.

―Los Teen Titans y yo estamos yendo con Jason. ―Explica Bárbara.

―Red Robin, Batwoman. Regresen inmediatamente. ―Pide Batman, Robin pisa el acelerador llevándolos por la ruta que seguían Tim y Kate―. Red Robin, respondan. Batwoman.

―El auto está volcado en la ruta 45. ―Informa Bizarro―. Nadie ha salido del vehículo, espera se acerca alguien. Es una moto, un hombre en una motocicleta.

Dick puede sentir como su corazón golpea violentamente su pecho, Damian lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, estan llegando al lugar. Aun debajo de la máscara de dominó se puede distinguir la angustia en el rostro de Robin. Ambos bajan del auto estando todavía en movimiento, Batman se adelanta, estan en el tramo más obscuro de la carretera, enciende la visión nocturna de su máscara. Damian viene detrás de él cómo se lo pidió.

Una motocicleta se encuentra estacionada junto al auto volcado, debido al filtro verde de las gafas no puede distinguir el color del vehículo. Alguien está sacando a los heridos del auto.

―Se agradece la ayuda. ―Dice Batman esperando que la persona salga de detrás del auto―. Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos.

La silueta se mueve, levantándose del suelo, Dick logra distinguir un adorno metálico en uno de los hombros que se asoma primero. Su estómago se aprieta, las manos le tiemblan. Su capa es tirada por Damian que se para detrás de él. El característico sonido del aire al ser cortado se escucha seguido de un azote. Robin abre enormemente sus ojos mirando el látigo ondear.

―Hee, hee, hee. ―El sonido es parecido a una risa, apretando sus dientes haciéndolos rechinar―. Oí que estabas buscándome, Batman.

Dick cubre con su capa a Damian.

―Flamingo.

Días para que Bruce regrese 7.


	4. Chapter 4

Damian toca el comunicador en su oído. Dick lo está empujando, el hombre vestido de rojo se encuentra a menos de 2 metros de distancia. ¿Rojo? sí, esta vez es rojo. Robin no necesita encender la visión nocturna puede ver casi perfectamente en la obscuridad, las nubes se mueven dejando pasar algunos rayos de luz lunar. Vestido como un torero, Damian logra ver las pistolas en sus botas, toma el látigo con su mano izquierda, es surdo. Cualquier información es de utilidad en la batalla.

―Necesitamos dos velocistas para que saquen a Batwoman y Red Robin del campo de batalla. ―Pide Robin, Dick observa al hombre. Luce exactamente como la última vez, por lo que no es un impostor.

―No te recuerdo tan hablador. ―Dice Grayson, apenas alcanzan a distinguir a Kid Flash y Flash llegar llevándose a Tim y Kate. 

―Yo no te recuerdo tan miedoso. ―El torero azota de nuevo su látigo, rompiendo una de las llantas del volcado auto.

―Tú no eres el verdadero Flamingo, usurpas su identidad. ―Es Damian quien habla, asomándose detrás de la capa.

― ¿Es el mismo chico de esa vez? ―Eduardo se mueve mirando a Robin―. Puedes caminar, quien lo imaginaría, pero apenas has crecido un poco.

― ¿Por qué usar al Flamingo? ¿Quién eres? ―Insiste Damian.

―Ya que pareces tan interesado, te diré. ―Flamingo posa su mano en su cintura―. Esa experiencia cercana a la muerte deshizo el lavado de cerebro. Pero ya no tengo nada, maté a mi familia y soy un criminal buscado. ¿Por qué no seguir con esta vida? Una vez que terminé con todos los miembros del cartel del penitente, yo tomé el control. Estoy aquí para agradecerle a Red Hood, no espera. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Eduardo lleva su dedo a sus labios moviendo su pie.

―Los policías te buscaron, fue imposible mover todos los escombros. Tú no deberías estar vivo. ―Batman dice enojado, avanzando hacia el hombre. No puede ser él de verdad.

―Jason Todd. Si, ya lo recordé, soy malo con los nombres. ―Dick se detiene, dando dos pasos atrás.

― ¿Cómo? ―Pregunta Batman.

―Si él es Jason, tú debes de ser Richard, el pequeño es Damian y el chico bonito del coche Timothy. ―Es Eduardo quien avanza ahora, Dick regresa sobre sus pasos―. Quería recordar los viejos tiempos, por eso vine en cuanto supe que Bruce se iba de vacaciones.

―No, no. ―Dick choca con el pequeño cuerpo de Damian. Flamingo está más cerca, más que antes. Lo puede oler, es un olor horrible, apesta a muerte.

―Ustedes no son mi objetivo. ―Dice el hombre dando media vuelta―. Vine aquí por Red Hood, manténganse alejados y nada les pasará.

― ¿Qué hay de las salas de baño? ―Damian grita al villano, cubierto por la capa no puede sentir las feromonas del otro alfa.

―Me los llevaré de Gotham, hay más ciudades en el mundo niño. Un poco de mercancía perdida no afectará el negocio. 

― ¿Mercancía? Son humanos, no hables de esas personas como si fueran objetos. ―Damian se precipita, intentando rodear a Batman, quien se ha quedado inmóvil. El látigo se lanza, Dick toma a Robin por la muñeca tirando de él. La punta de la cuerda apenas roza la nariz del adolescente dejándole un rasguño.

― ¡Robin atrás! ―Gruñe Grayson enojado―. Bien, sabes quienes somos, eso no te da ninguna ventaja. Tenemos la ciudad acordonada, conocemos el modo en que operas, ríndete ahora.

―Ustedes niños, no tienen nada. ―El hombre camina hasta su motocicleta―. Su ciudad no me importa, tal vez tu Dick. Tus amigos te llaman Dick ¿Verdad? no tengas algo que perder, pero Red Hood sí y mis asuntos son con él. Ahora vayan a jugar a los héroes a otro lado.

Batman se lanza sobre el Flamingo, el villano saca una de las pistolas disparando al murciélago. Las balas son detenidas por la capa.

―Esto se acaba aquí Flamingo. ―Grayson estampa su puño contra el rostro del hombre, Eduardo cae sobre la moto, usándola como impulso patea a Batman en el pecho. El villano sube al vehículo encendiéndolo―. Damian el auto, no dejaremos que llegue a la ciudad.

Las ruedas de la motocicleta suenan al derrapar en el asfalto. Robin corre al vehículo poniéndolo en marcha, Dick se sostiene de la puerta entrando.

―Díganle a Jason que nada de chicos con poderes si no quiere que la preciosa Isabel se vuelva mercancía en mis tiendas. ―El hombre entra al tráfico, conduciendo en sentido contrario avanzando sobre las aceras. 

―Batman a Red Hood. El Flamingo apareció, tú eres su objetivo. ―Batman se sienta, moviendo sus manos por el panel de control, Eduardo se adentra por los callejones de la ciudad como si llevara años de conocerla. El batimóvil lo sigue desde los aires, si bajan más podrían dañar a los civiles que aun deambulan por las calles―. Habló sobre alguien llamado Isabel, ¿Sabes quién es?

Jason se detiene, apenas oye el nombre. Deja al herido junto al resto.

― ¿Dónde está? ―Pregunta en la línea.

― ¿Quién? ―Responde Batman.

― ¿Dónde está Isabel? 

―No lo sabemos, estamos persiguiéndolo. ―Red Hood revisa las posiciones de Batman y Robin.

―Estoy al otro lado de la maldita ciudad. ―Grita Jason molesto.

―El aún se está moviendo, Jason nosotros nos encargaremos. No atiendas a sus provocaciones. ―Intenta tranquilizarlo Batman, Flamingo se detiene. Derrapa el vehículo y cambia su rumbo.

― ¿Cómo dio con Isabel? ―Pregunta Jason.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―interroga Damian.

―Es mi pareja. ―Responde Todd―. Esa información es secreta, es algo que no había contado a nadie. 

―Él sabe quiénes somos. ―Dick suspira―. Ha esperado a que el verdadero Batman se fuera para atacarnos, Jason, pero si ella es tu pareja no puedes involucrarte, él te está buscando a ti. No puedes venir aquí. Lo prohíbo.

―No, no dejaré a Isabel en manos de ese maldito.

―Deja que Damian y yo nos encarguemos. ―Batman insiste.

―Él me quiere a mí, entonces iré por él. ―Jason dice enojado, acercándose a su moto―. Batgirl te encargo el resto, tengo un viejo asunto que resolver.

―Batgirl no dejes que Jason se vaya, es el objetivo. Reténganlo. ―Pide Batman, Crush se adelanta. Levantando el vehículo de Todd haciéndolo añicos.

―Niña, pagaras por esa moto. ―Jason hierve en ira―. Sabes que Batman, Jodete. Jodanse todos, si ese imbécil va a matarme está bien, pero lo llevaré el infierno conmigo.

―Red Hood, detente. ―Gordon toma el brazo Jason, el héroe la empuja liberando su extremidad.

―Chico. ―Todd señala a Wallace que aún sigue sacando personas del edificio―. Vas a llevarme con el Flamingo, ahora.

― ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ―Kid flash responde, parándose delante de Jason. El alfa esta encolerizado, todos lo pueden oler. Jason avanza con sus pies golpeando el suelo, toma a Wallace por el cuello del traje mirándolo a los ojos. El joven tiembla, ni siquiera Red Arrow o Crush dan tanto miedo.

―Porque te estoy diciendo que lo hagas. ―El chico baja su cabeza, tomando al alfa por los hombros se hecha a correr llevando a Jason hasta el centro de Gotham, de pie en la entrada de un callejón se encuentra Damian―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Batman?

―Subió por la escalera de incendios siguiendo a Flamingo. ―Responde Robin, Kid Flash ya se ha ido―. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? te dijimos claramente que no vinieras.

―Mi chica está en peligro, por mi culpa. ¿Por qué no estás con Dick?

―Él dijo que lo esperara aquí.

― ¿Desde cuándo tu acatas las órdenes que se te dan? ―Jason comenta adentrándose al callejón. Red Hood saca sus pistolas, cambiando las balas de goma por munición de verdad. Damian sigue ahí de pie pensando en lo que Todd a dicho. Él puede moverse, lo comprueba avanzando hasta el otro vigilante, pero simplemente no quiere hacerlo. Es una sensación extraña.

― ¿Cómo has logrado que Kid flash te trajera? Dijimos que no podías venir. ―Jason sigue revisando sus bolsillos, respirando por la nariz tranquilizándose. Una de las balas cae al suelo, debido al temblor de sus manos.

―Solo se lo he pedido de manera amable, fue comprensivo. ―Miente el mayor, regresando ambas pistolas a sus muslos y toma las que estan bajo su chaqueta―. ¿Vienes conmigo o vas a esperar aquí?

―Richard dijo que lo esperara aquí. ―Jason lo mira con curiosidad. Se pone de rodillas para quedar a la altura del chico.

―Damian si tienes miedo está bien. ―Todd toma el pequeño hombro de Robin―. Ese tipo te disparo a quemarropa, te dejó paraliticó y tuviste que pasar dios sabrá cuantos meses de rehabilitación. Yo aún tengo pesadillas con Joker, han pasado más de 7 años desde eso. Todos tenemos nuestros problemas, pero enfrentarlo es parte de superarlo. ¿Qué dices si vamos y golpeamos la estúpida cara de ese tipo?

Jason se levanta, palmea la cabeza que está cubierta con el gorro de la capa. Damian lo mira, es diferente. Con Dick solo siente miedo, el miedo de Dick a fallar, el miedo a perder de nuevo a Robin. Todd también tiene miedo, pero hay algo más. Su miedo no es paranoico como el de Grayson, su miedo es como el de su padre. Jason en ese momento se siente igual que Bruce.

―Dick dijo que no debía irme. ―Insiste el menor.

―Que se joda Dick. Voy a romper su cara de imbécil apenas lo vea. ―Jason se ríe. caminando al callejón―. Mira que ahora intentar hacerlo todo él solo después de darnos ese discurso sobre el trabajo en equipo. ¿Qué esperas? andando.

De alguna manera se siente correcto, Damian avanza detrás de Hood.

―Oye espera. ―Jason frota su brazo con su palma abierta y después la lleva su nariz―. Damian ¿sentiste algo?

― ¿Algo como qué? ―El chico pregunta preparando su lanzador.

―Como la necesidad de seguirme cuando te dije andando. ―Damian se vuelve para mirar a Jason visiblemente sorprendido.

―Si, ¿Por qué? ―Jason frunce el ceño molesto debajo de su capucha.

―Por nada, debe de ser normal. ―Todd se huele de nuevo, aún tiene miedo. Debe de tranquilizarse más antes de llegar al Flamingo. Él no tiene los años de entrenamiento de Bruce para controlar su olor―. ¿Por dónde fue?

―Tercera ventana lado derecho. ―Explica el menor―. Yo iré por afuera, tu entra.

―Red Robin a Robin. Estoy llamando a Batman y no contesta. ¿Dónde están? ―Tim habla en la línea.

―Entre la avenida 24 y el bulevar Franklin. Creí que estabas muerto.

― ¿Quién es? ―Pregunta Jason.

―Drake. 

― ¿En qué canal?

―Tres. ―Jason golpea su comunicador.

―Tim ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo esta Kate?

―Estamos bien, el auto tenía gas del sueño. Acabo de despertar, me cambiaré y llegaré en un minuto. ¿Dónde está Dick?

―Subio a buscar a el Flamingo, pero fue solo, estamos yendo con ellos. Mantendré mi rastreador encendido. Date prisa. ―Finaliza Todd. Damian sube a las escaleras revisando desde afuera el interior de los pisos. Es un edificio de oficinas, Red Hood desde dentro recorre los pasillos, puede ver el desastre de cosas tiradas que dejo la pelea. muebles rotos y algunas gotas de sangre.

Jason encuentra la puerta que conduce a la azotea abierta, la cerradura forzada por un batarang explosivo. Eso no es una buena señal, saca la pistola de su chaqueta, deteniéndose en la salida. Puede oír los ruidos típicos de una pelea al fondo. Dick en el suelo, una de sus manos está envuelta con el látigo, Jason suspira al notar que es el Flamingo quien se ha llevado la peor parte. Apunta su arma, un disparo y se acaba.

― ¡Jason detente! ―Grita Batman, empujado al hombre a lado contrario de Todd cerca del borde. Dick se levanta corriendo hacia Red Hood que está apuntando de nuevo―. Esa era munición de verdad, en ¿qué carajos estás pensando?

Las manos de Batman se cierran en la pistola, Jason tira del arma comenzando a forcejear por ella.

―Voy a matarlo, él tiene a Isabel. ―Jason atrae la pistola hacia él.

―Él no tiene a Isabel, solo estaba buscando provocarte. Artemis dice que está bien. ―Dick arrebata la pistola a Jason―. Ella estaba en el aeropuerto, la estan custodiando la Young Justice.

Flamingo mira al vacío percatándose de Damian en las escaleras, el niño se ha quedado paralizado. Está tan cerca de Eduardo que nota con mayor nitidez al sicario. Levanta su rostro encontrándose con el hombre que lo mira desde la cornisa. Huele a pólvora y sangre, Damian no debería poder olerlo a menos que realmente el villano estuviera sangrando. Lo está, de su frente baja el líquido rojizo manchando su rostro y traje. Toma a Robin por la capa, levantándolo.

Antes de que el menor pueda protestar, la gran mano se cierra en su boca, cubriendo su nariz también. Flamingo toca su cintura sacando su cinturón. Dick y Jason continúan peleando, Damian ve claramente como Batman guarda debajo de su capa la pistola que le quitó a Todd.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―Porque no me diste tiempo, estamos trabajando como un equipo; confía un poco en mí.

―Miren el pequeño pajarito que acabo de atrapar. ―Habla el villano, Jason y Dick que habían estado enfrascados en su pelea se vuelven a mirarlo. La mano de Eduardo aún mantiene silenciado a Robin.

― ¿Robin? ¿Qué haces aquí? te dije que esperaras abajo. ―Grayson grita enojado, intentando lanzarse sobre el Flamingo. Jason lo toma por la capa. Eduardo presiona la punta de una pistola rosa contra la cabeza de Damian, en uno de los hombros del villano se encuentra colgado el cinturón de herramientas del joven héroe.

―Si vine hasta aquí Jason, fue para agradecerte. ―El pistolero comienza a caminar hasta el otro borde de la cornisa, llevando a Damian con él―. Por lanzarme a los escombros, de no ser por ti posiblemente seguiría siendo un peón del penitente.

―Mi error, yo quería matarte. ―Todd busca a tientas la pistola en su muslo.

―Piensa bien tus movimientos. No queremos comprobar cuantas balas más puede soportar el pequeño. ¿Verdad? ―Flamingo golpea con el cañón la cabeza del niño―. Ahora que sé que me escucharas, vine para ofrecerte ser mi segundo al mando Red Hood.

―No estoy interesado, gracias. Ahora vete. ―Responde Todd.

―Piénsalo un poco. ―Insiste el hombre haciendo un puchero―. Si no aceptas ser mi aliado, serás de nuevo mi enemigo.

―Lo pensé de camino aquí, oferta rechazada. Suelta al niño para que podamos arreglar esto como hombres. ―Jason abre los seguros de sus piernas dejando caer sus armas, se quita la chaqueta y la capucha―. Solo tu y yo. Lucharemos a muerte.

―No es un trato justo. ―Habla Eduardo―. Oí que regresaste de la muerte, asi que no es una opción.

―Jason detente, no puedes matarlo. ―Batman insiste. ―Debemos llevarlo, vivo aún tiene que revelar a sus compradores.

―Deja de intentar ser la voz de la razón siempre. Es por tu culpa que ese tipo esté vivo…―Jason se vuelve para golpear el pecho de Batman con su dedo. Flamingo se inclina sobre Damian, oliendo su ropa, tirando la capucha abajo, oliendo el cabello y después la piel de su cuello.

―Oye ¿Qué coño crees que haces? ―Dick pregunta al villano.

―Sal de ahí. ―Pide el pistolero―. No sé quién eres, pero puedo olerte, y tienes miedo.

― ¿Tim? ―Jason se vuelve, detrás de uno de los conductos de aire acondicionado se asoma Red Robin, levantando sus manos en señal de que va desarmado.

―Oh, aun no nos hemos presentado. ―El hombre habla tomando una profunda inhalación―. Eduardo Flamingo, uno de mis chicos estaba insistiendo en que había un omega maravilloso en Gotham. El mejor del mundo, que tenía un olor increíble. Pero ahora que te veo creo que exageró demasiado. Te usaron, perdiste todo tu valor.

― ¿Qué? ¿Mi valor? ¿Estas midiendo mi maldito valor en sí soy virgen o no? ―Red Robin toma su vara de esgrima abriéndola, lanzándose contra el hombre. Eduardo no avisa, mueve apenas un poco la pistola disparando a Tim, es descuidado, sin un rumbo fijo. Jason lo empuja envolviéndolo con su mano recibiendo el disparo en su brazo izquierdo.

―Eres un imbécil. ―Le grita Red Hood enojado a Tim presionando la herida sobre su antebrazo―. Fue mi maldito brazo, pero pudiste ser tu o la cabeza de Damian.

―Al menos no mintió cuando dijo que tenías una personalidad aplastante. ―El hombre ronronea, Damian siente el vómito subir por su garganta, lleva su mano a su boca intentando contenerlo. La pistola se disparó justo frente a sus ojos. El olor de la pólvora se instaura en su nariz―. Saben, mientras olía a este chico para descubrir de quien era ese aroma, note algo interesante.

Los ojos de Robin se llenan de lágrimas, es agobiante. Los 3 alfas estan teniendo un duelo para ver quien domina, Tim está enojado. Damian puede sentir el miedo de sus hermanos, el miedo posesivo de Dick, el miedo mezclado con odio de Jason y el miedo junto al autodesprecio de Drake. Aunado a eso, Flamingo, está ganando la batalla de olores. Los otros dos alfas y el omega ya no se mueven.

El vómito sube caliente por su garganta, la presión que el villano ejerce es insoportable, las piernas le tiemblan y tiene la inminente necesidad de salir corriendo. Se siente como su madre, se siente como Talia enojada, dándole un par de bofetadas por no hacer bien una tarea. 

Era la única persona a la que Damian tenía miedo, a su madre, ya no es Flamingo quien está detrás de él, es Talia. Puede sentir el cabello castaño rozando su hombro, el olor a incienso de la casa donde creció. Robin abre sus labios y cae de rodillas, Flamingo no lo estaba sosteniendo.

― ¡Damian! ―Grayson se mueve. Deteniéndose a mitad del camino, el niño tiembla, vaciando su estómago sobre la azotea, Jason maldice por debajo. Se sacude presionando sus pequeñas manos en sus muslos. Puede oír la voz de Talia diciéndole que deje de vomitar y se levante.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes Damian? ―Pregunta Eduardo inclinándose, para echar la capa atrás evitando que se manche de vomito―. Tal vez 10 u 11.

Damian niega, deteniéndose. Respira con dificultad limpiando su boca. No es Flamingo quien lo llama, es su madre. 

―Trece. ―Articula el menor. Flamingo le acaricia despacio el cabello.

―Eres un sin raza todavía, sabes que es extraño. ―El hombre levanta su mirada a los tres héroes mayores―. Que no puedo oler a ninguno de tus hermanos en ti y esos dos alfas tienen olores muy fuertes, ese chico a pesar de que su olor esta mezclado también es un peso pesado.

Los ojos de Dick se abren con asombro debajo de la máscara, Eduardo tira un poco del cuello del chaleco rojo, observando las marcas que se esconden debajo.

―Que te mantengas limpio, tanto como para no tener olor solo me hace sospechar que ocultas algo. ―Flamingo tira del cabello de Robin levantándolo de nuevo, la pistola regresa a su cabeza―. Bien, puesto que has rechazado mi oferta, Red Hood. Ahora tendré que matarlos a todos.

El villano toma a Damian por los hombros para empujar fuera del edificio, en una caída libre de al menos 40 pisos. Dick se lanza corriendo al borde para atrapar al niño, el gancho se clava en una de las paredes logrando atrapar al menor en el aire. Robin se aferra a él temblando, Batman entra por una de las ventanas de edificio contiguo rompiéndola. Cae de rodillas sobre los vidrios rotos, abrazando a Damian también.

― ¿Estas bien? ―El menor aun tirita. Aferrándose con sus pequeñas manos a la capa, el gusto amargo se mantiene en su boca, Robin niega, respirando violentamente. Está a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y es culpa de Dick. Batman lo mira, Damian siente su miedo, el propio terror que Richard sintió al ver al niño caer. 

Estan en la casa de alguien, en medio de una cocina, Richard abraza al menor, tranquilizándose. Hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del adolescente, huele a pólvora, Damian aún se sacude, toma el pequeño rostro sacando la máscara de dominó. Besa la frente, ambas mejillas, los párpados que permanecen cerrados.

―Todo está bien. ―Intenta consolarlo Grayson, baja su capucha acercando a Robin a su piel desnuda, Dick se reconforta a sí mismo, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo en sus manos―. No hay nada afuera, concéntrate en mí, oye solo mi voz. ¿Está bien? pronto volveremos a casa, compraremos panqueques y nos sentaremos en el sillón para darnos besos. Solo nosotros dos, nadie más.

―Grayson. ―Damian se aferra a Batman, presionando sus mejillas juntas. El chico no sabe por qué, pero eso está logrando tranquilizarlo. Dick busca con su vista sobre la cocina algún pedazo de tela, cerca de el fregadero encuentra un mandil. Estira su mano para tomarlo, sin dejar de sostener al menor desgarra la tela haciendo un pedazo más pequeño.

―Estoy aquí Damian, tienes que tranquilizarte. ―Dick envuelve la tela en su cuello. Pasa su mano abierta sobre la espalda del adolescente―. Tenemos que volver…

Damian se aferra a él con más fuerza. 

―Jason y Tim nos necesitan. ―El menor presiona su rostro contra la poca piel que es visible de Dick, Batman lo toma por los hombros, regresa la máscara sus ojos y en vuelve la tela sobre la nariz y boca del menor―. Cuando estemos arriba, concéntrate en esto. no lo puedes oler, pero lo sientes. 

Damian se relaja considerablemente cuando la calidez de las feromonas cubre su rostro.

―Solo siente esto. ―Dice Grayson tocando la tela, subiendo el gorro cubriendo la cabeza del menor para levantarse, las piernas de Robin aun tiemblan. Dick busca en la cocina, tomando un cuchillo poniéndolo en las manos del menor―. No matamos, úsalo para defenderte.

Flamingo aún tiene el cinturón de Damian, Dick toma de nuevo el lanzador rodeando la pequeña cintura del niño. Ambos se detienen en la ventana, Richard intenta mantenerse tranquilo. Tira el gancho que se envuelve en las escaleras llevándolos de regreso a la cima del otro edificio. Usando el impulso logran llegar a la azotea, Robin ya no puede sentir las feromonas golpearlo con la misma intensidad de antes, puesto que casi toda su piel está cubierta.

Tim intenta mantenerse de pie usando su vara, su ojo derecho está cerrado, por su mejilla baja sangre. La máscara de dominó yace en el suelo rota, un cristal se metió en su ojo. Jason se ha hecho un cabestrillo improvisado con su chaqueta, se ha vuelto a poner la capucha y corre por la azotea intercambiando disparos con el villano. 

― ¡Dick! ―Tim grita, Batman avanza con su joven ayudante detrás. Eduardo se levanta disparando al caballero de la noche, las balas rebotan en la armadura cayendo al suelo. Flamingo se ríe, guardando su pistola, toma el látigo, corriendo hacia Grayson. El puño cerrado del hombre se estampa en su cara, rompiendo el interior de las mejillas del malvado.

Jason se mueve con dificultad intentando llegar a Tim, estan a lados contrarios del edificio, Hood recibió otro disparo en el hombro y dos más en cada pierna. Las balas que uso Flamingo lograron atravesar su armadura, pero no atravesarían la de Batman. Dick toma la mano de Eduardo apretando la muñeca, el puño del hombre se estrella golpeando a Batman en la mandíbula. Damian se abalanza sobre villano, el volviendo el cuello con sus piernas clava el cuchillo que trajo en la espalda del Flamingo.

―Se acabó Flamingo, iras a Arkham. ―Eduardo toma Robin por la capa, lanzándolo contra uno de los conductos de aire acondicionado. Dick se mueve más por inercia que por lógica corriendo hacia Damian, el látigo se envuelve en su mano, tirando de él. Flamingo salta, golpeando la cabeza de Richard con el puntiagudo tacón de sus botas con suficiente fuerza como para que el azote lo deje levemente desorientado. 

Jason cae de rodillas a mitad de camino, puede sentir la cálida sangre bajar acumulándose en sus pies. Tim está en el suelo, con la vara entre sus piernas es lo único que le impide caer de frente al piso. Flamingo se mueve hasta el tubo metálico, tomando a Damian por el cabello arrancando la tela que cubre su cara.

―Ahora realmente hueles. ―Dice el hombre, cierra sus manos en el cuello del niño, hablándole en voz baja, para que solo Robin pueda oírlo―. ¿No te gusta? Tu hermano mayor no te ha ahogado.

El héroe más joven lucha, tomando las muñecas del villano. Se sacude, golpeando sus piernas contra el suelo, Grayson toca su cabeza, está caliente debajo de la capucha debe de estar sangrando. Apenas sus ojos enfocan lo que está pasando al niño, corre. Flamingo lo mira acercarse, le da una sonrisa llena de dientes amarillos manchados de rojo. 

― ¡Damian! ―Grayson grita notando como el menor deja de luchar. Las enormes manos del toreros se abren, comenzando a ponerse de pie. Dick puede notar como el calor sube por su columna, quemándolo como metal caliente, se extiende por sus huesos. 

―Parece que el pajarito…―El villano aún no termina de levantarse cuando es tomado por el cuello. Richard avanza hasta presionarlo con la pared. La pistola color rosa golpea el costado de Batman, el gatillo se mueve disparando el arma al menos 3 veces. Dick apenas puede sentir los golpes en su estómago, las dos manos enguantadas atrapan al Flamingo.

― ¡Dick! ―Jason grita, aun si estan a más de 30 metros puede sentir la ira de Grayson, Red Hood intenta levantarse. Cayendo apenas da un par de pasos. Richard aprieta el cuello, sin medir su fuerza, oye el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose. Todd llega a donde se encuentra Damian, saca el guante del niño comprobando su pulso. Es débil, pero aún está vivo.

Grayson retrocede, mirándose las manos. El cadáver cae inerte al suelo, se vuelve mirando a Tim quien está más cerca, el chico finalmente logra levantarse, usando su vara como bastón avanza hasta Dick para abrazarlo. Pasado el golpe de adrenalina inicial, cae al suelo, sentado sobre su capa, se encorva mirando sus manos. Damian tose, intentando levantarse. Todavía desorientado busca a Richard con su mirada.

El Flamingo yace muerto cerca de la escalera que entra al edificio, Red Robin está de pie detrás de Batman y Jason de rodillas cerca de Damian que se levanta tambaleante, aun con la vista borrosa avanza hacia el bulto negro más grande. Dick levanta su rostro al oír los pasos acercarse, Robin se lanza sobre él, cayendo de rodillas, presionando la cara de Batman contra su delgado pecho. Dick Grayson acaba de matar a un hombre.

El mayor envuelve sus brazos en la estrecha cintura, Damian toma el borde de la capucha descubriendo el rostro de Grayson, está llorando. Robin se quita el único guante que le queda, metiendo sus pequeñas manos en el cabello de su hermano manteniéndolo contra su pecho. Dick puede oír perfectamente el corazón del adolescente, Batman solloza, aferrándose con fuerza al chiquillo.

―Está bien Grayson. Todos estamos bien. ―Damian acaricia el cabello, Dick nunca antes a matado su reacción está siendo perfectamente normal. El chico pasa sus pequeñas manos por el rostro de Batman notando que se han manchado de sangre, Richard tiene una herida en la cabeza.

―Tim, ―Jason se levanta―. Hay que mover el cuerpo, lancémoslo al suelo, diremos que estaba acorralado y saltó.

Red Robin asiente, se acerca a tomar el cadáver por los tobillos. Damian intenta levantarse, pero Dick lo estruja entre sus brazos.

― ¿Esto es lo que sientes cuando matas a alguien? ―Pregunta Batman, Damian se ciñe sobre el hombre mayor, besándolo en la frente como este suele hacer.

―Solo la primera vez, después ya no sientes nada. ―Responde el más joven, Tim termina de mover al villano, dejándolo caer al vacío. Apenas 3 segundos después se puede oír el sonido del cuerpo estrellarse contra el suelo, su cráneo está partido al igual que sus brazos. Dick se pone de nuevo la capucha, intentando levantarse.

―Llamaré a Gordon, todos ustedes vayan a que curen sus heridas. ―Richard ordena.

―Dick nosotros. ―Comienza Jason.

―Por favor Jason, no me contradigas ahora. ―Pide Grayson, tocando su oído―. Red Hood, Red Robin y Robin estan mal heridos, el Flamingo se ha suicidado saltando de la cornisa. necesito que alguien venga por los heridos.

―Orphan, El comisionado está siendo llevado por Flash. ―Un segundo después Wally aparece, llevando a Gordon. Detrás de él, Kid Flash, por último, pero no menos importante Superboy. 

― ¿Estas bien Robin? ―Wallace toma a Damian del suelo, ayudándolo a levantarse.

―Son solo unos cuantos rasguños. ―Responde Robin.

― ¿Puedes llevar a Red Hood? ―Pide Tim a Conner quien se acercaba a tomar a Red Robin―. No creo que sea buena idea que viaje con Flash teniendo heridas abiertas.

―Por supuesto amigo. ―Superboy se acerca a Jason subiéndolo a su espalda. Drake es ayudado por Wally a levantarse.

― ¿Dijiste que se lanzó de la azotea? ―Pregunta Gordon a Batman.

―Si, estaba rodeado. Prefirió morir a revelar que tan grande era su red. ―Dick, aun tiembla. Mantiene sus brazos debajo de la capa, Jim suspira rascándose la nuca.

―Lo hiciste muy bien hijo, él estaría muy orgulloso de ti. ―Gordon posa su mano en el hombro de Grayson―. No ha habido ninguna baja civil, las víctimas fueron recuperadas con vida y estan siendo trasladadas para su atención, ninguno de mis hombre resultó lesionado. No te atormentes.

Jim enciende un puro.

―Los forenses ya vienen para llevarse el cuerpo. ―Gordon da una calada al cigarro―. Tal vez el Flamingo se suicidó, pero aún tenemos con vida a varios de sus colaboradores, ahora viene la parte favorita de Batman. El interrogatorio.

―Gracias Jim. ―Responde Batman.

…

Damian se sienta sobre la enorme cama con las luces apagadas, tiene la cabeza vendada, el pecho y estómago. Djinn está sentada al otro lado del colchón, mirando a su líder, Red Arrow y Crush se encuentran en la entrada del edificio. Roundhouse y Kid Flash sentados en la terraza, todos en espera del regreso de Batman.

―Damian. ―Insiste por milésima vez esa noche Djinn―. Tienes que dormir.

―Esperaré a Richard. 

―Yo te despertaré cuando él venga, lo prometo. ―El sol comienza a levantarse, la luz amarillenta se vislumbra en el horizonte―. ¿Cuántas horas llevas despierto?

―No sé. 

―Damian.

―Pueden irse.

―No hasta que él regrese, si te dejamos solo saldrás a buscarlo.

―No lo haré.

―Estás mintiendo, sé qué piensas en una manera de escapar. Necesitas dormir, mírate.

―Lo único que necesito es saber que Grayson está bien.

―Damian. ―Ella grita de nuevo―. Todos estamos preocupados por ti, atendimos a tu llamado y esperamos al menos haber sido de ayuda.

―Gracias. ―Responde Robin mirando finalmente a la niña, tiene los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y el sueño, sobre su mejilla derecha se extiende una enorme marca púrpura, el contorno de las manos del fallecido villano se puede ver en su cuello.

―Damian por favor, él está bien. Regresará lo prometo. ―Intenta convencer la niña, Kid flash y golpea la ventana, para después abrirla detrás de él esta Roundhouse ayudando a Dick a mantenerse en pie. Robin baja de la cama, tomando a Grayson de las manos de su compañero dejándolo sobre el colchón.

―Esperaremos abajo. ―Dice Wallace, saliendo de nuevo. Damian tira la capucha abajo quitándola, abre la capa que es lo más pesado, evaluando las heridas de Dick. Grayson se retuerce sobre las sábanas. Quita pieza a pieza la armadura, dejándolo con las medias que usa debajo de los pantalones. Tiene una herida en la cabeza, sobre su costado donde Flamingo le disparó a quemarropa hay una gran perforación sangrante, el joven tantea el pecho, una costilla rota pero no ha tocado ningún órgano vital.

―Djinn. ―Robin llama a la genio, ella suspira sacando el anillo de sus ropas para entregarlo a Damian―. Te lo devolveré.

―Se que lo harás. ―Ella se acerca al mal herido Batman posando sus pequeñas manos en el cuerpo.

―Cura las heridas de Dick Grayson. ―Pide el líder de los Teen Titans, pequeños hilos de luz purpura envuelven a la genio y el héroe. Damian puede ver como las contusiones y golpes desaparecen del cuerpo de Richard. Djinn levanta sus manos apenas ha terminado. Robin se quita el anillo para entregarlo de vuelta.

―Damian. ―La pequeña mujer se acerca su líder, abrazándolo. Los hilos envuelven a Robin también, haciendo que el dolor punzante en su cabeza se desvanezca―. Me has pedido que lo cure a él, pero no a ti.

―No era necesario. ―Responde el joven.

―Damian sé que amas a este hombre, podría decir que más que a ti mismo y también sé qué su unión será bendecida. ―La genio, posa su mano en el hombro del niño―. Ambos serán grandes juntos.

Ella se aleja, avanzando a la puerta, Robin la sigue. Dick esta recostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

―Gracias, Djinn. ¿Puedes llamar a los otros? ―Pide Damian, la mujer asiente. Golpeando sus palmas juntas, el resto del equipo aparece en la terraza―. Han sido de gran ayuda hoy.

Comienza a hablar Damian.

―Debido a su pronta intervención las bajas fueron nulas. ―Damian se detiene dirigiéndose a los jóvenes héroes―. Gracias.

Los titanes se miran entre ellos, con increíble sorpresa.

―Gracias a ti por confiar en nosotros. ―Kid Flash reúne el coraje para hablar―. Líder.

―Pueden irse a casa por hoy, pronto volveremos a trabajar juntos. ―Finaliza Robin dejando a su equipo dispersarse. Damian da vuelta volviendo al interior de la casa. Dick está sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos―. ¿Grayson?

―Cariño ¿Estas bien? ―Dick levanta su rostro para mirar al joven, Robin tira de las vendas en su cabeza quitándolas, mete sus manos debajo de la enorme camisa que usa, camisa que pertenece a Richard. Retirando así los últimos vendajes. Se pone de rodillas junto a su pareja, buscando un lugar en el regazo del héroe―. Creí que estabas muerto.

―Se necesita más que un loco con traje de torero para matarme. ―El menor se abraza a su hermano, mirándolo a los ojos―. ¿Cómo estas tu?

―Mal. ―Responde con sinceridad el alfa―. Maté a un hombre, con mis propias manos. Estoy mal Damian, aun puedo oír el sonido de sus huesos al romperse.

―Te entiendo. ―Responde el niño, a Dick le gustaría que no fuera verdad, pero es cierto, Damian ha matado más veces que él―. Se que esto no te consolará, pero si puede servir de algo al menos lo diré. Ese hombre merecía morir, abría escapado de Arkham y hecho el doble de daño.

―Damian. ―Dick toma el rostro del niño en sus manos, acariciando las mejillas―. ¿Puedo besarte?

Dick se mantiene tranquilo, intentando contener sus emociones. Bruce puede hacerlo, ocultarse como si fuera un beta, Richard también procura hacerlo, esperando una respuesta sincera de su joven amante. Ha oído a Djinn decir que Damian lo ama, ella incluso había bendecido su unión. Sin reflejar sus sentimientos en Robin quiere saber cuál es realmente su respuesta.

―No tienes que preguntar idiota. ―El joven cierra el espacio entre ellos, las grandes manos del alfa acarician el corto cabello despacio. Besando a su amante sin prisas, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo.

―Te amo. ―Richard susurra contra los labios del menor, uniendo sus bocas de nuevo. Evitando emocionarse, sin feromonas, sin influencia. Damian recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Batman, con el rostro rojo por las palabras de su amante.

―Yo también te amo Richard. ―Responde Damian, el alfa sonríe. Era cierto que chico estaba imprimado, pero había logrado hacer los sentimientos de Grayson suyos.

…

Damian mastica su emparedado molesto, Dick está sentado al lado de él bebiendo café mientras lee el periódico. Robin solo lleva una camisa blanca de botones que tomó del armario de Richard y sus calzoncillos. Es extraño que Batman no esté sobre el intentando meterle la lengua a la boca.

―Grayson. ―El chico lo llama inclinándose sobre el mayor, rozando sus labios apenas un poco.

― ¿Qué pasa corazón? ¿Quieres un beso? ―El nuevo Robin asiente en respuesta. Dick cierra la distancia entre ellos besando al joven, acariciando el cabello negro entre sus dedos―. Sabes a mostaza.

―Mi sándwich tiene mostaza. ―Damian rodea el cuello de su hermano dejando el lugar en su silla, poniéndose de pie.

―Es mi condimento menos favorito. ―Se queja Grayson tirando del joven para sentarlo en su regazo.

―Poca gente puede apreciar el sabor de la mostaza. ―Wayne suspira, frotando la punta de su nariz contra la de su amado, el brazo de Dick rodea su cintura al tiempo que la otra mano se mantiene firme en su nuca.

―Permíteme reconsiderarlo. ―Dice volviendo a probar los labios de su amado, Damian abre su boca, envolviendo el cuello de su hermano. Paseando sus pequeños dedos en el brazo que se cierra sobre él. Dejando que Grayson lama el interior de su boca, sollozando al notar como los dedos de Dick masajean su cuello, en el lugar donde la glándula de los omegas se hincha.

La mano aprieta su nuca, rodeando su cuello, baja por su pecho, abriendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa que pertenece a Dick. Los dedos regresan a su pecho, subiendo por sus pequeños hombros, regresa tocando la barriga del menor, se cuela al interior de los calzoncillos tirando un poco de ellos. Damian levanta sus piernas, se empuja hacia atrás, presionándose contra la mesa para apoyar sus extremidades en el pecho de Grayson.

Recarga sus codos en la superficie de madera, observando a Dick tomar su ropa interior, subirla hasta sus pequeños pies que estan a cada lado de la cara del mayor, lanzando los calzoncillos a algún lugar del comedor. Richard besa ambos tobillos, sosteniendo al menor separando sus piernas. Hay un plug en su trasero, Richard no lo ha puesto por lo que Damian debió ponerlo por sí mismo, empuja su silla hacia delante, oyendo al adolescente quejarse, está soportando su peso en sus brazos. 

―Señor Grayson, hay un chico aquí llamado Tim Drake que quiere hablar con usted. ¿Lo dejo pasar? ―La aburrida voz del portero interrumpe a los amantes, Richard suspira cerrando las piernas del menor poniéndolas de lado.

―Ve a ducharte Damian. ―Pide Dick sonando claramente decepcionado.

―No, es obvio a lo que Drake viene, él quiere…

―Se lo que quiere, ahora ve a darte un baño. ―Damian cierra su camisa y recoge su ropa interior del suelo, dirigiéndose a la habitación golpeando sus pequeños pies contra el piso de madera pulida.

―No abras la puerta hasta que yo regrese. ―Ordena el chico deteniéndose frente a la recámara que comparte con Grayson.

―Límpiate bien Damian. ―Dick abre las puertas que dan la terraza, la ventana de la cocina y el pasillo, entra a la habitación abriendo el balcón también―. Hay ropa limpia sobre la cama.

―Bien. ―Responde el adolescente molesto, Dick oye el agua de la regadera correr.

― ¿Señor Grayson? ―Insiste el portero. Richard regresa a la entrada presionando el botón para responder.

―Si, déjalo pasar. ―El sándwich de Damian aún está a medio comer en la mesa, avanza a la cocina encendiendo la cafetera para disimular al menos un poco su olor. Tim eligió un pésimo día para ir a confesarse formalmente, Dick esperaba dejara pasar al menos una semana desde el incidente con el Flamingo. Apenas era miércoles, no había estado de humor ni siquiera para tocar a Damian más allá de los besos. 

El nuevo Batman suspira, rascándose la nuca. Todavía sentía el calor del cuello de Eduardo en sus manos y despertó al menos un par de veces con pesadillas por las noches. Finalmente, cuando quería tener más que arrumacos con Robin, Tim se aparecía en medio del acercamiento más íntimo que había tenido con Damian en días. Sabía que aun si intentaba huir de las indirectas de Drake, el chico vendría a decírselo de manera rotunda cuando se considerara listo, lo rechazaría amablemente como lo hizo con Jason en su momento, por supuesto. La puerta es golpeada dos veces. 

Richard se arregla el cabello, sacude su ropa para abrir la puerta. Tim está de pie al otro lado, lleva unos pantalones negros, una camisa gris con el nombre de una banda que Dick no conoce y botas cafés con un discreto tacón. Parece un poco más alto, el conjunto remarca su silueta delgada, apretándose en los lugares precisos, es un chico hermoso sin dudas. Como cereza del pastel su ojo derecho tiene un parche blanco.

―No te esperaba tan temprano. ―Dice Grayson quitándose del camino para dejar entrar al joven.

―Son casi las 3 de la tarde. ―Replica Tim sentándose en uno de los puesto del sillón grande. Dick pasa de largo tomando el sofá individual que tiene vista a la terraza.

―Nuestro horario de trabajo comienza a las 10, pensé que hablarías conmigo durante la patrulla. ―Comenta Richard intentando sonar confundido.

―No tiene que ver con la patrulla. ―Responde Tim, sus pequeñas manos se posan juntas sobre su regazo―. Cumplí 17 hace unos días.

―Lo sé, te envié un regalo. Si estás aquí para reclamar sobre por qué no tuviste una fiesta. Debo recordarte que pediste que Batman financiara una nueva torre…

―No es por la celebración. ―Tim continúa con la mirada en sus manos―. Hace 4 años que nos conocimos, te dije que me gustabas y tu respuesta fue.

―Dímelo de nuevo cuando tengas 17. ―Dick recarga su rostro en su palma―. Tim fue una broma, realmente no pensé que te lo fueras a tomar enserio.

―Sabía que era una broma, además nadie se tomaría enserio la confesión de un mocoso de 14 años que estaba claramente impresionado por ver a un héroe de verdad. ―Tim levanta su rostro, Dick puede sentir la incomodidad instaurarse como una comezón en su nuca, desvía su mirada intentando evitar los intensos ojos azules de Red Robin. Mejor dicho, su ojo azul, ese que no es cubierto por el parche.

―Drake. ―Damian sale del pasillo entrando al living, los ojos de Richard se abren con asombro al ver al chico. Lleva una de las camisas de Dick, una de un equipo de Hockey que incluso a su dueño le queda grande, en el pequeño adolescentes se ve como un vestido. Avanza a la mesa del comedor recuperando su comida. Esa no fue la ropa que el dejó sobre la cama.

―Pequeño Gremlin. ¿Veo que sigues aquí? ―Tim apenas mira de reojo a Robin, Damian toma su plato y vaso yendo a la barra de la cocina. Justo detrás de Red Robin.

―Me quedaré con Richard hasta que mi padre regrese. ―Explica el menor, pero suena más a que está presumiendo, Dick lo mira moverse un poco cohibido por la casa. Abre la puerta del refrigerador para tomar la caja de jugo que está en la parte alta causando que su camisa se levante. Dejando ver claramente la curvatura de su trasero. Damian no lleva calzoncillos. Da vuelta para llenar su vaso y regresa a la mesa, en esta ocasión sentándose al lado contrario de espaldas a la ventana, mirando a Grayson de frente. 

―Lo que será pronto. ―Responde mordaz Drake, Damian levanta su vaso llevándolo a sus labios. Sin quitar su vista del nuevo Batman, abre sus piernas mostrándole a Grayson que el plug aún sigue dentro de él. Tim no puede verlo desde donde está sentado, debido al parche tendría que girar su rostro casi noventa grados para hacerlo; lo que le daría tiempo suficiente a Robin para cerrar sus piernas.

―Pero eso no significa que dejaré de visitar a Grayson. ―Las delgadas piernas se cruzan, una sobre la otra. Mueve su pie con molestia, solo para abrirlas de nuevo, su pequeña mano toca uno de sus muslos subiendo hasta la unión de ambos y de regreso hasta su rodilla.

―Damian, necesito hablar con Dick sobre algo muy importante.

―Hazlo, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir. ―Damian repite el proceso, cruzando sus piernas, moviendo sus pies, acariciándose sin quitar sus ojos de Batman―. Ignoraré tu voz desde ahora.

―Damian, por favor ve a jugar con tu gato a otro lado, lo que quiero hablar con Dick es una cuestión de adultos. ―Wayne muerde su emparedado, frotando sus muslos. Los pequeños pies apenas alcanzan el suelo, mueve sus piernas rozando las puntas de sus dedos contra la alfombra―. Damian.

―Te está ignorando Tim, no obtendrás respuesta. ―Insiste Grayson―. Podrías continuar.

―Damian. ―Regaña Drake, volviendo su rostro al adolescente. Robin ha logrado cerrar sus piernas y detener su juego a tiempo.

―Tim no insistas, ya lo conoces. ―Pide Dick mirando finalmente a Drake, el joven héroe suspira.

―Lo que quiero decir es que esperé a tener 17 para ya no ser tratado como un niño por ti. ―Tim comienza a hablar, Damian regresa abriendo sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos. Mete su dedo en el anillo del pequeño juguete sacándolo de su interior. Dick puede ver el rosado agujero estirado y lubricado―. Te he dado algunas indirectas estos años.

― ¿Indirectas? ―Pregunta Batman, Damian guarda el enchufe debajo de sus ropas. Levanta una de sus piernas poniendo la planta de su pie sobre el asiento de la silla, de modo que su muslo toca su pecho. Dándole a Grayson una mejor vista del interior de su cuerpo 

―Si, pero creo que no has entendido ninguna. ―Responde Drake. Robin levanta un poco su camisa, apenas lo suficiente como para que su amante pueda ver la pequeña polla dura―. O las estabas ignorando, cualquiera que sea el caso. Hoy prefiero la confrontación directa.

―Bien, soy todo oídos. ―Comenta Grayson. Damian cierra su mano en su pene, tocando con su dedo índice la punta. Llevando sus pequeños dedos a su agujero.

―Lo que quiero decir es que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. ―Dick ni siquiera está oyendo lo que Tim dice, intenta concentrarse. En no mirar a Damian directamente, en no dejar salir su olor y más importante aún en no endurecerse―. Asi que, ya he pasado la edad de consentimiento, no estoy en celo y después de meditarlo estos últimos años, llegue a la conclusion de que aún estoy enamorado de ti.

―Tim. ―Dick suspira poniendo tanta atención en Drake como le es posible―. Creo que en el fondo siempre lo supe. No es que no seas atractivo, lo eres. Tampoco es por que seas joven, ni creo que fuiste un niño impresionado. Eres mi hermanito Tim, no podría verte como un amante. Tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, pero de esta manera no, lo lamento mucho.

―Jason dijo que esa sería tu respuesta. ―Tim baja su mirada, suena claramente herido.

―Perdón, de verdad. Pero no dejes que esto dañe tu autoestima, eres atractivo, inteligente e interesante. Se que hay alguien mucho mejor que yo allá afuera. ―Dick puede ver las gruesas gotas caer del rostro de Red Robin, manchando sus pantalones. Lleva sus palmas a sus ojos dejando salir un pequeño sollozo. Damian se detiene, sentándose correctamente en la silla. Grayson se muerde la lengua, Jason no había llorado―. Tim.

―Estoy bien, solo necesito un momento. ―Responde Drake, Damian deja la mesa. Regresando discretamente a la recámara. Robin nunca ha sido bueno con las personas que lloran.

―Tim eres mi hermanito, te quiero. 

―Pero no como un amante. 

―Si pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos lo haría. ―Intenta consolarlo Dick.

― ¿Podríamos al menos intentarlo?

―Tim no me pidas eso, sabemos que no funcionará. Después será incomodo vernos. Las cosas mejoraron desde que Bruce se casó con Selina y Jason regresó a Gotham.

―Solo un poco Dick, por favor.

―Finalmente somos una familia, después de muchos años. 

―Un mes, intentémoslo un mes. Si las cosas no salen bien fingiremos que no pasó.

―Sabes que no será así, si no funciona los demás tomaran parte en el conflicto. Dirán que yo estuve mal, que fuiste tu quien falló.

―No tienen que saberlo, si funciona se los diremos. Si no lo hace…

―No rompas a nuestra familia. ―Sentencia Grayson, Drake vuelve a mirarlo. ―. Todos estan felices ahora Tim, no arruines esa felicidad.

―Tienes razón, yo sabía que me rechazarías, pero muy en el fondo aun guardaba una pequeña esperanza. ―Tim pelea con el parche en su ojo intentando quitarlo, posiblemente humedo por su llanto, Dick suspira moviéndose a lado de Drake, levanta el rostro del chico. Notando el polvo pegarse en su mano, va maquillado para ocultar los moretones y otras heridas.

Richard toma el borde comenzando a despegar el material, la mano de Tim aprieta sus pantalones y sus cejas se fruncen a medida que el parche se arranca. Abre su ojo aun inyectado en sangre, uno de los vidrios de la máscara se metió en él. Solo pequeños derrames, pero no se quedaría ciego. Sus palmas se posan en el pecho de Dick escalando hasta envolverse en el cuello del chico mayor.

―Déjame besarte, al menos solo una vez. ―Pide Drake, mirando a Grayson con esas orbes azules suplicantes, cristalinas de lágrimas, con su precioso rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas.

―Tim por favor.

―Solo una vez, no volveré a molestarte nunca más. ―Dick suspira, poniendo sus palmas sobre sus propias piernas, cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus labios.

―Solo una vez. ―Acepta el héroe, se queda inmóvil manteniendo sus ojos y boca apretados. Los cálidos labios de Red Robin se presionan contra los de Dick, en un toque que podría describirse como inocente. Tim se levanta un poco del sillón, cerrando su agarre en el cuello del mayor, presionando sus bocas con más fuerza. El nuevo Batman se mantiene en la misma posición sin moverse, sin negarse, pero tampoco corresponde el contacto. Drake se rinde, soltando a Grayson se aleja hasta el otro extremo del mueble.

―Gracias Dick. ―Responde Tim, pasando su palma por sus ojos enjuagando algunas lágrimas que continúan saliendo.

―Deja de frotarte los ojos, te vas a lastimar. ―Dick toma la delgada muñeca quitando la mano de Drake de su rostro, el menor sorbe por la nariz levantándose.

―Me tengo que ir. ―Se excusa el más joven, dejando el sillón para ir a la puerta―. Nos vemos el domingo.

― ¿No querrás decir hoy en la patrulla? ―Replica Grayson, el chico toma el pomo abriendo la puerta.

―No, volaré a San Francisco hoy. ―Contesta Red Robin, saliendo al pasillo―. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con mi equipo, volveré cuando Bruce venga. Nos vemos.

Finaliza Tim cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Dick se levanta, aún tiene que reprender a Damian por su comportamiento, si bien es cierto que su relación con Drake no es la mejor hacer algo como eso cuando el chico estaba hablando sobre sus sentimientos no era de buen gusto. Camina por el pasillo que da al dormitorio, toma el pomo abriendo la puerta con rapidez, a diferencia de lo que imaginó Robin no está esperándolo en la cama, no se ve por ninguna parte. La puerta del balcón está entrecerrada, ¿No pudo haberse ido?

― ¿Damian? ―Richard entra por completo a la recámara cerrando la puerta. Apenas logra darse la vuelta cuando distingue un ligero movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. El pequeño cuerpo del niño se estampa contra él tomándolo por sorpresa, cayendo boca abajo sobre la cama. Robin sube encima de Batman sentándose sobre su espalda tomando las muñecas del mayor en sus diminutas manos las empuja sobre el colchón, usando todo su peso para intentar inmovilizar a su hermano.

― ¡Dejaste que te besara! ―Recrimina molesto el chico. Dick puede sentir su corazón golpear contra su pecho, Damian es un depredador, entrenado para ser el arma mortal definitiva. Grayson ha sido confiado, mantuvo la guardia baja cerca del adolescente, estaba celoso podía notarlo claramente; Aun si él era más grande la rodilla del Wayne estaba forzando la unión de sus hombros haciéndole daño.

― ¡Estaba llorando! ―Dick intenta tranquilizarse, estaba en desventaja y no quería iniciar una pelea. Damian está enojado, puede sentirlo temblar encima de él.

― ¡Dijiste que no querías a ningún omega! ¡Dijiste que no ibas a dejarme aun si algún omega aparecía! ¡Me mentiste! ―El niño se mueve presionando todos su peso sobre los hombros del mayor.

― ¡Lo rechacé! ¡Él ya se fue, regresó a San Francisco! ¡No te mentí! ―Damian redirige su peso moviendo sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo más grande, soltando las manos de Dick, se levanta dejando que el mayor se de vuelta. Richard recuerda lo que dijo Robin el primer día.  _ Dos alfas es imposible, pelearemos todo el tiempo por quien estaría arriba. _

Damian aun no presentaba su raza, pero sin dudas sintió miedo al ser sometido por el chico. Aun sin olor tenía una presencia increíble, no estaba del todo seguro de que tanto vio u oyó de la conversación, pero si por algo como eso casi le había dislocado los brazos.  _ Esto es puro instinto, a la mínima que huelas a un omega me dejarás y terminaré matándote _ . Tal vez no contempló todas las posibilidades.

― ¿No estás mintiendo? ―Damian se sienta sobre su estómago, visiblemente relajado.

―No, él se fue. Yo no quiero a ningún omega. ―Richard pone sus manos en los muslos desnudos, sus hombros aun duelen al moverse―. Yo solo te quiero a ti, omega, alfa, beta o lo que vayas a ser, no importa. Te lo dije.

― ¿Lo prometes? ―Pregunta el joven, inclinándose sobre el rostro de Dick. Abraza el cuello del mayor rozando sus labios, en espera de la respuesta de Grayson.

―Lo prometo, te amo y eso no tiene que ver con tu raza. ―Grayson levanta su rostro besando al adolescente. Damian abre su boca primero pasando su lengua por los labios del nuevo Batman.

― ¿Qué tanto te besó? ―Insiste el joven, a Dick no le gusta el rumbo que está tomando la conversación.

―Fue muy poco, apenas rozo sus labios, además no le correspondí. ―Damian mete sus manos en el cabello de Grayson, presionando sus labios con fuerza, moviendo su pequeña lengua en la boca del contrario, intentando controlar el beso. Dick sube su toque por los muslos―. ¿No llevas nada debajo de la camisa? Eres un mocoso muy indecente. 

Richard se detiene al sentir los dientes del menor cerrarse en su labio, mordiéndolo. Está apunto de quejarse cuando el chico vuelve a besarlo, el sabor metálico de la sangre se extiende en su boca a medida que Damian intenta besarlo más profundamente.

―Si besas a alguien que no sea yo, me enojaré mucho. ―Grayson puede sentir el escalofrió subir por su columna, claro que ese chico sería un alfa. Un omega abría llorado como lo hizo Tim, Damian se estaba imponiendo, marcando lo que era suyo. Dick no iba a dejarlo dominar, no del todo.

―No besaré a nadie más. ―Batman sube tomando al adolescentes por la cintura, empujándolo hacia abajo―. Encárgate de que ninguno se acerque a mí.

―Lo haré. ―Responde el menor, sus manos pasan por el pecho de su amante, tomando el borde de la camisa para sacarla, Dick se levanta un poco, arrastrándose hasta el respaldo de la cama aun con el chico sobre él.

―Ya que estas encima de mí y parecías bastante dispuesto hace unos momentos. ―Grayson pelea un poco con sus pantalones deportivos bajándolos junto a su ropa interior lo suficiente como para liberar su erección. Damian pone sus pequeñas manos en los amplios hombros de su hermano, notando el calor de la polla que se presiona contra su trasero―. ¿Por qué no me montas hoy cariño?

―Eres un sucio pervertido. ―Responde el menor, levantando su delgado cuerpo, frotando su agujero lubricado contra la polla de su maestro, Dick lo toma por la cintura ayudándolo a penetrarse.

―Lo dice el niño que se sentó al otro lado de la habitación mostrándome su hoyo. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un exhibicionista? Comienzo a creer que lo eres. ―El chico suspira notando como su cuerpo toma toda la longitud de su hermano, mete su mano debajo de la enorme camisa tocando su vientre. Su interior está caliente, el pene de Dick palpita con fuerza haciéndolo sentir muy bien. Richard se relaja dejando salir sus feromonas eso ayudara al joven a disfrutar más del contacto―. Sostente del respaldo para que tengas más estabilidad.

Damian lo obedece cerrando sus pequeñas manos en la superficie de madera, abriendo sus piernas tanto como le es posible. Richard lo sostiene con firmeza, apoyando en sus talones empuja al menor hacia arriba. Robin ya se ha preparado y lubricado a sí mismo, chupa su labio acallando los sonidos que salen de su boca 

Aprieta el respaldo en sus dedos notando como su cuerpo recibe maravillosamente los embates, esa posición es muy buena, está llevando a Dick tan profundo, sintiendo su polla golpear el fondo de su estómago. El chico grita, curvando su cuerpo hacia atrás, ahí puede percibir como la piel de su vientre se estira ante el bulto que se forma.

El mayor forcejea intentando sacar al adolescente de la prenda, él también quiere ver como su pene se mueve al interior del menudo cuerpo. Damian solloza elevando sus brazos, sin el soporte que ofrecía la cama, es levantado totalmente del colchón, botando sobre el regazo de su hermano. Azotado con malicia, clavándolo tan profundo, busca de nuevo la madera para recibir en un mejor ángulo las penetraciones.

Dick baja sus manos tomando las inocentes mejillas, apretándolas entre sus dedos, usándolas para levantar al chico. Richard jadea, no se ha acostado con Robin desde la llegada del Flamingo, Damian también estaba ansioso, prácticamente lo invito a tomarlo ahí mismo en la mesa del comedor y de no haber sido por la llegada de Tim; aun estarían en la cocina. Tendría que anudarlo un par de veces para quedar satisfecho, tal vez unas 4 o 6.

El menor se sacude, gritando, apretando a Grayson en sus húmedas entrañas. Puesto que nada sale aun de su pene, sabe que está teniendo un orgasmo cuando su voz se oye de esa manera, algunas décimas más alta, balbucea llamándolo hasta que se rompe. Cayendo manso en los fuertes brazos de su amante, soltando jadeos entrecortados porque sigue siendo penetrado. Alucinando en su delirio orgásmico.

―Gaisom. ―Reza con su infantil voz borracha de placer, el mayor se vuelve presionando al adolescente contra las almohadas. Dándole un lecho mullido para ser follado con fuerza, sus pequeñas caderas se quejan ante los embates, sus piernas intentan abrirse más de lo que deberían para tomar al gran hombre que lo deshonra con perversa malicia.

Ultraja al chico empujándose en ese conducto que no debería ser usado así, pero a Robin le encanta, apenas se recupera de su aturdimiento sostiene sus piernas por debajo de sus rodillas. Abriéndose para que Dick pueda ver todo de él, sus labios rojos por ser chupados y mordidos, el sudor perlando la hermosa e inocente piel tostada, las lágrimas de inmenso placer que se desbordan de sus ojos, manchando sus sonrojadas mejillas. Es precioso de una forma enloquecedora.

Ensuciándolo antes de que siquiera sea lanzado al mundo, Damian mantiene sus piernas abiertas, clavando sus uñas en sus propios muslos. Richard se sostiene con sus palmas abiertas sobre la cama, observando enajenado la belleza del chiquillo, que con su cuerpo inmaduro ha aceptado ser usado como un omega solo por el amor que le tiene a su maestro. Dios debería oírlo, no importa quien, no importa cuál.

Grayson piensa que incluso vendería su alma al diablo para que ese hermoso chico sea un omega, su omega. Para poder marcarlo, para preñarlo y pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a Damian aun en el más ardiente de los infiernos. Dick se detiene tomando a Robin por los tobillos, doblando su diminuto cuerpo, golpeándolo con estocadas abusivas. El interior del menor lo succiona, su pequeña polla se sacude. Richard se detiene apretando las delgadas piernas en sus dedos, eso dejara una marca. Derramando su esperma en el fondo de su amado, colmándolo hasta el borde.

El nudo se hincha, permitiendo a Damian ser impregnado durante más tiempo, con su inocente interior repleto de líquido caliente, atiborrando sus intestinos. El menor se revuelve en la cama, abriendo sus brazos para atraer a su amante. Dick lo sigue rodeando el menudo cuerpo, besando su cuello, chupando su oreja. Uniendo finalmente sus labios con la pasión acumulada de los días previos. Ambos se recuestan intentando tranquilizarse.

Damian acaricia el cabello de su amado, sumidos en la dicha post coital se mantienen abrazados esperando que el nudo baje lo suficiente como para continuar. Richard besa sus mejillas, las feromonas inundan la habitación haciendo a ambos sentirse cálidos y relajados. Robin aun no entiende cuán importante es el olor para el ritual de apareamiento. El teléfono de Dick se enciende sobre la cama, poco después comienza a sonar.

―Es un excelente momento. ―Comenta enojado el mayor―. Quien quiera que sea que se vaya al diablo, si es importante volverá a llamar.

El nuevo Batman se ciñe otra vez sobre su amante, besándolo despacio, profundo. El aparato se apaga, para encenderse, con el mismo sonido estridente de llamada.

―Volvió a llamar, contesta. ―Dice Damian, Dick mira el nombre del contacto y levanta el dispositivo descolgando la llamada. Robin se deja caer sobre la cama, suspirando, frotando su hinchado vientre, el nudo está comenzando a bajar.

― ¿Sí? ―Grayson presiona el móvil contra su oído.

―Si estas con Damian sal a donde él no pueda oírte, esto es muy importante. Secreto de clasificación A. ―Ordena Bruce al otro lado de la línea.

―Podrías darme un momento. ―Responde Dick.

Días para que Bruce regrese 3.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick Grayson es hombre muerto, el nudo aún continúa medio hinchado al interior del niño. No sabe sobre que quiere hablar Bruce y Damian está debajo de él, frotando su barriga, con la polla de Nightwing clavada profundamente en su hoyo, con sus ojos cerrados concentrándose en la sensación del esperma en su vientre. Richard intenta empujarse un poco hacia atrás, todavía no es posible salir del chico. Robin suelta un largo gemido al sentir el tirón.

― ¿Dick que fue eso? ―Cuestiona Bruce, el mayor aprieta su palma sobre la boca de Damian intentando de nueva cuenta dejar su interior.

―Debió de ser el gato. ―Intenta excusarse Grayson―. Tom, realmente estoy en una situación incómoda ahora, ¿Puedo llamarte en un par de minutos?

― ¿No puedes escapar de Damian? ―Pregunta Wayne.

―No. ―Dick hace una pausa mirando al niño, si tan solo su padre supiera que realmente Damian lo tiene atrapado―. En un momento te llamo, gracias por ser comprensivo.

Grayson termina la llamada, quitando su mano de la boca del chiquillo vuelve a besarlo. Con desesperación, profundo, chupando la pequeña boca, las manos de Robin se colocan en la espalda del chico mayor, clavando sus uñas, tocando su pecho. La voz del menor asciende, chillando contra los labios de su hermano, Dick intenta empujarse fuera de nuevo, saliendo con tanta calma como le es posible.

―Quédate en la cama, regresaré pronto. ―Pide Richard subiendo sus pantalones toma su teléfono. Se dirige a la cocina, llena su olvidada taza de café de nuevo, necesita aclararse, aun puede sentir el sabor de la sangre, la uva y mostaza mezclándose en su boca. Necesita aire fresco, su polla sigue palpitando entre sus piernas y el calor del cuerpo de Damian es persistente en sus manos.

Sale a la terraza tomando una gran bocanada de aire, saca su móvil marcando el número de Bruce de regreso, el teléfono suena un par de veces. Después oye al otro hombre a través de la línea.

― ¿Qué tal han ido las vacaciones? ―Dick se sienta a la sombra del pequeño jardín.

―Muy bien, era justo lo que necesitaba. ―Bruce responde al otro lado del teléfono―. ¿Cómo ha estado todo en Gotham?

―Es Gotham, pasan cosas terribles todo el tiempo. Tuvimos una invasión extraterrestre, dos viajeros del tiempo y 5 nuevos super villanos aparecieron. ―Dice el nuevo Batman sonando muy serio.

― ¿De verdad? ―Cuestiona crédulo Bruce.

―No. ―Dick se ríe intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo―. Peleamos un par de veces con el rey de los condimentos, Joker vino a buscarme, pero cuando notó que no eras tú, él mismo pidió que lo lleváramos a Arkham. Debiste ver las caras de Tim y Jason. Fue algo digno de rememorar.

― ¿No le dijiste cuando volvía?

―No, pero ten por seguro que saldrá del manicomio apenas sepa que estas de regreso. ―Richard vuelve a reírse, toma la humeante taza de café dando un sorbo. El líquido caliente ya ha comenzado a aclarar su mente―. Solo tuvimos un percance un poco mayor con un tipo llamado El Flamingo, pero logramos resolverlo. Te lo contaré mejor cuando vuelvan.

―Sobre eso quería hablar.

― ¿De qué se trata? me sorprendió mucho que me dijeras: sal a donde Damian no pueda oírte, esto es un secreto de clasificación A. ¿Sucedió algo?

―Selina y yo hemos estado pensando mucho sobre el cumpleaños de Damian. ―Dick mira a través de la puerta para cerciorarse de que el chico no está escuchando.

―Bien, él no puede oírme. ¿Qué estan planeando?

―El plan inicial era volver el 9 por la mañana y tener un pequeño almuerzo con toda la familia. ―Explica Bruce al otro lado del teléfono.

―Eso era lo que se me había informado. ―Comenta Dick.

―Pero Selina pensó que debido a que cumplir 13 es una edad muy importante y el primer paso para dejar de ser un niño y convertirse en un hombre deberíamos de hacer una fiesta grande. ―Dick se da vuelta dando la espalda a la casa, con la boca abierta no puede creer lo que Wayne dice.

― ¿Fiesta?

―Si, una fiesta.

―Creo que es maravilloso Bruce, pero tienen menos de una semana para planearla además estas al otro lado del mar.

―Selina ya está enviando las invitaciones, me comunico contigo para pedirte que mantengas a Damian lo más lejos de la mansión como sea posible. ―Pide Bruce.

―Por supuesto. ¿Él te dijo que estuvo viviendo conmigo verdad?

―No exactamente, pero dejó caer la indirecta de que no estaba en la mansión y después Alfred me confirmó su paradero.

―Menos mal. ¿Hay otra cosa en la que pueda ayudarte?

―Regresaremos un día antes para coordinar todo. ―Explica Wayne―. Solo tráelo el domingo y no le digas que el plan ha cambiado.

―Domingo al medio día en la mansión. ―Dick ya se ha relajado―. Solo no vayas a sorprenderlo mucho, podrías hacerlo llorar y se enojará si los invitados lo ven llorar.

―Deberíamos estar preparados por si eso sucede también. ―Responde Wayne―. Gracias por cuidar de Damian estos días, me preocupaba que no obedeciera a Alfred y terminara peleando con Duke o Cassie. Eres un buen hermano mayor y sé que un día serás un gran padre.

―Bruce. ―Richard puede notar la culpa crecer en el fondo de su estómago, avanzar amarga por su garganta y dejarlo sin voz. Toma un trago de café, esperando que eso le ayude a seguir hablando―. ¿A qué se debe todo este sentimentalismo? creo que voy a llorar.

―Te dije que sería extraño. ―Bruce le reclama a otra persona, Dick oye a Selina reír en el fondo.

―Lo que tú padre quiere decir es que está muy orgulloso. ―Dice Catwoman acercándose al teléfono―. Volveremos en un par de días, intenten no matarse entre ustedes.

―Lo intentaremos, disfruten de sus vacaciones. Nos vemos el domingo. ―Concluye Richard colgando, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, regresa al interior de la casa. Damian está recostado boca abajo en la cama, Dick puede ver su pequeño cuerpo moverse al ritmo de sus respiraciones

― ¿Cuál fue el motivo de esa llamada? ―Interroga el menor apenas nota la presencia del alfa en el dormitorio.

―Mi superior quería saber si volveré a trabajar la próxima semana. ―Damian frunce el ceño.

― ¿Vas a volver? ―Cuestiona el niño.

―Tengo que volver o conseguir otro trabajo. Use todas mis vacaciones acumuladas para pasar este mes completo contigo, además me gusta mi trabajo no quiero dejarlo. ―Dick se sienta a lado del chico, posando su mano en la mejilla para acariciarlo―. Tú aun tienes otra semana más de vacaciones antes de que comiencen las clases, puedes venir a ayudarme. Hay algunos niños que estarían muy felices de aprender a pintar, tocar un instrumento o alguna de tus otras múltiples habilidades.

―Podría enseñarles una de las doscientas maneras de matar que conozco. ―Se burla el chico.

―No hablemos sobre matar, aún estoy intentando superarlo. ―Pide Grayson.

―Intentare evitarlo, pero no prometo nada.

―Considera la propuesta, mi horario comienza a las 11, pídele a Alfie que te traiga por la mañana. ―Dick se inclina acercándose al cuello del chico―. Asi podríamos desayunar juntos, yo te regresaré a la mansión por la tarde.

―Mi padre sospechara si de un día a otro me vuelvo la persona más altruista de Gotham. ―Responde el menor girando su rostro para mirar a su pareja.

―Podrías comportarte como un mocoso, yo le diere a tu padre que necesitamos alguien que enseñe a tocar el violín y el ofrecerá que vengas a ayudar. ―Damian mira con algo de asombro a Dick.

―A veces me aterra lo mucho que conoces a mi padre. ―Grayson levanta los hombros como si le restara importancia.

…

Ambos chicos se mantienen en silencio dentro del automóvil, Pennyworth está en su caja de transporte colocado cuidadosamente sobre el asiento trasero, asegurado por el cinturón de seguridad. Dick bosteza cuando se detienen en un semáforo, el maletín con el traje de Batman está en la cajuela y Damian sentado en el asiento del copiloto, abraza su mochila en sus brazos.

―No quiero ver la estúpida cara de Drake hoy. ―Dice el adolescente mirando por la ventana, el paisaje urbano comienza a cambiar por pequeñas casas familiares con patios verdes.

―Solo cierra tus ojos cuando él esté cerca. ―Se burla Dick.

―Apuesto a que estará muy feliz de verme regresar a la mansión. ―Las viviendas comienzan a volverse escasas, divisando un pequeño bosquecillo a lo lejos.

―Tim no es tu enemigo, no tienes que preocuparte por él. ―Intenta hacerlo razonar Grayson.

―Todos los omegas son mis enemigos ahora. ―Declara el menor molesto, dirigiendo su mirada a Dick. El mayor se desvía de la carretera estacionándose en un pequeño camino de tierra subyacente.

― ¿Todos los omegas? ―Richard abre su cinturón acercándose al chico para olerlo. Solo suavizante de telas y la loción de baño. Eso no es bueno―. ¿Incluso Selina?

―No, Selina no. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Pregunta el joven, empujando su mochila contra la guantera.

― ¿Te estoy oliendo? ―Responde el mayor, presionando su nariz contra el cuello, bajando por su pecho, su estómago y en medio de sus piernas.

―Grayson detente. ―Damian toma el cabello del héroe que esta entre sus muslos.

―Damian, no hueles a mí. ―Dice el mayor, tirando de las piernas del chico, presionándolo contra la puerta.

―Me dijiste que no debía oler. ―El adolescente comienza a respirar pesadamente. Dick lo toma por la unión de sus rodillas abriendo sus piernas. La espalda de Robin descansa sobre el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto. Dick se mueve dejando su asiento intentando acomodarse entre los muslos del joven.

―Estuviste viviendo un mes conmigo, deberías de oler a mí al menos un poco. ―Dick se mete entre las piernas de Robin, llevando sus labios al delgado cuello, comienza a besarlo―. Lo que Flamingo dijo me ha hecho notar el error que fue obligarte a mantenerte limpio.

―No entiendo de qué coño estás hablando. ―Robin ladea su cuello, notando los labios subir, chupando su oreja.

―Cuando llegaste a casa, olías un poco a tu padre, a Selina y en menor medida a Duke. ―Explica el alfa, tomando el rostro de Damian entre sus palmas para besarlo. El niño lo permite, suspirando por su nariz mete sus manos en el cabello de su hermano, tirando de él para mantenerse unidos―. Debes de oler al menos un poco a mí, si no lo haces será sospechoso.

―Eres un idiota, no me beses de esta manera si no vas a llegar hasta el final. ―Grita el niño molesto, Grayson sonríe, presionando su cadera contra la del chico. Damian suspira al notar cuan duro está su amado.

―Yo siempre quiero llegar hasta el final contigo, pero es casi mediodía y tu padre llegó a Gotham esta mañana. ―Dick se aleja regresando al asiento del piloto―. Él debe de querer verte, baja las ventanas, luces muy acalorado.

Damian frunce el ceño, abriendo su ventana. Dick hace lo propio, encendiendo el auto para regresar al camino. Apenas unos segundos después la pequeña cerca perimetral blanca se convierte en grandes paredes de piedra gris, los árboles desvelan la imponente mansión Wayne. Richard no distingue nada fuera de lo común, no hay autos en la entrada, pero ellos estan llegando por la puerta principal lo que podría significar que han llegado por algún otro camino. El portón eléctrico se abre, dejando oír la robótica voz de la asistente virtual.

Avanzan por el largo pasillo rodeando la enorme fuente, Dick detiene el vehículo cerca de la puerta de entrada, podría rodear la mansión y estacionarse en el garaje trasero pero la fiesta debe de ser atrás. Damian baja primero del auto, tomando la caja con su mascota sube las escaleras, Richard aún debe abrir el maletero para tomar el traje de Batman. Robin lo espera en el último peldaño.

―Nadie ha abierto la puerta. ―Dice Damian.

―Alfred debe de estar ocupado, yo la abriré. ―Ofrece Dick abriendo una de las enormes puertas de madera, sin señales de vida en la mansión. Damian baja a su gato abriendo la puertecilla de metal para dejarlo salir.

― ¿Dónde están todos? ―Cuestiona Damian.

―No sé, tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlos. ―Dick intenta sonar confundido.

― ¿Padre? ―Robin avanza hacia el recibidor―. ¿Kyle?

― ¿Damian oíste eso? ―Grayson pregunta moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados―. Vino de atrás.

―Yo no oí nada.

―Shh. Ven, detrás de mí. ―Dick va a la chimenea tomando uno de los atizadores, camina despacio por la cocina, atravesando el segundo comedor salen al largo pasillo que conduce al patio trasero. Richard abre la puerta despacio apenas asomándose un poco afuera―. ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Damian no veas!

Grita el chico mayor y como si la indicación hubiera sido “Damian tienes que ver esto” el adolescente se adelanta abriendo la puerta por completo. Se queda de pie sobre el umbral observando con los ojos muy abiertos la escena, dos filas de mesas se extienden a cada lado de la piscina, hay algunas enormes carpas de color azul y globos, cientos de ellos. En el fondo y lo que termina de llamar la atención del chico, un elefante que está paseando algunos niños.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dami! ―Dice Richard que está de pie detrás del chico, Robin lo mira asombrado, después de regreso a la fiesta, de nuevo a Dick. Aun incrédulo―. Tu papá te organizó una fiesta, no cumples trece años todos los días.

― ¡Dami! ―Jon grita moviendo su mano desde la mesa que comparte con sus padres y hermano. Al final de la escalera en la carpa más grande estan Bruce y Selina, ambos de pie intercambiando algunas palabras con Barbara, Tim, Duke y Cassie comparten un sillón cerca de la mesa destinada para la familia Wayne, Alfred el original está de pie a lado de la puerta con una bandeja repleta de gorros puntiagudos de fiesta con el logo de Batman y Robin.

―Feliz cumpleaños amo Damian, su padre está esperándolo. ―Habla el mayordomo dando un gorro de Robin a Dick y uno de Batman a Damian. Aun bastante asombrado deja que Richard le ponga el gorro de fiesta. Ambos bajan las escaleras para reunirse con la familia.

―Feliz cumpleaños hijo, espero que la sorpresa te haya agradado. ―Dice Bruce.

―Feliz cumpleaños Damian, no sabíamos si contratar payasos. Asi que trajimos al circo completo. ―Selina es quien rompe la distancia abrazando al niño del cumpleaños, extendiendo su brazo para que Bruce se una también. Robin ahoga un sollozo apretando su rostro contra el pecho de Selina. Ambos padres de miran entre ellos apretando más el abrazo.

No es una fiesta pequeña, Dick mira alrededor notando a todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, Wally West lo saluda efusivo desde la mesa que comparte con los West, ahí está su primo Wallace, Kid flash del equipo de Robin, sentado junto a él su novia Rachel, también exmiembro de los Teen Titans. Roy, Artemis, Kori e incluso Bizarro estan ahí también. Diana intercambia algunas palabras con Arthur y Mera. Barry Allen y toda la dinastía Allen necesitan dos mesas para acomodarse.

Eso más que una fiesta infantil parece la reunión de los super héroes previa a un enfrentamiento con Darkside. Richard sigue moviendo su rostro viendo más y más rostros conocidos, Víctor y su padre, Lucius con sus hijos también estan ahí. Billy Batson y todos sus hermanos se forman para tomar turnos para subir a los caballos. En una mesa sentadas solos un par de monjas, un pequeño niño pelirrojo se acerca llevándole una flora a la mujer. Dick lo reconoce al instante, el primer amiguito de Damian.

―Dami, mira. ―Pide Grayson al niño que aún está intentando secarse los ojos―. Tu amiguito Colin está aquí.

― ¿Colin? ―Damian se aleja del abrazo de su padre mirando a donde señala Dick. En las últimas mesas, muy en el fondo casi como si no quisieran ser reconocidas se encuentran dos mujeres. Aun si van maquilladas y vestidas como damas de la alta sociedad Richard sabe quiénes son, Harley Quinn y Poison Ivy. En ese momento no son villanas, son Harleen Quinzel y Pamela Isley, amigas de Selina Kyle-Wayne.

― ¿Qué estan haciendo perdedores? ―Jason se para detrás de Dick, su brazo izquierdo esta enyesado y sujeto por un cabestrillo color negro. Todd dirige su mirada a Dick, sin un golpe o moretón, después a Damian, de igual manera sin signos de pelea, toma al niño por el hombro dándole vuelta pasando su única mano buena por el rostro de Robin―. ¿Por qué coño tú no tienes ningún rasguño?

― ¿Eh? ―Damian lo mira con duda.

― ¿Por qué no estas herido? Tendré que llevar este estúpido yeso dos meses y tú y el idiota de Dick no tiene ni una herida. ―Jason sacude el hombro de Damian.

―Un mago lo hizo. ―Responde Grayson.

―Para ser más específicos una genio. ―Corrige Damian, Jason los mira con la boca abierta.

― ¿Por qué no te acordaste de tu hermano favorito? ―Reclama Red Hood.

―Lo hice, Grayson esta como nuevo. ―Responde Robin.

―Se supone que tu hermano favorito soy yo. ―Todd está comenzando a enojarse―. No sabes lo difícil que es ir al baño con un brazo roto, ni siquiera puedo ponerme el traje solo.

Hay una pequeña risita detrás de Red Hood. Tim, Cassie y Duke dirigen sus mirada a Todd.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―Pregunta Dick, Jason se rasca la nuca con su mano útil.

―Bueno, yo. ―El segundo hermano se aclara la garganta―. No me llego el memo de que la pequeña reunión familiar se había convertido en la Comicon, traje a alguien a quien quiero presentarles.

Jason se hace a un lado dejando ver a la persona que se esconde detrás de él. Una pequeña mujer de cabello rubio, corto ligeramente rizado, con enormes ojos azules, lleva un vestido blanco con un corte debajo de su pecho, que llega por encima de su rodilla. Damian, Tim y Duke ya la vieron antes, el resto de la familia aun no la conoce.

―Familia, ella es Isabel Ardila. ―Jason toma la mano de la chica con la suya―. Nos conocimos hace poco más de un año, ella es sobre cargo de vuelo.

Bruce mira Selina, Selina mira a Dick.

―Mucho gusto Isabel, espero que estés bien. ―Dice Grayson, Kyle y Wayne siguen confundidos.

―Lo estoy, pero Jason se ha llevado la peor parte. ―Responde ella.

―Jason ¿Hay algo de lo que nos estamos perdiendo? ―Interroga Bruce.

―Oh, si casi lo olvido. ―Jason comienza señalando a Bruce―. Este hombre es algo asi como mi padre, Bruce Wayne ya lo conoces de las noticias.

―Es un placer conocerlo señor Wayne, admiro mucho el trabajo que ha hecho en esta ciudad. ―La rubia extiende su mano para saludar a Bruce, este responde el saludo, aun confundido.

―Te ves muy confundido Bruce. ―Jason mira su padre―. Espera. ¿Dick aun no te lo ha contado?

― ¿Contarme qué? Dick. ―Insiste Wayne.

―Yo también acabo de llegar. ―Se defiende Grayson. Jason suspira.

―Isabel sabe quiénes somos, en nuestra primera cita fuimos raptados por una nave extraterrestre y descubrió que soy Red Hood. ―Jason comienza a explicar―. Peleo junto conmigo, Roy y Starfire, después Joker atentó contra su vida y lejos de escapar de mi decidio quedarse.

―No mientas―. Replica ella―. Después del incidente de Joker, intentaste alejarme.

―Lo hice, pero después regresaste a mí. ―Jason pasa su único brazo bueno por la cintura de la mujer―. En esta ocasión, cuando creí que Flamingo te había secuestrado, me di cuenta que realmente quería tenerte a mi lado para poder cuidar de ti siempre.

―Jason, nunca creí oírte asi de romántico. ¿Alguien lo grabó? ―Dick se burla.

―Yo lo grabé. ―Duke responde elevando su dedo pulgar.

―Gracias chicos, son geniales. ―Todd habla un poco molesto―. Asi que le pedí matrimonio y ella aceptó.

Toda la familia se mira los unos a los otros con una clara expresión de sorpresa. Isabel levanta su mano izquierda mostrando el brillante anillo de oro blanco. Jason lucha intentando levantar su brazo roto para mostrar su anillo también.

―No pueden ver mi anillo, pero esta debajo de esta tela. ―Todd intenta mover de nuevo su brazo.

―No luches, vas a lastimarte más. ―Regaña Isabel.

―Vaya, Jason. ―Dick intenta continuar―. Nos has dejado sin palabras, quiero decir felicidades. Isabel, Bienvenida a la familia.

―Creo que debería de terminar de presentarlos. ―Continua Todd, mueve su mano señalando a Dick―. Dick Grayson, el Nightwing original.

―Mucho gusto Isabel. ―Responde Richard. La mujer suelta una risita cubriendo su boca con su mano―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Jason te dijo algo de mí?

―No, no. No es eso. ―Ella sigue riendo―. Jason te mencionaba mucho cuando intentaba meterse al traje de Nightwing, incluso pensó en ponerse a dieta.

―Si, sí. Muy graciosos Jason esta gordo y no cabía en las medias de Dick. ―Red Hood mira al siguiente miembro de su familia―. Tim Drake, Red Robin. A él lo viste en el hospital la última vez. ¿Lo recuerdas?

―Si, mucho gusto Tim. ―Responde la chica.

―El gusto es mío Isabel, espero que estés bien. ―Tim mira a Jason con su único ojo bueno entrecerrado.

―El siguiente es Duke Thomas, Signal. Cassandra Cain, ella no habla mucho, pero no por eso es menos genial.

Isabel responde con un saludo también.

―El más pequeño de mis hermanos y a quien la última vez viste envuelto como una momia. ―Jason baja su mirada a Robin que está cerca de su padre―. Damian, también es el niño del cumpleaños hoy. Te daremos tú regalo en un momento Demon, espera.

―Mucho gusto Damian. ―La azafata se inclina un poco para mirar a los ojos al chico.

―Mucho gusto. ―Responde Wayne mirando a la chica de abajo a arriba―. No te veías tan bien la última vez.

―Bueno, la última vez me exploto un avión en la cara y un niño que corría muy rápido me sacó del lugar. ―La chica mueve su cabeza a los lados―. Además, no estaba teniendo un buen día de cabello.

―Si… imaginaré que no le dijiste a mi prometida que se ve bien. ―Jason mira a Damian con los ojos entrecerrados, se da vuelta para dirigirse a Alfred que ha estado detrás―. Pasemos al siguiente, Alfred Pennyworth. Es nuestro abuelo, pero prefiere ser llamado mayordomo.

―Señor Pennyworth, he oído maravillas de usted. ―Isabel extiende su mano al anciano―. Es un placer conocerlo finalmente.

―El placer es mío, señorita Ardila. ―Responde el mayordomo.

―Por último, pero no menos importante. ―Jason mira a Catwoman―. Selina Kyle, la esposa de Bruce.

―Mucho gusto señora Selina. ―Isabel mueve sus dedos algo nerviosa―. Jason ella, bueno. La mujer que visitamos la última vez, quien dijiste que era tu madre. No se llamaba Selina.

―Ah ¿Eh? eso es porque Selina es la nueva esposa de Bruce. ―Jason se aclara la garganta―. La mujer que conocimos **antes** , no fue esposa de Bruce.

―Dijiste que también era la madre de Damian. ―Insiste ella.

―Bueno, porque Talia es la madre de Damian. ―Todas las miradas se dirigen a Todd cuando suelta el nombre de la hija de Ra’s―. Es una situación complicada, te lo explicaré mejor en casa.

―Me voy un mes y Damian cumple 13 años, Tim 17 y Jason se compromete. ―Dice Bruce sonando sorprendido―. Debería irme más seguido, seguramente la próxima vez Dick estará casado.

―No te hagas muchas ilusiones Bruce. ―Responde Grayson.

― ¡Ah! si, lo estaba olvidando el regalo de Demon. ―Jason saca de su cabestrillo una hoja mal doblada―. Ya que tú mamá o tú papá pueden comprarte cualquier cosa que quieras, Isabel y yo pensamos que un regalo material no era una opción.

Jason extiende el papel a Damian.

―Me hiciste un dibujo. ―El menor se burla, abriendo el papel―. Debió ser difícil porque solo puedes usar un brazo.

―Uno de los pingüinos que tenemos en el Ice Logue puso un huevo hace unos días. ―Explica Isabel― Creí que sería una buena idea si te convertías en el papá adoptivo del pingüino bebé que viene en camino y le ponías un nombre.

Damian mira el papel, “Certificado de adopción de el pingüino: ________, dado al joven Damian Wayne Al Ghul.” Sin fecha puesto que el huevo aun no eclosiona.

―Si no lo quieres, está bien. ―Responde Todd, Robin aún sigue mirando el papel.

―No, si lo quiero. ―Wayne dobla el papel de nuevo metiéndolo en su bolsillo―. Gracias.

―Feliz cumpleaños Damian. ―Dice la rubia―. ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo? Jason dijo que no te gustaban los abrazos.

―Me gustan los abrazos, no sé por qué Jason mentiría asi. ―Damian avanza abriendo sus brazos para rodear la cintura de la mujer, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de la chica―. Es un mentiroso, no creas todo lo que dice.

―Es muy lindo Jason, no entiendo porque lo llamas Demon. ―La chica se ríe, abrazando al niño, acariciando despacio su cabello.

―No te confíes mucho de él. ―Advierte Jason, mirando al adolescente aferrarse a su novia―. Bien Damian, ya fue suficiente suelta a Isabel.

―No oigo lo que estás diciendo. ―Responde el menor frotando su mejilla en el pecho de la rubia. Jason lo toma de la oreja dándole un tirón.

―Las manos donde pueda verlas, hombrecito. ―Damian suelta a la chica y se aleja frotándose la oreja.

―Jason no seas malo con él, es su cumpleaños. ―Isabel revuelve el cabello del menor.

―Si Jason, no seas malo conmigo, es mi cumpleaños. ―Replica Damian, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la joven mujer intentando abrazarla de nuevo.

―Bien, vamos Isabel te mostrare al resto de la pandilla. ―Jason toma la mano de su novia dejando la carpa de los Wayne. Divisa al otro lado un rostro conocido―. Roy Harper, tú sucio bastardo.

El pelirrojo se vuelve, riendo al notar quien lo ha llamado.

―Dick, creo que tienes mucho que contarme. ―Habla Bruce mirando a la pareja.

―Creo que hay mucho de lo que yo tampoco me he enterado. ―Responde Richard.

―Sígueme, hablaremos en la cueva. ―Ordena Batman, Nightwing lo sigue. Toma el maletín metálico que dejo en la puerta trasera. Los héroes avanzan por la mansión, hasta llegar al pasadizo que da a la cueva. Una vez llegan, Bruce toma asiento en la silla frente a la computadora, Dick sube a la mesa para mirar a su padre de frente.

―Bien, esto comienza en nuestra primera noche como Batman y Robin. Atendimos al llamado de Gordon. ―Dick comienza relatar los hechos de la patrulla del mes anterior. Hablando sobre los pequeños robos que atendieron, contando de a poco la manera en que siguieron las pistas y finalmente la llegada de El Flamingo.

―Entonces le dije: Esto termina aquí Flamingo, Iras a Arkham. Fue el momento más Batman que he tenido. ―Dick se ríe, lleva sus manos a su rostro y su voz se convierte en un sollozo―. Él se suicidó, salto por la cornisa cuando estábamos por capturarlo. Mi tiempo de respuesta fue muy lento y no logre atraparlo.

Dick mantiene su rostro entre sus manos.

―Dijiste que las bajas fueron nulas. ―Grayson asiente sin levantar el rostro―. Es uno de los riesgos que corremos al enfrentarnos a este tipo de criminales.

―Pero si hubiera sido más rápido. ―Insiste Dick.

―Tu prioridad fueron las vidas civiles, la ciudad no resultó dañada, hiciste un excelente trabajo de equipo. ―Batman continúa hablando―. Lo hiciste mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho yo, Gordon tiene razón. Estoy orgulloso de ti Dick.

―Bruce…―Grayson puede sentir como su estómago se aprieta.

― ¿Qué tal se ha portado Damian este mes? ―Pregunta Wayne, Dick se muerde la lengua. Se preparó para esa conversación, sabía que Bruce lo preguntaría. Se podía mantener sin olor media hora, no más. Asi que la charla debía de durar menos que eso.

―Ha sido un buen chico, me ha obedecido. ―Comienza a contar Grayson―. Y salvo algunos pequeños percances con Tim, todo ha salido bien. Salimos a pasear con el gato en un par de ocasiones.

― ¿No has notado nada extraño en él? ―Insiste Batman. Dick ya sabe a dónde quiere llegar su maestro.

―Damian no es exactamente normal, asi que no podría decir si está siendo extraño.

―Me refiero a si su celo no ha llegado todavía. ―Cuestiona Bruce, Richard tiene que tranquilizarse, respirar con calma. Sin olor.

―No, está cumpliendo 13 hoy. Dale un par de meses.

―Estoy un poco preocupado. ―Admite Wayne―. Cuando yo era joven.

―Hace mucho tiempo. ―Dick se ríe, haciendo esos malos chistes para tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Sorpresivamente Wayne también levanta sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

―Mi celo llegó antes de mi treceavo cumpleaños. ―Confiesa el hombre mayor―. Además, Talia me ha contactado a mitad del mes pasado preguntando lo mismo.

― ¿Sobre el celo de Damian?

―Si, dijo que, si no aparecía antes, podía ser un par de meses después de su cumpleaños. ―Bruce junta sus dedos sobre su regazo―. Estoy preocupado porque Duke es un omega, si Damian tiene su celo e intenta atacarlo. Bueno, no podré contar con la ayuda de Selina y Alfred ya no es tan joven como antes.

―Bruce estas asumiendo que Damian será un alfa. ―Dick señala mirando la clara preocupación del hombre―. ¿Qué pasa si es un omega?

―Realmente crees que Damian será un omega. ―Bruce suelta un único Ja―. Yo creí que sería un beta y mírame. Resulté ser un alfa aun cuando mis padres eran dos betas. Talia diseñó cada aspecto de Damian, desde el color de su cabello, hasta las uñas de sus pies. Es obvio que ella diseñaría a nuestro hijo como un alfa.

― ¿Qué pasa si no? La naturaleza es caprichosa. ―Grayson se muerde el interior de las mejillas, por alguna razón está sintiéndose enojado.

―Dick, yo no debería estar diciendo esto, pero realmente preferiría que Damian fuera un omega. ―Grayson realmente no ha esperado eso―. Si es un alfa su madre querrá llevárselo, cuando su celo llegue tendremos muchos problemas, si ahora puede ser incontrolable como alfa ni siquiera yo podré hacerlo obedecer. Talia dijo que era un alfa, me gustaría creer que se equivoca, pero en el fondo sé que es verdad. Solo necesitas verlo para darte cuenta, lo tiene escrito en toda la cara.

―Bruce, pero no todo son genes. La crianza, el medio ambiente.

―Su madre lo crio como uno, vivió con ella 10 años. Tal vez cuando llego aquí su crianza cambio volviéndose menos estricta, pero yo no uso la influencia con él, con ninguno de ustedes, Jason recientemente se está anexando de nuevo a la familia. ―Bruce comienza a reflexionarlo―. No convive lo suficiente con Cassandra y tú tampoco usarías tus feromonas con él.

Grayson nota como la saliva en su garganta se niega a bajar, siendo sustituida por el gusto amargo de la bilis. Si Damian resultaba ser un omega sería mejor que Bruce nunca se enterara de lo que habían estado haciendo.

― ¿Qué hay sobre su equipo? los Titanes o los sirvientes y maestros que tuvo cuando estaba con Talia. ―Grayson insiste, Damian había dicho que no, pero él no podía distinguir a un alfa de un omega. Su información no podía ser del todo confiable.

―Se lo pregunté. ― Por supuesto, era Batman el mejor detective del mundo. No podía dejar pasar un aspecto asi de importante―. Dijo que todos los maestros de Damian fueron omegas, no le permitió convivir con Ubo hasta que cumplió 7. Ni Ra’s ni ella tuvieron un celo cerca de Damian y los asesinos de la liga eran meticulosamente entrenados para controlar sus feromonas. Aun así, solo lo dejaba pelear con betas.

―Bruce, pero él no se ha mostrado interesado en Tim o Duke. ―Dick habla―. De hecho, odia a Tim, se lleva relativamente bien con Duke, pero.

― ¿Viste la manera en que se aferró a la prometida de Jason? ―Richard desearía no haberlo visto―. Dick de verdad, miré todas las posibilidades, ahora solo queda esperar y hacer el plan de contingencia para cuando su celo llegue y espero de tu ayuda.

―Por supuesto Bruce. ―Responde el acróbata.

―Quiero que regreses a vivir a la mansión. ―Pide el patriarca de la familia Wayne―. Yo solo no podré contener a Damian.

―Estas asumiendo de nuevo que Dami será un alfa. ―Insiste Grayson―. Me pides que vuelva aquí, suponiendo. En el más remoto de los casos, ¿Qué pasa si resulta ser un omega? Tal vez no pueda controlarme y termino atacándolo. ¿No sería eso peor?

―Confió en que no lo harás. ―Replica Wayne y Dick está seguro de que nunca antes se ha odiado tanto a si mismo―. Tim, Duke y Stephanie han estado en celo cerca de ti, no has atacado a ninguno.

―Eso no fue lo que yo te pregunté. ―Reitera sonando enojado Richard―. Bruce dime ¿Qué pasaría si Damian es un omega y yo lo ataco?

―Ya que lo planteas así. ―Wayne suspira rascándose la nuca, se pasa la mano por el cabello contemplando las posibilidades―. Creo que estaría bien.

― ¿Qué? ―Dick mira a su padre con clara asombro.

―Dije que estaría bien, de pensar que podría abusarlo algún tipo aleatorio en la calle y tal vez dejarle traumas. ―Wayne rasca de nuevo su cabeza―. El posiblemente se sentiría más cómodo si se trata de ti, aunque si soy sincero creí que tú y Tim. Bueno.

―No puedo creerlo. ―El joven habla afligido, no debió preguntar eso. Bruce confiaba en él, tanto como para incluso aceptar que tomara Damian si era un omega y el estaba haciendo todo eso con el niño a espaldas de su padre. Claro, se trataba de Damian, él era un caso especial. Si el niño fuera como el resto, con posibilidades de 33% para todo, no habría tenido que llegar a ese extremo. Ahora incluso estaba justificando ese acto tan degenerado y perverso.

―Dick, confió en que Damian será un alfa. ―Reitera Wayne―. y confió en que si es un omega lo respetaras como has hecho con tus otros hermanos, eres el alfa más honesto que conozco, **yo no podría desconfiar de ti.**

―Tienes razón Bruce, yo jamás le haría algo como eso a Damian, _es mi hermanito_. ―Responde Dick, puede sentir como la soga se ata alrededor de su cuello, Batman iba a matarlo. Definitivamente, usaría sus propias palabras para sentenciarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer? decirle. Si quieres que Damian es un omega he estado probando un método un poco ortodoxo con él, los resultados no son garantizados, pero al menos si es un alfa me odiara a mí no a ti. El también debería hacer su plan de contingencia para huir de Gotham con Robin en caso de que su inusual método funcionara―. Creo que deberíamos volver arriba, vi una jirafa y un león y quisiera tomarme una foto con ellos.

―Selina sugirió traer muchos animales diferentes. ―Wayne se levanta, subiendo de regreso a la mansión.

―Bruce espera, olvidaba algo. ―Dick sube la maleta a la mesa―. Traigo el traje de regreso.

―Quédatelo Dick, es tu traje. ―Responde Wayne―. Ya puedo oír a Gordon diciendo que eres mejor Batman que yo.

―Bueno, a decir verdad, está un poco roto y con algunas manchas de sangre. ―Dick no quiere llevarse el traje de regreso a casa.

―Déjalo en la mesa, mañana trabajaré en repararlo. ―Indica Wayne, Dick está detrás de él comenzando a subir la larga escalera.

―No te pregunte por teléfono, pero ¿qué destinos visitaron? ―Cuestiona Grayson para desviar la conversación a terreno más amigable, el pasadizo del reloj se abre dejándolos salir al corredor.

―No puedes decirme esa mierda ahora Tim. ―Ambos alfas se detienen al escuchar a Jason gritar―. Crees que porque ahora decidiste que me amas yo voy a correr a tus brazos.

―Jason nosotros. ―Oyen a Drake intentar argumentar.

―Nunca hubo un nosotros. Esto siempre se ha tratado de ti. Yo Tim estoy enamorado de Dick, pobrecito de mí, Dick ignora mis insinuaciones. ―Jason está intentando imitar la voz de Red Robin―. Yo te quería, estuve esperando que notaras que a Dick no le importabas estos últimos tres putos años.

―Puedes darme una oportunidad.

―No, tu no me quieres. Estás haciendo esto porque Dick ya te rechazó definitivamente.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Damian me lo dijo. Tim yo te respeté, esperé por ti.

―Mucho respeto no me mostraste cuando te aprovechaste de mi estando en celo. ―Es Red Robin quien está gritando ahora―. Todavía tengo moretones y casi me dislocaste el brazo.

―Debo de recordarte que fuiste tú, quien vino arrastrándose a mi pidiendo que le llenaran el útero de esperma. ―Todd también está gritando―. Y agradece que tuve la suficiente lucidez como para ponerme un condón, porque de no haber sido asi. Estaríamos discutiendo porque pensarías que estas embarazado.

―Claro mucha lucidez y autocontrol, la maldita pelea con el Flamingo me dejo menos lastimado que aparearme contigo.

―Tim deja de hacerte la víctima, estas enojado porque esperabas que yo fuera tu premio de consolación si Dick te rechazaba. Cosa que era obvia. Te lo dije.

―Tienes que hacerte responsable.

― ¿Por qué? Fuiste tu quien dijo, hay que mantener esto en secreto. ―Jason se pasa la mano por el cabello y suspira―. Tim no tienes idea de cómo me sentí al ver que a pesar de que era yo quien estaba contigo seguías aferrado al estúpido traje de Nightwing. Si durante esa noche al menos me hubieras visto a los ojos una vez, yo mismo abría corrido a buscarte cuando Damian me dijo que Dick te rechazó.

Bruce mira a Dick con curiosidad, el joven levanta los hombros en señal de que no sabe de qué se trata la pelea

―Pero aún podemos.

―No, no podemos. No sé qué demonios hayas hecho después de eso, pero te diré lo que yo hice. ―Jason pone su mano en el hombro de Red Robin―. Me resigné, regresé a casa, me di un baño y supe que ese corto periodo al que estamos llamando _nosotro_ s no iba a funcionar.

―Si tu sabias que Dick me rechazaría porque no esperaste más por mí. ―Recrimina el joven.

―Porque tú no me quieres, cuando tu celo se calmó un poco intentó hacer lo mejor, no quería que tu primera vez fuera asi de horrible. ―La voz del mayor se quiebra―. Me alejaste, aun cuando estabas consiente, no me miraste o dejaste que te besara.

―Tu no quieres a esa mujer. ―Alega el menor.

―Qué más da si la quiero o no, ¿Por qué yo soy malo si quiero estar con ella y tu no si quieres estar conmigo? ¿Qué nos hace diferentes?

―Que yo si te quiero.

―No me mientas, por favor. ―Red Hood mira al único ojo de Tim―. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he gastado pensando en ti? ahora que decidí que no lo haría más, vienes y me dices esto. ¿Cómo esperas que no me afecte?

―Digo la verdad.

―No lo haces.

― ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? ―Drake se acerca, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. La puerta está cerrada por lo que Dick y Bruce solo pueden oír.

―Tim detente. ―Pide Jason, el chico más joven envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello del alfa, caminando hasta que las piernas de Red Hood tocan el colchón, empuja a Todd hacia abajo para dejarlo sentado en la cama.

―Te ha dejado todo su olor impregnado. ―Las delgadas manos buscan la unión del cabestrillo para sacarlo, toma el rostro del alfa en sus palmas mirándolo―. Ya tomaste mi virginidad, toma también mi primer beso.

―Tu primer beso se lo mendigaste a Grayson. ―Responde Hood, moviendo su rostro aun lado evitando ser besado.

―Fue Damian, ¿Damian te dijo eso? Ese maldito niño chismoso.

―Si, Tim. Solo olvidémoslo, si no quieres ver a Isabel coordinaremos horarios para no encontrarnos. ―Jason lo mira aun desde la cama―. Cierra mi cabestrillo y bájate de mí, estas lastimándome.

―Jason. ―Tim se apoya sus palmas sobre el colchón a cada lado de la cabeza del chico más grande―. Me estoy ofreciendo a ti en bandeja de plata. ¿de verdad vas a rechazarme?

Jason levanta su mano, el hombro aun le duele. Roza sus dedos sobre la mejilla del segundo mejor detective del mundo, traza el parche que cubre ese ojo dañado, acaricia el cabello y frota su nuca.

―Sí. ―responde dejando caer su brazo contra el colchón―. Se que me arrepentiré de esto toda mi vida, pero prefiero ser infeliz a obligarte de nuevo a algo que odias.

Tim baja, cierra el cabestrillo, levantándose de la cama y ayudando al chico lisiado.

―Gracias Jason. ―Responde el menor, Todd suspira antes de llegar a la salida. Él ya ha notado la presencia de los otros alfas, no por su olor. Si no porque puede ver sus sombras bajo la puerta. Da media vuelta, acercándose a Tim, el menor levanta su rostro para mirarlo, Jason pone su mano en la nuca del omega, cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Besándolo, de verdad. Empuja su lengua a la cavidad de Red Robin, presionándolo contra el tocador, ganándose un jadeo.

―Lo que Dick te dio no fue un beso. ―Susurra el mayor apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que Red Robin pueda oírlo―. No tienes que venir a mi boda si no quieres, yo no iré a la tuya, aunque me invites.

Finaliza Jason abriendo la puerta.

―Bruce, Dick. ―Saluda a los hombres que estuvieron oyendo. Tim corre hacia Grayson apenas lo ve aferrándose a él con piernas y brazos, hunde su rostro en el cuello del alfa, sollozando audiblemente. Jason llega casi al final de la escalera encontrándose con Damian―. Demon, tu madre te envió un regalo. Apenas tengas tiempo ven a buscarlo, estaré en la mesa con los chicos.

―Claro. Padre ¿El elefante tiene dueño? ¿Puedo quedármelo? ―Habla el niño con una mueca de molestia, sube su pie al primer escalón mirando a la cima, Tim tiene las piernas envueltas en Dick, los brazos en el cuello del alfa y para colmo, Grayson también lo está sosteniendo.

―No, Damian. El elefante tiene dueño. ―Replica Bruce, dándole golpecitos a Tim en la cabeza―. El cirquero es su dueño.

―Pero yo quiero un elefante. ―En ese momento a Damian ya no le importa el elefante. corre escaleras arriba lanzándose contra Dick, intentando meter su pierna en el espacio entre los pechos de sus hermanos. Puesto que es pequeño y delgado lo consigue, cierra sus brazos sobre los de Tim. Richard se sostiene del pasamanos, son unos 40 kilos de Wayne y otros 60 de Drake.

―Dick ¿Estas bien? ―Pregunta Bruce, Richard extiende su brazo para que Wayne lo tome.

―Lo estoy, solo ayúdame a bajar la escalera. ―Batman lo hace, ayudándolo a descender.

―No es necesario, ya llamé a mi padre. Él dijo que está viniendo para acá. ―Clark entra siguiendo a su hijo mayor.

―Solo tenemos que limpiarla un poco, le diré a Alfred que me preste un trapo. ―Insiste Superman.

―No, la chaqueta esta arruinada y mi camisa también. ―Conner reitera molesto―. Además, no saldré con la ropa sucia. Esperaré a mi padre aquí.

―Conner solo quítate la chaqueta. ―Clark toma el borde de la prenda intentando quitarla, su hijo se apresura hacia la sala encontrándose con Bruce quien está dejando a Dick sobre el sillón. Damian y Tim siguen aferrados a su hermano mayor.

―No, no es solo una chaqueta. Es mi estilo, sin la chaqueta seria soso y aburrido como tú y Jon. ―Conner se sienta en el sillón frente a Dick―. Señor Batman, es una excelente fiesta.

―No lo llames señor Batman, es el Señor Wayne. ―Regaña Superman mientras toma asiento en uno de los sofás también―. Disculpa las molestias Bruce. ¿Crees que Alfred pueda prestarnos un trapo?

―Si, se lo pediré. ¿Qué sucedió? ―Interroga Wayne, Conner mira curioso a Grayson.

―Jon accidentalmente tiro su helado encima de Conner. ―Clark suspira señalando a su hijo mayor, con una enorme mancha en el lado derecho de su pecho―. Estoy insistiendo en que se puede limpiar, pero Kon ya llamó a Lex y él dice que está viniendo para acá. Lamento arruinar tu fiesta Damian.

―No me importa. ―Damian levanta un poco su cara para responder y vuelve meter a su rostro en el hombro de Dick. Tim levanta su mano empujando la mejilla de Robin―. ¡Ay!

Damian se queja, golpeando la mano de Drake. Tim responde dándole una bofetada un poco más fuerte. El niño intenta empujar a Red Robin con su pierna, el otro se aferra con más fuerza. Comienzan una pelea de manotazos.

― ¡Hey, alto los dos! ―Regaña Bruce―. Van a lastimar a Dick.

― ¡Quítate Drake estas lastimando a Grayson! ―Damian toma el cabello de Tim en un puño dándole un tirón tan fuerte que hace al adolescente echar su cabeza atrás. Red Robin suelta sus manos del cuello de Dick para intentar detener a Robin, descuido que es aprovechado por el chico más joven para darle una patada en el pecho haciendo que el detective caiga de espaldas.

― ¡Tim! ―Conner responde más rápido y logra atrapar a Red Robin antes de que se golpee contra la mesa, Kent lo levanta ayudándolo a sentarse al otro lado del sillón. Superboy mira incrédulo al niño Wayne―. ¿Oye que pasa estás loco?

― ¡Cállate Alíen! ―Gruñe Damian enojado, dejando su lugar en el regazo de su hermano. Toma la mano de Dick arrastrándolo fuera del sillón―. ¡Grayson nos vamos!

―Damian espera, ¿A dónde?

―Quiero ver al león y tú tienes que llevarme. ―Ordena el niño sin dar tiempo a replicas o despedidas, saliendo del recibidor hacia la parte trasera de la mansión.

― ¿Tim estas bien? ―Pregunta Conner―. Déjame ver tu cabeza, vi que te arrancó un poco de cabello.

Drake a le da la espalda a Kent dejando que el otro chico lo revise.

―Tim, Dick mencionó que tuviste ciertos percances con Damian. ―Interroga Bruce―. Han sido como estos o peores.

―Similares a este. ―Drake intenta tocar su cabeza.

―Espera, tienes una herida, te ha quitado más cabello del que pensé. ―Pide Conner. Alfred aparece con una toalla mojada, mira la escena. Sin decir más deja la toalla en manos de Clark y se da la vuelta.

― ¿No intento atacarte de otra manera? ―Bruce sigue preguntando. Oyen el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal.

―Es mi padre. ―Dice Conner.

―Es Lex. ―Clark habla al mismo tiempo que su hijo. Bruce los mira con algo de curiosidad―. Conozco el latido de su corazón.

―No Bruce, dios el jamás haría eso. Me odia, no importa si soy el ultimo omega en la tierra, nunca intentaría algo conmigo. ―Tim responde, Alfred regresa llevando el botiquín de primeros auxilios y con Luthor detrás de él―. Quien realmente me preocupa es Dick.

―El señor Alexander Luthor está aquí para ver a su hijo. ―Anuncia el mayordomo algo molesto, Lex exigió ser presentado de esa manera. Tim se levanta del sillón de tres puestos para pasar al individual. Permitiendo que Pennyworth evalué sus heridas.

―Lex, es bueno volver a verte. ―Saluda Clark, Conner se levanta yendo hasta su progenitor tomando la bolsa que este ofrece. Luthor se mueve hasta la sala, tomando un lugar al otro extremo del sillón donde Superman se sienta.

―No me quedaré mucho tiempo, he venido solo porque Alexander me lo pidió y estaba en Gotham. ―Superboy ya ha ido a otra habitación a cambiarse, Alfred está poniéndose los guantes para comenzar a trabajar en las heridas del chico.

― ¿Por qué te preocupa Dick? ―Cuestiona Wayne curioso.

―Tú lo viste, me golpeo porque no quería que abrazara a Dick. ―Tim se queja cuando Pennyworth presiona el algodón contra su cabeza―. Antes corto la cuerda de mi lanzador y me empujó fuera del auto en movimiento. Está intentando deshacerse de mí, Dick me preocupa por que cuando el celo de Damian llegue, creo que podría intentar morderlo.

― ¿Dick a Damian? ―Pregunta Bruce incrédulo.

―No. Damian no sería un omega ni volviendo a nacer. Me refiero a que Damian quiera morder a Dick. ―Responde Drake―. Es demasiado posesivo con Dick. ¿Te dijo que fue a vivir con el este mes? Si iba a visitarlo, Damian me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza. Estoy seguro que en un par de ocasiones incluso me ladró.

―Tim, es una tontería, no voy a negar que Damian puede ser algo, bueno. Envidioso cuando se trata de Dick, pero ¿Qué ganaría mordiéndolo? No es como que se puedan unir. ―Bruce mira a red Robin.

―Ganaría a Dick, prácticamente nos restregaría en la cara que él mordió a Dick y no alguno de nosotros. ―Intenta explicar Tim―. Es una batalla de poder, Barbara, Jason y yo la hemos estado peleando por años.

―Dick no es ningún premio, Tim. ―Bruce mira a su hijo con algo de molestia.

―Lo sé, no estoy diciendo que él sea un premio. Lo que quiero decir es que Dick rompió con Barbara, rechazo a Jason en su momento y a mi esta semana. ―Alfred se retira apenas ha terminado de cubrir la herida―. No lo hemos hablado directamente como una “competencia” pero durante los últimos años los cuatro, cuando se anexo Damian al harem. Libramos esta batalla silenciosa. Ese niño solo está esperando a tener su celo para morder a Dick, en el mejor de los casos estoy asumiendo que se lo pedirá y no que lo hará por la fuerza.

―Lamento interrumpir su hermosa conversación familiar. ―Lex se impone―. Pero este Dick del que hablan. ¿Es un omega?

―No, Dick es un alfa. ―Responde Tim mirando al ahora reformado villano―. y hay un cien por ciento de probabilidad de que Damian también sea un alfa.

―Por eso insisto, cuando llegue el calor de Damian. Se olvidará de él, solo debe de estar encaprichado. ―Wayne intenta convencer a Tim.

―Lo que el niño del hoyo en la cabeza dice tiene algo de lógica, pero no desde el ángulo en que él lo está explicando. Que un alfa muerda otro, si bien es cierto no sirve como vinculó, funciona como una manera de sometimiento. Para que se deje penetrar al menos, en la cárcel pasaba muy seguido. ―Lex cruza sus piernas, mira con enojo a Kent y comienza a hablar de nuevo―. En prisión los alfas elegían al más débil, el que tuviera mayor influencia lo mordía y así era más fácil que se dejara penetrar por los otros.

―Yo no sabía eso. ―Responde Tim.

―Tu nunca has estado en la cárcel. ―Lex mira de nuevo a Clark―. En los casi tres años que estuve en prisión, pude ver “el ritual” en un par de ocasiones. Eventualmente los guardias separarían al tipo que había servido como contenedor de esperma y lo llevarían al pabellón de los omegas.

― ¿Cada cuánto tiempo? ―Interroga Drake, Luthor lo piensa―. ¿Por qué los guardias no hacían nada?

―En los 3 años que estuve ahí, debieron ser tal vez unos 5 o 6 tipos diferentes. La pregunta de los guardias, se la hice yo también a un cuidador en su momento, él dijo que era mejor que solo abusaran a uno a que lucharan entre todos por penetrarse. ―Lex levanta sus hombros―. Imagino que los llevarían al área de los omegas para que no tuvieran que oler a otro alfa, que te violen tantos tipos todos los días sin dudas debe de ser una experiencia traumatizante.

― ¿No hablaste con alguno de ellos? ―Tim continúa preguntando.

―No, yo no hablaba con los presos cuando estuve en la cárcel. ―Luthor hace una mueca de asco―. Estoy seguro que fue el daño psicológico, los chicos no salían de sus celdas y debían hablar con el psicólogo todos los días. Muchos de ellos estaban terriblemente lastimados. Si para nosotros los omegas es difícil aparearse con un alfa aun estando dispuesto, imagina como se sentirá un alfa siendo sometido por tantos, al mismo tiempo, todos los días.

―Estoy como nuevo. ―Conner regresa con ropa nueva y la dañada en una bolsa que entrega a su padre―. ¿De qué me perdí?

―Nada importante Alexander, gracias por recibirme en tu casa Batman. ―Lex se levanta del sillón, caminando a la puerta. Se detiene y da media vuelta―. Sabes Tim, acabo de recordar. Alguna vez oí a unos sujetos decir que a esos chicos los sacaron del área de los alfas porque se habían _convertido_ en omegas. Es una tontería, solo un idiota se podría creer algo asi.

―Espera padre. ¿Puedes hacer que un alfa se convierta en omega? ¿Cómo? ―Conner cuestiona, Lex le palmea la cabeza despacio.

―Parece que heredaste el intelecto de los Kent. Te espero el martes para cenar juntos hijo. ―Lex intenta darse la vuelta de nuevo―. Como respuesta tu pregunta. No, no se puede. Eso es algo que los alfas se dicen entre ellos para intimidarse. Imagina que eres un chico nuevo en la cárcel por un delito pequeño, si un alfa viene y te dice: Necesito que hagas. No sé, cualquier cosa. O te violare hasta que te conviertas en un omega. Es algo que sin dudas acobardaría a cualquiera.

…

Damian hace una clara mueca de asco al ver a Jason llamándolo con la mano al otro lado de la piscina. Él dijo que Talia le envió un regalo, la noche estaba a punto de caer y se había mantenido alejado de Todd para no recibir el presente de su madre. Ahora que solo quedan los miembros de la batifamilia y los Kent no puede escapar más de Red Hood. Rodea el gran tanque de agua hasta llegar con su hermano que se rebusca algo en los pantalones.

―Talia te envió esto. ―Jason enseña una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde obscuro―. Ella también dice: Feliz cumpleaños hijo mío, ahora que eres un hombre es tu deber portar el símbolo que te distingue como el siguiente líder de la cabeza del demonio. O algo como eso, pero con palabras más rebuscadas.

― ¿Qué es? ―Damian toma la caja, Jon que ha estado detrás de él también mira curioso el objeto.

―No sé, pero ella dijo que lo abrieras delante de mí. Asi que hazlo. ―Robin aprieta los labios y mira con molestia la caja. Al abrirla divisa un par de pendientes de oro―. Guau, eso debe de valer una fortuna.

―Son únicos en su tipo, son invaluables. ―Robin saca una de las joyas de la caja. Son los pendientes que uso su madre, que uso su abuelo. Esos que deberá usar el siguiente en la línea de sucesión Al Ghul. Ahora que su madre era la líder, Damian debía usarlos para distinguirse como el único heredero.

―Nunca había visto unas joyas así, son muy bonitos Dami. ―Jon toma el otro pendiente de la caja―. ¿Por qué no te los pones?

―Si, Dami. ―Jason se burla del apodo―. Hazle caso a tu amiguito y póntelos.

―No tengo las orejas perforadas. ―Excusa el joven.

―Mentiroso, Talia dijo que sí. ―Reprende Jason―. Si no sabes cómo hacerlo ven, yo te los pondré.

―No, ni se te ocurra tocarme. ―Damian regresa los dos aretes a la caja.

― ¡No seas un mocoso y deja que te ponga los estúpidos pendientes! ―Grita Jason.

―No voy a ponérmelos. ―Replica Wayne.

―Ven y deja que te ponga esas cosas, tu madre se enojará mucho si no lo haces.

―No, no te acerques.

―Damian.

―No. Aléjate, no me toques.

―Ven aquí carajo, no te vas a volver un omega solo porque un alfa te toque. ―Jason suspira pasándose la mano por el cabello―. Si no quieres que yo te los ponga Isabel puede hacerlo. ¿Estas feliz si es ella?

―Si lo hace Isabel creo que está bien. ―Responde el menor un poco más relajado.

―Solo no te quieras poner muy confianzudo con ella. ―La chica se acerca tomando los pendientes, Damian la abraza levantando su rostro para que pueda tocar su oreja.

― ¡Damian, Jason, Isabel! ―Selina grita desde la puerta con Bruce detrás de ella―. Vamos a cortar el pastel, apresúrense. Damian, ve a lavarte la cara. Nos tomaremos una foto.

―Ups. ―Robin toma el pendiente de la mano de la azafata, para regresarlo a la caja y guardarla en su bolsillo―. No creo que mi padre este muy feliz si salgo en la foto familiar con el símbolo del demonio en mis orejas. Sera otro día Jason. Vámonos Jon.

Damian se da vuelta corriendo de regreso a la mansión.

―Él no iba a dejar que se los pusieras. ―Jason dice a su novia―. Solo estaba viendo que tanta ventaja podía sacar de esta situación.

―No seas desconfiado cariño.

―Te apuesto $100 a que apenas intentaras presionar el metal en su oreja hubiera fingido llorar.

―No lo creo.

― _Lo descubriremos la próxima vez, pero recuerda lo que te dije._

…

El niño del cumpleaños cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho con molestia, de pie divisa no muy lejos de ahí a Dick Grayson escabulléndose de regreso a su auto. Richard mira a todos lados buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos, cuando finalmente las encuentra apaga la alarma del vehículo e intenta abrirlo. Damian le lanza una piedra que ha estado sosteniendo, Nightwing logra verla a tiempo por lo que evita ser golpeado.

― ¿Por qué estas huyendo como un ladrón? ―Wayne lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, Dick suspira dejando las llaves en el capote del auto y después levanta los brazos en señal de rendición.

―Bien, me atrapaste. ―Responde Grayson, volviendo a tomar sus llaves.

― ¿Por qué te vas ahora? ―Damian avanza hasta quedar delante del chico mayor.

―Pasan de las 11 y mañana tengo que trabajar, además tu padre no saldrá a patrullar hoy. ―Dick también cruza sus brazos mirando a Robin desde arriba―. Alguien debe de cuidar la ciudad.

―Esa es la peor excusa que he oído. ¿Estas evitándome?

―Tal vez un poco. ―Dick suspira, dejando caer sus brazos a lado de su cuerpo. Se sienta en el lugar del piloto, desde esa altura puede mirar mejor a Damian.

― ¿Por qué? ―El adolescente insiste, dándose vuelta para buscar acercarse más a Dick, el mayor separa sus piernas, abriendo sus brazos para invitar al joven.

―Porque me resulta muy difícil mantener las manos lejos de ti. ―Wayne también lo envuelve en un abrazo, Dick presiona su rostro contra el delgado pecho y cierra sus brazos en la estrecha cintura.

―Da-mí. ―Jon se detiene apenas dobla en uno de los laterales de la mansión, debido a que avanzaba flotando no fue oído por los otros héroes. Copio el hábito de Conner de flotar en lugar de caminar. Regresa un poco escondiéndose detrás de la pared, no necesita estar cerca para oír la conversación.

―Yo no estoy diciendo que no lo hagas. ―Damian toma el rostro de Dick para acercarse. Sus padres estan en el patio trasero, un poco borrachos hablando de tonterías. Jason e Isabel ya se han ido, Tim debería de estar usando a Conner como pañuelo para sus lágrimas. Cassandra y Stephanie se retiraron desde que la fiesta comenzó a apagarse. Jon debería de estar jugando con Duke en la nueva Xbox que Bruce dio de regalo a Damian―. Estoy aquí para terminar lo que comenzamos esta mañana.

―No recuerdo que comenzamos esta mañana. ―Richard mueve sus manos por la espalda del chico, deteniéndose cuando una de ellas llega su nuca. Lo empuja despacio para unir sus labios a los del adolescente. La mano en la cintura se aprieta, sacando un jadeo al más joven. Dick se aleja, aun frotando el cuello de Damian. El menor entrecierra los ojos, mira a ambos lados y empuja a Grayson intentando subir a su regazo―. Espera, espera, espera.

― ¿Qué? ―Damian se detiene con una de sus piernas sobre el asiento.

―Alguien podría vernos.

―Entremos a la mansión.

―Esa es una terrible idea. ―Grayson revisa el perímetro de nuevo―. Sube al auto.

― ¿Para qué?

―Tal vez tú no te hayas tomado el tiempo, pero yo crecí en esta mansión. ―Damian rueda los ojos.

―No quiero oír tus historias de hace mil años, lo que quiero es que me. ―Dick presiona su mano sobre la boca del niño.

―Si, yo también lo quiero. El punto de mi historia de hace mil años es que hay un lugar bonito no muy lejos de aquí. ―Grayson retira su mano de la cara del chico―. Te traeré de regreso, si es lo que te preocupa.

―No estoy preocupado. ―Responde Wayne. Pasando por encima de Dick logra escalar hasta el asiento del copiloto―. Listo, vámonos.

Grayson le sonríe, cierra la puerta del auto para ponerlo en marcha. Se dirige por una ladera cercana a la carretera principal. Dick busca a tientas su máscara de dominó en la guantera, Damian lo mira curioso.

― ¿Qué haces? ―Interroga Robin.

―No puedo encender los faros del auto, y se volverá más oscuro apenas dejemos los terrenos de la mansión. ―Explica el chico mayor, Jon está detrás de ellos, a una distancia prudente, volando tan alto como puede para no ser detectado. Hay algo malo pasando delante de sus ojos, pero no está seguro de que es.

―Yo puedo ver perfectamente, déjame conducir. ―Replica Damian.

―Nop, el camino solo lo conozco yo. ―Dick vuelve a reír, Robin se mantiene mirando por la ventana. Levanta sus piernas sobre el asiento comenzando a abrir las agujetas de sus botas―. ¿Qué haces?

―Ahorrándonos tiempo. ―Contesta el chico, sacando uno de los zapatos para continuar con el otro.

―Creo que alguien está muy ansioso.

―Creo que alguien debería cerrar la boca.

―Estas enojado por lo que pasó con Tim.

― ¿Tu qué crees? ―Damian lo mira, ya sin las botas está bajando sus pantalones.

―Que estás muy enojado. ―Afirma Dick mirando de reojo al adolescente.

―El terminó, **muy enojado** se queda corto. ―Dick detiene el auto, Robin mira por la ventana. Richard tenía razón, el bosque se volvía más obscuro en ese sitio. Había arboles más coposos y altos―. ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar tan obscuro?

―Realmente tienes poca paciencia. Espera un poco, la recompensa siempre es mejor después de esperar por ello. ―Dick abre su cinturón de seguridad―. Muévete al asiento de atrás.

Un poco a regañadientes el niño obedece. Dick se quita la camisa y la dobla dejándola en medio de los asientos de enfrente. Se quita el cinturón también al igual que los zapatos, puesto que él no es tan pequeño como Robin batalla un poco para dejar el lugar del conductor. Aun lleva la máscara, mirando sobre un árbol muy cercano divisa una figura conocida. No ha notado que el hijo más joven de Superman los estaba siguiendo. ¿Qué tanto había visto u oído? ¿Sabía siquiera que era el acto que estaba a punto de presenciar? ¿Sus padres ya le habían hablado de las flores y las abejas?

Richard se quita la máscara, está demasiado cerca de Damian como para no verlo. El chicos suspira apenas su amante lo toma por la cintura. Las grandes manos suben llevando la camisa del menor consigo. Bruce creía que él nunca usaría sus feromonas con Robin, era una lástima que estuviera a punto de hacerlo de nuevo. Empuja a Damian contra el respaldo del asiento, colocándose de rodillas entre las piernas del adolescente, abre el botón y zipper de sus propios pantalones quitándolos.

― ¿Vas a hacer algo o solo me mirarás? ―Damian lo invita, su respiración se oye pesada.

―Puedes gritar tanto como quieras. ―Ofrece el mayor acercándose para besar la piel del cuello, Robin suspira relajándose. Dejará salir tantas feromonas como quiera y en ese espacio tan pequeño. Damian podrá sentirlas con demasiada intensidad―. Me encanta como se oye tu voz cuando estas teniendo un orgasmo.

― ¿Qué tan lejos estamos? ―El menor suspira cuando la mano de Dick lo toca por encima de la ropa interior, tirando de ella para sacarla. En una acción que ya tiene perfectamente dominada Wayne levanta sus piernas para descansarlas en el pecho de su amado.

―Un par de millas, nadie vendrá hasta aquí. ―Dick las separa metiendo su mano al interior de las tiernas mejillas para comprobar que tan preparado está el menor. Sorpresivamente encuentra el plug dentro de él―-. ¿Estuvo dentro de ti todo el día?

―No, lo metí cuando noté que se hacía tarde y no te ibas. ―Damian percibe como el aire se siente caliente y es difícil respirar, está comenzando a marearse―. Pensé que dormirías en la mansión.

―Mala suposición. ―Dick toma el fondo del juguete sacándolo. Lleva sus besos al rostro del chico, baja su propia ropa interior liberando su erección, frota con la punta el agujero de Damian. Se empuja de un solo golpe hasta el fondo deteniéndose, besa al chico con pasión, tomándolo por la nuca mueve sus labios, chupando su lengua, acariciando sus dientes―. Dime que quieres cariño.

―Quiero que me folles. ―Grayson sonríe, las feromonas ponían a Damian muy parlanchín, eso le gustaba.

― ¿Solo quieres que te folle? ―Insiste Grayson. Empujándose al interior de menor, Damian posa su mano sobre su estómago, dando un largo gemido hasta que Dick está totalmente dentro de él.

―No. ―Dick se sujeta del respaldo del asiento, abriendo por completo al niño. Las delgadas piernas son separadas a cada lado del pecho de Richard.

― ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que te anude? ¿Quieres que te llene de esperma? ―Damian cierra sus tobillos detrás de su amante manteniéndolo atrapado entre sus piernas, el espacio en el auto es pequeño por lo que deben estar muy juntos. Dick inhala notando cuanto huele el aire. El agujero del adolescente se contrae en cada suspiro que da.

―Si. ―Dick retrocede azotando al menor, saliendo casi por completo se mete de nuevo en el joven, notando como las cálidas entrañas lo reciben con devoción, Damian grita echando su cabeza atrás, abre sus labios sin acallar su voz.

―Si, ¿Qué? ―Richard se cierra sobre el chico mirándolo a los ojos, con sus pupilas enormes por la oscuridad y el deseo. Las pequeñas manos suben para acuñar el rostro de su amante. Es hermoso mirándolo de esa manera desde abajo, con sus húmedos labios abiertos, dejando salir jadeos lastimeros, sus primorosas orbes manchadas de perversión, con esa sensualidad infantil que no debería de tener.

―Quiero que me folles. ―Admite Damian, penetrando al adolescente sin miedo. Viendo como el pequeño cuerpo se eleva ante cada embestida, como su voz asciende para volverse un chillido, y aun con sonidos rotos intenta seguir hablando―. Lléname de esperma.

―Mas, dime más. ―Pide el chico mayor, clavándose en la inocente carne, notando como la parte baja del cuerpo adolescente se hunde en los mullidos asientos, sus piernas se cierran con fuerza invitándolo a ir más profundo.

―Quiero un bebé. ―Ruega Damian sin dejar de mirar a su amado, Dick nota como las caderas de niño comienzan a moverse haciendo círculos pequeños―. Quiero que me preñes, quiero un bebé.

― ¿Quieres un bebé? Claro que te hare un bebé. ―Dick abre sus propias piernas en busca de mayor estabilidad, levanta un poco su rostro distinguiendo la mezclilla de los pantalones de Jon. Ese niño seguía ahí. Aprieta el asiento en sus dedos marcando un ritmo de penetraciones rápidas y duras. Damian aprieta sus ojos, muerde sus labios, gritando con la boca cerrada―. Déjame oír tu voz, dime que quieres que te embarace.

―Préñame, por favor. ―Damian acerca su rostro al cuello de Dick, cerrando sus dientes justo en la manzana de adán, chupándolo―. Grayson, déjame en cinta, embarázame. quiero un bebé.

Richard jadea, Damian sigue dejando marcas en su piel. Posiblemente en venganza por dejarse abrazar por Tim, lo oye sollozar a medida que lo azota con más fuerza. Desde afuera el movimiento del auto debe de lucir sin dudas obsceno. Lo es, mantiene al niño abierto clavándolo con maldad, ha expandido su inocente interior tantas veces que el inmaduro cuerpo ya lo ha aceptado.

Las delgadas piernas rebotan al ritmo de las embestidas, su juvenil voz se eleva y desciendes con cada golpe certero en sus entrañas que lo hace alucinar. Su visión se empaña con millones de luces de colores, pese a que estan en la oscuridad de la noche, Damian puede ver claramente como la piel blanca de Grayson destella deliciosa tan cerca de sus labios, saborea el gusto salado en su lengua con anticipación.

― ¡Damian! ―Dick grita al sentir los pequeños dientes clavarse en su hombro, Wayne lo mordió, no es el lugar correcto pero su boca está cerrada con fuerza sobre su piel. Por el ardor sabe que consiguió desgarrar su carne.

―Grayson, mi cadera. ―Solloza el menor, abriendo su boca finalmente, recibiendo las fuertes penetraciones. El niño posa una de sus manos en el respaldo de los asientos traseros y la otra contra la ventana.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―No puedo. ―Él llora, las gruesas lagrimas bajan de sus ojos, sus labios tiemblan―. No siento mis piernas, quiero detener mi cadera, pero mi cuerpo no me obedece.

Dick lo toma por debajo de los hombros, notando como el adolescente tiembla. Dejándolo recostado sobre los asientos traseros, Damian cierra sus piernas, mueve su cabeza a un lado mirando a su pareja desde abajo. Richard puede sentir la sangre bajar por su brazo.

―No tienes que moverte. Solo concéntrate en sentirte bien. ―Ordena el mayor separando las tiernas mejillas clavándose en el hoyo del adolescente, introduciéndose en su vientre, rompiendo al pequeño chico. Damian gime contra el asiento de cuero, rozando su polla contra las superficie. Sintiendo como Dick lo golpea inigualablemente profundo, la parte baja de su cuerpo aun tiembla.

―Me siento muy bien, estás golpeando mi estómago. Es increíble. ―El menor aprieta sus manos en el asiento, el calor de su vientre se vuelve insoportable. En esa posición puede notar perfectamente como su barriga hinchada es oprimida contra el auto. Apreciando con demasiada morbosidad cuan profundo está llegando Dick en su cuerpo, como el pene de su hermano se mueve en sus entrañas, usándolo sin miedo, sin limitaciones, follándolo como lo haría con un omega. Damian chilla babeando sobre la superficie mullida, es tan bueno que olvido de como tragar.

―Yo también me siento bien, tu culo me está chupando. ―Dice Grayson, el menor cae sin fuerzas, lo sujeta por el hombro para darle la vuelta. Se encuentra por venirse y necesita una posición cómoda para mantener el nudo, lo toma por esa cintura malvadamente estrecha, clavándose en el fondo del adolescente. Los chorros de esperma caliente llenan su cuerpo, atiborrando sus intestinos, colmándolo hasta que ya no puede tomar más.

―Mi culo esta tan lleno, Grayson. Grayson. ―Los pequeños pies aprietan, levantando sus piernas, gritando al sentir como la base de la enorme polla se hincha en su hoyo. Con sus intestinos inundados de semen, rebosante de júbilo, siente perfectamente como es impregnado por la semilla del chico a quien debía llamar hermano.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―Pregunta Richard, percatándose de que aún sigue descargando su esperma en el inocente cuerpo del niño, atestándolo de fluidos.

―Mi interior está ardiendo. ―Responde el menor, Dick lo levanta sentándolo en su regazo. Guiando el rostro del Damian a su cuello para que pueda sentir más de sus feromonas.

―Te amo tanto Damian. ―Susurra a la oreja de Robin, acariciando la espalda―. Quiero que seas mi omega, quiero tener muchos hijos contigo.

―Quiero ser tu omega Richard. ―Repite Wayne―. Quiero que tengamos muchos bebés.

―Pero es muy probable que seas un alfa. ―Dick sigue susurrando―. ¿Tú no quieres ser un alfa?

―No, yo quiero ser un omega. ―Acepta Damian.

― ¿De verdad?

―Si, quiero ser un omega, tu omega. Para que podamos tener muchos bebés. ―Damian suspira.

―Dímelo más. Dime que quieres ser mío.

―Ya soy tuyo, no quiero ser de nadie más. ―Responde Robin.

― ¿Estás seguro de eso? ―Interroga el mayor.

―Si, solo quiero tener a tus hijos. Solo quiero ser tu omega. ―Damian frota su rostro contra el cuello de Dick, las feromonas lo estan haciendo sentir muy bien―. Muérdeme, ¿Por qué no me has mordido todavía? quiero que me muerdas.

Grayson lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, presiona el botón de la ventanilla haciéndola bajar, estira su mano para hacer lo mismo con la otra. El chico ya estaba muy mareado, había sido suficiente.

―Aun no, no es momento todavía. Pero lo haré. ―El aire entra fresco por las ventanas, Richard mira su reloj.

―Pero quiero que me muerdas, mi papá ya mordió a Selina. Tal vez ellos tengan un bebé, tú lo dijiste, yo también quiero un bebé. ―Grayson, lo rodea con sus brazos.

―Si, si tendremos bebés. Intenta aclararte un poco. Hay algo que quiero que veas. ―Dick abre la puerta del auto. Todavía hay muchas feromonas adentro. Abraza al menor, dejando besos en su hombro.

―Richard te amo. ―Dick sonríe, el nudo ha bajado casi por completo.

―Damian.

― ¿Sí?

―Yo te amo más. ―Richard no puede ver su rostro, pero ve cuan rojas estan sus orejas. Damian solo se sonroja cuando no hay feromonas de por medio.

― ¿Cuánto? ―A diferencia de antes su voz se oye avergonzada.

―Mucho.

― ¿Cuánto es mucho?

―Es mucho, tanto que no hay medida en el multiverso que se pueda comparar. ―Grayson nota como las orejas se levantan un poco, Damian está sonriendo.

―Creo que no conoces mucho del multiverso.

―No lo entiendo del todo, pero sé que es pequeño en comparación a cuanto te amo.

―Eres un idiota. ―Responde el menor, cerrando sus delgados brazos en la espalda de su hermano―. Quiero volver a casa contigo.

―Yo también quiero que volvamos a casa juntos, quiero que nos recostemos en la cama a hablar de cualquier cosa hasta quedarnos dormidos. ―Dick besa el cabello de su amado―. Te extrañaré mucho corazón.

― ¿De verdad tengo que volver a la mansión? ―Insiste Damian.

―Por el momento, sí.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo es por el momento?

―No lo sé. ―Admite con algo de tristeza el mayor―. Si intentara robarte de la mansión tu padre se enojaría mucho.

― ¿Y si yo te robo a ti? ¿Crees que mi padre se enoje de la misma manera?

―Tal vez.

― ¿Qué pasa si te encierro en mi mazmorra?

― ¿Tienes una mazmorra?

―Es más bien una cárcel provisional para villanos, no se lo digas a Batman.

―Nunca se lo diría, pero creo que ellos me buscarían si desapareciera mucho tiempo. ―Dick toma el rostro del menor moviéndolo para mirarse a los ojos―. En caso de que todo salga mal también tengo un plan.

― ¿Nos suicidamos?

― ¿Desde cuando eres un suicida?

― ¿Fingimos nuestra muerte?

―Eso no lo había pensado, pero es una buena opción.

―El nudo ya bajó, quiero hacerlo otra vez. ―Pide el Wayne más joven.

―No, ya casi es media noche y tienes que ver algo. ―Dick deja un suave beso en los labios del niño―. Creo que tengo toallitas húmedas en la cajuela, pon el plug en tu interior, te ayudaré a limpiarte.

Damian asiente, toma el juguete que ha estado detrás de Dick. Lo lleva a su trasero, levantando sus piernas apenas la polla de Grayson deja su cuerpo empuja el plug a su interior. Baja de regazo del mayor, lanzándose de espaldas conta el asiento. Richard busca sus pantalones y después se pone los zapatos, saliendo del vehículo. El niño Kent aún sigue ahí. Regresa con un paquete casi nuevo de toallitas húmedas.

―Espero que sean biodegradables. ―Acusa Damian, Dick mira el paquete de plástico en la oscuridad dando algunas piezas al menor.

―No puedo leer muy bien, pero al parecer sí. ―Wayne se limpia el sudor del cuerpo, Richard está afuera terminando de vestirse. Una vez el adolescente termina de asearse Dick le pasa su ropa. El mayor se pone de rodillas tomando las botas de Damian para amarrarlas, al tiempo que Robin se pone la camisa―. Ven, es por aquí.

Dick toma la pequeña mano, avanzando en la obscuridad del bosque.

―Está muy obscuro, incluso a mí me es difícil ver. ―Se queja Damian.

―No estoy viendo, conozco el camino de memoria. No ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine. ―Richard se mueve sobre el pasto sin titubear, como si fuera de día―. Cierra tus ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo diga.

― ¿Qué caso tiene? Cerrados o abiertos no veo nada. ―Damian suena enojado.

―Solo ciérralos. ―Insiste Grayson, Wayne suspira cerrando sus ojos.

―Ya.

―No hagas trampas.

―No las hago, mis ojos estan cerrados. ―Damian nota como aun con sus párpados abajo la luz cambia. El aire se siente más intenso.

―Levanta tu rostro, después abre tus ojos. ―Ordena Dick. El niño lo obedece, abre sus ojos despacio mirando arriba. La luna llena está en la cima del firmamento en todo su esplendor rodeada de estrellas, estan lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad para que el cielo pueda verse de esa manera, es un círculo casi perfecto de árboles alrededor de ese pequeño prado―. Hace unos meses que estuvimos en el desierto de Khadim, recordé este lugar y dije, si, se lo mostraré a Damian la próxima vez…

―Richard. ―Grayson se calla, cuando siente que el chico se abraza a él.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Dick lo rodea con su brazo, acariciando el cabello.

―No vas a dejarme. ¿Verdad? ―Cuestiona Wayne―. Aun si soy un alfa, aun si otro omega aparece, ¿Te quedaras conmigo? ¿Me elegirás a mí?

―Claro que si Damian, ¿recuerdas? tu y yo desde el principio, por todo el camino hasta el final. ―Dick baja un poco su rostro, Robin se pone de puntillas llevando sus manos el cuello de Grayson levanta su cara para besarlo.

―No sé exactamente qué está pasando, pero sé que no está bien. ―Grita Jon detrás de uno de los árboles. Damian se aleja de Dick con los ojos muy abiertos y después suspira al notar quien habla.

― ¡¿Jon?! ―Wayne grita también―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me seguiste?

―Dami, esto no está bien. ¿Qué te hizo? ¿estas lastimado? ―Jonathan camina saliendo de la oscuridad, y dirige su mirada a Grayson―. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué le haces esto a Damian? él es tu hermano, los hermanos no hacen este tipo de cosas.

―Jon. ―El niño no responde, sigue mirando con el ceño fruncido a Dick―. Jon, Jon.

― ¿Qué?

―Nosotros no somos hermanos. ―Damian intenta razonar con el otro niño―. No somos parientes de sangre, no tenemos ninguna relación salvo la profesional. Nos hacemos llamar familia, pero no somos hermanos de verdad.

―Aun así, no deberías hacer algo como esto, mi mamá dijo que el celo significaba que podías tener bebés. Dami si él te está obligando debes de decírselo al señor Wayne. ―Jon intenta tomar la mano de Robin, Damian retrocede dejando al niño con su brazo extendido.

―No estoy siendo obligado Jon. ―Explica Wayne.

―No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así? ¿él te estaba lastimando? estabas llorando, ¿te está amenazando? tu corre, yo lo detendré. Dile a tu padre.

―Jon, no me está amenazando. Yo quiero esto. ―Damian está comenzando a desesperarse.

―Pero, ¿Por qué Dami? mi papá dijo que tu serias un alfa. Los alfas no quieren estas cosas.

―Yo no quiero ser un alfa, ¿Qué tanto oíste?

―Todo. ―Kent baja su rostro, sonrojado hasta las orejas―. Pero mi papá dijo.

―Niño. ―Dick lo interrumpe, acercándose más a Jon―. A ti te gusta Damian ¿Verdad?

―No, no, no. ―El más joven de los tres, mira a Nightwing con los ojos muy abiertos, negando con sus manos claramente nervioso.

―Por supuesto que sí, no intentes negarlo. ―Dick se detiene delante del niño tomándolo por el hombro―. ¿Por qué lo abrías seguido en primer lugar?

―Richard detente, lo estás asustando. ―Pide Damian.

―Escúchame bien pequeño mocoso alienígena. ―Grayson lo sostiene por la camisa, el único alfa con el que Jon a convivido es su hermano Conner y él nunca se siente como Nightwing. Dick da miedo, Kent no puede olerlo, pero nota el sabor a sangre en su boca, ¿Asi se siente un alfa enojado? el niño quiere salir corriendo de ahí―. Tú no vas a hablar de lo que visto u oíste con nadie, porque si lo haces voy a…

―Voy a dejar de ser tu amigo. ―Interrumpe Damian―. Si mi padre se entera de esto, dejare de ser tu amigo, y no volveremos a vernos nunca.

―Dami… ―Los labios de Kent tiemblan, sus ojos azules se tornan cristalinos.

―Regresemos al auto, te llevaré a casa. ―Richard suelta Jon dándose la vuelta.

―Dami esto no está bien. ―Insiste el hijo de Superman, Dick siente como su ojo tiembla.

―Mira niño, no metas tus narices donde no te llaman. ―Richard regresa mirando a Kent―. Si, es probable que Damian sea un alfa, pero tú eres mitad alíen y es más probable que seas un beta. ¿De verdad crees que tenías al menos una oportunidad?

―Pero mi hermano.

―Que tu hermano se aun alfa es muy probablemente porque es hijo de Lex Luthor. ―Dick golpea su dedo contra el pecho de Jon―. No puedes ni imaginar el shock que fue para el mundo entero saber que Luthor era un omega y más aún que tenía un hijo de, creo que 5 o 6 años con Superman. Tu hermano es un alfa por el linaje de su madre, tu madre es una beta. ¿Crees que correrás con la suerte de ser si quiera un omega? no me hagas reír.

―Pero.

―Además, crees que Talia Al Ghul iba a dejar que su único hijo, genéticamente perfecto estuviera con un chiquillo sin gracia como tú. ―Dick pone su mano sobre la cabeza del niño acercándose tanto como puede a su rostro―. Sabes que Batman tiene un plan para neutralizar a tu padre en caso de que se vuelva loco. Eso significa que tenemos esa piedra verde brillante en la cueva, y si tú te atreves a abrir esa bocotá para contar algo de la que viste, cosas terribles podrían pasar. No hablaras de esto con nadie ¿verdad Jon?

El niño Kent asiente.

―Richard, ya fue demasiado. ―Interrumpe Wayne al notar que Jon está llorando.

―Los dos métanse al auto ahora. ―Ordena Dick, el camino de regreso es silencioso, salvo por algunos sollozos del hijo más joven de Clark. Richard detiene el vehículo apenas llegan al descampado donde se divisa la mansión. Kent abre la puerta trasera bajando, se queda de pie cerca de la cajuela esperando a que Damian salga―. Si ese niño habla…

―No lo hará. ―Dice Wayne intentando tranquilizar a su amado―. Además, ya he pensado en algo que nos puede servir como red de seguridad en caso de que lo haga.

―Damian. ―Dick suspira, mete su mano al medio de los asientos sacando una sudadera que sabía estuvo ahí―. Ponte esto, asi desviaras la atención del olor.

―Debes de limpiar este auto más seguido. ―Responde Robin tomando la prenda, abre el zipper para poder vestirla. Ambos miran al frente viendo un rayo caer seguido de un trueno.

―Vuelve a la mansión, habrá tormenta esta noche. ―Damian se pone de rodillas sobre el asiento, acercándose a Dick para abrazarlo.

―Quiero volver a casa contigo. ―Damian rodea el cuello de su hermano, acercando sus labios de nueva cuenta. Jon gira un poco su rostro mirando la escena, notando una extraña presión en su pecho que viene acompañada de algunas lágrimas traviesas que mojan sus mejillas. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la cara enjuagando su llanto.

―Pronto, de verdad espero que sea pronto. ―Grayson acaricia la nuca de su amado, Damian aprietas sus labios―. No tienes que llorar cariño. Nos veremos en la patrulla todas las noches.

― ¿No regresaras a Blüdheaven?

―No a menos que tu vuelvas conmigo. ―Dick pasa su mano por las mejillas del menor―. Eres precioso cuando lloras, bueno eres precioso todo el tiempo.

―Gracias. ―Responde Damian.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por elegirme a mí. ―Nightwing lo mira con algo de tristeza.

―Damian, siempre serás tú. Por encima de todo y todos. Te diré un secreto. ―Dick toma la mano de Robin acercándose otra vez al menor para susurrarle―. Si hubieras llegado a mi vida unos meses después, era muy posible que me hubiera casado con Barbara.

―Richard, tu ¿De verdad? ¡Estas diciéndome esto! ―Grita el niño con el rostro rojo―. ¿Cómo esperas que vuelva a la mansión ahora? ¡Eres un idiota!

―Espero que vuelvas con la tranquilidad de que eres lo mejor que tengo, eres mi tesoro más preciado. ―Grayson toma la mano del menor dejando un beso en el dorso―. Pequeño príncipe, vuelve a tu castillo. El guardia te está esperando allá atrás.

Damian baja del vehículo, dándole una última mirada a Dick.

―Richard, nos vemos mañana. ―Grayson le sonríe.

―Nos vemos mañana cariño. Descansa. ―Damian se aleja dejando a Dick encender el auto e irse. Da vuelta caminando de regreso a la residencia.

― ¿Dami? ―Insiste Jon― ¿Estas enojado?

―No, no lo estoy. Jon si eres mi amigo debes de guardar este secreto. ―Dice Wayne al tiempo que ambos se acercan a la casa―. Eso es lo que los amigos hacen.

―Está bien, pero si algo malo pasa dímelo. ―Acepta el niño más joven. Damian abre la puerta de la entrada, Clark y Lois estan sentados en el sillón de 3 puestos. Selina en el sofá individual y su padre en la alfombra. Tim está dormido en los brazos de Conner.

―Damian, estamos esperándote. Abre tus regalos. ―Dice Kyle emocionada. El niño los mira algo desganado.

―Estoy cansado, los abriré mañana. ―Responde Wayne subiendo las escaleras―. Gracias por venir señor Kent, nos vemos la próxima semana Jon.

― ¿Damian estas bien? ―Selina pregunta de nuevo.

―Estoy bien, que pasen una buena noche. ―Bruce esta por reprender al niño, pero su esposa lo detiene. Deja a Damian subir a su habitación. Hace poco menos de un año que Selina conoce el hijo de Bruce, pero ya comienza a comprender como funciona su cabeza.

Damian entra a la habitación y se dirige inmediatamente al baño, necesita una ducha. lava su cuerpo sin sacar el plug de su interior. Él dijo que tenía una red de seguridad y fue cierto, su red era Selina. Si alguien podía controlar a su padre ahora era ella, sale de la ducha poniéndose su pijama. La sudadera de Dick sigue sobre la cama donde la dejó.

Escala sobre el colchón metiéndose entre las sábanas. Dobla la prenda de Dick colocándola en la almohada su lado. Suspira mirando los pendientes en la mesita de noche, los toma entre sus dedos mirándolos con mayor detenimiento. Hay dos golpes en la puerta.

―Puede pasar. ―Responde, sabe que se trata de ella. Está mal que la use así, no es como que no le agrade, de hecho, lo hace. Selina abre la puerta, mostrando el rostro de un pequeño gatito bebé antes que el de ella.

―Luna tuvo bebés mientras estábamos fuera. ¿Ya los viste? ―Es la excusa de su madrastra para entrar a la habitación―. Son unas joyas muy bonitas. ¿Han sido un regalo?

―Me los envió mi madre. ―Responde Wayne, levantando sus manos para tomar al pequeño animal. Selina se sienta al borde de la cama.

―Parece algo que Talia usaría. ―Comenta Kyle, Damian regresa los aretes a su caja.

―No los quiero. ―Revela el adolescente.

― ¿Hay alguna razón para que no los quieras? ―Cuestiona amablemente Catwoman.

―Solo un alfa puede ser el líder de la cabeza del demonio. ―Damian acaricia el cuello del gatito―. Yo no quiero ser un alfa.

―Damian, si no quieres ir con tu madre no tienes que hacerlo. ―Selina pone su mano en la rodilla del niño.

―No es esa la razón.

― ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es?

―Porque quiero ser un omega. ―Las cejas de Kyle se levantan ante tales palabras.

―Sabes, ser omega no es tan genial. ―Comienza a hablar la esposa de Bruce―. El celo es horrible, sientes que te quemas, estas mareado todo el tiempo y los fluidos son lo peor.

―Pero solo los omegas pueden tener bebés. ―Damian la mira finalmente, de verdad le agradaba Selina, la llamaría madre si no fuera porque Talia se enojaría mucho si se enteraba. Era Selina la única que lo ayudaría―. Selina, ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

La mujer parpadea con rapidez, Damian al fin se está abriendo con ella.

―Por supuesto Damian. ―Responde Kyle.

―Pero prometes que no se lo dirás a mi padre. ―Selina levanta su dedo meñique con una sonrisa―. ¿Qué es eso?

―Es una promesa de meñique, lo vi cuando estuvimos en Japón. ―Damian levanta su dedo también―. El origen, bueno significa que si rompo nuestra promesa tendré que cortarme el meñique. Puedes contarme Damian, sé que nunca seré tu madre, pero quiero ser tu amiga.

―Quiero ser un omega porque hay un alfa a quien amo. ―Responde Wayne, levantando sus piernas para ponerlas contra su pecho. Tal vez tenga segundas intenciones al abrirse con Selina, pero nada de lo que dijo era mentira.

― ¿Algún compañero de la escuela? ― Damian niega.

― ¿Uno de los titanes? digo, Red Arrow es muy bonita. ―Robin niega de nuevo.

―Es… Richard. ―Confiesa mirando a Selina con el rostro sonrojado. Ella no lo juzgaría, ofrecería su apoyo incondicional, porque estaba desesperada por la aprobación del único hijo biológico de Bruce. Damian le estaba dando la oportunidad, la confianza de ser la madre que Robin necesitaba.

― ¿Richard Grayson? ¿Dick? ¿Nuestro Dick? ―Kyle está nerviosa, el pequeño gato maúlla como si también notara la tensión en el ambiente. Damian quiere responderle, **Mi Richard Grayson, no suyo. Mio.** Pero se contiene mordiendo su lengua.

―Si.


	6. Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! A pasado un tiempo, pero tuve una pequeña crisis en agosto y pase todo septiembre y octubre con el Noncontober. Capítulo siete disponible en ingles el próximo sábado, gracias por leer. Agradezco sus comentarios.  
> Cierto, casi lo olvido. Estaré regalando 2 historias para navidad, síganme en Twitter para enterarse de como participar.  
> @CassidyAkira

Selina muerde el interior de sus mejillas, sus manos tiemblan. Los ojos cristalinos de Damian la miran, en espera de su respuesta. Ella no esperaba eso, había ido con la esperanza de que Robin estuviera triste por dejar de ser el bebé de la familia o algo más superficial. No eso, no que Damian le dijera que estaba enamorado de Dick. ¿Qué podía responder?

―Damian. ―Selina lleva una de sus temblorosas manos al hombro de joven. Sube por su cuello acuñando el rostro de Wayne―. Está bien.

Damian parpadea, mirando con confusión a la esposa de su padre.

―Tú puedes amar a quien quieras. ―Ella continúa hablando al ver la duda en los ojos de Damian―. Me quede un poco en shock al principio, pero está bien. Puedo notar que es un tema que te ha estado molestando por un tiempo, sé que te resulta difícil hablar de cómo te sientes. Estoy muy agradecida de que me hagas contado esto. ¿Ya se lo contaste a Dick?

El niño niega. Selina suelta otro suspiro.

―Sabes porque todos siempre estan hablando de los olores. ―Selina acaricia el cabello de adolescente―. Porque los olores suelen recordarnos cosas, por ejemplo, para mí tu padre hele a madera quemada. Pregúntale a Jason o Dick que olor perciben ellos la próxima vez que los veas. Yo crecí en un orfanato, solo nos dejaban encender la chimenea en navidad, así que salíamos a buscar madera, había un pequeño bosque de pinos cerca. Nos recuerdo a todos reunidos alrededor del fuego, esa es una de las razones por la que amo a tu padre. Su olor me lleva de regreso al momento más feliz de mi infancia.

― ¿Eso que significa? ―Cuestiona Wayne.

―Significa que los alfas y omegas se enamoran de los olores, si tú me dices que amas a Dick aun cuando nunca los has olido solo puedo pensar en que ese amor es más puro que cualquier otro. ―Kyle sonríe mirando al menor con suavidad, esa era la respuesta que Damian estaba buscando. A diferencia de su madre Selina era sensible, le vería el lado bueno a todo―. Es una decisión que estás tomando sin influencia de ningún mecanismo reproductivo estúpido.

―Si soy un alfa, aún quiero estar con Dick. ―Afirma el menor, Selina se muerde la lengua.

―Sabes que dos alfas…

―Lo sé, pero aun así lo quiero.

― ¿Por eso es que le pegaste a Tim? ―Pregunta Kyle, Damian desvía su mirada―. ¿Estás celoso de él?

―Tal vez un poco, él puede oler a Dick. ―Damian aprieta sus puños sobre la sábana―. Siempre lo mira de esa manera, es asqueroso.

―La misma manera en que Isabel mira a Jason…

―Pero eso.

―Como yo miro a tu padre. ―Wayne baja su mirada―. Sé que no lo puedes entender, tampoco quiero aburrirte con más palabrería. Deberías contárselo a Dick.

― ¿Qué gano con hacerlo? Todos creen que seré un alfa, aun si mi padre no lo dice él también espera eso.

―Él no lo hace. ―Selina toma el mentón del niño para que vuelvan a mirarse―. Tú madre lo llamo cuando estábamos a mitad de nuestra luna de miel.

― ¿Ella lo hizo?

―Sí, estaba preguntando por tu celo. Dijo un montón de cosas sobre mezclas de ADN y quien sabe que más, también le dijo a tu padre que después de que tu celo llegara, vendría por ti. Tú padre es, ―Selina se detiene a pensar lo que dirá―. No es muy bueno con las palabras, él te ama y tuvo una discusión horrible con Talia por teléfono, él no quiere que seas un alfa. Porque tu madre te querrá de regreso.

―Si soy un omega…

―Deberías hablar con Dick primero. ―Selina lo interrumpe―. Tú padre me dijo que Tim y Jason también estuvieron interesados y fueron rechazados. Habla con él, cuéntale como te sientes. Tal vez, él vea lo mismo que yo, pero hazlo ahora. Sí él te corresponde, no creo que haya algún problema.

― ¿De verdad lo crees?

―Claro, Dick es un buen chico. Tal vez, un poco libertino a veces, pero estoy segura es que él no haría algo que pudiera dañarte. ―Kyle golpea la cabeza del menor despacio―. Tampoco creo que tu padre se oponga, él confía en Dick más que en ninguna otra persona. ¿Qué mejor que sea él quien cuide de ti?

―Si Richard me corresponde y soy un alfa. ¿Crees que mi padre opine lo mismo? ―Selina muerde su labio, Damian la pone en situaciones complicadas.

―Eso es difícil de determinar. ―Responde la mujer, notando el cambio en las expresiones de menor―. Damian mírame, si Dick te corresponde. Aun si eres un alfa, omega o beta te prometo que no importa lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para tranquilizar a tu padre.

Selina se acerca a Damian rodeándolo son sus brazos, esperaba haber tomado la mejor decisión.

―Intenta dormir sin preocupaciones hoy Damian. ―Ella se levanta de la cama―. Tú padre querrá regresar a la patrulla mañana, ¿quieres que deje al bebé de Luna aquí?

―No, es mejor que vaya con su madre. Seguro que le da hambre a media noche. ―Wayne se acomoda entre las sabanas―. Gracias Selina, descansa.

―Gracias a ti por confiar en mí. ―Responde Kyle desde la puerta con el pequeño gato en sus manos―. Nos vemos mañana.

…

Damian parpadea, encantándose con los techos altos de la vieja mansión. No hay luz de sol que entre por el balcón golpeando su rosto, no hay sonido de autos pasando, sin helicópteros, sin ruidos de ciudad. Lo odia, el cuerpo calido de Dick no está detrás de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, besando su cuello y susurrándole lo hermoso que es por las mañanas.

“No solo por las mañanas, eres hermoso todo el siempre”. Robin frunce el ceño, sin Richard ahí no tiene caso permanecer más tiempo en la cama. Sale del dormitorio, es demasiado temprano como para que alguien esté despierto después de una fiesta de esas dimensiones. Ni siquiera Alfred, pues Bruce contrato un servicio de limpieza que llegaría a las 9. Damian baja las escaleras despacio, el plug aún sigue en su interior, apenas cruza la sala nota el conocido aroma del café recién hecho.

¿Quién esta despierto a las 6 de la mañana? Wayne abre la puerta para encontrar sentado al primer hijo de Superman en la mesa, con una taza en su mano, hablando por teléfono y leyendo el periódico.

―Si, no tengo ningún problema. ―Kent lo mira, para volver de nuevo a leer el diario―. Preferiría que enviaras a alguien, no, no voy a pedirle un auto al señor Wayne. Él no sabe que puedo conducir, ¡Solo envía al maldito chofer!

― ¿De verdad sabes leer? ―Wayne se burla, buscando al interior de refrigerador.

―Buenos días. ―Responde Kent―. Eres un niño muy mal educado. ¿Así es como tratas a tu futuro hermano?

Wayne frunce el ceño, él ha estado en casa de Jon antes. Conner nunca era tan elocuente, mucho menos contesta a un insulto, Kent está ahí, con un pijama que es posiblemente de Tim. No lleva los aretes ni demás adornos metálicos que usa, ni ha quitado su vista del periódico.

―Te recordaba un poco más idiota. ―Habla Damian sirviendo un cereal y leche.

―Yo no te recordaba, ignoro a Jon cuando comienza a contar lo maravilloso que es Robin. ―Kent baja el periódico mirando finalmente a Damian―. Pensé que te levantarías temprano.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Damian lo mira con los ojos entre cerrados, no suena como el Conner que ha visto en la casa de los Kent.

―Necesito que me hagas un favor. ―Pide el alfa.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que accederé? ―Kent suspira frotándose los ojos.

―Cielos de verdad eres un imbécil, deberías ser más obediente como Jon.

―No sé quién demonios te crees…

―La situación es simple, creo que incluso tú podrás entenderla.

― ¿Incluso yo? No me hables como si fueras más inteligente.

―No quiero iniciar una pelea Damian, escucha lo que tengo que decir y evalúa si te conviene o no.

―Bien, te oigo.

―A ti no te agrada Tim.

―Eso es cierto.

―Ahora que Nightwing lo rechazo finalmente tengo una oportunidad con él.

―Yo no me voy a interponer, que asco.

―Deja de interrumpirme. El punto es que yo quiero a Tim, cuando él acceda a dejar que lo muerda me lo llevaré de tu familia, todos ganan.

―Y ¿cómo se supone que entro yo en tú magnífico plan?

―Tim dijo algo sobre ganar una batalla de poder por el amor de Dick. ―Conner señala al niño―. Veo que tú ya la ganaste, pero necesito que él lo sepa.

― ¿Espera tú? ¿Cómo?

―Saca eso de tu interior la próxima vez, imagino que es de él porque puede oír algunas cosas anoche mientras fingía dormir.

―No puedo decírselo a Drake.

―Yo sé que no, pero puedes pedirle a tu novio que rompa de nuevo el corazón de Tim.

―Realmente pensé que eras un idiota, todos lo piensan. ―Damian se sienta en el borde opuesto a Kent.

― ¿Dirás que es porque soy hijo de Lex Luthor?

―No, mi madre también es una criminal y yo no soy como tú. ―Kent levanta los hombros.

―Me escondo de esta manera, las personas suelen decir que todos los alfas son unos desgraciados y tienen razón. Es más fácil si actuó como un tonto. Bajan la guardia, confían en ti con mucha facilidad.

―Richard no es…

―Lo es, es difícil determinar si igual o más que yo. ―Conner bebe de su taza―. Estoy haciendo esto porque amo a tu hermano, ambos somos adultos jóvenes. Plenamente conscientes de nuestros entornos, no conocemos desde hace muchos años. No hay nada malo en lo que hago, soy lo que Tim necesita.

―Suenas como Luthor ahora mismo. ―Expone Damian, Conner responde con una mueca de asco.

―Al menos yo no me estoy acostando con un niño. ―Replica el mayor―. Lo podemos hacer por las buenas o por las malas. Dile a tu novio que hable con Tim, si no lo hace yo hablaré con tu padre.

―Yo no tengo ningún problema con quitarme a Drake de encima y Richard tampoco.

―Excelente, entonces será por las buenas. ―Conner junta sus dedos arriba de la mesa, abre de nuevo el periódico en la sección de historietas y lo coloca frente a ellos―. Hahahahaha ¿qué dijiste que significaba la palabra dictadura?

Su tono de voz cambia, se oye como el Conner que siempre lleva Jon a la escuela. El que habla por teléfono cuando va a la casa Kent. Damian no ha intercambiado muchas palabras con él antes, pero incluso la manera en que se siente es diferente.

― ¿Kon estás aquí? ―Tim se asoma por la puerta, lo oyó llegar. Por supuesto.

―Tim, buenos días. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Dormiste bien anoche? ―El chico se levanta abrazando al hombre más delgado.

―Drake. ―Damian saludo al recién llegado tomando el olvidado periódico.

― ¿Estaban hablando? ―Pregunta el detective.

―Tu hermanito me estaba explicando los cartones políticos. ―Kent se ríe señalando el periódico―. Pero, no me dijo que es un cartón político.

―Es un dibujo que publican los periódicos. ―Tim pone su mano en el cabello de otro muchacho acariciándolo―. No importa si no sabes que son, solo los leen sujetos pretenciosos.

―Puse la cafetera. ¿Quieres una taza? Cielos espero que el señor Batman no se enoje de que toque su Baticocina. ―Pregunta Kent sonando genuinamente preocupado.

―Bruce no, pero Alfred tal vez sí. ―Tim se toca los bolsillos―. Espera deje mi teléfono arriba, iré por él.

―Está bien, pero no te tardes mucho. Te extrañaré. ―Responde Conner, Damian puede oír los pasos de Drake alejándose. Kent se vuelve para mirar a Robin―. Piérdete, este es mi momento con Tim, no lo arruines.

―Me voy porque no quiero observar la horrenda cara de Drake, ―Damian se levanta llevando su plato―. No porque tú lo órdenes.

…

Bruce está de pie al borde de una cornisa, Selina y Damian mueve un par de botes de basura buscando de donde proviene el sonido de un gatito llorando. La Batiseñal no se ha encendido, es probable que Jason no aparezca esa noche, Tim se fue con Conner a Metrópolis y Richard dijo que lo vería en la patrulla. Ambos, héroe y ladrona suspiran al encontrar al pequeño animal.

―Bat, llevaremos un nuevo amiguito a casa. ―La mujer toma al gatito, ambos suben de vuelta al techo,

― ¿Más animales? ―Dice Bruce mirando al gatito.

―Solo es uno. ―Ella está haciendo esa voz―. Robin y yo lo cuidaremos.

―Solo uno, ya tenemos muchos gatos en la mansión, más los dos, perros, más el pavo, y la vaca. ―Batman intenta regañar.

―Regresare a la cueva para limpiarlo y darle de comer. ―Selina busca abre el zipper de su traje.

―Yo puedo llevarlo. ―Responde Damian, era una buena excusa para buscar a Dick.

―No, aún estoy muy molesto contigo Robin, lo que le hiciste a tu hermano fue terrible. ―Bruce cruza los brazos, Selina no detuvo a su esposo. Hecho que es sin dudas extraño―. Necesitas aprender a ser menos egoísta, ayer Dick me contó que lo habían movido de regreso a Gotham porque se había quedado sin personal. Desde mañana trabajarás enseñando ahí. Iras de lunes a sábado 2 horas después de la escuela. Esos jóvenes no son tan privilegiados como tú, esa es otra manera de ayudar a esta ciudad.

―Padre, pero…― El maldito de Grayson tenía razón, Bruce lo envió sin preguntar directamente a Dick. Selina levanta su pulgar detrás de Batman. Tal vez, Kyle también haya sido parte importante de esa decisión.

―No hay excusas Robin, además tendrás que disculparte con Tim la próxima vez. ―Dicta Batman.

―No me disculparé con Drake, él se lo busco. ―Dice Damian.

― ¿Qué buscó Tim? ―Dick habla detrás de Damian.

―Tim no se buscó nada, debes de aprender a ser más comprensivo con los demás. ―Bruce suena de verdad enojado, la luz de la Batiseñal se divisa en el cielo de Gotham―. Vienes conmigo, iremos a ver a Gordon.

…

Alfred baja del vehículo dejando a Damian frente al gran edificio que parece un gimnasio. Estan en la parte mala de Gotham, si Gotham tuviera una parte más mala sería esa. Richard los está esperando en la puerta junto a otro hombre de piel obscura. Pennyworth se baja de la cajuela el estuche de Damian y una pequeña mochila.

―El amo Bruce envió esto. ―El mayordomo da un sobre a Dick, el vigilante lo abre para mirar el contenido.

― ¿Quiere una factura de esto? ―Pregunta Grayson mirando el cheque.

―Si, a nombre de empresas Wayne. ―Responde Alfred posando su mano en la espalda de Damian para empujarlo―. Aquí está el amo Damian, cuide de él. Si se enoja o hace un berrinche no me llame, solo llévelo a la mansión.

Damian mira con los ojos entrecerrados a Dick, se acerca para mirar el cheque. 4 millones de Dólares. Grayson quita el papel de la vista del niño pasándoselo a su superior, el hombre lo recibe con igual asombro.

―Dígale al señor Wayne que estamos muy agradecidos, con este dinero podremos construir los dormitorios para los niños. ―Dice el hombre.

―Oh si, el amo Damian viene a enseñar a los jóvenes a tocar el violín. El amo Bruce se comprometió a donar un violín para cada niño que quiera aprender. ―Pennyworth explica.

―Gracias Alfie, ―Dick palmea el hombro de mayordomo, toma la mano de Damian dándose vuelta―. Vamos a dentro Dami, tienes que conocer a unas personas. Yo lo llevaré a la mansión por la tarde.

―Sería muy amable de su parte amo Richard, me ahorraría mucho tiempo. ―Finaliza Alfred regresando al auto.

―Hola Damian, yo soy Tom. ―Se presenta el hombre―. Estamos muy felices de que nos honres con tus conocimientos. ¿desde cuándo tocas el violín?

―Aprendí cuando tenía dos años. ―Responde Wayne. Dick se ríe nervioso.

― ¿Dos años? ―Pregunta Tom.

―Dijo que aprendió hace dos años. Le enseñaré el lugar, tu habla con los demás para que se lo comuniquen a los chicos. ―Dice Grayson, Tom asiente dirigiéndose a una puerta que deja ver algunos cubículos. Los dos hermanos continúan en línea recta―. Mira más adelante tenemos un pequeño patio, el terreno de atrás lo donaron recientemente…

―Bien tu plan funciono. ―Damian lo interrumpe―. Estaré aquí después de la escuela tres estúpidas horas. ¿Cómo se supone que…

―Solo estarás aquí una hora, mi turno termina a las 6. ―Responde Grayson―. Regresaremos a mi departamento y después a la mansión. Le dije a Bruce que había tres grupos en horarios diferentes, además a los menores solo no se le permite trabajar aquí. Eres algo así como un becario, tu padre te dijo que era sin sueldo ¿Verdad?

―Lo hizo, también me tengo que disculpar con Drake la próxima vez que lo vea.

―Bruce envió dinero, eso no lo esperaba. Se lo agradeceré más tarde.

― ¿Cómo conseguiste que accediera?

―Estábamos hablando, le conté que me mudaba a Gotham porque se habían quedado sin trabajadores sociales aquí. Dije que necesitábamos a alguien que enseñara a los niños pequeños a leer y alguien que diera una clase de esparcimiento. Para lo primero sugirió a Duke, él vino esta mañana y para lo segundo dijo que lo hablaría contigo.

―Pues no pidieron mi opinión. ―Damian responde deteniéndose cuando Dick lo hace. El mayor abre la puerta que da a un pequeño comedor con algunas mesas, todas estan llenas.

―Veo que trajiste tu instrumento.

―Mi padre insistió.

―Bueno, estos chicos son tus futuros alumnos. ―Dick señala a las personas en las mesas―. Convéncelos de que el violín es el instrumento que quieren aprender a tocar.

― ¿No me estás haciendo esto de verdad? ―Damian pone su puño cerrado en su cintura.

―Solo es una canción, casi son las seis. ―Dick intenta convencerlo―. Tom está arreglando el horario, los otros trabajadores se lo dirán a los chicos que no estan aquí ahora. Pero es mejor que algunos de ellos te escuchen, de esa forma se harán promoción entre ellos.

―Solo una canción. ―Acepta a regañadientes el menor.

―Solo una y volveremos a casa, no pido más. ―Damian abre su estuche sacando su instrumento―. Es un violín muy bonito, pero no es el que tienes en la mansión.

―Este en nuevo, me lo envió mi madre en navidad. ―Responde el joven tocando las cuerdas con los dedos comprobando el sonido―. Es un Stradivarius original, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo consiguió.

―Es un ¿qué? ―Dick pregunta mirando con confusión el instrumento―. Espera. ¿No lo robó? ¿Cuánto cuesta?

―No creo que lo haya robado, tenía su certificado de autenticidad. Cuesta tal vez, unos 16 o 17.

― ¡17 mil dólares!

―No, 17 mil dólares es muy poco. ―Wayne mira con detenimiento su violín―. Está en perfectas condiciones y conserva su barniz original, asi que unos 20 millones de dólares al menos.

― ¿Por qué traes contigo un instrumento tan caro? ―Dick grita en voz baja.

―Porque el otro es para niños, me queda pequeño y no compraré uno más barato. ―Responde Wayne, Dick a veces se olvida que viene de mundos totalmente diferentes. Él tenía una vieja guitarra que aprendió a tocar cuando estaba en la secundaria y Damian un violín de 20 millones. Richard se frota las sienes―. ¿Qué quieres que toque?

―No sé, tú eres el conocedor. Sorpréndeme. ―Robin suspira colocando el violín en su hombro.

―Supongo que algo de Elgar está bien. ―Dice comenzando a frotar el arco contra las cuerdas, Richard ya lo ha oído tocar antes. La habitación es grande y tiene unas pocas mesas causando que el sonido tenga más eco y se escuche con nitidez. Los jóvenes en se vuelven para mirar a Damian, no importa si solo ha sido una excusa para poder meterse a la cama con el adolescente. De verdad estaba agradecido de que pudiera compartir sus conocimientos.

―Él es Damian. ―Dick lo presenta una vez acaba su canción―. Él vino para enseñarles a tocar el violín, su padre Bruce Wayne donará un instrumento para todos lo que quieran aprender. Pueden llenar un formato en la dirección empezarán las clases el próximo lunes, si tienen alguna duda Damian estará aquí el resto de la semana. Pueden hacerle sus preguntas a él.

―Grayson esto no…

―Iré a hablar con Tom, vuelve en unos minutos para que nos vayamos. ―Dice Dick―. Puedes con esto, confió en ti.

― ¿Cómo haces que eso suene? ―Un niño incluso más pequeño que Damian se acerca él.

―Las cuerdas vibran en la caja, eso causa el sonido. ―Responde Wayne notando como los demás niños comienza a acercarse. Cuando se vuelve para buscar a Dick este ya se ha ido.

― ¿Solo frotas las cuerdas o debes mover tus dedos también? ―Cuestiona otro de los chicos.

―Ambas.

― ¿No es muy difícil?

―No, suena mal difícil de lo que parece. ―Todos son jóvenes, más jóvenes que Damian. No estan sucios, llevan ropas desgastadas, zapatos rotos se ven delgado, pero no sanos. Entiende a lo que su padre se refería con empatía, no son niños huérfanos. Son chicos con padres negligentes, que viven cerca de ahí, no pueden pagar una escuela, no tienen una casa o si la tiene esta en tan malas condiciones que la calle es mejor. Van a ese “refugio” a comer, bañarse y recibir lo que la gente rica les regala.

Ver a adultos en condición de calle es muy común en Gotham, tanto que nunca le importo realmente a Damian. Ver niños desamparados en otra cosa, algunos llevan de la mano a sus hermanos más pequeños, otros tienen enormes moretones en sus rostros o cuerpo. Hijos de padres farmacodependientes, sin un trabajo, sin una casa, sin un lugar al cual regresar, sin nadie que los espere.

―Dami volvemos a casa, ―Dick entra de regreso al comedor―. Los formatos de registro ya estan en la dirección, pueden pasar a buscarlo.

Anuncia Grayson, los chicos se empujan entre ellos saliendo de la sala, Damian regresa su instrumento al estuche. Saliendo con velocidad por la puerta, sin detenerse hasta legar al auto, Dick lo sigue bastante consternado.

― ¿Por qué el gobierno no hace algo? ―Dice Wayne enojado, lanzando su mochila y violín al asiento trasero.

― ¿Sobre qué estamos hablando? ―Pregunta Grayson encendiendo el auto.

―Sobre esos niños. Están golpeados, desnutridos.

―Nosotros somos la ayuda del gobierno. Los orfanatos solo aceptan niños hasta cierta edad. ―Responde Dick―. Las personas quieren adoptar bebés, no niños de familias disfuncionales. No te diré que podemos sacarlos de aquí, pero al menos evitamos que caigan en la vida del crimen.

― ¿Cómo coño los ayudará enseñarle a tocar un estúpido instrumento? Necesitan aprender a defenderse, a cómo sobrevivir en la calle.

―No, necesitan mantenerse alejados de las calles, tener sus mentes ocupadas. ―Richard se detiene en uno de los semáforos, el sol da sus últimos rayos sobre el horizonte―. Necesitan olvidarse de los problemas que tienen en casa y hacer algo que les guste. Alguno de ellos podría ser un violinista profesional en el fututo, serás tú quien plantó la semilla él. Tal y como tu padre lo dijo es otra manera de salvar al mundo.

―Limpiaste el auto. ―Damian mira su alrededor cambiando el tema, Grayson está llegando a terreno peligros. No quiere una cátedra cuando regresen al departamento.

―Dijiste debía limpiarlo, además viajarás muy seguido en él y no quiero que sea incómodo porque esta sucio. ―Responde Dick, Damian reconoce el paisaje.

―Le dije a Selina que te amo. ―Suelta Damian, Dick detiene el auto de golpe. Al menos no estan en una vía muy transitada.

―No me digas algo como eso cuando estoy al volante, pude habernos matado. ―Grayson se vuelve a mirar al joven.

―Te dije que tenía un plan.

― ¿Tú plan era contarle a Selina? ¿Qué dijo?

―No se lo conté, le dije que aún no te lo decía. Ella sugirió que lo hiciera, también dijo que si se trataba de ti estaba bien. Era muy probable que mi padre lo aceptará.

―Bruce me dijo algo parecido. ―Confiesa Grayson―. Él me pidió que volviera a la mansión.

―Hazlo.

―No puedo, sería mucho más arriesgado. Que tú padre haya dicho que, si eres un omega, estaría bien que te tomara no significa que esté de acuerdo con lo que pasa entre nosotros. ¿Qué más dijo Selina?

―Que, si tú también me correspondías, ella se encargaría de calmar a mi padre para que lo aceptara. También dijo que nuestro amor era el más puro, porque aún sin poder olernos nos amamos. ―Dick aprieta sus dientes, esa en una manera positiva de verlo. Por supuesto que Richard amaba al adolescente, había empezado por un sentimiento familiar, el algún momento a medida que Damian crecía se convirtió en el deseo ciego de querer poseer al menor. Se intentó convencer de que no era cierto, pero la realidad lo golpeo como un ladrillazo en la cabeza cuando Wally hizo la observación de que la última de sus parejas se parecía mucho a su hermanito.

Después esos estúpidos sujetos hablando sobre alfas que se convertían en omegas. ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar? Si los hubiera ignorado, si hubiera continuado con su vida tranquila deseando al niño en silencio.

_―Si, mi primo me dijo que cuando estuvo en la cárcel lo vio. ―Responde uno de los ladrones―. Como él también participo puede confirmar que es verdad._

_―Eso es imposible. ―Espeta Grayson enojado._

_―No, no es verdad. Pero no es algo que se diga muy a menudo. ―El hombre habla moviendo sus manos―. Por lo inhumano que es, incluso entre los criminales solo se usa para intimidar. Hacerle algo así a otra persona es detestable. Es una medida extrema, además no se hace con esa intención, es un mecanismo para sobrellevar el encierro. Nadie sería tan desalmado como para hacerlo..._

_― ¿Qué pasa con alguien que aún no tiene un celo? ―Los dos bandidos se miran entre ellos._

_―Pues en teoría debería ser más fácil, pero eso sería peor de enfermo que hacerlo con un alfa. ―Sigue hablando el mismo ladrón―. Quiero decir, si para los tipos en prisión es una experiencia terrorífica no puedo ni imaginar porque se lo harías a alguien sin raza…_

_― Y ¿si la otra persona está dispuesta? ―Interroga Nightwing._

_―Chico no sé qué estás pensando, pero detente ahí._

_―Responde a lo que te pregunte._

_―Nunca he oído hablar sobre…―El primer ladrón se ve interrumpido por su compañero._

_―Yo si lo sé. Pero si te lo digo debes de dejarnos ir._

_―No negocio con criminales. ―Responde Dick― Así que habla y les prometo que no los golpearé tanto._

_―Si, trabaje con un tipo que traficaba personas en el medio oriente. ―Dice el hombre―. Había muchos compradores que buscaban a ese tipo de chicos, de entre 12 y 14 años aun sin raza. Había mucho más material para elegir que simplemente tomar a un omega cualquiera. Él no te garantizaba resultados, pero muchos clientes regresaban por el mismo producto._

_― ¿Eso es un sí o un no?_

_―Es un no lo sé, enfermo. Yo solo estoy aquí por el dinero. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que este tipo dijo y lo que yo vi. Es un tal vez, usando la lógica también podría ser un sí. Ahora llévanos a la maldita cárcel no quiero seguir hablando contigo._

Incluso si Damian estaba de alguna manera dispuesto, acostarse con el chico aun sin esta completamente desarrollado era algo que hasta los criminales aborrecían. Dick sabía que no estaba bien esos últimos días después de hablar con Bruce fue carcomido lentamente por la culpa. En ese punto que intentara retroceder no era un movimiento inteligente.

¿Qué diferencia había entre sí follo a Damian un mes o un año? Bruce estaría igual de enojado, si Robin era un alfa la posibilidad de que no quisiera volver a ver a Dick nunca más era alta. Aún peor, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría el resto de familia? la decisión de decírselo a Selina era un arma de doble filo. Ayudaría a que ellos se vieran, ciertamente. Pero ahora la mujer pondría mucha más atención al adolescente.

Ella podría notar el olor, si tiene algún moretón o marca. También tendría los ojos bien puestos sobre Dick, su comportamiento cambiaria según la respuesta de Damian. Si él decía que Richard le correspondía, bueno intentarían que regresara a la mansión. Esperando pacientemente el celo de Wayne. Solo mirando al chico de lejos, ahogándose en su propio deseo.

Si él decía que Dick lo había rechazado, la situación seria peor. Kyle le impediría verlo, bajo la excusa de que su presencia lastimaría a Damian. Su esfuerzo seria echado a la basura, la opción más plausible era dejarlo en ese limbo de “Aún no se lo pregunto”. Para que las cosas continuaran calmadas un tiempo, Selina ayudaría a Wayne para que viera a Grayson y no hablaría con Richard para mantener el presunto secreto.

Era una red de seguridad, pero no estaba bien atada. Si Damian caía sin dudas lo salvaría, pero si ambos caían serviría trampa para sentenciarlos a ambos. A Dick en el mejor de los casos a Arkham y para Wayne posiblemente al retorno con su madre. En el escenario más pésimo, Bruce lo mataría. De manera literal, sin resurrecciones y Robin, eso era incierto. Tal vez, unos meses a terapia, no lo dejaría abandonar la mansión. Si Batman ya era paranoico eso lo haría mucho más.

En el final más óptimo, Bruce nunca se enteraría de lo que pasó. Correspondería los sentimientos de Damian, con Selina como manto protector Batman incluso podría darles su bendición y acceder a que su hijo fuera vivir con Dick. Esperaría a que el cuerpo del niño estuviera finalmente desarrollado para embarazarlo y cuando tuviera 18 se podrían casar. Tim estaría muy enojado al principio, a Jason le daría un poco igual y Barbara sin duda se quedaría calva por la noticia. Pero eso no era realmente importante, se llevaría a Robin a Blüdheaven, dejaría de ser el ayudante de Batman e incluso podría empezar su propia familia de héroes ahí.

―No volverás a hablar con Drake. ―Dice Wayne cuando suben en el ascensor.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―Dick mira al niño de nuevo. ¿Qué planea?

―Porque apenas lo rechazaste corrió con Jason, como no pudo obtener nada de él, fue con el hermano mayor de Jon.

―Tim es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no puedo dejar de hablar con él por algo asi.

―Esto no se trata de si quieres o no dejar de hacer algo. ―Damian tiene el ceño profundamente fruncido, eso siempre lo hace ver más viejo de lo que es―. Vas a dejar de hacerlo, porque yo te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

Ahí está, de nuevo ese escalofrió que recorre su cuerpo entero. Eriza su piel y alerta sus sentidos, listo para iniciar una pelea. Es igual a cuando era joven y Bruce intentaba obligarlo a trabajar a su manera, Batman nunca uso su influencia, pero su mera presencia ya era intimidante. Damian exigiendo y poniendo limitaciones, diciendo que hacer y que no, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes rebosantes de autoridad. No debería ni siquiera tener esa mirada.

―No tengo ningún problema con eso. ―Responde Grayson―. Lo evitaré tanto como sea posible y si nos vemos lo ignoraré. ¿Estés feliz con eso?

―Lo estoy.

―Ahora es mi turno de hacer solicitudes. ―Ordena Dick saliendo del ascensor―. Él niño Kent no está en tu clase, solo hablarás con él cuando Superman o Batman estén cerca y no más salidas a jugar a Metrópolis

―No puedes.

―Esto es dar y recibir, si tú me pides algo yo accedo. ―Grayson abre la puerta de la casa. El sol se ha ocultado casi por completo―. Pero, espero que el trato sea mutuo, si tú no aceptas yo tampoco lo haré.

Damian gruñe enojado.

―Bien. ―Accede Wayne dejando caer su instrumento al suelo. Salta para ser recibido en los brazos de su hermano. Dick se da vuelta cayendo con el chico sobre la alfombra.

―Tú ropa.

― ¿Qué pasa con mi ropa?

―Quítatela, mi olor se pegará a ella y será muy sospechoso si te cambias. ―Damian suspira, es el inicio de una nueva rutina. Salir del refugio, un corto viaje en auto, desnudarse apenas llega al departamento, volver a la mansión. Pronto se agregará, ir a la escuela.

.…

Jason ajusta su corbata por octava vez ese día, el huevo eclosionó el mes pasado cuando estuvieron en Khadim. Sus heridas ya estaban totalmente curadas, Damian está en el estanque de los pingüinos junto a los cuidadores. Hay algunos medios reunidos alrededor del hábitat en espera de las palabras de Todd.

Es el primer pingüino que nace en cautiverio en Gotham y puesto que todo son noticias malas en la ciudad un hecho de ese tipo se veía como una pequeña luz entre tanta obscuridad. Alfred quien trajo a Damian ya se ha ido, Jason prometió que lo regresaría a la mansión apenas terminara el evento. Octubre está llegando a su fin, él debe anuncia su compromiso y boda con anticipación si espera que alguna revista compre la exclusiva.

― ¡Damian! ―Jason llama al niño, los reporteros comienzan a tomar lugar en sus sillas. Wayne sale del estanque con los cuidadores detrás de él―. ¿Por qué no traes los pendientes puestos?

Todd interroga al notar la falta de las joyas, Talia definitivamente vería ese evento y se pondría muy enojada al descubrir a su amado hijo negando su herencia familiar.

―Los perdí. ―Responde Wayne.

― ¿Cómo pudiste perderlos? ―Jason intenta no enojarse delante de toda la prensa―. Necesitas encontrarlos, es muy posible que tu madre venga a mi boda y querrá verte con los aretes puestos.

― ¿Quién dice que yo iré a tu boda? ―A Damian no le importa que lo vean enojado.

―Tú padre dijo que serías mi paje porque tenía un thaub de bodas de…

―De cuando se casó con Kyle, no me voy a poner los pendientes.

―Hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora sonríe a la cámara. ―Todd se para detrás de Wayne con ambas manos en los hombros del menor. Ambos sonriendo con el hábitat de los pingüinos de fondo. Isabel se mantiene cerca de Jason.

― ¿Este es el comienzo de algún programa para que las personas puedan nombrar a los pingüinos? ―Una mujer levanta la mano apenas da inicio la rueda de prensa.

―No, fue un regalo especial para mi hermanito. ―Jason toma el micrófono aun sin soltar a Damian―. No cumples trece años todos los días.

― ¿Qué nombre elegirás? ―Pregunta otro reportero, Damian no solía estar en eventos tan grandes. Bruce había intentado mantenerlo tan anónimamente posible, al menos hasta que Robin eligiera si quería ser poco conocido al igual que Dick o ser una figura pública como Jason o Tim.

―Puesto que se trata de un pingüino hembra, elegí el nombre de Ariadna porque significa…― Jason lo interrumpe quitándole el micrófono.

―Es un nombre precioso hermano, ahora uno de los cuidadores traerá a Ariadna para que puedan fotografías a Damian con ella. Además, deberás firmar tu certificado de adopción. ―Se toma un rato entre el papeleo, trae al pingüino para tomar las fotos. Ariadna es regresada a su estanque. Todd y Wayne se quedan de pie delante del pequeño estrado improvisado―. Sacando provecho de que estan aquí y como exclusiva a quienes cubrieron esta nota tengo un anuncio que comunicar.

Los periodistas comienzan a murmurarse los unos a los otros, Isabel cierra la distancia que hay entre ella y Todd.

―Me comprometí con esta hermosa mujer hace unos meses. ―Continúa hablando Jason, Damian rueda los ojos. No quiere ser parte de ese teatro―. Mi familia lo sabe casi desde que sucedió, después de pensarlo decidimos anunciarlo y dar fecha para nuestra boda. Será el siguiente febrero, sábado 6 de febrero. En los terrenos de la mansión Wayne.

Damian está a punto de protestar. Jason dijo que invito a Talia. ¿Cómo esperaba que Bruce la recibiera en la mansión? eso era imposible. Un reportero le hace señas a Wayne para que se acerque a la pareja, Todd lo nota tirando de la camisa de Robin colocándolo en medio de ambos.

― ¿Significa esto que la señorita...?

―Isabel Ardila. ―Responde ella, aún mantienen a Damian en medio, posando los 3 juntos como si Robin fuera su hijo.

― ¿Qué la señorita Ardila se está uniendo al clan Wayne?

―Si, ella paso con nosotros el cumpleaños de Damian hace unos meses. También, estaremos juntos en acción de gracias, navidad y año nuevo. ―Responde Todd.

― ¿Qué opina el joven Damian sobre su compromiso? ¿No está algo celoso por el matrimonio de su hermano? ―Wayne se muerde la lengua, para regresar a la vida pública en Gotham. Todd conto una historia acerca de fingir su muerte y vivir con la madre de Damian en el oriente. Como, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, sumado a la manera de Bruce para explicar la llegada de su hijo. Todo el mundo creía que Jason estuvo en cuidado de Damian hasta que pudieron volver a casa.

―Estoy muy feliz de que se case con una mujer como Isabel. ―Responde Wayne, la rubia lo rodea con sus brazos.

― ¿Cómo es tu relación con la familia de Jason? ―La pregunta va dirigida a la azafata.

―Es muy buena, me trataron de maravilla cuando nos conocimos, incluso nos reunimos con los señores Wayne a tener un desayuno familiar los domingos. ―Responde la mujer, es cierto lo hicieron algunas veces. Algunos fines de semana sin Jason, otros sin Tim.

― ¿Asistirá la señora Talia a su boda? ―Jason y Bruce concordaron en la versión de Talia como la hija de un jeque árabe muy poderoso. Ella era la encargada del negocio familiar, asi que cuando pudo sacar a sus hijos de Arabia los envió a América par que estuvieran con su padre. La información pública solo hablaba de una mujer llamada Talia, sin apellido, si fotos o videos de ella. Wayne no volvió a tocar el tema y Jason se refería a la mujer siempre como madre.

―Le envié una invitación a mi madre. ―Damian se tensa―. Ella no confirma ni niega su asistencia. Es una mujer muy ocupada.

― ¿Tanto como para perderse la boda de su hijo? ―Insiste la reportera.

―No lo paso por alto, ella nos envió unos hermosos anillos de bodas. Aun así, su presencia sería el mejor regalo que podría brindarnos. ―Jason continúa hablando con la prensa. La mayoría de las cuestiones son para los novios, otras en menor medida se dirigen a Damian.

―Estás demente. ―Grita Wayne cuando llegan a la mansión, Isabel está hablando con Alfred y Damiana sube las escaleras con Jason detrás de él.

―No, estoy aquí para buscar esos estúpidos aretes. ―Reitera Todd, Robin ya casi lo había olvidado.

―No los perdí, están guardados. ―Responde Damian metiéndose a su recámara intentando dejar a Jason afuera. Todd empuja la puerta entrando de todos modos.

―Déjame verlos.

― ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

―Porque Talia ha estado insistiendo hasta el cansancio en que debes de ponértelos. ―Damian saca la caja de uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche.

―Ella no puede saber si los uso o no.

―Cierto, pero debías traerlos hoy. ―Jason saca las joyas de su estuche―. Ella verá la rueda de prensa y se pondrá muy enojada, quien pagará por tus caprichos seré yo.

―No me importan…

―Ya fui muy permisivo contigo, fueron casi cuatro meses que te di para que te los pusieras por voluntad propia.

―No me los voy a poner, no importa que hagas no me los pondré.

―Escúchame Damian, a mí tus tradiciones familiares me importan poco. ―Jason tiene uno de los penitentes en su mano―. Solo póntelos una vez, te tomo una foto se la envió a tu madre y listo todos felices. Llévalos a mi boda, si ella aparece te los pones si no llega pues no lo haces.

―No tengo las orejas perforadas. ―Confiesa Wayne.

―Niño, sé que tienes las orejas perforadas, te vi llevar aretes cuando estábamos en esa isla. Además, tu madre dijo que sí.

―Hace más de 3 años que no uso algo en mis orejas. ―Damian toca su lóbulo en suca del agujero―. La perforación ya se cerró.

― ¿Por qué las cosas malas siempre me pasan a mí? ―Jason se pasa ambas manos por el cabello―. Espera aquí.

Dice el chico mayor para salir de la habitación, Damian lo mira confundido. Él no iba a esperar, sale detrás de Jason. Red Hood está en las escaleras de regreso y lleva un vaso con un par de cubos de hielo.

―Vamos arriba. ―Ordena el Alfa―. No quiero postergar esto más tiempo.

Todd empuja al niño y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

―Bien, siéntate en la cama. ―Jason deja el vaso y toma los aretes dirigiéndose al baño.

―Espera. ¿Qué coño estás pensando? ―Damian lo sigue al sanitario. El mayor limpia los aretes con agua y jabón.

―Voy perforarte las orejas otra vez. ―Contesta poniendo las joyas limpias sobre una toalla―. No te va a doler, no te preocupes traje hielo.

― ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

―Mira dejas que yo te perfore las orejas ahora, con calma, amor y hielo. O lo hará tu madre cuando venga a buscarte y no lo te va a gustar como será. ―Todd deja la toalla sobre la cama y se sienta mirando al niño―. Damian, conoces a Talia. Yo no tenía su sangre y de igual manera me hizo llevar unos aretes ceremoniales. Me perforó las orejas con un maldito metal ardiendo. No quiero que te haga eso a ti, no te estoy chantajeando. Cuando, ella pregunte de nuevo. ¿Por qué no llevas el símbolo…

―Ya sé. ―Interrumpe Wayne.

―Ya sabes. ¿Qué?

―Se que será peor que ella si lo hace y está enojada. ―Damian se sienta al otro lado de la cama―. ¿No puedo huir de esto más tiempo?

―Damian no me mires asi. ―Jason suspira―. Yo tampoco quiero lastimarte, debiste ir con un profesional que te pusiera anestesia.

―Hazlo de una vez, son solo dos pinchazos lo puedo soportar. ―Todd deja la cama buscando el vaso.

―Presiona el hielo en tu oreja hasta que dejes de sentirla. ―Dice Red Hood. Wayne aprieta la mandíbula poniendo el cubito en su piel―. ¿Tienes alcohol?

―En el segundo cajón. ―Responde Robin señalando un mueble, Jason se lava las manos de nuevo. Limpia el arete con alcohol y se acerca tembloroso al niño. Talia le advirtió que bajo ninguna circunstancia usara su influencia en Damian, pero el adolescente estaba tenso y no quería que lo pasara tan mal. Todd chasquea la lengua, es muy tarde para llamar a su futura esposa. Si eran las feromonas de un omega las que interactuaban con el chico no habría ningún problema―. Ya no siento mi oreja.

―Bien, relájate. Te prometo que no dolerá. ―Jason traga grueso, poniéndose delante de Damian deja salir su olor tranquilizando al chico y de paso a sí mismo también. Los hombros de Wayne pierden tensión, hace de lado su cuello presionando el cubo en su otra oreja.

Jason busca con su vista la cicatriz de la perforación, es pequeña y casi imperceptible. Efectivamente, está cerrada. Culpa de la sanación Omega de Darkside, no tendría que limpia solo un conducto taponado. Debía romper la piel y músculos de nuevo. Pone la punta de metal sobre el lóbulo, rápido y limpio. Concentrándose para su mano deje de temblar, empuja el arete abriendo el hoyo de nueva cuenta. Hay un poco de sangre bajando de la oreja de adolescente.

―Puedes abrir la otra. ―Señala Wayne dejando el hielo de vuelta en el vaso. Todd repite el proceso, la primera oreja ya dejo de sangrar.

―Iré a buscar algo para limpiarte. ―Dice Jason.

―Estoy bien, toma la maldita foto y lárgate. ―Damian lleva sus manos a sus oídos, tal vez la perforación no dolió. Pero, él después sí que lo hacía. Red Hood busca su teléfono atientes en sus bolsas. Abre la cámara y captura un par de fotos a Robin sentado en la cama con el rostro rojo por la ira.

―Jason, Alfred dijo que nos que quejáramos a cenar…Dios mío que le hiciste al niño. ―Robin se levanta oyendo la preocupación en la voz de la chica, Isabel prácticamente corre para abrazarlo―. ¿Damian estás bien? ¿Te duele?

Wayne niega, dejándose abrazar. Isabel es cálida, se siente un poco como Dick, un poco como Talia cuando está feliz.

―Dame un pañuelo o algo, las orejas le sangran. ―Regaña la chica.

―Él dijo que estaba bien. ―Responde Jason.

―Es obvio que no está bien, tiembla demasiado. ―Isabel levanta sus rostro oliendo la habitación―. Jason no. ¿Cómo pudiste?

―Alguien tenía que hacerlo, tú no estabas aquí y puede haberlo lastimado más si no conseguía que se relajara. ―La angustia de Ardila está opacando el olor de Jason.

―Pero no así. Debiste llamarme, por eso tiembla de esta manera. ¿Damian te sientes mareado? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ―Ella pregunta de nuevo. Wayne no responde―. Ven vamos a la cama, todo está bien ya pasó.

―Isabel, pero. ―La rubia lo mira muy enojada―. Ve por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y reza por que tu padre no se entere qué usaste feromonas en su hijo. Ya paso Damian, todo está bien.

Ardila se sienta en la cama con el chico en su regazo, acariciando su cabello.

―Debiste de tener mucho miedo. ―Damian asiente―. Jason no volverá hacerlo.

Ella sabe lo espantoso que se siente la influencia de un alfa, es aún peor cuando la usan para obligarte a hacer algo y después despiertas para ser consciente de lo que paso. Isabel había oído a su prometido discutir con Talia por teléfono hablando sobre Damian. La asesina simplemente no podía creer que el celo de Robin todavía no llegará, después de una larga charla. Todd logro convencerla de que no tenía que venir a Gotham, que todo estaba bajo control. Pero la mujer exigió ver al niño con esos pendientes puestos.

―Quiero vomitar. ―Dice el menor, Isabel abre sus brazos dejando el adolescente ir al baño. Abre la puerta solo para desplomarse frente al inodoro vaciado su estómago.

― ¿Dónde está Damian? ―Pregunta Jason al regresar. Ardila lo mira con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

―En el baño, dijo que quería vomitar. ―Responde la azafata.

―Isabel no fue tanto tiempo, ni siquiera 5 minutos y no use tantas feromonas. Él solo está exagerando. ―Intenta excusarse el niño grande.

―No debiste hacerlo en primer lugar. ―Ella comienza a regañar―. Está en un periodo delicado y tú le haces esto, lo alteraste. Ni siquiera mis feromonas pueden calmarlo del todo. Tu olor es muy denso. ¿Cuándo creíste que esto era una buena idea?

―Él no debería estar tan afectado. ―Todd también suena preocupado―. Lo que tú oliste fue todo lo que use, no más.

―Su celo ya se ha retrasado mucho y si su madre se entera qué esto pasó.

―No me lo recuerdes, yo no quería hacerlo en primer lugar.

―Debiste llamarme, mis feromonas no lo hubieras puesto así. ―Isabel abre la puerta del sanitario sentándose a lado del niño―. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

―Aún me duele la cabeza. ―Responde Damian.

―Ven te limpiaré las orejas. ―Damian se acerca, dejando que la omega lo toque. El olor de Jason está muy impregnado en el chico―. Deberías de darte un baño y cambiar tu ropa después de esto.

Todd se encoge en la cama ante el regaño.

―Te quitaré los aretes, tengo unos más pequeños que no molestaran tanto. ―Dice ella, Damian se cubre los oídos―. ¿No quieres que te los quite?

―No. ―Wayne niega con su cabeza, Ardila mira con una notable expresión de ira a su futuro esposo.

―Los aretes estan en mi bolsa. ―Responde ella―. Jason ve a buscarlos.

Todd se levanta, no creyó que unas pocas de sus feromonas afectaran tanto a Damian. Isabel tenía razón, el chiquillo estaba en un periodo crítico, los alfas no tardan más de 4 meses en tener su primer celo. Wayne se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuarto mes sin calor. Lo que podía significar que en primavera podría presentarse como un Omega o vivir el resto de su vida igual que un Beta. Jason baja las escaleras sintiéndose mal consigo mismo, va al auto en busca de la bolsa de su prometida.

―Dúchate mientras Jason vuelve. ―Pide Isabel ayudando al chico a ponerse de pie―. Buscaré tu ropa y me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas. ¿Estás bien con eso?

―Sí. ―Damian se siente mareado, pero no de manera placentera como pasa con Dick. Es similar a lo que paso con El Flamingo, el sabor amargo del vómito aún sigue en su boca. El dolor en sus orejas es poco en comparación a las palpitaciones en su cabeza. Sus piernas tiemblan y le es casi imposible mantenerse de pie. Se desviste sentado sobre el inodoro y se arrastra hasta la bañera.

―Dejare tú ropa en el lavamanos. ―Dice Isabel al otro lado de la cortina―. Si necesitas ayuda llámame, estaré detrás de la puerta.

El agua fría lava el malestar en su cuerpo, el dolor en su cabeza disminuye a medida que más tiempo pasa bajo el chorro. El mareo se ha ido pero el asco sigue en su estómago, amenazando con hacerlo vomitar de nuevo. La sensación de terror aplastante es sustituida por la ira, apenas logra ser consciente de lo que sucedió. Golpea su puño cerrado contra una de las baldosas del baño, regularizando su respiración. Todd pagaría con creces haberlo engañado para que se dejara perforar las orejas.

De nuevo, el líquido caliente sube por su garganta. Abre la cortina apenas teniendo tiempo para alcanzar el baño, regresa a la ducha lavándose los dientes intentando quitar el sabor amargo en su paladar. Damian lo saborea otra vez, una mezcla azucarada. El gusto fuerte es Jason, ese que lo hace devolver su comida, es agrio, sabe mal. Debajo de eso hay algo, es más amable, empalagoso, pero cálido y amigable

Sale de la regadera poniéndose el pijama que fue dejada sobre el lavamanos, Isabel está sentada sombre la cama. Las ventanas estan abiertas, al inhalar por su boca solo percibe el sabor amable, la rubia palmea el colchón invitándolo a subir. Se siente bien, Damian escala metiéndose bajo las sábanas.

― ¿Seguro que no quieres que te quite los pendientes? ―Intenta convencerlo Ardila.

―No, estoy bien así. ―Responde Wayne.

―Dejare estos aretes pequeños en la mesa. ―Explica la mujer―. Serán más cómodos que llevar esos, cámbialos cuando tus orejas no duelan tanto.

―Lo haré. ¿Dónde está Jason?

―Afuera, está castigado. ―Isabel se levanta―. No tenemos que ir, te veré mañana. No sé si saldrás a patrullas hoy pro de igual manera descansa.

―Eres muy amable.

―Todos deberían de ser amables siempre. ―Responde la chica acariciando el cabello de Damian―. Estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte con tu hermano, no trataré de defenderlo.

―Ya estoy enojado con él.

―Eso es bueno, golpéalo mañana. ―Ella se despide, cerrando la puerta. Damian se queda un largo momento en la cama contemplando el techo. La noche ya había caído, su padre y Selina estaban cenando afuera, Red Robin y Superboy se ofrecieron para cubrir el día libre de Batman. Nadie notaria si se iba a pasear un rato fuera.

Con sus nervios tranquilos busca el disfraz de Robin en sus cajones. Quería visitar a Dick, por la culpa del estúpido evento de Jason debió irse antes del refugio y perdió su tiempo de calidad con Grayson. Se pone el traje a toda velocidad, envía un mensaje a Selina diciendo que saldrá con los titanes a una misión. Eso justificará su desaparición. Sale por el balcón dejando las ventanas abiertas. Los aretes son pesados, estorbosos. Lleva en su cinturón los pequeños que Isabel le dio.

Tras unos largos casi 30 minutos de balanceo y algunos pocos ladrones noqueados llega a su destino. Golpea la puerta de la terraza, Dick no se ve por ningún lado. Se mueve para tocar la ventana, Richard lo mira con confusión desde el interior de su armario. Se apresura a abrir dejando a Wayne entrar.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Pregunta Dick.

―Mi padre salió a una cita con Kyle, en la mansión solo esta Duke y no quiero patrullar con Drake. ―Damian se sienta en la cama sacándose las botas.

― ¿Tu padre sabe qué estás aquí?

―Le dije a Selina que había salido con los Teen Titans. ―Wayne deja caer sus zapatos subiendo por completo al colchón. Por lo general, él comienza a desvestirse quitándose la capa. Aún lleva la capucha puesta, quita la máscara de dominó para dejarla en la mesa―. No me buscarán al menos esta noche, además tengo algo que quiero mostrarte.

Richard cierra las persianas, rodea la cama y enciende la luz. El chico se ve más pequeño recostados en el colchón, usa medias negras que cubren sus diminutos pies. Sus manos buscan en su cinturón, dejándolo en la mesa. Se deshace de su cinturón y chaleco. Quedando sentado sobre la tela amarilla del interior de su capa, contrastando con el negro de su otras ropas.

Damian extiende su mano, mostrando que todavía lleva los guantes puestos. Dick se sienta delante del chico, acariciando los delgados brazos, tirando de los dedos uno a uno para quitar la prenda.

― ¿Qué quieres mostrarme? ―Dick lo mira sentado al borde del colchón. Damian se pone sobre sus rodillas buscando estar a la altura de su amante. Wayne toma la orilla de su gorro echándolo abajo―. Tú no tenías las orejas perforadas.

Dice Grayson incrédulo, ha recorrido todo el cuerpo del menor. Chupo y mordió esos lóbulos tantas veces que sería imposible que no notara una perforación. Son aretes largos formados de 4 rombos que intentan emular un sol. Dick acerca su mano a la joya, tejidos con hilos de oro, tienen pequeñas perlas entre las uniones, al centro una enorme esmeralda tallada para parecer el rostro de un demonio. Son del color exacto a los ojos de Damian, a los de Talia y Ra’s. De ese verde profundo que significa que la piedra es mucho más valiosa.

―Es una historia larga. ―Responde el chico―. Vine porque quiero que me los quites. Solo un alfa puede ser el líder de la liga de las sombras…

Dick comprende lo que busca Damian, lleva sus manos al cuello del chico, abriendo la capa para lanzarla fuera del pequeño cuerpo.

―Yo no seré un alfa, no quiero este título. ―Continúa con su monólogo el adolescente. Talia debería estar retorciéndose ante las negativas de su hijo de cumplir con su destino―. No lideraré ninguna liga y tampoco me convertiré Batman.

Damian busca subir al regazo de su hermano, Richard acerca su rostro al cuello del niño notando que sus orejas aún están irritadas por la reciente perforación. Wayne debería explicarle que había pasado más tarde, besa la poca piel que es visible encima el traje. Robin suspira al sentir los caídos labios de su amado sobre su mandíbula. Lamiendo el borde de su oreja, se detiene en el lóbulo soplando para comprobar que tan sensible está el adolescente.

Un largo gemido escapa de los labios Wayne, Dick busca con sus dientes el ganchillo. Intentando lastimar lo menos posible a su amante, toma la pieza de metal en su boca tirando de ella despacio, hasta que sale por completo. Escupe el arete en su mano dejándolo en la mesita. Regresa, frotando la punta de su lengua en la reciente perforación. La voz de Damian se agita, debe de doler, pero lo le pide que se detenga. Chupa el lóbulo en sus labios como lo hace normalmente, las manos del niño se aprietan sobre su pijama.

Tira un poco de la oreja, humedeciéndola con su lengua. Damian se ahoga con su propia voz, jala el cabello de Richard acercándolo más a su cuello. El chico mayor lo presiona contra la cama, busca con desespero el borde de esas ajustadas medias forzando al adolescente a salir de ellas. Robin lo recibe con sus delgadas piernas abiertas tratando de acomodar a su amante entre estas.

El chico toma su ropa interior deslizándola por su cuerpo, su pequeño pene está orgullosamente erguido. Richard mete sus manos debajo de la camisa levantándola por encima de su pecho si quitarla, es muy ajustada y podría lastimarlo si no quita el arete primero. Dick besa el abdomen, elevándose para detenerse sobre uno de los pezones. Damian chilla cuando la boca de su hermano chupa sus sensibles botones.

―Grayson el otro. ―Wayne tira del cabello de Dick para poder verlo a los ojos―. Quita el otro arete, es incómodo.

El vigilante busca la botella de loción en la mesa, Damian se había acostumbrado al uso rudo, pero no se lubricaba a sí mismo. Es nueva, llego de Amazon esa mañana, Dick rompe el sello dejando caer un largo chorro encima de su mano, frotando dos dedos sobre el tierno agujero. Robin toma sus piernas por debajo de sus muslos, abriéndose maravillosamente. Exponiendo su hoyo para que pueda ser lubricado con mayor facilidad.

Dick saca su camisa y sale de sus pantalones con una velocidad de Wally West envidiaría. Rociando más líquido directamente en el trasero de su hermano, Damian se queja ante el cambio de temperatura. Mirando a su amado con esos enormes ojos, obscuros de deseo. Empapados en un anhelo obscuro que a su edad no debería conocer. Se revuelve sobre la cama, la visión de ese adolescente vestido de manera parcial es tan erótica que duele.

Baja sus calzoncillos liberando su erección, presionando la punta en el inocente agujero del niño. Damian se estremece ante el abrasador calor en medio de sus piernas, suspira clavando sus uñas en su carne. Grayson se empuja al interior del adolescente, oyendo el crujido de la piel al abrirse, forzándose a dejarlo entrar en su estrecha cavidad. Dick se detiene completamente dentro de Wayne, observando su pequeño vientre abultarse con la polla profundamente clavada en sus entrañas.

El adolescente mueve su rostro, mostrando el otro pendiente que brilla bajo la luz artificial de la habitación. Richard se ciñe sobre él, Robin solloza cuando sus piernas son forzadas a abrirse más, albergando el gran cuerpo de su amado entre ellas. Grayson besa la piel detrás de la oreja, saborea el metal en su boca. Hala el arete hacia abajo recibiendo un gemido de parte de su amante. Se queda quito al interior del chiquillo, percibiendo como su hoyo sé contra ante la estimulación en sus orejas. Su polla es chupada por el hambriento agujero que intenta llevarlo imposiblemente profundo.

Muerde de nuevo la última joya sacándola despacio de la recién perforada oreja. Damian llora, las lágrimas bajan de sus preciosos ojos, extasiado de la mezcla del placer de ser penetrado por la polla de su hermano y el dolor de sus orejas. Grayson palpita caliente en sus entrañas, sacudiéndose al oír los sollozos lastimeros salir de la boca de Robin. El adolescente tartamudea clamando a su amante que se mueva.

Dick deja el pendiente sobre la mesa, volviendo a la maltratada oreja. Traza los bordes con su lengua, sujeta a Robin por los tobillos para levantar sus extremidades. Retrocede, azotando con fuerza la inocente carne del niño, rozando sus dientes en la irritada piel escucha a Damian gimotear, chillando antes los embates. El adolescente cierra una de sus manos en las almohadas manteniendo con la otra un agarre firme en el cabello de su hermano.

Su camisa aun esta enrollada sobre su pecho, usando de apoyo los delgados tobillos penetra al menor. La cadera de Damian se mueve intentando alcanzar a su maestro, su voz se rompe cuando los dientes de este usan más fuerza de la necesaria contra su oreja. Wayne muerde sus labios, percibiendo como el dolor de su lóbulo complementa de una manera diabólica el placer de ser mancillado por ese héroe mayor.

―Atrás. ―Dick logra distinguir una de las letanías que Damian dice entre sus largos gemidos de placer―. Quiero darme la vuelta.

El ardor en sus muslos se ha vuelto insoportable, aún no es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar a ese hombre entre sus piernas. Aun si Dick quisiera seguir follando de frente, y poder mirar todas las expresiones de su hermosa cara, hacerlo de esa manera más tiempo dañaría al chico. Abandona las cálidas paredes que lo abrazaban con amor, dejando que Wayne se da la vuelta, las pequeñas manos se sostienen de los barrotes de la cama. Mira a Richard desde su lugar en medio de las almohadas, con su primoroso rostro rojo por el esfuerzo, húmedo de saliva y lágrimas, con la inocencia que ya no tiene.

Abre sus piernas, levantando su trasero sonrojado por los golpes. Mostrando cuan abierto está su tierno hoyo, moviendo sus caderas invitando a su amando a invadirlo de nuevo. Que lo reclame como suyo una y otra vez, al igual que el día antes, de la misma manera que lo hará mañana. Las deliciosas paredes se abren tragando a Richard, succionándolo, Damian sujeta con fuerza la cama. En una señal silenciosa de que se encuentra preparado para ser follado por su hermano sin piedad o delicadeza.

Dick no lo toma por la cintura, aun si desea tanto cerrar sus manos sobre la tierna piel. Dejar las marcas de sus dedos en la figura frágil de Damian, no puede morderlo ni marcarlo. Recorre con su lengua la larga cicatriz en su columna, residuo de su primer encuentro con el Flamingo. Ahora, señal de que los errores de Grayson ya fueron perdonados. Chupa la parte trasera dl cuello del adolescente, en espera de percibir ese lugar hincharse. Guardando la esperanza de apreciar a Robin rogando y sollozando para ser mordido por su hermano.

Descansa sus palmas abiertas a lado de la cabeza del joven, hundiéndose en la infantil carne. Oyendo el chapoteo humedo de sus cuerpos al colisionar, su trasero se vuelve más rojo en cada embate. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado siempre es impresiónate apreciar ese inmaduro cuerpo sacudirse bañado en placer, ahogado en gozo. Su voz tiene ese tono, sonando llorona, cortando sus gemidos a la mitad, hipando y quebrándose entre sus profundos jadeos.

La cama azota con fuerza la pared, Damian mece sus pequeñas caderas en círculos. Buscando que Grayson lo golpee ahí, no necesita más estimulación que eso. Dick posa su mano en la espalda, obligando al chico a curvarse. Los sonidos desesperados que emanan de la boca del joven se vuelven gritos que desgarran su garganta. Robin percibe la conocida sensación sofocante en su cuerpo, sus pulmones se quedan sin aire, está mareado, pero se siente bien. Las embestidas en su estómago lo llevan cada vez más arriba, Richard lo clava sin darle tregua; dividiendo en virginal cuerpo. Perforando su trasero, como si quisiera romperlo, partirlo en dos.

Damian chilla con fuerza intentando pedirle a su amante que se detenga. Su pequeña polla se sacude en su liberación, el niño tira de las sábanas, con gruesas lagrimas bajando por su rostro. El placer de su orgasmo viene acompañado de un sentimiento nuevo. Una sensación extraña de calor en su pene, la presión en su vientre similar a la necesidad de orinar. Quiere advertir a su hermano para evitar crear un desastre. Grayson no lo permite, invade los lugares más recónditos del menor, metiéndose entre las estrechas paredes. Clavándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, azotando con su gran miembro al diminuto chico.

Robin deja de luchar derramando el espeso líquido transparente encima de la cama, su liberación se siente mucho mejor que ninguna otra. El cuerpo cae sin fuerzas encima de sus fluidos, notando como su barriga se humedece, el sonido de golpeteo se vuelve más aguoso. Percibe con demasiada claridad la polla moviéndose en su vientre, frotando sus intestinos, llegando tan adentro que casi lo lastima. Damian chilla pues sigue vaciándose sobre las sabanas, la sensación es tan increíble, continúa gritando al tiempo que Dick lo toma por el cabello.

Jalando las hebras obscuras se detiene dentro de Damian impregnándolo, llenado en menudo cuerpo de esperma. Robin llora la sensación del semen golpeando sus intestinos es también enloquecedora, notando como su interior se llena con demasiada rapidez. El nudo se ensancha en su entrada impidiendo que los fluidos se escapen de las inocentes entrañas, manteniéndolo rebosante, conservando la semilla en el abultado vientre del adolescente.

―Grayson, Grayson. ―Damian llama al mayor, su visión se vuelve obscura. Parpadea con velocidad intentando enfocar a su amado mientras Dick lo lleva con él para descansar en espera de que el nudo baje. Robin se sujeta con fuerza de las sábanas temblando, la cabeza le da vuelta como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la frente. La obscuridad nubla sus ojos por completo haciéndolo caer inconsciente sobre su propio líquido pegajoso manchando su vientre y piernas.

―Damian…―Richard mira el cuerpo del chiquillo―. ¿Tú de verdad?

…

Jason trajo a la mansión un pequeño proyector de bolsillo. Extrañamente ha coincidido con Tim en el desayuno del domingo. Selina está al lado izquierdo de su esposo, a la derecha Duke seguido de Drake y Conner. Isabel se encuentra cerca de Kyle de frente a Red Robin.

―Si inviertes 3 millones te prometo redimiendo mensual de 20 porciento. ― Jason pasa la otra diapositiva mostrando una gráfica y algunos balances intentando convencer a Bruce para que financie su nuevo proyecto―. A partir del 4to mes de inicio de actividades, es una excelente oportunidad.

―Tiene razón Bruce, sus proyecciones parecen correctas. ―Comenta Drake. Conner se muerde la lengua, Tim no está tomando en cuenta la baja del mercado. Si no, hace un estudio primero sus estimaciones no tienen bases.

―Te estoy presentando a ti primero este proyecto para que puedas comprarme acciones antes que nadie. ―Jason continúa hablando.

―Buen día amo Richard, veo que el amo Damian viene con usted. ―Saluda el mayordomo dejando otro par de platos en la mesa. Grayson no responde el saludo de manera animosa como siempre.

―Dick ¿tú no quieres invertir todos tus ahorros en un proyecto que podría hacerte millonario? ―Todd se da la vuelta para mirar al chico que a traviesa la puerta. Richard no advierto o avisa, lanza un puñetazo contra su hermano haciéndolo caer sobre un pequeño gabinete que está cerca.

― ¡Eres un bruto! ―Ladra Grayson enojado. Jason se limpia la sangre que baja de su boca.

―Buenos días, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy. ―Comenta el chico más joven levantándose.

―No intentes hacerte el gracioso. ―Dick lanza los pendientes sobre la mesa donde la familia está comiendo―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre perforarle las orejas a Damian? Con estas cosas que tienen más años que Ra’s Ghul. Estás demente, se pudo haber infectado.

―Primero que nada, no. No se infectó porque limpie los aretes perfectamente. ―Jason se lanza contra Grayson cayendo sobre una pequeña mesa al otro lado de la sala―. Segundo, si me golpeas no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados.

― ¿En qué coño estabas pensando? ―Richard toma las manos de Jason con las suyas intentando empujarlo. Selina se levanta de la mesa corriendo para revisar al niño―. Damian llego a mi departamento anoche con las orejas sangrando.

―Sus orejas no estaban sangrando. ―Todd empuja a Richard hacia abajo, es más pesado que Nightwing asi que tiene esa ventaja.

― ¿Damian estás bien? ―Selina quita la sudadera de Dick revisando las orejas del menor. Ahora lleva unos aretes más pequeños y discretos.

―Si ya no me duele. ―Responde el adolescente. Bruce se levanta golpeando la mesa con sus manos. Selina lo huele primero, envuelve a Damian con sus brazos dándole la espalda a su esposo. Evitando que Robin pueda sentir las feromonas de su padre.

― ¡Alto los dos! ―Ordena Batman, Conner envuelve a Tim con sus brazos, Duke baja su cabeza notando las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Isabel tiembla sobre su silla. Aun si la reprimenda no era para ellos, son invadidos por el terror que impone Bruce. Wayne no usa sus feromonas a menudo, pero esta situación lo amerita―. Ustedes dos me tienen que dar muchas explicaciones. Al estudio, ahora.

Selina tiembla sosteniendo a Damian. Bruce se levanta tomando a Jason por el cuello de su camisa poniéndolo de pie. Todd lleva con él a Dick pues todavía sujeta su mano. Kyle acerca a Duke también a su abrazo. Frotando la mejilla del adolescente intentando calmarlo.

―Ya paso Tim, eso no era para ti. Tú eres un buen chico. ―Conner tiene a Drake contra su pecho, acariciando la espalda del otro héroe por encima de su ropa. El rostro de Red Robin descansa en el cuello de su pareja―. El señor Batman nunca te regañaría, está muy orgulloso de ti.

― ¿Cómo estás, Isabel? ―Pregunta Selina, la mujer asiente dando un largo sorbo a su taza de té―. Abriré las ventanas, come tu desayuno Damian.

Kyle deja al Wayne más joven sentarse, camina por la habitación para ventilar el comedor. Jason se sienta en el sofá frente al escritorio de Bruce. Dick se recarga en el reposabrazos, ambos con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos.

― ¿Por qué le perforaste las orejas a Damian? ―Cuestiona Bruce. Jason suspira.

― ¿Él te dijo que su madre le envió un regalo? ―Bruce frunce el ceño―. Lo imaginé, Damian ya tenía las orejas perforadas, la sanación Omega cerro los agujeros…

― ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? ―Interviene Dick.

― ¡Cállate Dick! ―Jason se defiende―. Lo que Talia le envió fueron unos aretes, esos que Grayson lanzo sobre la mesa. Ella dijo que eran una joya familiar y algo de sucesión o herencia.

―Eran el símbolo que debe de portar el próximo heredero de la cabeza del demonio. ―Richard lo corrige.

―Eso, se los di en su cumpleaños. ―Todd sigue hablando―. No se los ha puesto ni una sola vez, sabes cómo es Talia con esas tradiciones familiares.

―Eso no justifica que le hayas perforado las orejas. ―Continúa regañando Dick.

―La invité a mi boda.

― ¿A quién? ―Interroga Grayson.

― ¿A quién más? a Talia. ―Jason mira a su padre―. No dijo si vendría o no, envió a un ninja silencioso con un par de anillos de bodas y una nota. Intente interrogar al tipo, pero como sabes no tenía lengua.

― ¿Sometiste a Damian a eso solo para quedar bien con esa mujer? ―Dick golpea el hombro de Jason con su dedo.

―Lo entiendo. ―Dice Bruce. Richard lo mira incrédulo.

― ¿Cómo que lo entiendes? ―Grayson levanta la voz.

― ¿Ella te dijo algo más? ―Batman sigue preguntando ignorando a Dick.

―Ella está muy preocupada por el celo del chico. ―Jason se pasa las manos por el rostro dejándose caer sobre el sillón―. Ha amenazado con venir y llevarse al chico. No tiene ni idea de lo iracunda que se encuentra, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Bruce. Talia no tolerará que Damian sea un Omega, tal vez un Beta no la pondría tan histérica.

―Ella no puede disponer. ―Bruce es cortado por Jason.

―Sabes que sí, la invite a mi compromiso para que pueda ver a Damian con ustedes cerca. ―Responde Red Hood―. No intentará llevárselo si hay muchos héroes al rededor.

― ¿Vendrá a ver que Damian use los aretes? ―Cuestiona Bruce.

―No, solo deseaba una foto, no tiene que usarlos siempre. ―Jason mira con arrepentimiento a su padre―. Bruce yo hice porque no quería que ella lo obligara. Le puse hielo en las orejas y dejé que se aferrara a Isabel para que se calmara. Él no sangraba ni estaba alterado.

― Lo lastimaste. ―Insiste Dick.

―No lo lastime, Isabel se quedó con él hasta que se tranquilizó. ―Jason señala a su hermano―. ¿Por qué fue a buscarte? pudo decirle a Alfred o esperar a su padre. Me estás diciendo que si sangraba y le dolía tanto prefirió recorrer quien sabe cuentas millas a tú departamento en lugar de solo bajar las malditas escaleras.

―Tenía miedo, lo amenazaste.

―No lo amenacé, le expliqué nuestra situación y lo comprendió.

―Damian no quiere ponerse esas cosas.

―No estoy diciendo que se las ponga, carajo.

―Lo obligaste usando a esa mujer.

―No lo obligue, él estuvo dispuesto. Además, no parecía muy molesto al sentarse en el regazo de Isabel.

―Dejaste que es mujer lo tocara.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás celoso? Damian no será tu bebé siempre, está creciendo si prefiere ser abrazado por una mujer Omega curvilínea déjalo. Él será un alfa, eventualmente dejará de correr a ti como yo lo hice cuando mi celo llegó. ―Todd dice sin saber cuánto daño le hacen esas palabras a su hermano.

―Jason tiene razón. ―Confirma Bruce―. Parece muy interesado en Isabel, además no creo que sea bueno que pase la noche contigo, su celo podría llegar y quizá quiera atacarte. ¿Algo más sobre Talia que deba saber?

―Bruce su celo se ha retrasado mucho, Obviamente no será un omega. ―Habla Red Hood―. Tal vez, un beta o podría presentarse como un alfa el próximo verano, ella no va a esperarlo pacientemente. Dijo que si para la primavera no hay señal de su calor vendrá a llevárselo. Sé que no debería estar preguntándote esto, pero ¿ha pasado algo con Damian? ¿no come alimentos muy hormonados? tú no esas las feromonas en él…

―Nada de eso Jason. ―Bruce interrumpe al joven―. Él no come carne, desde que me uní a Selina regulo mis celos con los de ella. Cassandra está viviendo aquí pero como puedes notar solo viene por las noches. He hablado con él, ninguno de sus compañeros del colegio ha tenido un celo todavía y su traje lo cubre casi por completo de las feromonas.

― ¿Dick te contó lo que paso con el Flamingo?

―Eso no pudo ser suficiente para retrasarlo tanto. ―Wayne suspira―. Hay algo que estoy pasando por alto, yo no tengo ningún problema con que Damian sea un Omega.

―Talia si lo tiene, además él no será un omega. ―Jason replica, Dick rechina los dientes―. Si su calor se retasa solo significa.

―Que será peor el próximo año. ―Contesta Grayson.

―Ninguno de nosotros quiere ver a ese niño rabioso en celo, entre más grande sea contenerlo será un problema peor. ―Red Hood se sacude la camisa―. No quiero ni imaginarlo. Me disculparé con él de nuevo, realmente no quería lastimarlo.

―Se que esa no era tu intención, Jason. ―Bruce pone su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

―Iré a hablar con él. ―Concluye Todd dejando la sala.

…

Tim baja del auto encontrándose con un montón de paparazi en la entrada de la mansión, el jefe del departamento de relaciones públicas de empresas Wayne está de pie en frente a la puerta. Conner viene detrás de él, saludando con sus manos a los medios. Ambos entran a la casa entre los sonidos de los obturadores de las cámaras y luces de flashes. Los periodistas no hacen preguntas ni intentan hablar con ellos, se limitan a fotografiarlos y cuchichearse los unos a los otros.

En la sala principal se reúne gran casi toda la familia, Jason e Isabel con Damian en medio de ellos. Selina acomodando la ropa de Cassandra y Duke de pie al final de la escalera. Alfred debería de estar cocinando por el olor que emana de la cocina. Bruce no se ve por ninguna parte y Dick posiblemente todavía no llega, todos parecen incómodos y nerviosos.

―Gracias a Dios llegaste. ―Dice Selina mirando a quien se encuentra detrás de la pareja.

― ¿Por qué hay tantas cámaras afuera? ―Richard se para detrás de Conner.

―Al parecer algunos periódicos estuvieron insistiendo en hacer un reportaje de la cena de acción de gracias de la Familia Wayne. ―Selina sacude el vestido de Casandra por última vez y abraza a Tim―. Se han vuelto más insistentes después del anuncio del matrimonio de Jason y los rumores de que Tim estaba con Alexander Luthor jr.

― ¿Dónde está Bruce? ―interroga Dick.

―En la cueva, por favor ve a hablar con él. Tú eres su favorito. ―Implora Selina.

―Creí que yo era su favorito. ―Jason, Tim y Damian hablan casi al mismo tiempo.

―No hay favoritismos en esta familia. ―Selina se ríe―. Hazlo salir de la cueva, los medios entrarán en 15 minutos y tiene que sellar el mecanismo del reloj.

Dick suspira, sus ojos se desvían para mirar a Damian. Él niño habla animosamente con la prometida de Jason. Tim y Conner toman asiento cerca de Cassandra. Selina se queda de pie abrazándose a sí misma. Richard abre el pasadizo a la cueva encontrándose a Bruce sentado frente a la computadora mirando las cámaras de seguridad.

―Hay una fiesta arriba. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―Grayson pregunta―. Bruce has manejado cosas peores que cenar frente a las cámaras.

―Es Vicki Vale.

― ¿Qué hay con Vicki Vale?

―Acepte con la condición de que mandaran a una sola reportera y un cámara. ―Explica Wayne―. Esperaba que Lois ganara esta exclusiva, pero fue Vicki Vale.

― ¿Estás preocupado por qué crees que estará sobre Selina?

―Tim está saliendo con el hijo de Lex Luthor que da la casualidad es también Superboy.

―Ellos ya tiene cubierto eso, con respecto a Cassandra usaremos la historia del conservatorio en Austria. ―Dick intenta tranquilizar a su padre―. Tenemos 10 minutos para organizarnos Bruce, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

― ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

―Soy un simple trabajador social que vive lejos del glamur. Soy el menos interesante de esta familia. ―Responde Grayson, mirando a Wayne levantarse―. Volvamos arriba.

―Necesito saber. ¿Cómo es que Tim Drake y Alexander Luthor se conocieron? ―Pregunta Bruce apenas pisa la sala―. Ni se te ocurra decirme Señor Batman.

―Por supuesto que no papi, suegro. ―Conner se sienta recto sobre el sillón.

―Tampoco papi, suegro.

― ¿Suegro?

―Señor Wayne está bien. ―Bruce suspira, ¿por qué Tim no eligió a alguien menos tonto? ―Cassandra…

―Solo viene para acción de gracias, navidad y año nuevo. Porque está estudiando ballet en un conservatorio en Austria. ―Jason responde.

―Conner y yo nos conocimos en la última gala donde él vino con su padre. Perdón, Alexander. ―Tim explica―. Sé que es Superboy, pero no es algo que afecte nuestra relación.

―Por lo demás, Selina y yo nos conocimos cuando…

―Esa pregunta yo la sé suegro. ―Interrumpe Conner―. Cuando pasaste a su tienda por que el gato de Damian necesitaba un baño. ¿Verdad?

―Si Alexander, pero te dije que no me llamarás suegro. ―Bruce se presiona la nariz―. Con respecto a Damian, Jason, Duke y Dick la mayoría de su información es pública. Eso ya no representa un problema.

―Dejaré pasar a la señorita Vale. ―El publicista abre la puerta avisando la llegada de la reportera. Bruce responde con un asentimiento. La mujer pelirroja entra seguida de un camarógrafo.

―Finalmente toda la familia Wayne reunida. ―Dice ella llevando el micrófono en su mano derecha―. Fue una lástima perderme el anuncio de su compromiso Jason.

―Fue una sorpresa que no estuviera cubriendo esa nota. ―Responde Todd―. Realmente pensé que la vería en primera fila. Aun así, le presento a mi futura esposa.,

―Isabel Ardila, mucho gusto señora Vale. ―La rubia se levanta extendiendo su mano a la reportera.

―Señorita Vale. ―Victoria la corrige. Jason se tomó el tiempo de poner al tanto a su prometida de todos los asuntos familiares.

―Oh sí, disculpe. Jason se olvidó de decirme que usted no está casada. ―Vale aprieta la mandíbula. Selina suelta una pequeña risa, ajustando la corbata de Duke.

―La nueva señora Wayne. ―Vale camina hasta Selina con el camarógrafo detrás―. Selina Kyle se sacó el premio grande.

―El más grande de todos. ―Catwoman responde, Damian se para a su lado. Duke cruza sus brazos mirando con el ceño fruncido a la reportera.

―La cena está servida. ―Alfred anuncia saliendo del comedor.

―Después de usted señorita Vale. ―Dick hace una señal con su mano invitando a la pelirroja a pasar primero. Vicki lo toma del brazo entrando los dos juntos.

―Dick Grayson, quien diría que Jason sería el primero en casarse. ―Ella no estaba ahí en son de paz. Tiraba a matar―. ¿Esperarás a tener cuarenta como tu mentor?

―No, a decir verdad, estoy saliendo con alguien ahora. ―Richard se ríe, Jason rueda los ojos detrás de él―. Pero, esa persona prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato.

Bruce toma el puesto principal en la mesa, Dick saca una de las sillas de en medio ofreciéndola a Victoria. Con la clara intención de sentarse a lado de la reportera Damian empuja a Grayson al lugar cerca de Batman.

―Mucho gusto señorita Vale. ―Damian habla a la mujer permitiendo que resto de su familia tome asiento sin la mirada chismosa de la reportera. Isabel se acomoda al lado derecho de Vicki. Junto a su prometida Jason y en el sitio opuesto a Bruce se sienta Selina.

―Damian, te vi junto a Jason y el pingüino. ¿Lo has visitado? ―Vale acerca su micrófono al chico.

―Voy a verla al menos unas 3 veces a la semana. El único problema es que tengo que encontrarme con Jason siempre. ―Responde Wayne, Isabel se ríe. A lado derecho de Selina estan Tim y Conner, seguido del camarógrafo. Inmediatamente después Duke junto a Casandra.

―Hay una cosa que llama mucho mi atención. ―Vicki mira a Tim, ya se había tardado―. Alexander Luthor Jr. mejor conocido como Superboy y Timothy Drake es algo que no habría imaginado ni en un millón de años.

―El destino es caprichoso señorita Blake. ―Conner responde―. Oye camarógrafo estoy hablando, enfócame.

―Es Vale, no Blake. ―Victoria corrige, el hombre vuelve la cámara al héroe.

―No es significativo, solo la veré esta noche. Aprender tu nombre no es necesario. ―Conner aprieta la rodilla de Tim debajo de la mesa, Selina ahoga una risa. Jason no lo hace dejando salir una carcajada―. Mi padre siempre dice eso. Escúchenlo bien chicas, Superboy ya no está disponible. Mi corazón ya tiene dueño, soy únicamente de Tim Drake-Wayne.

―Dios mío, ―Tim se cubre el rostro―. Prometiste que no dirías eso, es tan vergonzoso.

―El mundo entero debe de saber cuánto de amo Tim. ―Alexander Luthor para los medios, Conner Alexander Luthor Kent legalmente. Conner Kent para sus amigos del colegio y conocidos de su padre Clark.

―Tú padre se ha mantenido alejado del ojo público. ―Vale insiste―. ¿Está planeando un nuevo golpe?

―No. ―Lex le advirtió que no fuera, que podrían preguntar por él. Conner no obedeció― Yo diría que está planeando una posible reconciliación y quizá también otro niño.

A Lois le iban a salir canas verdes cuando escuchara eso.

― ¿De nuevo con Superman? ―Vicki acerca el micrófono a Luthor.

― ¿Existe alguien más? Ahora que, mi padre es miembro de la Liga de la justicia pasa mucho tiempo con mi papá. Estoy seguro de que el amor volverá a florecer entre ellos. ―Lex debería estar muy orgulloso de su hijo en ese momento.

― ¿Qué opina el Señor Bruce Wayne de esta relación? ―Bruce intenta disimular su molestia.

―Me parece excelente, he querido hacer negocios con Lexcorp desde hace años. Ya que el heredero de Lex es pareja de mi hijo pienso que podríamos incluso fusionar algunas ramas de nuestras empresas. ―Wayne contesta con ese tono diplomático que suele usar.

―Bruce Wayne como siempre pensando en los negocios. ―Vale regresa a Isabel―. Supe que la subasta por la exclusiva de su boda la gano el diario “El planeta”

―El canal 52 de noticias también estuvo cerca de hacerlo. ―Responde Isabel.

―Fue una puja silenciosa. Puedo saber ¿cuánto pagará El Planeta por esta noticia? ―Victoria está dispuesta a conocer todo, el pavo es puesto delante de la reportera y el mayordomo comienza a servir los platos.

―No estamos autorizados a decirlo. Firmamos un contrato. ―Jason se ríe entre dientes―. Lo lamento mucho, señorita Vale.

―No parece que lo haga. ―La pelirroja se vuelve a la chica del cabello negro― ¿Cassandra verdad? no solemos verte mucho por aquí.

Dick está a punto de contestar, pero Cain habla.

―Solo visito a mi familia en acción de gracias. Paso las vacaciones de invierno con ellos también. Vivo en Austria, ahí tomo clases de ballet y música.

―Parece que todos los hijos de…

― ¡Bruce Wayne! ―Una voz femenina grita, las barreras de la mansión fueron bajadas para no parecer sospechoso. Hay algunos policías resguardando la zona. Batgirl, Batwoman y Spoiler también se mantienen escondidas en el bosquecillo―. ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con esta mujer? ¿Yo era mucho mejor?

Dick reconoce la voz al instante, no necesita verla para saber quién es. La piel de Vicki se eriza mirando a la mujer, Vale también lo recuerda. Vestida completamente de cuero, hace casi tres años desde su último avistamiento. Ella esperó con enorme paciencia el momento de tomar venganza contra el hombre que la engaño y rompió su corazón. Su cabello ahora es largo cubriendo el hoyo en su frente. Bruce se levanta incrédulo.

―Una Nemo. ¿Cómo es posible? la policía dijo que moriste.

La mujer que intento que Dick y Damian se taladraran los cráneos mutuamente. Escapo de Batman y Robin por ser una criminal menor, volvió a enterarse de que Bruce Wayne se había casado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la demora. Mi siguiente actualización:Live while were yung. Leanlo, les aseguro que les encantara.

Conner mira a la villana de los pies a la cabeza. El traje de cuero no deja nada a la imaginación, el enorme cañón de la pistola se presiona contra la cabeza de Selina. Tim mira a su novio con el ceño fruncido. Ningún miembro de la familia puede hacer algún movimiento, pues están en una trasmisión en vivo.

― ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ―Superboy pregunta a la villana. La mujer del cabello negro lo mira con la mandíbula desencajada. Damian mira a Dick, el mayor niega. Todos se mantienen quietos mientras son atados a las sillas.

―Si intentas algo chico, Kyle se muere y quedas muy mal con tu familia. ―Conner patea despacio a Tim debajo de la mesa.

― ¿Por qué estabas mirándola? ―Pregunta el Omega enojado tomando a su pareja por el saco.

―No es lo que piensas amor, estaba viendo si tenía otra arma. ―Era fácil para Tim distinguir cuando Conner veía a una mujer por que le interesaba y cuando estaba usando su visión de rayos X. Montar una escena de novio enojado haría hablar a Kent y alertaría sobre los artilugios que la villana tenía. El secuaz se aleja apenas los jóvenes empiezan a pelar.

― ¿No es lo que pienso? ¿Entonces que es Alexander? ―Tim lo sacude presionando el comunicador en la ropa de Superboy―. Somos rehenes de una super villana, que le está apuntando a Selina con una super pistola de Dios sabrá qué y tú estás mirando que tan buena está. Tal vez esto de los súper sea tú pan de cada día, pero nosotros tenemos miedo. Mira a mi hermano menor, está llorando.

―Dick vamos a morir aquí. ―El niño solloza limpiándose el rostro en sus hombros. Vicki lo mira con pena.

―Claro que no Dami, algún héroe vendrá a salvarnos.

― ¿Quién? ¿Batman? Lo estaré esperando, tengo asuntos que resolver con él todavía. ―Nemo golpea la pistola contra el cabello de Kyle. Ella está haciendo el esfuerzo por no tomarla de la muñeca y romperle el brazo.

―Selina todo estará bien, Batman vendrá a salvarnos. ―Bruce dice intentando que su esposa se controle. Conner golpea de nuevo el pie de Tim, Batwoman y Batgirl ya están fuera.

―Tim está bien, ella solo tiene esa pistola. Las armas de los secuaces son réplicas. ―El comunicador sigue encendido, Spoiler se encuentra en la cueva, sacando el traje de Batman.

― ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ―Nemo mira al chico incrédula―. ¿Quién eres tú?

―Yo soy…

―Ahórrate los chistes Superboy y deja que los adultos trabajen. ―La mujer pelirroja saca dos pistolas disparando a los secuaces, noqueándolos al instante.

―Oh dios mío es Batwoman. ―Duke grita emocionado. Esa reacción es parte del protocolo―. Batwoman en nuestra casa, Batgirl también está con ella. ¿Cómo me veo?

Superboy se apresura librando a Selina del agarre de Nemo, levantándola en sus brazos Bruce lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

―Superboy saca a los señores Wayne de aquí. ―Batgirl ordena, Conner levanta a Bruce también.

― ¿A dónde los llevo? ―Pregunta el héroe que es seguido por la cámara.

―A la estación de policías, estarán seguros ahí. ―Nemo toma como rehén a quien tiene más cerca, en este caso Jason.

―Alto, ahora que el niño súper se fue tienen que oírme. ―La mujer exige, golpeando la sien del joven―. Yo, era la mejor opción de Bruce. Tenía una empresa, tenía una vida por delante, juntos. Ahora él debe de pagar por eso; si no lo hace con su propia vida, lo harán ustedes.

―Jason… ―Isabel toma el brazo de su prometido―. No quiero morir, por favor, señora.

―Ríndete ahora Una, si matas a alguien iras a la cárcel. ―Spoiler intenta negociar. Conner atraviesa de nuevo la ventana, deteniéndose para oír las órdenes de Batwoman.

―Superboy, llévate a la señorita Vale y su camarógrafo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los rehenes.

―No. Espera. ―Vicki golpea el brazo del héroe intentando quitárselo de encima.

―Señora entienda, si quiere morir hay maneras más fáciles de hacerlo. ―Responde el menor, tomando a la reportera por la cintura para llevarla sobre su hombro y también al cámara. El resto de los chicos se miran entre ellos, apenas la mujer abandona la casa. Jason levanta su mano tomando la muñeca de Nemo, empujando a la mujer contra la mesa. Spoiler abre la puerta dejando que el resto de la familia salga.

―Suéltame. ―Exige ella, golpeando con su mano libre la mesa. Las tres heroínas se acercan a la villana. Impidiendo que vea el rumbo que toman los miembros restantes de la familia. Grayson se apresura hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde Stephanie dejo el traje de murciélago―. ¿Dónde está Batman? ¿Cree que no soy lo suficientemente peligrosa? Por eso las envió a ustedes.

―Nosotras no trabajamos para Batman, no es nuestro jefe es un colega. ―Responde Kate mientras rodea la mesa para esposar a la chica.

― ¿Quieren que la lleve a la cárcel? ―Pregunta Superboy apenas regresa.

―No, ira a Arkham. ―Responde Grayson, ahora llevando de nuevo el manto de Batman. Damian se ajusta la máscara de dominó detrás de su maestro―. Esperaste mucho tiempo en las sombras Una, pero creo que tú plan no salió como esperabas.

―Sí que salió como esperaba, quería verte de nuevo Batman y sabía que la mejor manera de que aparecieras sería yendo tras la cabeza de tu jefe. ―Ella responde. Dick presiona sus labios en una fina línea recta.

―Robin, trae el auto la llevaremos a Arkham. ―Pide el mayor, acercándose a la villana para tomarla por el antebrazo―. Camina, no sé qué tipo de trato quieras ofrecer, pero no importa.

―Lo discutiremos en el auto, puedo esperar. Soy una mujer paciente. ―Dice Una mientras es arrastrada al batimóvil―. Espera con ella Robín, necesito hablar con Batwoman.

Damian asiente, recargándose en el capote del auto, los medios se han dispersado con los disparos. Dick se adentra de regreso a la mansión mientras la villana espera sentada el interior del batimóvil. Duke, Cassandra y Tim están de camino a la estación de policías para terminar la entrevista junto a Bruce será mejor que se apresuren para llegar junto a Jason e Isabel.

―Oye, me llevo a la chica. ―Conner se pone de pie delante de Robin con sus brazos cruzados.

―No, ¿acaso no oíste a Batman? En Gotham los villanos no van a la cárcel, van a Arkham.

― ¿Acaso no oíste lo que yo dije? me la llevo.

―No quiero tener una pelea ahora. ―Amenaza el menor.

―Yo tengo un trato con esta mujer y ella no ira a la cárcel o a Arkham. Deja que me la lleve ahora y le puedes decir a tu novio que no viste como escapo.

―No va a creerlo.

―Te puedo dar un par de golpes para que se vea más convincente.

― ¿Pusiste en riesgo a nuestra familia solo para quedar bien con Tim?

―Les estoy haciendo un favor, ahora quítate ese estúpido traje y ve con tú papá. El detective y la señorita marcianos están esperando para tomar sus lugares. ―Conner abre la puerta tomando la mano de Una―. Además, nunca estuvieron en riesgo, el arma no estaba cargada y las demás eran falsas. No soy idiota.

―Largo. ―Dice en voz baja el menor. Mirando a Superboy irse mientras él se queda de pie al lado del auto. Richard regresa algunos segundos después.

―Arriba, nos vamos. ―Pide el mayor, mirando al interior del auto―. ¿Dónde está Una?

― ¿Cómo que donde esta? Adentro.

―Ella no está aquí Damian.

―No pudo haber desaparecido.

―Entonces escapo.

―Yo no me fui a ningún sitio, no pudo haber escapado.

―Hay que revisar el perímetro no pudo irse muy lejos.

―Olvídalo, deja que las chicas lo hagan. Será mejor que vayamos con mi padre ahora. Será muy sospechoso si Batman y Robin aparecen y nosotros no estamos.

…

El griterío afuera de la mansión no puede ser acallado ni siquiera si cierra las ventanas y tiene música al interior de su recámara. Puede ver a las sirvientas corres por los patios llevando manteles y adornos. Los camarógrafos montan sus equipos en puntos estratégicos para no perder ningún momento del evento. Damian se mira al espejo, sacudiendo sus hombros, tomando los dorados pendientes en sus manos.

― ¿Aún no estás listo? ―Jason se asoma por la puerta, solo hace esa pregunta y cierra de nuevo. Es la décima vez que hace eso, no dice nada más y no se queda a hablar. Solo entra, hace la misma pregunta su paje y se va. Sin dudas debe de estar nervioso, Bruce y Selina se encuentran con él y su padre le ha recomendado caminar para canalizar los nervios.

Damian puede oír sus pasos subir y bajar la escalera. Ir hasta el fondo del pasillo, golpear la pared con sus dedos y volver hasta una de las salas. Selina intenta tranquilizarlo y Grayson ya tuvo una larga conversación con él. Wayne se rinde también, ¿Cuál es el punto de que todo aquello sea público? pudo ser una pequeña ceremonia discreta como la boda de su padre, pero no. Hay drones de otras cadenas de televisión intentando entrar a la propiedad y reporteros agrupándose en las entradas.

―Esto es una locura. ―Dick cierra la puerta detrás de sí mismo recargando su espalda sobre la superficie de madera―. Jason está al borde de un ataque de pánico, han comprobado como 40 veces que Joker siga en Arkham y preguntado si Isabel no huyo.

―Debería escapar ahora que todavía puede. ―Wayne no sé da la vuelta, sino que busca la mirada de su amante en el reflejo del espejo.

―Me parece que debe de amar mucho a Jason.

―Yo creo que está loca.

―Será como Lois Lane.

―Jason no tiene superpoderes.

―Lo quiero buscarle el lado malo ahora. ―Grayson avanza hasta la cama―. ¿Quieres que te ponga los aretes?

―Aún no sé, si mi madre vendrá.

―Jason se puso sus aretes. ―Comenta Nightwing, causando que Damian de media vuelta para mirarlo de frente―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Ella vendrá, ese maldito. Me dijo que no era seguro…

―Hey, hey, hey. Tranquilízate un poco. ―Richard toma la muñeca de Robin antes de que llegue a la puerta―. Se te olvida que habrá muchas cámaras y reporteros, aun si ella llega o no solo necesitará una búsqueda en internet para ver cómo se desarrolló la boda. Ven te ayudaré a ponértelos.

―No me gustan. ―Responde el chico, colocando los pendientes en la mano extendida de Grayson. Damian ladea su cabeza, sin dirigir su mirada al mayor mientras este toca su oreja. Quitando los aretes pequeños, pasa sus dedos sobre el lóbulo en busca del agujero de la perforación. Atraviesa la oreja con el ganchillo de oro sólido.

―Son joyas preciosas, tu madre los usaba cuando Bruce y yo la conocimos. ―Comenta el mayor. Abriendo el otro arete pequeño, colocándolos sobre la mesa de noche. Acariciando la oreja del menor, colocando el pendiente. Richard rodea la cintura de Damian, atrayéndolo al medio de sus piernas, deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano―. Pero eso fue hace muchos años, yo estaba en la escuela. ¿Qué pasa?

―Si mi madre viene querrá hablar conmigo.

―Naturalmente es tu madre Damian, casi llevas 4 años lejos de ella. Lo extraño sería que no quisiera verte.

―Ella me envió aquí para que aprendiera de mi padre, de sus erros, para que yo fuera mejor que ella, mejor que todos. ―Damian pasa sus brazos sobre la espalda del mayor―. Selina dijo que ella quiere que regrese a la liga. Se lo dijo a mi padre.

―No intentará llevarte hoy.

―Sé que no lo hará, no hoy, pero me dirá que regresará por mí y será inminente.

―Damian no tienes…

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué obedecer a mi madre? ¿Qué quedarme con mi padre? cualquiera que sea mi decisión será mala. Sí me voy con ella por las buenas, mi padre se sentirá decepcionado. Si me resisto será ella a quien le rompa el corazón.

―Pídele más tiempo, dile que Batman tiene una nueva técnica secreta que debes aprender.

―Se supone que aprendo, no copio. Yo ya debería poder predecir los movimientos de mi padre y de todos ustedes para repelarlos. ¿Y qué estoy haciendo?

―Damian, a tu padre no le tomo uno o dos años ser Batman. Ni a mí, o alguno de nosotros.

―Pero yo no soy como ustedes. ―Responde el menor posando sus manos en los hombros de Dick para empujarlo. Richard aprieta su agarre en la cintura del menor, subiendo su mano por su espalda para intentar reconfortarlo.

―Sea cual sea tu decisión yo estaré contigo. Como te lo prometí, si decides irte, iré contigo y si te quedas, bueno. En ese caso creo que tendremos que lidiar con la Legión de las sombras más seguido. ―El mayor sonríe levemente, intentando tranquilizarlo. Tomando el rostro del chico en su mano, acercándolo para besar su mejilla. Damian sube a las piernas de su hermano mayor dejando que esté lo abrace―. ¿Ajustaron tu traje?

―Si, ¿Por qué?

―Porque creciste un poco desde el año pasado y creí que te quedaría pequeño. ―Damian hunde su rostro en el cuello de Grayson aferrándose a su saco. Él le dio una bofetada a Jason para tranquilizarlo hace unos momentos, pero no le pegaría a Robin a menos que este se lo pidiera.

Acaricia su espalda subiendo hasta su nuca, deteniéndose para revolver un poco su cabello. Damian vuelve su rostro, para poder mirar al mayor, frotando su nariz contra la mejilla de este. Dick cierra la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios. Las manos del chico se aferran al cabello de su hermano, tomando las hebras obscuras en sus dedos.

―Sabes a alcohol. ―Dice el menor contra la boca de su amante.

―Tu padre le dio un trago a Jason y yo también bebí con él. No fue mucho. ―Justifica Richard. Rodeando la cintura del menor con su brazo―. Usas pantalones debajo de esta bata.

―No es una bata es un thaub.

―Quítatelos. ―Pide el mayor abriendo la distancia entre ellos.

―Estás bromeando.

―Nadie se dará cuenta.

―Lo haré cuando la ceremonia en la iglesia termine. Tengo que cambiarlo por el esmoquin. ―Dick se cubre la boca disimulando una risa―. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Te vi con el esmoquin ayer en la cena de ensayo. Le veías muy lindo.

―No es gracioso. ―Damian se queja. Sus sentidos demasiado agudos le dejan escuchar el sonido de los tacones de Selina acercándose. Le toma un par de segundo saltar del regazo de Grayson hasta el frente del tocador. La perilla de la puerta se gira, permitiendo que la mujer cruce el umbral. Dick se muerde la lengua, las ventanas están cerradas y su aroma se encuentra en toda la recámara. Pero ella no reacciona, con solo ese olor podría descubrir lo que ha estado sucediendo.

―Damian, Jason y tú padre están por salir a la iglesia apresúrate. ―Dice la mujer. ¿Lo olió y está disimulando? ¿Descubrió que todo era una mentira? ―. Richard, Jason quiere que tú le entregues los anillos en caso de que Talia no llegue.

― ¿Aún no confirma su presencia? ―Pregunta el joven dejando su lugar en la cama.

―No, pero ya lo ensayaste. Solo hazlo como en los ensayos. ―Dice ella, inclinándose sobre Damian para acomodarle el cabello―. Yo llegare después, aún tengo cosas que revisar.

El menor atraviesa la puerta, bajando la escalera para encontrar a su padre y hermano de pie en la puerta. Jason se tira de la corbata de moño, sacude sus mangas, sus pantalones y mira el reloj. Suspirando cuando mirar al menor llegar. Bruce golpea la espalda de Red Hood, mientras hace una señal con su cabeza para que ambos lo sigan. No es Alfred quien los lleva, otro chofer espera a lado de la limusina.

Dick camina detrás de Selina, ella no habla sobre el olor, no pregunta que sucedió entre ellos. Cassandra se mira con el ceño muy fruncido frente al espejo, mirando como el estilista arregla su cabello. El chico se ríe un poco cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de la alfa y no se molesta en disimular su claro interés en la chica.

― ¿Eres un omega? ―Grayson interroga. Duke está sentado en el sillón al fondo, ese no es su olor. El estilista levanta sus manos del cabello de Cain mirando a Dick con el rostro sonrojado―. Creo que tu olor está molestando a mi hermana. No puedes trabajar sin oler.

―Solo termina rápido tenemos que estar en la iglesia pronto. ―Dice la alfa. Causando un sonrojo aún más profundo en el joven.

― ¿Selina acaso no lo oliste? ―Pregunta Dick. La mujer se cubre la boca sin disimular su sorpresa.

―Bueno, yo… No. ¿Puedo hablarte en el pasillo? ―Pide ella. Richard parpadea asombrado, abre la puerta dejando que ella salga primero.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Pregunta Grayson.

―Estoy embarazada. ―Responde la mujer.

― ¿Eh? ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Bruce? ¿Desde cuándo? ―El joven pregunta.

―Si él ya lo sabe. Esperaba darles la noticia en el cumpleaños de tu padre, tengo 5 meses. ―Eso explica por qué ella optó por un vestido holgado y no tan estrecho como los que solía llevar y porque perdió el sentido del olfato―. ¿Puedes guardar el secreto un par de semanas?

―Claro, no hay problema. Creo que es bueno que esperen. Con lo del compromiso de Jason todo estamos preocupados y bueno… No quiero ser pesimista, pero Talia. Sabes que no importa. ¿Ya saben que será?

―Iremos la próxima semana al médico para un ultrasonido. Así que todavía no lo sabemos. ―Selina juega un poco nerviosa con sus dedos.

―Felicidades, es bueno saber que la familia sigue haciéndose más grande.

―Sobre eso… ¿Damian no ha hablado contigo? ―Selina interroga.

―Damian habla bastante conmigo. Quiere dar un recital de violines para recaudar fondos, estamos coordinando la logística de eso.

―Quiero decir, ¿no te ha contado algo sobre si le gusta alguna persona? ―Tal vez estaba poniéndose hormonal por el embarazo o se había hartado de espera a que Damian hiciera un movimiento.

―No veo a Damian como alguien interesado en las chicas o los chicos. Aunque, podría jurar que se lleva muy bien con Isabel y a Jason no le gusta eso. ―Responde el joven.

―Si, yo tambien creo que las chicas mayores son más el tipo de Damian.

―Si lo dices de esa manera suena un poco…

―Edípico.

―Sí. ―Dick desvía su mirada apenas mira la puerta abrirse―. ¿Listos? bien nos vamos.

Hay un cerco de seguridad una cuadra antes, pero eso no impide que algunos reporteros suban a las azoteas e intenten fotografiarlos. Bruce está sentado en la primera fila, dejando el espacio para que Selina se acomode. Otro para Dick e inmediatamente después dos puestos vacíos para Ra’s y Talia. Lois se acomoda el cabello mientras intercambia algunas palabras con Jason. Jon saluda con su mano a Damian desde una de las últimas filas de asientos.

―Antes de que salgan, quiero tomarles un par de fotos en el altar. Ustedes dos solos para la portada del diario de mañana. ―Lane comienza a explicar a Jason mientras señala los lugares donde quiere que se ubiquen. Damian dirige su mirada al frente para encontrarse con Richard.

En la segunda fila se encuentran Cassandra y Duke, el espacio vacío que pertenece a Damian. Tim cruza la puerta del brazo de Conner, tomando su lugar a lado de Cassie. Jason lo pasa por alto, mira su reloj, aún faltan 10 minutos para que la novia llegue y sus nervios no se calman.

―Tranquilo. ―Lois posa su mano en el hombro del joven. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces oyó la palabra tranquilo ese día. Si hay algo en lo que la madre de Damian es buena es en llamar la atención. Es Jason quien sostiene a Lois por los hombros está vez para evitar que se vaya de espaldas. Los ojos de Damian se abren manteniendo la mirada en la mujer que entra.

―Madre. ―Dicen Jason y Damian casi al unísono.

―Talia. ―El asombro es palpable en la voz de Bruce. Ella viene del brazo de su padre, se dirigen inmediatamente hasta Jason.

―Te dije que haría todo lo posible por estar contigo en tu día especial. ―Ella toma las manos del joven mientras Ra’s posa su palma en el hombro de este. Lois se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención de la mujer.

―Lois Lane, diario el planeta. Señora Talia, sabe que hay muy poca información sobre usted. No quiero importunar, pero no puedo llamarla en mi nota solo Talia.

―Entiendo a lo que se refiere. ―La mujer responde―. Ese asunto ya está resuelto, mi nombre será Talia Ahmad, mi padre es Ra’s.

―Isabel se pondrá muy feliz de verte. ―Dice Jason. Eso confirma las sospechas de que Talia y Todd se han estado reuniendo―. Tu lugar es a lado de Dick, tomen asiento esto comenzará pronto.

―Richard. ―La mujer saluda, cruzando sus piernas. Dick busca en el bolsillo de su saco la pequeña caja de terciopelo donde guarda los anillos. Dejándolo sobre la mano de la líder. Ra’s toma su lugar también mientras Damian mira con una mueca de molestia a Jason. El mayor se inclina sobre su hermano y le da un corto tirón de la oreja. Sorprendentemente Al Ghul no reacciona.

Jason mira por milésima vez es reloj, ya ni siquiera lee la hora, lo hace por mera inercia. Las puertas de la iglesia se cierran mientras los reporteros se conglomeran en la entrada y cerca de altar. Los invitados se ponen de pie, en espera de que la novia entre. La puerta se abre dejando que las tres damas se abran paso primero.

Entre aplausos la chica entra de brazo de su padre, quien la encamina hasta el altar. El blanco es un color que le queda de maravilla, Jason se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano dejando que Isabel se acomode a su izquierda. Los invitados regresan a sus lugares sumiendo la sala en silencio permitiendo que el sacerdote comience a hablar.

Tim se inclina para tocar el hombro de Richard, el mayor se vuelve un poco apenas lo suficiente para hacerle una señal de silencio a Red Robin. Damian juega con el cofre que contiene las arras intentando mirar a otro lado que no sea su madre o Dick y obviar que están sentados uno al lado de otro.

―Siempre pensé que serías tú el primero en casarse. ―Dice Talia, sin quitar su mirada de Bruce que se encuentra en el atril leyendo.

―Aún no encuentro a la persona que esté lo suficientemente loca como para aceptar mi estilo de vida.

―Si con estilo de vida te refieres a ese suicidio que ustedes llaman ser héroe. ―Al Ghul abre la caja y toca con sus dedos los anillos―. Solo Jason podría tener esa suerte, tanto para las cosas buenas como para las malas.

―Yo había pensado en salir con alguien del medio. ―Responde Grayson. Damian dirige su mirada a los invitados.

―Esa idea parece más razonable, suerte con eso. Podrías terminar como tu padre.

― ¿Un millonario filántropo?

―Casado con una ladronzuela de cuarta. ―Responde la mujer lo suficientemente alto como para que Selina la escuche. La esposa vuelve su rostro para gruñirle a Talia.

― ¿Estás de acuerdo con esta unión? ya sabes, también invertiste muchos años cuidando a Jason. Él ahora viene y se casa con el primer omega que se pone enfrente.

―Isabel ya demostró su valía muchas veces. ―Dice Al Ghul. Dick lleva un tiempo pensando sobre eso. ¿Qué tan cercana es aún la relación de Jason con Talia?

― ¿La hiciste pelear con una espada y te apuñalo como Selina? ―Kyle se ríe por lo bajo cubriendo su boca.

―No siempre se trata de fuerza o habilidad física. La lealtad es lo más importante para Leviatán. ―Finalmente Talia vuelve su rostro para mirar a Richard―. El omega que esté dispuesto a amar a mis hijos, también deberá matar y morir por ellos.

―Isabel…―Los novios están mirándose en espera de los votos. El ambiente es tan denso que hace a algunos sollozar―. Todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte. Puedes pensarlo bien.

―Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas personas me dijeron eso hoy. ―Ella se ríe, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos enguantadas―. Ya hui una vez, pero regresé. Eso es lo importante.

―Fuiste en mi camino la luz de esperanza que siempre necesité. ―Todd comienza a hablar, mientas las miradas de Richard y Damian se encuentra. El resto de los invitados estan demasiado absortos en los novios como para ponerle atención a dos invitados―. Llegaste para enseñarme a vivir, a creer y para mostrarme que no hay nada que no pueda vencer. Te amo y aun si la muerte nos alcanza, sé que seguiré amándote más allá de esta.

―Jason…― Isabel toma las manos de su amado entre las suyas―. A tu lado conocí un universo totalmente diferente, lleno de las más brillantes estrellas. Aun si te gusta pensar que tú eres el causante de todos los males del universo, yo sé que eso no es cierto y que sin importar que pase estarás ahí para cuidarme aun en la noche más oscura. Solo espero que podamos dejar el negocio de los casinos y poner una tintorería.

Jason se sonroja mientras Talia se levanta de su lugar avanzando hasta el altar para ofrecer los anillos y tomando a Damian por los hombros para se acerque con las arras. Todd toma las joyas de la caja, y lo desliza por el delgado dedo de su amada. Tomándose un segundo para observar el brillo del anillo en su mano. Isabel recoge también la joya.

―Si nadie se opone a esta unión…―Dice el sacerdote. Conner rodea la cintura de Tim, posando su mano en la rodilla del chico. Acerca su rostro al de su amado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Clavando su mirada verde en la azul del otro héroe en una petición silenciosa―. Lo que dios une, no podrá separarlo en hombre. En el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo. Amen.

―Amen. ―Responden los presentes. Damian baja con sigilo del altar, solo para ser atrapado por su madre.

―No tan rápido, tienes que posar en las fotos con tu hermano. ―Dice la líder mientras rodea los hombros del menor con su brazo―. Además, necesito hablar contigo.

―Ya puede besar a la novia. ―Finaliza el sacerdote, entre aplausos de los invitados Jason rodea la cintura de su ahora esposa para besarla. Amenizados por los disparos de las cámaras, Lois se acerca a los Wayne para coordinar las fotos.

―Talia al lado derecho del novio, Bruce tú, atrás de Jason y Damian. ―Lois toma la mejilla del niño apretándola―. Luces muy lindo en ese traje, te quiero enfrente para que todos puedan verte. A los señores Ardila…

―Dick. ―El menor camina detrás de Grayson con Conner visiblemente molesto también detrás de él.

―Ahora no es buen momento Tim, sea lo que sea puede esperar. ―Responde el mayor, dirigiéndose a las puertas traseras―. Ve a formarte para las fotos, yo iré ahora. Debo de ver algunas cosas.

―Señor Pennyworth no escape, venga, venga. ―Lois llama al viejo mayordomo. Tim frunce el ceño y da media vuelta.

― ¿Estás molesto? ―Pregunta Conner.

―No.

―Sí, estás molesto. ―Insiste Kent tomando la mano de Drake.

―Conner trae a Jon, tenemos que llegar a la fiesta antes. ―Clark toma el hombro de su hijo acercándose a él.

― ¿Eh? ―El chico pregunta mientras observa a Tim quedarse de pie un poco más adelante―. Yo no vine contigo, me trajo Lex. Estoy aquí como invitado.

―Pues llévatelo contigo y Lex.

―No le va a pasar nada, puede cuidarse solo.

―Ese no es el problema.

―Papá me estás avergonzando delante de Tim. ―Reclama el menor.

―Ve por tu hermano, Tim lo entenderá. ―Finaliza la conversación Clark para darse la vuelta.

―Tim, ven. ¿Dónde está Grayson? ―Lois hace una señal al chico y Conner se apresura tomando la mano de Drake para acercarse a la familia.

― ¿Yo también me puedo tomar las fotos con ustedes papá suegro? ―Pregunta Kent mientras Clark se golpea la frente con la mano.

―Claro que sí Alexander. ―Responde Bruce.

―Cuando Tim y yo nos casemos tendremos una boda más grande. Usted no tiene que pagarla, mi padre lo hará. ―Dice el chico, mientras sostiene a Drake a su lado. Richard regresa inclinándose sobre Lois para hablarle e inmediatamente después acercarse a su familia. Talia mantiene sus manos sobre los hombros de Damian.

―Un auto los está esperando atrás, hay reporteros en los tejados no queremos que los vean. ―Dice Grayson.

―Ven Damian, nosotros regresamos con Jason. ―Pide Bruce.

―Damian irá en la limusina conmigo. ―Exige Talia. Los presentes se miran entre ellos, en un profundo silencio incómodo.

―Sí tienes algo que decirle hazlo aquí.

― ¿Acaso no puedo tener tiempo de calidad con mi hijo?

―Solo es tu hijo cuando te conviene.

―Por supuesto que no, he estado al pendiente de él todo el tiempo y quiero hablar con mi hijo sin que la presencia de alguno de ustedes influya.

―No el día de mi boda por favor. ―Pide Jason interponiéndose entre los mayores.

―No puedo confiar en que no intentaras raptar a nuestro hijo. ―Bruce acusa

―Yo no raptaría a nuestro hijo.

―Damian no quiere ir contigo.

―Iré con mi madre, confía un poco en ella. ―Acepta Damian.

―Yo te acompaño. ―Dice Grayson.

―No oíste que dije, sin ninguno de ustedes. ―Comenta enojada la mujer.

―Yo no confió en ti. ―Dice Dick interponiéndose en el camino de Al Ghul.

―Eso no importa. Ven con mami a la limusina Damian. ―Talia toma el hombro de su hijo, guiándolo a la salida trasera. Jason cierra su mano en el brazo de Richard antes de que siga a la mujer.

―No quiero escenas hoy mamá gallina, si quieres pelearte con Talia hazlo en la calle. ―Pide el chico, mientras palmea el hombro del mayor. Un hombre de traje abre la puerta del auto dejando a la mujer y su hijo entrar. Ra’s espera al siguiente vehículo para dejar a su hija tener tiempo con su primogénito.

― ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme? ―Interroga Talia, clavando su mirada en el chico que se sienta frente a su madre.

―Nada en especial, si esperar que revele algún secreto de mi padre…

―No sobre Bruce, sobre ti. ―El chico niega, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana―. El próximo mes comienza la primavera.

―Lo sé, no necesito que me lo digas.

―Aún no has tenido tu primer celo.

―Tal vez seré un omega.

―Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar eso. ―Talia golpea el asiento con su palma, haciendo que Damian se vuelva para mirarla―. Tú, eres un alfa. Preferiría matarte con mis propias manos antes de que mi hijo sea un omega. Algo te está retrasando y quiero saber ¿Qué es?

―Sí yo lo supiera, no crees que lo evitaría. ―El menor responde.

―Yo creo, que me estás diciendo mentiras. ―Talia presiona su dedo en el pecho del menor―. Jason insiste en que “todo está bien” pero no lo está. Cariño, los mejores genetistas del mundo te diseñaron. Eres la cúspide de años y años de evolución humana. Si tu padre te metió en la cabeza la idea de por ser un omega no te llevaré de regreso conmigo, olvídala.

―Mi padre no.

― ¡No me mientas! sé que él te dijo eso. Tú no serás un omega, Damian. Nunca, ¿Lo entiendes? comienza a comportarte como un alfa y no olvides tu misión aquí.

― ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Qué pasa si soy un omega?

―Suenas muy confiado. ―Dice la mujer.

―Las probabilidades son iguales para todos.

―No, no lo son. No para ti. Yo misma me encargué de supervisar tu creación. El resto de los modelos eran defectuosos, pero tú no. Tú eras perfecto, en todas las simulaciones, con diferentes escenarios. Eres un alfa y ni siquiera volviendo a nacer cambiarás ese hecho.

―Dime la verdad. ―Pide Damian―. ¿De verdad me matarías si fuera un omega?

―Si, ya te maté una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo. ―Ella no titubea.

―Por supuesto, no sé en qué estaba pensando. ―El niño suspira, apretando sus ropas entre sus pequeñas manos―. Sé que no seré un omega, solo estaba algo paranoico porque mi celo no ha llegado. Estoy tan preocupado como tú, madre.

―Jason se tomará un par de semanas para su luna de miel, pero yo estaré en Gotham hasta que él regresé. ―Talia acomoda su vestido, mientras cruza sus piernas de nuevo―. Sé que estás yendo a la escuela, después de tus clases puedes visitarme.

―Tengo otra actividad después de la escuela.

― ¿Más importante que visitar a tu madre?

―Estoy enseñando a unos niños a tocar un instrumento. ―La voz del menor suena apagada―. Daremos una presentación en unos días, puedes comprar un boleto e ir.

― ¿Tú padre te está obligando?

―No, lo estoy haciendo porque Grayson necesitaba ayuda.

― ¿Richard?

―Sí.

―Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes Damian. ¿No has aprendido lo suficiente de él? Jason dice que estás ignorando a Drake. Ese niño es peligroso, tú atención debería de centrarse en eso ¿Qué hay de la mujer de tu padre? debes de pegarte a ella, conocer sus debilidades. ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese chico cirquero?

―Ya se lo suficiente de ellos.

―Excelente, si tienes toda la información que necesitas no veo porque deberías seguir aquí.

―No quiero irme, mi padre aún tiene secretos.

―Esta gente no es tu familia, ninguno de ellos. Tu padre eligió a esa ladrona por encima de ti, el único en quien debes de confiar es en Jason, él ha estado velando por tu seguridad desde que llegaste aquí.

― ¿Jason? ¿Cómo? ¿Disparándome en la cara? ¿Haciendo que un villano me dejara paralítico?

―Tenía que saber si estabas listo para esto.

― ¿Tú lo enviaste para vigilarme? ¿No confías en mí?

― ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti cuando estás pensando en quedarte con estas personas? Ellos no nos entienden, ninguno si siquiera ese niño cirquero, puede que sea el remplazo de tu padre, pero él nunca llenara los zapatos de Batman.

―Él será mejor que Batman.

― ¿Qué serás tú entonces? ―Pregunta Talia, dejando sin palabras al menor―. Cuando tu calor llegue busca a Jason, ambos regresaran con la legión.

―Jason no regresará con la legión, él tiene un lugar aquí. En la familia junto a su nueva esposa.

―El lugar de Jason es en la legión, Como el siguiente líder de Leviatán, por supuesto junto a Isabel. ―El auto se detiene en la entrada de la mansión―. Puedes bajar, no te llevaré por la fuerza.

― ¿No entrarás a celebrar?

―No, he tenido suficiente de todos esos idiotas. ―Responde la mujer mientras la puerta se abre―. Ven a verme apenas tengas tiempo libre. Esta conversación no ha terminado y no le digas nada de esto a tu padre, comprometerás la seguridad de Jason.

―No tienes de que preocuparte madre. ―Contesta Damian bajando del auto. Dando paso a que otra limusina pueda estacionarse. El menor entra por la puerta principal para encontrarse a un preocupado Grayson sentado al borde de la escalera. El mayor mira a todos lados, en busca de algún conocido y hace una señal con su cabeza al joven para que lo siga.

Damian camina detrás de Grayson a una distancia prudente hacia una de las torres frontales, lo más lejos posible del bullicio. A medida que comienzan a subir los pasillos se vuelven más obscuros y menos limpios. No están exactamente sucios, pero hay polvo acumulándose en los retratos. Dick abre la puerta que da a la escalinata para subir al mirador.

―Creo que Selina comienza a sospechar que la estamos engañando. ―Dice Grayson, cerrando la puerta desde adentro.

―Jason es un agente doble. ―Confiesa el menor.

― ¿Te lo dijo tu madre?

―Dijo que lo envió a vigilarme.

―Pues no lo ha hecho muy bien. ―Dick intenta disminuir la seriedad del ambiente.

―Te va a matar, no, va a matarnos. Cuando mi celo llegue me llevara a la legión y tomara el mando de Leviatán.

―Espera… creo que me perdí de algo. Repítelo todo de nuevo.

―Jason ha estado al mando de mi madre todo este tiempo. Él llegó antes que yo para ablandar a mi padre y preparar el terreno. Ahora todo tiene sentido, el Flamingo, que intentara convertirse en Batman, mi madre me estaba probando.

―No puedes confiar en una mujer que preparo todo un golpe para matarte, Damian puede ser mentira. Debes hablar con Jason.

―Es verdad, él habla con mi madre, estaba en contacto con ella. Le presento a Isabel antes que, a nosotros, ustedes. Ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo, ¿Mi padre sabe esto?

―Debe de saberlo, es Batman…y creo que ese argumento ya no me sirve. ―Dick se deja caer en uno de los sillones polvorientos.

―Debemos irnos.

― ¿A dónde? esconderse de Batman es una cosa, pero… escondernos de la organización criminal más grande del mundo es algo muy diferente. Podrían aliarse, ni siquiera habríamos salido del país y ya tendríamos a 100 ninjas equipados con Batitrajes encima de nosotros.

― ¿Cuál es tu gran plan entonces?

―Quedarnos aquí, cuando tu celo llegue ven conmigo. Nos uniremos y te traeré de regreso a la mansión. Tu padre dijo que estaba bien, él no debe de saber el trasfondo de esto. Lo aceptará, si Jason o quien sea atenta contra ti, no solo seremos nosotros dos, podremos hacerles frente. ―Damian se pone acerca a Richard abriendo sus brazos, buscando un lugar en el regazo del mayor.

―No quiero irme. ―Dice el joven. Dick acerca su oreja al pecho del menor, frotando sus manos contra la espalda de Damian. Las piernas del chico se envuelven en la cintura de su hermano mayor, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de Richard.

―No voy a dejar que te vayas, nuestro lugar es aquí, con las personas que nos aman.

― ¿Me amas?

―Por supuesto, te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Más que a mi propia vida y si tu madre quiere llevarte lo hará sobre mi cadáver. ―Dick mueve su rostro, posando su barbilla en el pecho del menor para mirarlo a los ojos―. Quiero besarte.

―Hay muchas personas afuera, no solo los invitados, los sirvientes, todos.

―No importa, solo será un beso. ―Richard insiste, llevando sus manos por el cuello del menor para retirar los aretes.

―Solo uno y volvemos abajo. ―Acepta el adolescente. Separando sus labios para dejar que Richard lo besé, frotando su nuca con sus dedos. Abriendo los pantalones que Damian usa debajo de su thaub―. Espera es solo un beso.

―Empújame si quieres, no insistiré.

―Alguien puede venir.

―Lo oiremos llegar.

― y ¿Qué harás? ¿Saltar por la ventana?

―Si es necesario, sí. ―Responde Richard, deslizando los pantalones por las piernas de Damian. Permitiendo que el menor se siente sobre su regazo, presionado su polla dura contra el trasero del más joven. Un una habitación pequeña y las ventanas están cerradas. Dick lleva todo el día pensando en tomar a su amante con el thaub puesto, solo levantándolo un poco y meterse entre sus piernas como si fuera un vestido.

Las manos del mayor alcanzan el borde de los calzoncillos de Damian, colándose al interior de la prenda. Sin dejar de besar al chico, busca a tientas su agujero, empujando un dedo en su interior; maravillándose por la facilidad con la que es recibido en su centro. Wayne gime contra sus labios, inclinándose sobre el pecho de Richard para dejarlo llegar más profundo en su cuerpo.

―Deja de hacer eso. ―Conner golpea con su dedo la sien de Jonathan. Mirando el ceño profundamente fruncido del menor. No ha tocado su comida, ambos están solos en la mesa de Lex pues Luthor está hablando con los novios y Tim con Bruce.

― ¿Hacer qué? ―Dice el menor sin mover su mirada de la mansión. Kon se inclina para hablar en voz baja.

―Deja de espiar lo que tu amiguito hace, yo también lo escucho y ver a las personas sin su consentimiento es de mala educación.

― ¿Tú también lo sabes? debemos decírselo al señor Wayne.

―No.

― ¿No? ¿Por qué no? Damian dijo que no yo podía decirle, pero tú puedes hacerlo.

―Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, además no parece que lo estén obligando. Solo ignóralo y come tu comida.

―Él ya no habla conmigo. ―Confiesa el menor.

―Es normal, debe de sentirse avergonzado. ―Conner intenta consolarlo. Jonathan pasa su puño por sus ojos enjuagando las lágrimas―. Tal vez si fueras menos intenso.

―No contesta mis mensajes.

―Tal vez si le enviaras menos mensajes, ponte en su lugar e imagina como se siente. ―Conner mira a ambos lados, no quiere que Clark vea a Jon llorando. Pone su mano en el hombro de este, dándole pequeñas palmaditas―. Come tu comida, mira está muy buena, iré a traerte jugo.

Jonathan asiente, llevando una cuchara llena a su boca. Conner se levanta, yendo en busca de un mesero mientras Lane lucha por contener el llanto. Drake aparece un poco después, dejándose caer en la silla con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho. Frunciendo tanto el ceño que sus cejas casi se juntan. Mira con preocupación a Jon.

―Busque a Dick por todas partes y no lo encuentro es como si se hubiera desvanecido. ―Comenta el chico mayor, Jon levanta su mirada para cerciorarse de que los amantes aun sigan en su lecho.

― ¿Ya lo buscaste en…? ―Conner levanta sus gafas obscuras, corriendo para cubrir la boca de Jon.

― ¿Conner? ―Tim mira con consternación al otro chico.

―Tim. ―El mayor solloza, sin quitar su mano de la boca de Jon―. Pedí mis gafas, creo que las deje en la iglesia y ese era mi par favorito.

―Tonto. ―Dice Drake mientras suelta una pequeña risa, levanta su mano para golpear las gafas haciendo que caigan en la nariz de su novio―. Estuvieron en tu cabeza todo el tiempo. ¿Qué decías Jon?

―Si Jon. ¿Qué decías? ―Conner levanta su mano de la boca del menor, para permitirle hablar

―Que si ya lo buscaste en…

―En la mesa de aperitivos, tienen unos camarones que están para morirse. ―Interrumpe el Kent mayor, tomando la mano de Tim para hacer que se levante―. Vamos, corre.

Conner da media vuelta haciendo una señal con su dedo para que el menor se quede callado, poniendo en la mano de su pareja un pequeño plato y comenzando a llenarlo. Sin quitar su brazo de la cintura de Drake. Mira a Lex junto a Mercy acercarse finalmente a la mesa después de haber ido saludando y hablando con un montón de gente. Luthor observa con preocupación a Jon para después mirar con desaprobación a Kon.

―Llevaré un refresco para Jon y unas copas de vino para nosotros. ―Dice Kent, recibiendo una mirada algo molesta por parte de su amado―. Es la boda de tu hermano, el momento más feliz de su vida, deberíamos de celebrar con él.

―Aún no tienes edad suficiente para beber alcohol. ―Tim lo reprende.

―Pero los kriptonianos no nos embriagamos y si estás tú para cuidarme nada malo puede pasar ¿verdad? ―Conner levanta sus gafas, mirando a Drake con ojos de cachorro―. Vamos además mis padres están aquí, no seas tan duro. Solo es una copa para brindar porque el amor de los novios sea eterno.

―Yo solo tomaré una copa, no me atrae mucho el alcohol. ―Responde Tim, a pesar de que las palabras de su amante suenan tan inocentes no se molesta en disimular su intención. El restregarle en la cara a Drake que ahora que Jason está firmando los papeles de la boda civil y después de esa ceremonia las esperanzas con él murieron.

Habría sido fácil dejar que Jon enviara a Tim a encontrar a los amantes, pero aún tenía otros planes en mente que no tenían que ver con su novio. Para el cual necesitaba al Wayne menor y todos los recursos que pudiera tener. Ambos regresan a sus lugares, Kon pasa el vaso a Jon y vuelve a llenar su plato en una orden pasiva de que se mantenga callado.

―Señor Luthor, ¿Cómo ha estado? ―Pregunta Tim, mientras Lex llama a un mesero.

―Bien hijo, últimamente no ha habido problemas. ―Responde Luthor, dejando que el trabajado llenes sus vasos. Tim bebe un poco de su copa y la regresa a la mesa, centrando su atención en el hombre calvo al otro lado―. Alexander siéntate recto.

―Padre. ―Conner se queja, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el mantel.

―Señor Luthor. ―Lex se aclara la garganta cuando el enorme reportero de gafas de fondo de botella se acerca―. Espera, podrías apagar la cámara. El señor Luthor aún está comiendo regresaremos después.

El camarógrafo asiente, dando media vuelta para seguir grabando a los otros invitados.

―Creí que Lois Lane o Jimmy Olsen vendrían a entrevistarme. ―Dice el empresario mientras dirige su mirada a Clark. Conner levanta su rostro observando a su padre también.

―Hola, Pa, traje a Jon y estoy cuidando de él. No tienes de que preocuparte. ―Comenta Conner.

―Si, por eso vine a hacer la entrevista. Jon ve a jugar con los niños cuando termines tu comida. No puedes salir en la entrevista de la familia de Luthor. ―Clark se inclina sobre su hijo.

―Podemos decir que tenemos otro. ―Lex se burla―. Míralo es idéntico a Alexander, sin dudas tienes genes muy dominantes Clark. Diré que también críe a este en secreto y ahora serán Superboy y Superkid. Pero el nombre de Jonathan no me gusta, podríamos ponerle Lionel, no ese es muy malo. Julian, ¿te gusta Julian?

―Lex. ―El periodista regaña a su anterior pareja.

―Solo estoy bromeando. El niño no tiene que irse, me cambiaré de lugar y si grabas desde otro ángulo no saldrá en la toma. ―Propone el empresario, rodeando la mesa para tomar el lugar vacío a lado izquierdo de Tim y dejando que su secretaria se siente a su lado―. ¿Ves? problema resuelto, llama al cámara.

Clark suspira, pero obedece llamando al camarógrafo causando que este se acerque. El reportero se aclara la garganta y moviendo el micrófono para grabar las respuestas de Luthor. Las luces que adornan el patio se encienden pues la noche está comenzando a caer. Lex cruza sus piernas y recarga su mandíbula en el dorso de su mano.

―Tengo entendido que está en una sociedad con el señor Todd. ―Clark comienza a hablar mientras Conner se inclina sobre Tim para hablarle. Lex está mirando a la cámara al igual que Mercy prestando poca atención a lo que su hijo hace. Kon sonríe, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Drake. Bebiendo de su copa intercambiando susurros.

Clark fija su mirada en Conner, el menor toma la botella de la mesa y rellena la copa de Tim apenas la regresa a la mesa después de un trago. El mismo Drake no lo nota, pues la rapidez con la que toma la botella y sirve es líquido es apenas visible para el Kent mayor. Jon golpea con su palma la mesa, llamando la atención de los presentes, se limpia los labios y se levanta.

― ¿Jon? ―Conner pregunta.

―Termine de comer, iré a ver a Damian. ―Dice con rapidez el chico, Kon busca con su mirada al otro niño dándose cuenta de su regreso. Dick Grayson no está por ningún sitio. Clark se aclara la garganta de nuevo y regresa su atención al entrevistado.

― ¿Me decía? ―Clark insiste para seguir la conversación, mirando a Jonathan irse corriendo hasta el centro de la fiesta. El Kent mayor sigue observando de forma discreta a Conner, llenando la copa de su novio. Haciendo que el contenido de su vaso baje, pero mucho más lento. Tocando la mano del menor, siguiendo la conversación hasta que Lex lo llama.

― ¿No es asi? ―Kon parpadea despacio, dirigiendo su mirada a Clark. El cámara ya se ha ido y Kent se quitó las gafas bebiendo junto a Lex y Mercy.

―No estaba escuchando, está mirando lo hermoso que es Tim a la luz de la noche. ―Responde el chico, Drake se cubre el rostro riéndose en voz alta, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de su amante.

―Decía que estás pensando en ir a la universidad. ―Responde Lex.

―Sí, Tim y yo hemos pensado en mudarnos juntos, pero ustedes deberían hablar primero con el señor Batman.

―Es lo que estoy hablando con tu padre. ―Lex mira a su hijo, Conner abraza a Tim dejando que el menor se esconda en su pecho. Clark se debate si echarle o no en cara a Kon sus acciones.

―Me disculpan, quiero ir al baño. ―El héroe se levanta de la silla un poco tambaleante.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―Pregunta Conner.

―No, estoy bien. Regreso pronto. ―Responde Drake, dirigiéndose a la mansión.

―Deberías ir con él. ―Comenta Clark.

―Pero si solo se tomó una copa. ―Lex observa a Tim caminar despacio hasta la puerta trasera―. Ve a buscarlo, puede caerse o vomitar por ahí.

―Lex… ―Clark llama al empresario, en espera de que Conner se aleje lo suficiente―. ¿Viste lo que estaba haciendo?

― ¿Qué? ―Lex frunce el ceño mirando con el ceño muy fruncido al empresario.

―No intentes mentirme Lex, se cuándo dices mentiras. ―Reclama Clark.

―No sé de qué coño estás hablando. ―Luthor cruza sus brazos visiblemente enojado, ahora Superman sabe que Lex no está mintiendo―. Dime, claramente sabes algo, dilo.

―Creo que Conner nos está engañando.

―Yo creo que estás sobreestimando a nuestro hijo. ―Responde Lex―. Él mordía las frutas de cera pensando que era de verdad.

―No me gusta la obsesión que está creando por ese chico.

―Yo creo que está bien, él quiere ir a la universidad.

―Para seguir a Tim.

―Bueno, eso es un segundo término.

―Lex…

―Clark escúchame, sé que no es normal el aprecio que nuestro hijo le tiene a ese chico. Pero lo está forzando a mejorar, admite que ambos pensamos que Conner sería un vago el resto de la vida.

―Pero no te esta manera. ―Dice Kent mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Conner sigue a una distancia razonable a Drake. El menor se detiene, evaluando su ubicación y sube las escaleras, esperará a que se caiga para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sorpresivamente no lo hace llega al final con apenas un par de tropezones. Tim abre la puerta del baño, mira al otro lado del pasillo.

―Oye. ―El adolescente grita intentando llamar la atención de otra persona que no es Conner. Superboy fija su mirada en la pared intenta descubrir quién es el otro individuo―. Te he estado buscando toda la noche.

Kent reconoce una oportunidad cuando la ve, da media vuelta para salir de nuevo al patio. En busca de su pequeño aliado, encontrándolo sentado sobre el escenario con Jon a su lado, mirando a los novios bailar en la pista. Conner se inclina sobre los niños como si intentara hablar con su hermano.

―Tienes que ir adentro. ―Dice el adolescente.

― ¿Yo? ―Pregunta Jonathan.

―No, tú no. Damian.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque hay alguien intentando comerse tu filete.

―Y de alguna manera, me imagino que quien se “quiere comer mi filete” es tu filete. ―Damian frunce el ceño, dejando su lugar sobre el escenario.

―Imaginas bien, ve tú por delante. Yo te sigo.

―Tienes que decirme a donde, genio.

―En el segundo piso, en la primera escalera. ―Responde el mayor.

― ¿Damian a dónde vas? ¿No tienes que ir a buscar ese filete, tú no comes carne? ―Pregunta Jon.

―Jon ¿Por qué no vas con tu mamá? ―Dice Conner de la manera más amable posible, revolviendo el cabello del menor. Damian camina de regreso a la casa, casi corriendo. Golpeando sus pequeños pies contra el suelo. Tim se aferra al saco de Richard, presionando al mayor contra la pared.

― ¿Estás borracho? ―Richard lo toma por los hombros intentando alejarlo―. ¿Bebiste?

―Solo una copa. ―Responde Drake arrastrando las palabras―. Jason, me dijo que tú nunca me ibas a querer.

―Tim…

―Ahora ni siquiera me hablas, no debí contarte mis sentimientos. ―El menor sorbe por la nariz, frotando su rostro contra el pecho de Grayson. Damian se detiene al final de pasillo, cruzando sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho. Conner está de pie en el penúltimo peldaño de la escalera de modo que Ni Richard o Tim pueden verlo. Wayne golpea con su puño la puerta y da media vuelta, sin decir nada más.

―Damian. ―Richard lo llama, mirando al niño irse, mirando a Tim contra su pecho. Su cabeza se mueve oscilando entre seguir a su amante o quedarse a cuidar del adolescente borracho. Kent se asoma un poco por el filo de la pared, mostrando un rostro visiblemente preocupado, incluso un poco apenado. Abandona su lugar con cautela.

―Hiciste llorar a Tim. ―Recrimina el adolescente. Richard empuja a Red Robin a los brazos de Conner, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, apenas distingue a Damian abandonar la casa. Tiene esa manera de caminar, su manera que dice no te pongas enfrente porque te rompo algo. El niño Kent lo alcanza y tal y como imagino se lo quita de un manotazo. Dick prácticamente corre detrás de él, viéndolo adentrarse al bosque.

―Richard. ―Selina se acerca al joven, caminando a la par de él.

―No es un buen momento.

―Es importante.

―Nada es más importante que lo que debo hacer, vuelvo en un rato. Espera. ―Dice Grayson, esta vez corriendo de verdad apenas pierde el rastro de Damian en la sombra de los árboles. Kyle deja caer sus brazos rendidos, mirando a Dick desaparecer.

―Tim. ―Conner frota la espalda del muchacho, buscando a tientas el pomo de una las de las múltiples puertas.

― ¿Dick?

―Nop, soy Conner. Tu hermano se fue, Damian vino a pedirle algo y se fue.

―No.

―Sí.

―Él no lo haría.

―Intenta olerlo, él ya no está.

―No.

―Sí, mira solo estamos nosotros. ―Aun si el tono de Kent es infantil e inocente sabe lo que hace―. Dick ya se fue, fue con Damian. Creo que el niño quería uno de los globos y no alcanzaba.

―No.

―Es verdad, yo nunca te he mentido, ni lo haría. ―La mirada acuosa del Drake se dirige a él―. ¿Verdad que me crees?

―Quiero ir a dormir. ―Pide Tim. El alfa sonríe abriendo la puerta para que ambos entren. Guiando al héroe a la cama, abre la corbata de su amante y tira de su saco para comenzar a desnudarlo―. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a abrir una corbata?

―Mercy me enseño como hacer el nudo y como deshacerlo, quería sorprenderte. Dime ¿me ha salido bien? ―La respuesta de Drake es un asentimiento, mientras cierra sus ojos―. Tim, ¿solo quieres dormir?

―Sí.

― ¿No necesitas más? ―Cuestiona Conner. Acomodándose entre las piernas del chico mientras abre los botones de su camisa blanca. Se inclina sobre el detective, besando su mejilla dejando que sus feromonas envuelvan a su amante―. ¿Hay algún sitio que duela?

―Sí, aquí. ―Drake presiona con su dedo su pecho.

―Confía en mi haré que el dolor se vaya.

Richard maldice por no llevar con él su máscara, debajo de los coposos arboles esta obscuro. Conoce el lugar eso es cierto, pero Damian camina son apenas hacer ruido, podría estar encima de un árbol esperando a lanzarse sobre él. El chico no tiene olor, situación que también dificulta su búsqueda.

― ¡Damian! no hagas un berrinche. Las cosas no funcionan así. ―Dick grita, sabe que está lo suficientemente lejos de la casa―. Ya hablamos de esto, si algo te molesta me lo dices y buscamos una manera de solucionarlo.

Como si intentara jugar a las atrapadas, Damian se acerca un poco a un pequeño claro en el bosque. Apenas lo suficientemente iluminado para que Grayson pueda distinguirlo. Wayne sigue andando, adentrándose más en la espesura de los árboles, él también ha estado explorando esos lugares desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

―Hay que regresar a la fiesta, está haciendo frío, además oí en las noticias que podría nevar hoy.

―A esto llamas frío. ―Es la respuesta del joven, dejando que su amante escuche su voz para saber a dónde dirigirse.

―Sé que estás molesto.

―Porque eres un tipo brillante.

―Yo ni siquiera lo toque, no sabía que estaba ahí. No puedes enfadarte conmigo.

―Yo no dije que estuviera enfadado contigo. ―Dick se golpea el rostro con ambas palmas, deteniéndose―. Ni siquiera estoy enfadado, solo harto de todo el griterío. Estaba buscando un lugar para alejarme, fui a la casa, pero ya estaba invadida.

―Soy un idiota. ¿No es así? ―Comenta Grayson.

―No puedo negarlo. ―Responde Damian, dando media vuelta, Dick puede ver el claro más grande detrás del menor―. Yo no quería que me siguieras, no estoy molesto. No contigo, si alguien tiene la culpa de esto es Jason por elegir hacer su fiesta aquí.

― ¿Quieres que me vaya?

― ¿Quieres irte?

―Selina quería decirme algo muy importante, será mejor que regrese. ―Damian no responde, ningún comentario. Richard suspira andando hasta el joven―. Creo que puede esperar.

…

Hay algo incómodo en tener a Talia en Gotham, no importa si se mantiene alejada de la vida del crimen. El mero hecho de saber que se encuentra en la misma ciudad ya es preocupante. Damian se ducha dos veces antes de salir del departamento de Richard, guarda un uniforme escolar de repuesto en una bolsa resellable. Los tres días que Dick lo llevo con su madre.

Tomando todas las medidas necesarias para que Talia no pueda oler a Dick en él. Que nada parezca fuera de lugar, ningún comportamiento extraño y son las peores cenas que ha tenido. Su madre pregunta, opina, dice, Damian debe de ser cuidadoso con sus palabras. Es un alivio como ningún otro ver a Jason regresar, bronceado por pasar dos semanas en la playa y con un aura que grita: No importas que tan imbécil seas, no me harás enojar.

Su retorno a la mansión no es anunciado a Bruce hasta el domingo de desayuno familiar una semana más tarde. Drake también aparece, aun si la presencia de Todd y su esposa le fue informada por Duke apenas llegaron. Tim se presenta por la tarde, cuando la pequeña reunión familiar en conmemoración del natalicio de Bruce comienza.

Damian espera sentado en una silla a una distancia considerable del bullicio. Dick finalmente consiguió vender su departamento en Blüdheaven, pero antes debe de cerciorarse que ninguna entrada o compartimento secreto quede en el lugar. Él está tardando, más de lo que a Damian le gustaría. Podría enviarle 20 mensajes de texto preguntándole donde está, pero él ya prometió que vendría y Dick no rompería una promesa.

Duke ayuda a Alfred a poner unos pequeños adornos en el comedor principal, mientras Jason y Selina traen los platos de comida. Cassandra se sienta a la mesa mirando con curiosidad como los manjares comienza a acumularse. Mientras Conner se sienta a hablar con Bruce y Tim a su lado.

― ¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesta? ―Pregunta Isabel, sentándose cerca de Damian.

― ¿Por qué no te unes tú? ―Responde con algo de molestia el chico.

―Porque la fiesta aún no empieza. Iré a ayudar a Selina, porque no vas a ayudar con los adornos. ―Pide la chica, posando su mano en el hombro del chico. Damian obedece a regañadientes, quedarse sentado contando los minutos no hará más que desesperarlo. Con la mesa puesta y Bruce sentado en la cabecera la familia comienza a tomar sus lugares. El chico mira su reloj y después su teléfono.

“Mi padre no puede comenzar la fiesta sin ti aquí.” Damian escribe un mensaje, tiene razón Bruce ha estado hablando un largo rato en espera de que Grayson atraviese la puerta.

“Llegaré tarde, el contratista hizo un pésimo trabajo.” Dick responde casi al instante. Damian debe de disimular su decepción, mantiene un tono neutro cuando se dirige a su padre.

―Grayson tardará, deberíamos comenzar sin él. ―Damian confiesa dejando su teléfono sobre la mesa.

―Es extraño que Dick se pierda una fiesta. ―Tim comenta.

―Él dijo que finalmente estaba saliendo con alguien. ―Jason se levanta para tomas una de las pequeñas salchichas―. Tal vez conoceremos a ese alguien esta noche, Alfred por favor trae la cadena no queremos que Damian la asuste.

―Creo que un bozal tambien sería necesario. ―Drake lo sigue.

―Yo te pondré un bozal si no cierra tu estúpida boca. ―Responde el menor enojado.

―Relájate, ―Jason pone su mano en el brazo del menor. Damian aleja su extremidad como si el toque de su hermano lo quemara.

―No me toques. ―Ordena el chico con una clara expresión de asco. Jason se lleva las manos al estómago mientras se ríe.

―Eso cachorro, defiende tu territorio. ―Jason golpea su palma contra la cabeza del niño, revolviendo su cabello―. Damian ya es un niño grande.

―Dije que no me toques. ―Grita el niño, tomando la muñeca del mayor mientras dobla su brazo. Jason se levanta tambien, empujando su mueca al pecho de Damian.

―Estás apretando muy fuerte, ¿vas a romperme la mano? ―El mayor lo provoca. Isabel se levanta tambien―. Hazlo, yo le partí la nariz a un tipo por algo menos que eso.

― ¡Basta los dos! ―La rubia se interpone tomando la mano del menor, consiguiendo que afloje su agarre―. Damian es un chico, pero tú eres un adulto. Compórtate como tal. Estamos aquí para celebrar a tu padre, no arruinen el festejo con una tonta pelea.

―Solo estábamos jugando, ¿verdad? como cuando estábamos en la isla con tu madre. ―Jason levanta sus manos, dejándose caer de regreso a la silla sin quitar su mirada del menor―. Bruce te conté que mis acciones ya valen millones en el mercado, iniciaré otra pequeña empresa. ¿Estás interesando en invertir?

―Deje pasar la primera oportunidad, es un error que no cometeré dos veces. Pero dime ¿Cómo se la vendiste a Lex? ―Interroga Wayne, mientras los invitados comienzan a servir sus platos.

―Yo se lo dije papá suegro, Tim dijo que era una buena inversión y él es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. ―Conner se lleva una cucharada de sopa a la boca―. Bueno, tambien estan usted y mi padre.

―El mercado de comida para mascotas está al alza, en lugar de invertir millones en publicidad me gustaría tomar unas fotos de Selina con sus gatos y Damian con sus mascotas. Aprovechando que aún guarda cierta ternura infantil. ―Jason corta la carne en su plato, mirando a su padre―. Y con toda la publicidad de familia unida que hemos conseguido con las fotos de mi boda quizá un comercial aquí en la mansión, como si viviéramos todo juntos sería una bomba.

―Podría ser una buena idea, pero no quiero cámaras por toda la casa.

―No, no. No serán muchas cámaras, lo grabaremos con una cámara vieja, una de esas de VHS para que se vea más casero. ―Jason levanta sus manos, moviéndolas―. Imagínalo, grabado en primera persona, como si un invitado llegara a casa. Selina sentada en la sala principal acicalando a sus gatos. Tim estudiando con un gato en su escritorio, Damian correteando a los perros por el patio. Dick ayudando a Alfred a cocinar y dándole comida a escondidas al pavo. En todos los televisores nacionales, en horario familiar y en línea por supuesto.

―Es una buena idea. ¿Cuánto es lo que necesitas? ―Bruce lleva la copa a su boca.

―10 millones. ―Responde el joven. Wayne tose, golpeándose el pecho.

― ¿Estás demente? No necesitas tanto dinero.

―No puedo empezar con una fábrica pequeña, abriremos 20 en las ciudades más grandes.

― ¿Y si no funciona?

―Los horarios en TV no son un problema, conozco a un tipo y sobre los anuncios en internet no pagaré por ellos. El capital es bruto para construir fábricas, 0 emisiones, por supuesto.

― ¿Cuánto vas a invertir tú?

―Otros 10.

―20 millones es demasiado, mira te doy 40 y financia una película. Es más rentable.

― ¿Película de qué?

―No sé, de tu historia de amor, poner una empresa de comida para mascotas. ¿Gatos, perros, pavos, vacas? cuál es el objetivo. La competencia es muy grande y las personas no tiene pavos de mascotas. Piensa otra cosa.

―Bien… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una línea de ropa? ―Wayne mira con un rostro sin expresión y los ojos casi muertos a Jason―. Venderemos cursos para ponerse en forma, método Batman.

― ¿Estás inventado estas ideas disparatadas en el momento? ―Duke pregunta.

―No, las tengo anotadas en mi teléfono. ―Responde Jason―. Bien tengo otra.

―Haz el plan y me lo envías por correo. ―Bruce levanta su mano en señal de que se detenga―. Hay algo más importante que tengo que decir.

―Tenemos. ―Selina posa su mano sobre la del patriarca de la familia Wayne, causando que los chicos se miren entre ellos.

―Tendremos un bebé. ―Dicen ambos al unísono.

― ¡Felicidades! ―Conner es el primero en responder. Mientras el resto de la familia se queda en una incertidumbre general. Mirándose los unos a los otros, con los ojos muy abiertos. Damian se siente traicionado, Selina le dijo que no tendrían más hijos.

―Felicidad… ―Jason es interrumpido por el sonido de la silla de Damian arrastrándose por el suelo.

―Dijiste que no habría más niños. ―Recrimina el chico, señalando con su dedo a Selina.

―Damian escucha. ―Bruce lo llama.

―No, tu escucha, me mintieron. ―Responde Damian, lanza su servilleta a la mesa dando media vuelta. Selina sale inmediatamente detrás de él siendo detenida por su esposo.

―Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. ―Dice Bruce―. Si lo seguimos solo se enojará más, dejemos que se desahogue, hablaremos con el mañana.

―Es mi padre, debo responder. ―Conner se inclina sobre Tim para susurrarle. Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su amante, el chico sale con rapidez de la casa encontrándose al enojado Damian caminando hasta hacia el portón―. ¿A dónde vas?

―Piérdete.

―Vamos, somos amigos. Me toma dos minutos llevarte y regresar a Blüdheaven. ―Superboy flota detrás de él, de la misma manera que Jonathan lo hace.

―No voy a Blüdheaven.

―Mejor, me toma 1 minuto llevarte a cualquier sitio de Gotham. ―No hay respuesta por parte de Damian―. No quiero nada a cambio, bueno no ahora, pero somos socios. Yo te ayudo si tú me ayudas.

Damian suspira levantando sus brazos para ser llevado por Kent. La diferencia de viajar con Conner es que a diferencia de Jonathan este maneja bien sus poderes. Kon lo deja en una de las callejuelas aledañas y no dice más. Se va con la misma rapidez con la que dejo al chico. Damian entra el edificio, conoce la clave de seguridad y más importante aún, conoce al vigilante.

―El señor Grayson no está. ―Dice el portero―. ¿Quiere que lo llame o esperaras adentro?

―Lo esperaré adentro. ―Responde Damian. Llamando al ascensor para subir al departamento del mayor. Conner se peina el cabello y ajusta la ropa de regreso a la mansión. Observando a los chicos arremolinarse alrededor de Selina, tocando su barriga y haciendo preguntas.

―Será un niño. ―Dice la mujer, mientras Cassandra acerca su oreja a la barriga en busca de oír el latido del neonato.

Damian se desviste por completo, rebusca en el armario de Richard una camisa y enciende el televisor. Ni siquiera está mirando el programa o enciende las luces, se queda en la penumbra acurrucado en el sillón. Con el ruido de la ciudad de fondo, los autos en la calle, las patrullas de policía y los helicópteros de noticias a lo lejos. Un tumulto que le agrada más de lo que le debería.

El sol cae por completo, extinguiendo los minúsculos rayos que apenas se cuelan entre las persianas. Sumiendo la sala en una penumbra que traga la luz del televisor, los pasos rápidos golpean el piso del pasillo abriendo de golpe la puerta. Richard tiene la ropa cubierta de polvo, el cabello casi blanco por la suciedad. Dick enciende la luz encontrándose con el menor, agazapado sobre el sillón, cubierto con una sábana. Sus ojos verdes enrojecidos por las lágrimas, Grayson deja caer su mochila al suelo, precipitándose al sillón. Hundiendo su rostro entre las piernas del chico, rodeando su estrecha cintura con sus brazos.

― ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas aquí? ―Cuestiona Nightwing.

―Porque si te lo decía se lo dirías a mi padre.

― ¿Peleaste con él?

―No.

― ¿Por qué huiste?

―Tendrán un hijo.

― ¿Selina y tu padre?

―Sí. ―Dick acaricia la espalada del menor. Dejando que Damian se incline sobre él.

―Que tengan otro bebé no significa que se olvidaran de ti. ―El mayor intenta consolarlo.

―No se trata de eso. ―Responde Damian, dejando que su voz se apague, sonando avergonzada.

― ¿Qué es lo que te aflige? ―Cuestiona Grayson.

―Ambos me mintieron. ―Dick levanta su rostro tomando las mejillas de Damian entre sus manos.

―No quiero decir te lo dije, pero es normal que las parejas recién unidas quieran tener hijos. ―Grayson intenta sonar lo más amable posible, frotando con su pulgar las mejillas de Damian. El menor lleva sus pequeñas manos al cabello de su amante, sucediendo el cabello lleno de polvo.

―Ve a darte un baño. ―El adolescente dice tirando del cabello de Richard.

―Necesitare tu ayuda, tengo yeso hasta debajo de las uñas. ―Damian dirige su mirada a la mano de su amado para notar que una afirmación es cierta. Robin envuelve sus piernas en el pecho del Richard, revolviendo el cabello.

― ¿Tomo esto como un sí? ―Cuestiona el mayor, poniéndose de pie despacio. Dejando que Damian hunda su rostro en el hombro de Grayson, permitiéndose ser tranquilizado por las feromonas de Richard. Wayne se aferra como nunca a Dick, apretándolo entre sus extremidades. El mayor anda por el pasillo hasta el baño, llena la bañera y cierra las persianas con Robin ceñido sobre él.

Se inclina sobre la tina, colocando a Damian al borde. El menor lo mira con las joyas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, opacos de algún tipo de tristeza que Grayson no reconoce. Aquello no puede ser solo porque su padre tendrá otro hijo, hay algo más, algo que no le está diciendo a Richard. Dick se quita los zapatos mientras Robin abandona sus ropas y se mete al agua, hundiéndose por completo entre las burbujas.

Dick se recarga sobre la cerámica, de rodillas sobre los azulejos, mira de frente a su joven amante. Damian parpadea, enjuagando su rostro. No está en su habitual modo molesto, pero no parece del todo triste. Decir que se ve resignado tampoco sería cierto, una emoción nueva agregada al abanico de sentimientos del menor. Tal vez.

―Hay algo más que está molestándote. ―Dick mueve su mano por encima del agua. Damian mantiene una expresión neutra, sus labios temblando ligeramente. No está gritando, encoge sus piernas contra su pecho y desvía la mirada como sí buscara descifrar alguna escritura antigua en las losas del baño. Richard suspira, dejando caer sus hombros se desliza al interior de la tina, causando que el nivel del agua se eleve. Robin finalmente lo mira, después de un largo momento de contemplación de la pared.

―Comienzo a perder esperanza. ―Confiesa el joven.

― ¿Sobre qué? ―Dick extiende su mano, tomando la mano de Damian debajo del agua.

―Sobre esto, sobre nosotros. ―Robin aprieta la mano de su amante―. Jason, mi padre, mi madre, todos. Incluso yo comienzo a creer que no hay manera de que pueda ser un omega.

― ¿Te sientes como un alfa?

―Ni siquiera sé cómo se siente ser cualquiera de los dos.

―Bueno, ya has demostrado ser posesivo como un alfa, pero tu personalidad no tiene nada que ver con tu raza. Selina es un buen ejemplo.

―No quiero hablar de Selina.

― ¿Por qué?

―Tengo este sentimiento, es como una pesadez en mi cabeza…―Damian divaga, mirando a todos lados menos a Dick―. Algo que me comprime la garganta, pero no es totalmente estar enojado...es diferente, como impotencia.

―Se llama envidia. ―Richard toma el rostro del chico para hacer que lo mire―. En la primera vez que sabes que hay algo que no puedes hacer, es el sentimiento de inferioridad. ¿Por qué estás envidioso de Selina?

―No lo sé, el experto en emociones eres tú. ―El chico ahora suena enojado, su típico tono de petulante.

―Pero no soy adivino, tal vez no estoy formulando la pregunta de manera correcta. ¿Qué tiene Selina que tú quieres, pero sabes que no puedes tener?

―No sé.

―Damian.

― ¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo si lo supiera no crees que…?

―Damian.

―Un hijo, Selina puede tener hijos. Porque es una omega. ¿Estás feliz ahora? ―El chico grita poniéndose de pie y abandonando la bañera―. Siento como si todos los malditos omegas del mundo me echaran en cara que ya tiene una raza. Como si me presumieran cuan felices son de ser unos estúpidos omegas.

―Eso no es… ―Damian se envuelve en la toalla deteniéndose en la puerta.

―Ni se te ocurra salir de esa bañera sin bañarte. ―El menor amenaza―. Esperaré en la cama.

Grayson suspira, hundiéndose en el agua. Mirando al menor salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Se toma su tiempo para limpiarse, dando también espacio al adolescente para tranquilizarse. Algunos minutos después abandona el baño, encontrándose a Damian envuelto en una toalla, mirando a través de la puerta del balcón. Wayne vuelve su rostro, mirando.

―No necesitas ser un omega, tu madre pudo hacerte. De dos alfas. ―Richard toma la mano del menor, guiándolo a la cama―. Cuando el verano llegue y seas un alfa, dejaré que me muerdas. Se lo diremos a todos, no importa que digan o hagan deberán aceptarlo.

―Esto no era lo que queríamos.

―Yo solo quiero estar contigo, no importa la forma. ―Richard besa el dorso de las pequeñas manos de adolescente, sentándose sobre la cama para abrazar a su amante. Permitiendo que el chico escale sobre sus piernas, tomando las tiras de la bata para comenzar a abrirla.

―Quiero seguir apareándome contigo. ―Dice el menor, recargando su frente sobre la de Grayson, clavando su mirada en la del mayor.

― ¿Lo deseas?

―Sí.

―De la manera en que un Omega lo desearía. ―Cuestiona el héroe, posando sus manos en los hombros de Damian para deslizar la bata por sus brazos.

―Tal vez. ―Wayne levanta sus brazos, empujando al mayor contra la cama. Sentándose a horcadas sobre Grayson. Posando sus pequeñas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del Richard. Dick acaricia la espalda del menor, tomando la nuca del Damian. Uniendo sus labios en un beso mientras toca el cabello de Robin con la punta de sus dedos. Chupando la legua del joven, sintiéndolo estremecerse en cada toque.

Damian suspira cuando la boca de su amante desciende, ensañándose con esa parte detrás de sus orejas. Arrebatando cortos jadeos al adolescente, las manos de Grayson toman sus caderas, separando sus glúteos. Wayne gime al notar el dedo de su amante abrirse paso en su interior, deteniéndose en su centro.

El menor aprieta las sábanas entre sus dedos, curvando su espalda para facilitarle a Grayson la exploración de sus entrañas. Damian abre la toalla que rodea la cintura del mayor, atrapando entre sus manos la carne palpitante de su amado. Wayne puede oír el teléfono de Richard sonar en la entrada, pero no le dirá que lo estan llamando.

Dick rueda, dejando al chico sobre el lecho, Damian separa sus piernas plantando sus diminutos pies contra la cama, permitiendo que Grayson ponga un segundo dedo en su interior, rebuscando con sus manos la botella de lubricante que los espera bajo las almohadas. Haciéndola rodar hasta el héroe.

Nightwing destapa la botella con una técnica en la cual ya es maestro, derramando un largo chorro sobre su palma. Inclinando su mano para humedecerlos bordes de Damian. Wayne lo observa desde la cama, con las mejillas coloradas por el deseo, por el calor que causan las feromonas en su cuerpo. Richard toca con sus dedos las paredes de Robin, en busca de alguna abertura nueva o algún signo de cambio en su morfología.

Se mantiene intacto, como un beta. Las rodillas de Damian tiemblan cuando Grayson empuja un tercer dedo y se muerde los labios, frunciendo el ceño. Dick mueve su mano, poniendo más lubricante en su interior. Con su madre en Gotham perdió muchas oportunidades de tomar a su amado. Wayne solloza, levantando sus piernas, posando sus pies sobre los hombros de Richard.

―Suficiente. ―Articula Robin, la saliva densa en su boca, es visible cuando separa sus labios para gemir.

―Pídelo como siempre lo haces. ―Grayson aleja sus dedos de las entrañas del menor, posando su palma sobre el vientre de Damian.

―Préñame. ―Pide Damian, tomando los antebrazos del mayor con sus manos.

― ¿No dijiste que no podías tener hijos?

―Si, pero no, que no quisiera intentarlo. ―La mirada de Grayson se estrecha, tomando la base de su miembro presionando la punta sobre el agujero del menor. Sostiene las pequeñas manos de Damian entre las suyas, empujándose despacio en su cálida abertura. Escuchando lo profundo suspiros de su amando mientras se clava en su minúsculo cuerpo.

El bulto que se forma en el vientre del menor se encoge cuando Grayson retrocede, abandonado por completo el cuerpo de Damian. Tomándose un par de segundos para contemplar lo dilatado que se encuentra. Penetra de nuevo al adolescente, inclinándose sobre, sin aplastarlo, pero lo suficiente como para que su presencia someta al chico.

― ¿Quieres empujarme lejos de ti? ―Pregunta el mayor, apretando las pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Balanceándose con penetraciones lentas y profundas. El aliento caliente de Damian golpea su rostro, observando de cerca los ojos llorosos de Robin, las lágrimas de placer humedeciendo sus mejillas.

―No, no quiero. Quiero que estás más cerca. ―Él tiene ese tono en su voz, algunas milésimas más altas, desesperada, llorona―. Quisiera que pudieras meterte bajo mi piel.

Wayne clava sus uñas en el dorso de la mano de Grayson, cruzando sus tobillos detrás del cuello de su amante. Dick ajusta sus rodillas, meciéndose con más fuerza, causando que el golpeteo de su cadera chocando con el trasero del menor incremente. Uniéndose a los sollozos de Damian, su juvenil voz elevándose. Su pequeño cuerpo bañado por la lujuria.

Richard suelta las manos del menor, tomando los muslos del chico entre sus dedos. Apretando la suave carne entre sus extremidades, acercando su boca al tobillo de Damian para chupar una enorme marca sobre su piel. Sin dejar de moverse, golpea la entrañas de su amado, mirando a la tenue luz que se cuela por la ventana. Su preciosa dermis empapada de una ligera capa de sudor, haciéndolo lucir aún más delicioso.

Los ojos empañados de deseo, sus finos labios separados y húmedos. Damian levanta sus caderas, encontrado a su amante en el camino. Acelerando la unión de sus cuerpos, tirando de las sábanas. Notando lo profundo que Grayson llega, golpeando el fondo de su estómago y causándole escalofríos en cada penetración.

La conocida sensación de presión en su vientre comienza a volverse aplastante, su centro palpitando por la fuerza con la que su cuerpo es azotado, grita con sus preciosos labios abiertos. Dejando que las lágrimas bajen por su rostro, apretando sus ojos mientras se corre sobre su vientre. Comprimiendo a su amante en sus acogedoras entrañas. Grayson jadea, mirando al menor derramar ese extraño líquido transparente en su estómago.

Cierra sus manos en la pequeña cintura, clavándose tan profundamente en el centro del menor. Mirando a Damian sacudirse en los remanentes de su orgasmo mientras en nudo se hincha en su agujero, expandiéndolo hasta el borde. Atestando sus entrañas de esperma ardiente.

Wayne solloza, poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre. Tocando el bulto que se forma en su cuerpo, saboreando la calidez húmeda extenderse en su trasero. Jadea, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de su amado, atrayéndolo de nuevo en un beso. Richard pasa sus brazos debajo de Damian, acercándolo, rodando sobre la cama para permitirle a Robin descansar sobre su pecho.

―No tienes que regresar a casa esta noche. ―Susurra Grayson―. Mañana llamaré a tu padre para decirle que te quedarás aquí, puedo llevarte a la escuela si quieres.

―No quiero ir a la escuela.

―No es que no necesites mucho de todos modos. ―Richard posa su mano en la espalda de Damian, inclinando su cabeza para oler su cabello.

― ¿Estás dándome permiso de faltar a la escuela? ―Damian cuestiona muy asombrado―. ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Richard Grayson?

―Estoy siendo condescendiente. ―Dick toca con su dedo la nariz del menor que se levanta un poco para verlo a los ojos.

― ¿Estas lo suficientemente indulgente como para llevarme al restaurante que está en la otra cuadra? ―Pide Damian.

―Para llevarte a comer comida China a China si me lo pides.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi senpai sola decirme: Si quieres leer algo y alguien no lo ha escrito todavía, entonces hazlo tú. Así que aquí estamos.


End file.
